The lady and the gentleman
by Yunmoon
Summary: Los pasos para ser una dama: Aparentar ser un chico. Ser terca y obstinada. Enamorarse de un caballero... Parece chica, nunca hace nada… y… y… ¡Quiere robarme a mi hermana! Ja… ja… jajajajaja… Mamá rió por varios y largos minutos.
1. Rutinario, Aburrido y normal?

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~***Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Pues que lastima, a mi solo me gustan las chicas. _¿¡Y a quien mierda le importa!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE ****GENTLEMAN**

**_Paso 1_**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Rutinario, Aburrido y normal?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio._

_-Anónimo_

* * *

La mañana estaba fresca, ligeras gotas de roció descendían de las hojas de los arbustos y árboles que estaban alrededor de la calle, que suerte, hoy sería un día normal. Como costumbre de cada mañana, en ese aburrido barrio, salí temprano a correr, me puse los deportivos más cómodos que encontré y una gorra que cubría mis castaños cabellos, mierda, estaba muy a gusto en mi cama, pero correr era algo que me despertaba muy bien. Escuche una discusión al frente, pero cuando mi presencia en ese lugar se hizo más notoria paro.

_Que tengas buen día en el trabajo amor.

_Tu igual querida.

_¡Adiós… Oh, buen día Saku!

_Buen día señora Rubrick.

Salude mientras seguía de largo y ella me despedía con una sonrisa. Era rutina de las mañanas, ver a los esposos despedirse en las entradas de su hogar deseándose buen día, en especial los Rubrick, esta familia parecía ser la perfección de la perfección, el padre ganaba bien, su esposa era guapa y tenía bonito porte y sus hijos eran decentes, inteligentes y muy amables. Pero el señor Rubrick tenía cierto "gusto" por las mujeres más jóvenes. Pero la señora Rubrick siempre aparentaba un solidó matrimonio y una solida familia, huy, si supiera que la mitad de los del vecindario ya sabían sobre las infidelidades del querido y respetado Doctor Rubrick.

Muchas veces el respetado y admirado, nótese el sarcasmo, doctor había sido visto con jovencitas de apenas diecisiete o dieciocho, muchos se imaginaban que esa chica no iba precisamente a una consulta…

Consulta.

Y entonces recordé esa vez que me toco consulta con el "respetado" señor, mi madre siempre insistía que debía de ir mínimo una vez al mes, esa vez jamás la olvidaría. Digo, ¿Cómo olvidar una mirada lasciva y que quisieran tocarte los pechos? Pues nadie lo olvidaría, al menos mi pobre mente de apenas catorce lo había tomado muy apecho, cada vez que lo veía le ignoraba y en Halloween, con todos los chicos que iban a hacer travesuras al barrio, llenábamos de huevo y papel su preciosa casa.

Negué frenéticamente, olvidar esas cosas era algo difícil, el "respetado" doctor Rubrick tuvo suerte, como solo intento y nunca lo hizo, entonces no hice nada más que golpearlo en su… ahí y simplemente yo no volví a ir con él a consulta. Así que, con toda la flojera cargada en mi persona, asistía hasta el centro de Tokio a una consulta con el doctor Hyuga, podía ser menos afable que el doctor Rubrick, pero el doctor Hyuga tenía cara de que podías confiarle la cartera y tenías la seguridad que cuando te le regresara cada centavo estaría ahí. Yo tenía la seguridad de entrar ahí solita, sin mi mami y salir totalmente virgen y pura, oh si, a eso se le llamaba un buen doctor.

Regrese a casa cuando escuche a mi estomago claramente decir "Tengo hambre", era obvio que después de ducharme tomaría mi desayuno, así que subí corriendo a tomar mi preciado baño matutino, me saque la gorra dejando caer mi cabello largo, y luego entre en la tina, Dios, amaba que mi mamá preparara mi baño siempre a las siete menos quince, justo la hora en la que yo estaba a menos de quince segundos de entrar a casa. Me acerque al espejo y noté que necesitaba un nuevo tinte, el tinte castaño de este mes comenzaba a revelar las raíces rosadas de mi cabello natural, iría por la tarde, simplemente me pondría una gorra y solucionado el problema del cabello rosado.

Salte de la tina cuando note que ya eran las siete en punto, era un habito para mi quedarme semidormida en la tino, es que el agua siempre estaba tan calientita y refrescante. Corrí a mi cuarto con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, el deporte me había proporcionado una buena resistencia, pero gracias a la genética femenina de mi queridísima madre, mi cuerpo no tenía casi nada de músculos, era delgada, de cintura delgada, de hombros pequeños, era una chica… Dios, como me gustaría tener un poco de músculo, solo un poco más.

Me coloque el uniforme del prestigiado colegio San Agustín. Amaba mi colegio, hombre por doquier, uniformes holgados, flojera y desinterés era la orden del día, y miles de hombres jugando como estúpidos cuanto deporte se les cruzara por la mente, eso era sin duda lo mejor que había visto en mi vida…

Aunque mamá me odiaba por ello.

Pero papá estaba orgulloso.

Yo estaba más que contenta con ello, San Agustín era un prestigiado colegio en donde únicamente, sin excepción y solo se podían admitir chicos, yo me las había ingeniado y gracias a mi astucia estaba en el colegió más genial del mundo, debía de admitir que me había costado trabajo, pero San Agustín, era el mejor colegió deportivo de la historia. Además no tenía elección, era San Agustín o el colegió femenino de Saint Paul's, solo imaginarlo me provocaba escalofríos.

Aunque debía de admitir que me había costado trabajo adaptarme a tanto hombre, pero gracias a que los chicos se comportaban "amables" entre ellos, pues fue muy sencillo, sin la existencia de chicas, los chicos eran toda amabilidad existente en el mundo, de verdad que los chicos siendo amigos era mejor que tener chicas amigas.

Acomode mi cabello dentro de la gorra, esa había sido una condición de mamá, si me cortaba el cabello totalmente, simplemente me mandaría a un internado en Suiza, así que opte solo por pintarlo de castaño y dejarlo largo y al menos no me preocupaba, muchos chicos llevaban el cabello largo, diciendo que Hyuga Neji lo tenía casi hasta la cintura, en fin, el punto fue que eso al menos amortiguo la irá de mi madre cuando supo que San Agustín había sido mi elección.

Pero que quería, yo amaba demasiado el fútbol soccer como para dejarlo por ser una chica, en Saint Paul's los deportes de ese tipo están casi prohibidos, digo, es que las chicas no se animan a jugarlo y si eso fuera poco, el instituto era muy, muy, muy femenino, era el colegio al cual mamá había asistido, por ello quería que yo entrara en Saint Paul's, a mi me daba temor ser tan femenina como mamá, mi mamá cantaba, tarareaba canciones, le gustaban las flores de colores y los dulces, bueno, a mi solo me gustaban los chocolates, pero mi mamá comía dulces como si nunca los hubiera probado en su vida, era extremadamente femenina. Por eso me gustaba San Agustín, ahí la feminidad era, diciéndolo suavemente:

Nula.

Como me gustaba San Agustín.

En especial siempre me habían gustado los comienzos de clases de San Agustín, entraban nuevos chicos, a los cuales podías conocer y volverlos tus amigos o podías convertirlos en buenos rivales si valían la pena. Yo tenía muchos rivales, pero el mejor y mi mejor amigos era Namikaze Naruto, ese maldito hombre era la plena ley, holgazán, estúpido como una vaca, divertido hasta la medula y el mejor jugador de fútbol soccer que he conocido en toda mi vida como estudiante en la materia del fútbol, debo admitir que he llegado a pensar que me gusta, pero Naruto es más… como un buen chico al que propinarle una paliza que un chico al que darle besos, era un galán de primera, pero era más divertido ser un chico frente a él, al menos a mi me gustaba tenerlo como amigo.

Mi madre me coloco el desayuno y se sentó a mi lado, papá ya estaba tomando su café y mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca, me miro y yo asentí mientras tragaba con rapidez las tostadas y el jugo de naranja, mi madre negó, sabía que mamá se lamentaba haber estado más al pendiente de su enferma madre que de mi, ella siempre decía que si ella me hubiera cuidado en lugar que papá yo sería una excelente dama, ¡Ja! Ni en sus sueños más felices, mi personalidad era puro instinto, no me podía cambiar.

Pero ella siempre insinuaba que un caballero iba a cambiarme la vida y me iba a convertir en una dama quisiera o no.

¡Un caballero!

¿¡Una dama!

¡¿Pero que dicen?

En mi colegio solo existían marranos, estúpidos y pervertidos, pero un caballero ¡por supuesto que no! Además, gracias a que mi colegio era más centrado en los deportes que en el estudió, entonces nerds… no existían.

Me levante como un vulgar hombre y me acerque a papá mientras que con un simple "nos vemos en la tarde" salíamos de casa. Mi papá soltó un bostezo y yo igual, que decir, los bostezos se contagian, subimos a su auto y mi papá encendió el motor calentándolo.

_¿Qué tal tu caminata?

Papá arranco lentamente el auto, observe el exterior y me deguste con los colores claros del cielo, el azul siempre me había gustado, aunque debía de admitir que los colores fuertes me agradaban aun más.

_Ya sabes, lo de siempre, el señor Rubrick volvió a engañar a la señora y escuche algo de, "Degenerado y rabo verde", pero ahora le agrego un "imbécil", aunque me sentía un tanto decepcionada, la vez pasada le dijo sin vergüenza, pero como siempre, pararon cuando me vieron.

La discusión pasada había sido mucho más divertida, la señora le aventaba cosas, por lo que pude escuchar, mientras que el señor negaba frenéticamente la nueva infidelidad, me preguntaba ¿alguna vez el sería fiel con su esposa? Quien sabe y tal vez en una de esas el señor despertara y se diera cuenta que ya no era el joven rompecorazones que fue, si no un hombre con tres hijos y una buena esposa, porque debía de admitir que la señora Rubrick, Mady Rubrick, era una mujer realmente amable y simpática, la victima en todo eso era únicamente ella, ella si era realmente una dama y dudaba que su esposo fuera un caballero.

_Si, cuando llegue anoche escuche que la señora Rubrick dejaba a su esposo dormir en el sofá, algo así de "Si vuelves a llegar tarde te dejare a dormir en la pipi de Doris".

_Oh, ese asqueroso animal ha vuelto a hacer sus porquerías frente a la casa, prometo que cuando vuelva a verlo hacer esa porquería en mi presencia lo meteré a la perrera.

Era tan grande y… baboso y… ugh, debería de ser un cerdo no un perro.

_Pero que dices, antes Doris te caía muy bien.

_Pero se volvió grande y empezó a hacer cosas más "grandes".

_Buen punto.

Pasamos frente a la casa de los Rubrick y a un lado de Doris, era cierto, Doris me había gustado mucho de pequeña, pero ese labrador creció más de un metro, me lamía siempre que me veía y casi siempre me tiraba en el suelo y me arrastraba por todo el lugar, ese perro seguía siendo mi favorito, pero ahora ya no me caía tan bien como antes.

_Por cierto, Sakura, mamá esta comenzando a fastidiarse de nuevo respecto al colegió y creo que ya es tiempo que vuelvas a ser Sakura he, Sonosuke.

_¡Vamos papá! Ya te dije que no quiero ser una princesa, mucho menos una dama.

_Pero eres una mujer Sakura.

_Tsk… No papá, no puedo, al menos deja que termine este año siendo Sonosuke, el próximo entro siendo "Sakura".

Como detestaba mi "femenino" y "lindo" nombre, porque no me pusieron… ¡Sora! o… ¡Baba de perro! Suena mucho mejor que Sakura, ese nombre tan femenino que me recordaba que era una mujer con el cabello…

_Rosa_.

Verde hubiera sido mejor que rosa, estúpido color de mierda, era horrendo, absolutamente vomitivo, detestaba ese color, si conociera a una mujer con el cabello rosa como el mío… le pondría los apodos más ridículos que encontrara.

FrikiPink.

Fresa.

Cabeza de malteada.

Cereza del pastel.

Chicle masticado.

Pinky

Ya saben, existen más de donde vinieron esos. Baje rápidamente del auto cuando se detuvo y cerré de un portazo, recordar que era en verdad una chica no me ayudaba mucho, a veces, bueno, casi siempre, deseo ser hombre, es más sencillo, mucho mejor que una chica, por suerte, a mis quince años aun no comenzaba con la menstruación, cuando comenzara de verdad iba a odiar ser una mujer.

Acomode la gorra deportiva que acostumbraba a usar cuando pasaba un mes después de aplicarme el tinte, esta vez me decidí por una gorra azul, algunos cabellos salían de la gorra, pero no me importaba, tenía el ceño aun fruncido por lo dicho por mi papá, pero unos escandalosos ruidos me distrajeron…

Escandalosos…

Mierda…

Naruto.

_¡Hey! ¡Sono!

Nunca me equivocaba, sin duda ese era Naruto.

_¿Qué quieres imbécil?

_¿A que no sabes?

_¿Qué?

Naruto tomo lugar a un lado de mi, y me tomo del hombro, me apretó fuerte, pero hace mucho que esos saludos masculinos habían dejado de dolerme, recordar el primer saludo de Naruto era divertido, pero doloroso, Naruto había llegado a mi lado y sin la más mínima delicadeza me había tomado del hombro y lo había apretado como si yo fuera un maniquí, asea, como si no tuviera sensaciones, me había dejado el hombro totalmente morado, mamá me había regañado, pero de cierta forma ese había sido un escarmiento por querer enfrentar a la genética y aparentar ser hombre.

_Sigo diciendo, estas muy delgado Sonosuke, necesitas comer mucho más para tener músculos como los míos.

Hizo un gesto con el brazo mostrando sus músculos, lo siento Naruto, no puedo pedirle a mi femenina genética que me apoye, con suerte no había sacado un busto grande, era solo copa A, así que no tenía necesidad de ocultar algo que era apenas visible, mi pequeño busto de quince años, me sentía feliz que fuera tan plano… aunque sabía que estaba comenzando a crecer, podía sentirlo, así que por precaución había comenzado a vendar mi busto.

_Bien, después de hacer una ridícula demostración de algo inexistente, ¿qué querías decirme?

Y mi voz, solo tenía que forzarla un poquito, pero hablar así ya era casi costumbre, así que no era tan difícil ahora, antes se me salían los gritos de chica o a veces tarareaba en el baño pero gracias a noches en vela de practica había aprendido a hablar lo más masculinamente posible que mi garganta me había permitido, agradecía que mi cuerpo se adaptara tan rápido y más con todo esto.

_Cierto… Una buena noticia Sonosuke.

_¿Qué?

Mire a mi alrededor, me percate que habían nuevas cosas, como que, los baños se dividían en dos, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al parecer este día no sería un día normal, en lo absoluto.

No puede ser.

_¡Este año San Agustín ha permitido la entrada a chicas!

Maldita sea mi pinché existencia.

_¿Como? ¿Chicas aquí?

_Si… bueno, veras… se trata de Sarutobi-sama.

Bien, pensemos Sakura, ¿qué le pudo haber ocurrido a Sarutobi? Claro, aparte de ser un viejo y…

Viejo.

_¿Se jubilo?

_Si…

Y si Sarutobi-sama se jubila…

Entonces…

¿¡MINATO-SAMA!

_¿Tú… tú… papá es…?

¿El papá de Naruto como director? Pero que buena suerte… No espera, él quería chicas aquí, ya no era tan buena suerte.

_Así es… Bueno… veras…

Naruto miro a todas partes y luego me jalo y me llevo a un lugar apartado y solitario, si fuera mujer habría pensado mal, pero en ese momento no era mujer y Naruto no era un pervertido, solo un estúpido.

_Mi papá me dijo que porque no me conseguía una novia y dejaba de estar tanto con chicos… Pues le dije que prefería estar con chicos… me malinterpreto y dijo que comenzaría a autorizar la entrada a chicas.

Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, que Minato-sama interpretara que Naruto era gay era divertido, pero ya no era divertido que por culpa de eso Minato-sama permitiera la entrada de chicas… si mi madre se enteraba… iba a obligarme a entrar como mujer, mierda.

_¡Eres un estúpido Naruto!

_¿Pero que quieres? A mi me gustan mucho las chicas, pero prefiero convivir con chicos, las chicas son tan…

_Femeninas, dramáticas, tontas y huecas… lo comprendo.

_¿Pero que dices Sono-baka? Las chicas son muy lindas, pero son demasiado tímidas e inocentes para poder actuar como un hombre frente a ellas, no me gustaría que una chica me viera… como actuó frente a mis amigos.

Así que Naruto pensaba eso… ya decía yo que Naruto era muy amable… pero sigo prefiriendo ser un chico frente a él, verlo actuar como estúpido y además cursi frente a mi solo por ser chica sería sin duda el peor sufrimiento que podría pasar.

_Mierda… entonces… ¿chicas?

_Si… además mi papá contrato a nuevos profesores, le gustaba que fuéramos reconocidos como el mejor instituto deportivo de aquí… pero dice que también necesitamos un poco de cerebro… ahora para poder hacer deporte… vamos a necesitar buenas notas.

No… no… ¡NO! Minato-sama me caía muy bien, pero esto ya no me estaba gustando. Chicas y además estudios… era precisamente eso lo que hacía que esta escuela fuera genial, porque no tenía nada de los dos.

Nada iba a ser sencillo, yo no quería ser una chica aquí, me gustaba ser Sonosuke, quería ser Sonosuke para siempre… aunque aclaro que los chicos me siguen gustando, las chicas no… no me gustaban en ningún sentido.

_Y… ¿qué opinas de esto Naruto?

_La verdad… me gusta la idea… Tener chicas aquí parece divertido.

Y eso fue lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño… chicas… maldita sea mi vida.

* * *

_Nadie puede ser esclavo de su identidad: cuando surge una posibilidad de cambio, hay que cambiar._

_-__Elliot Gould_

_**.**_

**_._**

Hola!

Como lo prometí, este es el fic que después de muchos días pensando en como plantearlo logre hacerlo y ahora lo subo, el titulo ya deben de saberlo. La dama y el caballero, la idea me ha fascinado tanto y espero que a ustedes también les guste, supongo ya deben de saber quien es la dama y el caballero en esta historia, jajaja, me parece divertida la actitud machorra de Sakura y que le diga tantas veces a Naruto estúpido.

Yunmoon se despide esperando que a ustedes les guste este nuevo fic.

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	2. Nunca, nunca, jamás

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Pues que lastima, a mi solo me gustan las chicas. _¿¡Y a quien mierda le importa!?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND**** THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Nunca, nunca, jamás.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nunca se va tan lejos como cuando no se sabe a donde se va._

_-Octavio Paz._

* * *

Fruncía el ceño y luego entrecerraba los ojos, llevaba haciendo eso desde la mañana, después del _**bendito **_discurso de bienvenida para las chicas a San Agustín. Todavía recordaba las palabras del bocazas de Naruto.

_-"Serán pocas mujeres"._

Por supuesto, por eso las mujeres estaban casi al mismo nivel de población que los hombres. Eran muchas y no estaba exagerando, con decir que en mi grupo las mujeres y los hombres estaban en partes iguales, las grandes aulas de San Agustín nunca habían estado tan llenas, no recordaba que hubiera tanta gente en un aula, que debo decir son grandes ya se me hacía extraño que hubiera tanto espacio, en mi aula máximo eran 24, pero ahora, éramos como cuarenta, iba a matar a Naruto, él y su enorme boca y claro, su falta de claridad en el dialogo, imbécil, ya entendía porque su padre quería mejores profesores, aunque no creo que ni con eso Naruto deje de ser imbécil.

Y nuestro profesor, maldita sea, no llegaba, ya estaba comenzando a hartarme y sin contar a las chicas, bien, tenía una cara bonita para ser chico, porque, joder, era una chica, pero eso no les daba derecho a verme… así.

_Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Sonosuke, Haruno Sonosuke.

_Sono-kun… ¿estas aquí desde este año?

_Desde hace tres.

Rodé los ojos cuando lanzaron gritos de emoción, ¿Qué había de emocionante en eso? Que yo supiera nada. Ya quería ver la cara de Naruto, le iba a patear el trasero en el campo, de eso me iba a encargar. Maldije mientras me encargaba de contestar el interrogatorio de las chicas, necesitaba saber como tantas chicas habían decidido inscribirse así como así, si yo fuera chica… bueno, si yo me comportara como chica, no habría entrado a un instituto que apenas era mixto así como así… a menos que algo que me diera confianza estuviera aquí.

_Suficiente, a sus lugares chicas.

Alce la vista, así que era eso, chicas de Saint Paul's en San Agustín, suficiente forma para que las chicas tuvieran confianza en escribirse aquí. Ladee el rostro cuándo vi que una chica de Saint Paul's se sentaba a mi lado, cabello rojizo, ojos rojizos y piel clara… interesante. A mi otro lado otra chica de Saint Paul's, esta era de cabello largo ondulado castaño y ojos miel y piel bronceada.

_Sonosuke-san, nosotros nos encargaremos de que las chicas no le molesten.

Bien, ahora me habían contratado guardaespaldas, que bien… joder, tener chicas cerca me ponía los pelos de punta, son demasiado intuitivas.

_Gracias.

Supongo. Regrese la mirada al frente, iba a matar a Naruto, si él hubiera tratado de aclarar las cosas, si supiera mantener una conversación decente, estaba muy enojado, si mi madre se enteraba, iba a querer que yo ingresara como chica, no podría soportarlo, no quería ser una chica, claro que no, si Dios me hubiera hecho hombre, pero no, Dios nunca nos da lo que queremos, y yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a mi perfecta vida como Sonosuke.

Y más gritos, ni me moleste en levantar la mirada, cualquier chico guapo que vieran las alteraba, eso ya me estaba dando igual. Movimiento hubo en mi lado izquierdo, donde estaba la castaña, escuche que alguien se levantaba rápidamente y otro alguien se sentaba con calma, ese era el lugar a un lado de la ventana, vire lentamente el rostro trague saliva pesado, era…

Hermoso.

Mierda, yo no pensé eso.

"_**Oh si, claro que lo **__**hiciste".**_

Así que ya saliste del shock_._

"_**Estaba… tan feliz que no pude evitar entrar en shock, por fin seremos chicas".**_

Habla por ti, porque yo quiero seguir siendo…

"_**¿No se te he rayado**__** ya el disco de tanto decir eso?".**_

Joder, claro que no, me hace sentir bien decir eso. Nunca me canso.

"_**Lo que tu digas, Sono-chan".**_

Sin más mire de nuevo al frente, maldito Naruto, solo esperaba no estar lo suficientemente enojada para no matarlo, porque si no… me las iba a pagar, tenía los pelos erizados, tenía dos problemas.

Las chicas.

Si las chicas notaban que yo tenía esa esencia femenina iba a ser rápidamente descubierta, yo conocía a las chicas, vivía con una que era todo ejemplo de feminidad.

Mi madre.

Cuando mi madre se enterara que en San Agustín permitían la entrada de chicas ya no me dejaría poner excusas, seguro que amordaza a papá y me obliga a venir como chica, a mi papá le daba igual, pero el me apoya un poco más a mi y mis locas ideas, a mi mamá le disgustaba de sobre manera mi loca idea de ser chico, siempre me decía que las mujeres eran mejores, yo solía ignorar eso siempre.

Mire al frente, algo no me gustaba de esa tardanza, bueno, muchas cosas no me gustaban, pero esa tardanza era el problema más próximo. Para comenzar, el profesor que debía de llegar era nuestro asesor, todos los profesores eran puntuales, tanto que fastidiaba, solo había uno que llegaba a la hora que se le antojaba y su excusa siempre era la misma.

_-"Me perdí __en el camino de la vida"._

Solo esperaba que no fuera el nuestro asesor, porque si era eso… todos nos íbamos a joder. Ese profesor era el que dejaba las pruebas de campo más difíciles, era un holgazán en clase y hasta dejaba copiar en sus narices, pero las pruebas de campo, no sabía si eso eran pruebas o nos estaban entrenando para la guerra, no eran pruebas absurdas como las de Gai-sensei, porque las pruebas de Gai-sensei eran más sobre resistencia que otra cosa. Las de Kakashi-sensei daban miedo, todas las pruebas son diferentes y unas son tan fáciles que temes que no sean ciertas.

_Bien chicos… y chicas, todos a sus lugares.

Oh no…

_Lamento llegar tarde, pero…

Oh no…

_Me perdí en el camino de la vida.

Joder…

"_**NOOOOOOOOO… ¿Por qué nos castigas así Dios?".**_

Contrólate… N-no… ¡No es para tanto!

"_**¡Claro que es para tanto! ¿A caso no recuerdas el año pasado? Por poco morimos con esa prueba que nos impuso. Además… Kakashi**__**-sensei parece que sabe nuestro secreto".**_

Ese día… recuerdo que parecía ensañarse más conmigo que con los demás.

_Para los que no me conocen. Mi nombre es Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi y a partir de hoy seré el asesor de este grupo.

Las chicas balbuceaban tonterías, gruñí, si supieran la clase de hombre que era Kakashi-sensei no estarían babeando por él, además, ni siquiera mostraba la cara, bueno, toda la cara. Alado de mi escuche un "hmp", eso es extraño, date cuenta que Kakashi-sensei no es bueno, es más, me atrevo a decir que es peor que el déspota de Ibiki-sensei, aunque Ibiki-sensei me caí bien, estaba casi segura que el sabía mi secreto y al parecer no le importaba porque siempre me trataba bien, bueno, en las pruebas intelectuales trataba siempre de ponerme las más difícil.

_Bueno, como es el primer año que San Agustín acepta chicas, ¿qué tal unas presentaciones? Empezare yo para dar un ejemplo.

Se aclaro la garganta y sonrió detrás de esa extraña mascara negra.

_Me llamo Hatake Kakashi, me gusta nada y los odio a todos ustedes, en especial a esos dos que están en la segunda fila junto a la ventana juntos. Bien comenzamos.

Ese maldito… ¡Se estaba burlando de mí! No sabía que tenía que ver el chico de alado, pero Kakashi-sensei se ensaña en lo que se le da la gana, como yo, ni si quiera sabía porque me odiaba, solo sabía que me odiaba y punto. Comenzó por número de lista. Las chicas decían cosas como, "Me gustan los chocolates y odio los insectos", cosas estúpidas.

_Haruno.

Me levante con el ceño fruncido, me acomode la gorra y empecé con la ridícula presentación.

_Me llamo Haruno Sonosuke, me gusta el fútbol soccer y odio a las…

"_**¡Ni se te ocurra decir chicas!".**_

_¿Sonosuke?

_Las zanahorias.

_¿Te gustan los dulces?

No miento cuando digo que me sorprendí del susurro que llego del fondo, todos me miraron con atención.

_No… Solo los chocolates.

Chillidos, de nuevo chillidos. Me senté molesto por haber dicho chocolates, si hubieras cerrado la boca Sonosuke, me dije mentalmente. Coloque el codo sobre la mesilla del banco y comencé a dormitar con los ojos abiertos, no me interesaba conocer a nadie, yo ya conocía a Naruto y eso me bastaba y no era porque me gustara Naruto, era porque… porque si y punto.

"_**Alguien se ha vuelto mentirosita".**_

Absurdo, pero ya veía que ese año no iba a ser el mió.

_Amm… ¿Uchiha-kun? Es su turno.

El tipo lanzó un bufido, Dios, así eso cada segundo, eso era un síntoma seguro que Kakashi-sensei no le caía muy bien, a mi punto de vista nada bien.

_Uchiha Sasuke, no me gusta nada y odio muchas cosas, en especial a ti, Kakashi.

_Oh, gracias Sasuke-kun.

Ok, algo, no sé que, me decía que si Uchiha Sasuke no me caía bien me iba a caer mal, muy mal. Sus ojos bajaron a mí y me miro con una sonrisa arrogante, yo fruncí el ceño y bufe por eso. Mierda, ya esperaba lo segundo, no me iba a caer nada bien.

Con Sasuke cerca me sentía extraña, sentía que me miraba, mierda, sentía como si me estuviera analizando. Y así fue en todas las clases, Sasuke cerca o lejos de mí me ponía los cabellos de punta, en especial me paso durante la primera clase de Educación Física.

Clase tranquila, mi clase favorita.

Hasta ahora.

Corría a la par de Kiba, estuve con ese chico durante la secundaría baja, aquí en San Agustín, así que corríamos a la par, obviamente el me estaba llevando ventaja, mientras corría una mirada me hizo sentirme muy incomoda, como si quisiera ver a través de mi ropa, y joder, cuando mire a la derecha note que Uchiha Sasuke estaba a mi lado, analizándome, tuve que ir más rápido y así, compitiendo con él, viendo quien era más rápido, sentía su mirada analítica, obviamente él era más rápido. Luego, llegando a la actividad real, porque esto solo era el calentamiento él junto con Kiba y gran parte de los chicos se quitaron las camisas.

Yo no podía hacer eso, porque, yo era una chica. Me miro con una sonrisa de burla y entro en el equipo contrarió que el mió, hoy íbamos a jugar fútbol soccer.

Quedamos empate, Sasuke Uchiha jugaba muy bien, al menos, había encontrado un buen rival, debía de hablarle a Naruto sobre este chico, su gran técnica en el fútbol me tenía intrigada.

_Hey, Uchiha, buen juego.

Sasuke se volteo lentamente, me miro de arriba a bajo y después hizo una sonrisa de lado, se acerco a mí y se inclino un poco.

_Eso mismo digo yo, Sonosuke.

Y como si mi nombre fuera un juego o un chiste sonrió más ampliamente dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Él iba a ser aun más problema que las propias chicas y mi madre, eso si que lo sentía, no supe si llamarlo intuición o llamarlo obvio.

**.*~:¨¨:~***

_Eres un bocazas, imbécil.

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_Me dijiste que abrían pocas mujeres y eran casi lo mismo que nosotros.

_Bueno… es que se me olvido decirte que… un par de chicas de Saint Paul's iban a entrar, ya sabes, las chicas necesitan confianza.

_Tú y tu poca claridad en el dialogo.

_Ya vas a empezar. No se que ves de malo en que hayan chicas, es más, deberías de ponerte contento, en una de esas te ligas a una y haber si se te quita el mal genio.

_Cállate.

_Bueno, yendo a lo importante, ¿a que equipos te vas a inscribir?

_Soccer y… no sé… probablemente Voli.

_Yo pensaba en Soccer y natación.

Tosí con disimulo, mierda, esperaba que jamás me dijera nada de natación, yo no podía estar en natación.

_Nah, me suena mejor Voli.

_Pues no lo sé, el año pasado estuvimos en voli y la verdad el profe no me gusto nada.

_Hmmm…

_Pues… Yo si me inscribo a natación _wey_.

_Como quieras, yo si vuelvo a Voli.

Mierda y yo que quería ganarle en ambos equipos, bueno, en soccer al menos si podría patearle el trasero. Naruto comenzó a decirme cosas sin sentido, mientras yo lo golpeaba por cualquier cosa estúpida que dijera. Rodé los ojos cuando soltó un chiste idiota que le había contado el viejo del ramen, en fin, bufe cuando me di cuenta que un par de chicas nos estaban viendo. Naruto paro su monologo estúpido y miro al frente, una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro, mire a su misma dirección, el chico hermoso se estaba acercando.

Mierda, yo no pensé eso.

"_**Vamos nena, no te hagas la inocente**__** es la segunda vez".**_

_¡Eh! ¡Teme!

No, no puede ser, ¿por qué Naruto parecía conocer al extraño, bueno, a Uchiha Sasuke? Esto ya no me estaba gustando nada, trate de comportarme tranquila, justo ahora me iba dando cuenta que parecía una chica, los chicos éramos diferentes. Naruto se acerco a Sasuke, eran casi de la misma altura, Sasuke apenas y era un poco más alto, yo en cambio era tan baja.

_¿Cuando regresaste? ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

_Porque quería disfrutar un día sin escuchar tu voz, dobe.

_¡Hey! Oye teme, por cierto, te presento a…

_Sonosuke, va en mi grupo, dobe.

Sonreí de lado y me acerque a ellos.

_Por cierto, Sonosuke. Sasuke es muy bueno en la cancha, este maldito bastardo es realmente muy bueno, así que encárgate de patearle el trasero en la cancha.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y yo sonreí igual. Pronto nos encontramos discutiendo para saber quien jugaba mejor, Naruto alegaba que él jugaba mejor, pero luego empezamos a hablar sobre el equipo de España, ellos si que eran jugadores. De pronto la platica se volvió buena, y aunque Naruto dijera estupideces ya nos daba igual, nunca pensé que Sasuke me fuera a caer bien. Naruto tenía una sonrisa estúpida y el otro una de lado, pero todos dejamos de sonreír.

¿Han sentido que alguien los caza?

Un sentimiento en donde sientes que te miran por todos lados, y que si te mueves morirás. Pues así me sentía. Así nos sentíamos los tres. Naruto miro alrededor y yo mire de reojo al igual que Sasuke, habían tantas chicas pasando cerca y mirándonos sonrojadas, Dios, por eso no quería chicas aquí, sabía que serían un problema, todas y cada una. No me molestaban las chicas, bueno, me molestaban mucho, en especial las que se acercaban en ese momento, tenía un mal presentimiento.

_Ahmmm… Yo… Sono-kun.

¿Por qué yo Dios?

_¿Si?

_Bueno… e… El director, desea verlo… ahora.

_Gracias.

_No… no hay de que.

La chica se fue sonrojada, si fueran menos tontas, si fueran menos huecas, si fueran menos venenosas. Sacudí mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta que estaban entrecerrando los ojos, mire a Naruto y Sasuke y me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y fui hacía donde estaba la dirección. Cruzando pasillos en hora de receso me sentía sola, mierda, sentía que en cualquier momento podría salir alguien y… era tan paranoica, me reí internamente de mí, si hubiera nacido niño.

_Sonosuke-kun, pasa por favor.

La secretaría del lugar me miro con una sonrisa y me indico pasar, yo ladee el rostro mientras la miraba trabajar.

_Si. Gracias.

Ella me regreso una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo. Debo admitir que habían algunas chicas que si me caían bien, esa secretaría como ejemplo, a pesar que le hacían bromas constantemente seguía haciendo su trabajo siempre, era joven y podría hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero sin embargo estaba aquí porque le gustaba su trabajo, solía admirar a esa clase de personas, eran realmente admirables.

Me adentre a la oficina, ver a Minato-sama trabajar era algo que me gustaba, Minato-sama era guapo y su rostro serió lo hacía admirable, era un hombre admirable para mí, no entendía como Naruto no había sacado su sería y genial actitud, no, Naruto había nacido imbécil y probablemente iba a morir imbécil.

_Minato-sama.

_Buen día Sonosuke, siéntate.

_Gracias.

Minato-sama cerró la portátil y me miro al rostro, sin embargo Naruto si que había sacado todo el físico de Minato-sama, Naruto también era guapo, pero la imagen de Naruto era un tanto más divertida y enérgica, como la de Kushina-san.

_Sonosuke, quiero ser claro contigo, porque admiro mucho lo que has estado haciendo y respeto mucho tu amistad con Naruto. Pero quiero que te vayas de aquí y regreses siendo mujer.

Como decirlo.

Lo había dicho claro.

Y lo había sentido tan directo.

Estaba helada.

**.*~:¨¨:~***

Debo admitir, la pizza que daban cerca de la estética era buena. El queso era suave y se derretía en mi boca, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, joder. Deje el pedazo de pizza en el plato y mire a través de la ventana. Hoy parecía hacer un buen día, el cielo de primavera alumbraba todo lo que estaba en Tokio, o al menos la mayor parte. Los edificios se veían aun más grandes y hasta llegue a creer que un día de estos si que alcanzarían el cielo. Yo no me sentía tan bien, ladee el rostro de una forma desinteresada, baje la gorra deportiva para cubrir mi sombrío semblante, no me sentía muy bien.

Siempre había sabido que Minato-sama era alguien admirable, pero nunca llegue a pensar que él de verdad fuera tan admirable, hasta me sentí patética, debo admitir. Regrese mi vista a la ventana, los primeros día de la primavera me gustaban, eran de cierta forma pacíficos y alentadores, me alegraban el primer día de clase, pero este primer día de clases… había sido todo un caso.

Reí en mis adentros y tome de vuelta el pedazo de pizza de jamón, amaba la pizza de jamón.

_-"Mira Sonosuke. Se que San Agustín te gusta y por eso te he dado esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de ingresar como una chica y que seas tú. Así que por favor, vete como Sonosuke y regresa como la chica que eres, Sakura"._

_-"¿Cómo lo sabe?"._

_-"Sonosuke, es tan obvio que comprendo que nadie se de cuenta, pero cuando alguien se de cuenta y quiera ocupar eso en tu contra… simplemente no me va a gustar que abusen de eso, no quiero que tengas problemas"._

"_Baje la cabeza mientras me proponía a negarme, agradecía esto, pero yo no quería ser una chica… no lo quería"._

_-"Minato-sama yo…"._

_-"Sonosuke, no te obligare a nada, pero de verdad, no quiero que nada de esto te perjudique, por eso quiero ayudarte, no solo lo hago por Naruto, esto lo hago por ti. Se que no tienes malas intensiones, de verdad que lo entiendo, por eso quiero que seas tú"._

_-"Yo… de verdad yo…"._

_-"Pero comprendo que esto pueda ser sospechoso, por ello, el próximo semestre estaré esperándote, hasta entonces, piensa si quieres venir como lo que eres o irte para siempre"._

_-"¿Para… siempre?"._

_-"Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar que sigas así. Ya te lo dije, se que tus intensiones no son malas y realmente no se cuales sean. Pero yo no puedo seguir aceptando esto, Sakura, se tu misma"._

Hace tanto que había dejado de ser una chica que… serlo me daba miedo, rayos, algo no andaba bien conmigo. Dejando eso aun lado este primer día había sido bueno, eso creo.

"_**Conocimos a lindos chicos".**_

Como dije, hoy fue un gran día. Me levante del lugar cuando termine mi pizza, que había pagado ya. Salí del local y acomodo de nuevo esa gorra deportiva azul, ya le estaba teniendo hábito a hacer eso. Entre a la estética y me senté en una silla de espera mientras tomaba una revista, pase las hojas sin interés, las revistas de moda eran aburridas, tomo otra, las de perros también eran aburridas, tome otra, la de política también eran aburridas. Tome otra revista, de sociedad, interesante, era actual. Ojee cuidadosamente y mis ojos se dilataron en la página 23.

**Escuela San Agustín, la tan conocida academia de deportes abre sus puertas para las chicas este nuevo curso escolar.**

Mierda, cuando mi mamá viera esto, trague saliva, que Minato-sama lo supiera era ya algo muy malo para mis planes de Sonosuke, pero que mi madre lo supiera, iba a ser peor, aunque sea un semestre, con solo uno estaría conforme, no me importaría, solo quería vivir un poco más así.

_¡Sakura-chan, es tu turno!

Asentí mientras me quitaba la gorra revelando las raíces rosadas. Ross casi soltó un grito cuando vio el maltratado cabello y las raíces rosadas, esa chica nunca entendía que debía de ir cada mes, exactamente cada mes a retocarse el tinte, claro solo si quería de verdad conservar ese color castaño chocolate.

_Sakura, creo que de verdad deberías dejarte el rosado, mira como te ha quedado el cabello.

_Solo reponlo Ross, no puedo quitarme la gorra, si no verían las raíces.

_Ok, retocar y callar, ya comprendí tu punto. Pero que fría.

_Lo siento. Hoy no fue mi día.

_Si tan solo fue el primer día de clase, Sakura-chan, así que has de soportarlo y tener coraje para seguir adelante y también has de tener ganas de cambiar por las circunstancias.

_Si, lastima que no lo tengo, nada de nada. Ross, el director de mi escuela sabe todo, me dijo que si no iba como chica, entonces podía despedirme de la escuela.

_Oh… si que no fue un buen día… Pero ya es tiempo linda, te hace falta conocer lo que es realmente ser una chica.

_Gracias Ross, pero no gracias.

_Comprendo, ahora, a trabajar.

Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba trabajar a Ross con mi cabello. Tenía que pensar seriamente que podía hacer para que mi madre me dejara ser chico por lo menos hasta el fin del semestre, tenía que decirle algo tan real que ella misma se tentara el corazón y me hiciera caso. Pero no quería tomar ese tema, eso si que sería jugar muy sucio, a mi madre jamás le haría algo parecido. Tal vez si le decía que quería… ¿conocer a un chico? ¡Eso es!

Si le decía a mamá que había un chico que me gustaba, pero que quería conocer primero como chico entonces…

"_**Hmp… tus planes no me gustan".**_

Pero eran buenos. Mi mamá quería que yo conociera a un caballero, pues eso le haría creer, iba a conocer a un chico, quien fuera, eso daba igual y al final del semestre le diría a mi madre que no era mi tipo y así podré ser Sonosuke por un semestre feliz, y todos felices. Mi madre me diría que si, papá no me iba a creer, pero suponiendo que ni dijera nada todo estaba bien, ¿no?

"_**Por supuesto que no".**_

Como sea, al menos ya sabía que decirle a mi madre cuando llegara a casa.

**.*~:¨¨:~***

_¡Sakura Haruno! Ahora mismo te das de baja en la escuela y vas como una chica, quieras o no.

_Ma-mamá.

_Nada de excusas jovencita. No tienes ninguna, ¿es lo que querías no? Pues ya lo tienes, eras una chica y puedes entrar como una chica a la escuela que quieres.

Y apenas había entrado y mi madre ya me estaba matando con la mirada, ladee el rostro algo frustrada, si solo me dejara hablar, porque si no me dejaba hablar al final iba a terminar por aceptar.

_Mamá, no puedo hacerlo tan rápido, todos sospecharían.

_Pues que importa, es la verdad y si se va a saber la verdad que se sepa ahora.

Joder, mi madre podía ser convincente cuando quería.

_Mamá… conocí a un chico.

Mi mamá se quedo callada y los ojos se le iluminaron, Dios, no podía ser tan fácil, ¿oh me equivocaba? Se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

_¿Quien es? ¿Lo conozco?

_No… no lo conoces, es nuevo.

_¡Dime su nombre!

Un nombre, un nombre, no importa, el primero que se te ocurra.

"_**¡Sasuke-kun!".**_

_¡Sasuke…¿kun?

Mierda, por eso nunca la escuchaba, y Sasuke Uchiha que entraba en esto. Bufé por lo bajo, pero ya ni modo, ya lo había dicho.

_¿Es guapo?

_Amm… Si… creo.

Susurre lo ultimo, mi mamá no escucho, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de imaginarse al chico.

_¿Como es? Vamos, descríbelo.

_Pues… este… Alto, hamm, delgado, ojos negros,… cabello negro y… tez clara y… eso es todo.

_Puedes más que eso, dímelo claro.

"_**Es alto como una cabeza más que yo".**_

_Es alto como una cabeza más que yo, o un poco más.

"_**Es delgado, pero como parece que practica muchos deportes esta como quiere".**_

_Es delgado, pero como parece que practica muchos deportes, que por cierto, es buenísimo en el soccer. Bueno, tiene músculos, como Naruto… si como Naruto.

"_**Sus ojos son negros y profundos, tiene una mirada poderosa y sumamente atrayente, siento que me derrito cuando me mira".**_

Habla por ti.

_Sus ojos negros son profundos, parece que oculta muchos secretos, su mirada es algo… poderosa, cuando me miro sentí… un alto grado de incomodidad, podía sentir si me miraba. Su cabello negro esta revuelto y es algo largo, un poco más que el de Naruto, pero no esta en punta, si no peinado como…

"_**Como un dios griego. Como un adonis. Como una deidad, como un…".**_

_¡Como una gallina!

"_**¿¡Qué!?".**_

_Bu-bueno… Parece más como si el que te gustara fuera… ¡Naruto!

_¡Claro que no mamá! ¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! Naruto es mi mejor amigo, nunca, nunca, jamás me voy a enamorar de él.

_Jojojo, es solo una suposición, no era para que te exaltaras… ¿Estas nerviosa?

_N-no… Bueno, yendo a lo importante, ese chico me gusta y quiero conocerlo primero como chico… por eso te pido que me dejes estar como chico un semestre más.

_Claro, si es por un chico, pues bueno.

Mi mamá se levanto como si nada y dando saltitos se dirigió a la cocina, solo en ese momento me atrevía alzar la cara, joder…

"_**Eso te paso por decir que parecía gallina".**_

Naruto… jamás lo había visto más que como un amigo, era amable, pero lo era porque yo era un chico frente a él y no me gustaría ser diferente ante él.

Joder.

La puerta se abrió y yo voltee a la entrada, mi papá entro y me sonrió, pero luego parpadeo y se acerco a mí, me miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules y luego hablo.

_¿Estas sonrojada Sakura?

_No… ya… voy a mi cuarto, adiós papá.

No, definitivamente, Naruto no me gustaba y jamás me iba a gustar.

* * *

_Quizá seas más feliz si renuncias al deseo de controlar tú futuro._

_-Nicole Kidman_

**.**

**.**

Hola!!!

Como verán solo aquí he presentado a Sasuke, es solo una introducción para él y lo que piensa Sakura sobre él, bueno, los comienzos nunca son buenos y este tampoco. Y como verán si, lamentablemente, no sé si lo vean bien o mal a Sakura le gusta Naruto, aunque no lo admita le gusta, pero que más da, esto es un SasuSaku así que no hay porque preocuparse.

El próximo capitulo prometo será pronto… será su regalo de noche buena.

Y como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía… ¡A contestar reviews!

**cynthia: **_Muchas gracias, tu eres la primera persona en dejarme un review y te estoy muy agradecida. Gracias por tu review y a Yunmoon le gusta que a ti te gusten sus fics, muchas gracias una vez más. Si, este fic lo quiero un poco divertido, así que espero que te guste esta continuación y en si todo el fic._

**: **_Jajaja… Muchas gracias, prometo dar todo de mí en este fic como en los otros. Creo que muchos de los chicos y chicas que me suben reviews ya me conocen, eso realmente es satisfactorio. Gracias por este review y por lo que dices, es bueno para mi que las personas me digan que soy buena escritora y no solo un fiasco… Jajaja, que por cierto, al principio, todas, todas mis historias si que eran un fiasco, jajaja. Espero que te guste esta continuación y que no sea tan aburrida._

**Lilu the little witch.****: **_Woo, no te preocupes, que a Sasuke-kun lo traje pronto, no pensaba dejarlo excluido nada de tiempo, este chico es el factor picante de todo fic SasuSaku, nunca puedo dejarlo lejos mucho tiempo, porque sin él no hay historia. Y sobre cuando dejara de ser Sonosuke y será Sakura… pues no será pronto, digamos que de verdad hay algo que provoca que Sakura no pueda ser una chica, así que de verdad va a tardar algunos chaps, pero ya sabes, para el SasuSaku no hay nada que lo pueda parar. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste esta continuación._

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA****: **_Muchas gracias. Yun esta contenta de que a ti te gusten todas sus historias, jajaja, no me habías dicho, eso creo, pero gracias. Y como ves, esta ves no me tarde casi nada en escribir continuación, aunque debo decir que no me gusta tanto como la primera parte, pero es interesante, ya sabes, los primeros capitulos guian a todos los que siguen. Espero de verdad que te guste este capitulo y no te decepcione. Gracias por tu review._

**setsuna17****: **_Hola, tu siempre con tus reviews, jajaja, me encanta que me mandes reviews, siempre que los mandas siento que ese capitulo fue bueno, gracias por siempre mandarme un review. Espero que te guste esta continuación, se que puede ser algo aburrida y tediosa, pero espero que te guste._

**lukenoa31****: **_Jajaja, gracias por tu review. Si a mi también me encanta la idea de la Sakura machorra, es divertido, pero que conste y que todos comprendan que no por ello ella es lesbiana. Gracia por incluir esta historia en tus favoritos. Espero que esta continuación valga la pena y que te guste mucho._

**: **_Gracias, estos reviews de verdad me gustan, gracias y me siento contenta que haya gustado mucho esta apertura ya que solo es el inicio. Si, Sasuke-kun aquí no solo va intrigar a todos los lectores, si no también a la propia Sakura, pero debo decir que este Sasuke será un tanto, diferente, me voy a enamorar de esta personal, claro que si. Muchas gracias y yo también espero que te la pases muy bien en estas fiestas. Gracias por el reviews y espero que te guste la continuación._

**o0Hana-Chan0o****: **_Hola, hace mucho que no contesto un review tuyo, y como siempre, analizando todo lo que ves, por eso temo que cuentas algo que te des cuenta, jajaja, broma. Si, es una actitud extraña y como en toda historia tiene esto una historia, no es una historia dramática, un poco triste y confusa, pero solo eso y hasta para algunos absurda e incluso divertida. Pues no me tarde tanto en hacer esta continuación, espero que sea aceptable y que te guste, ya deseo ver que descubriste, es que tu siempre lees entre líneas, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review._

**kyo nakamura****: **_Jajaja, exacto, esto será divertido. Gracias por tu review y porque, aunque es el comienzo de la historia, al parecer te gusto. Espero no decepcionarte con esta continuación y agradezco mucho te review._

**.Chan****: **_Jajaja, todos ustedes son geniales, hice este fic más largo en especial por ti, aunque en un principio a mí también me gustaba hacer los capítulos largos. Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno y que no te decepcione, espero que lo que esperabas lo haya puesto y si no, pues prometo esforzarme más para atrapar la imaginación de todos. Yo también espero que estés bien y muchas gracias por tu review._

Yunmoon les desea felices fiestas y que se la pasen muy bien.

Yunmoon se despide.

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	3. Consciente a quien no miras

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Pues que lastima, a mi solo me gustan las chicas. _¿¡Y a quien mierda le importa!?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND ****THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Consciente o inconsciente.**_

_**A quien miras y a quien no miras.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Sí, el amor está muy bien a su modo, pero la amistad es una cosa mucho más alta. Realmente nada hay en el mundo más noble y raro que una amistad verdadera_

_-__Oscar Wilde_

* * *

¿Alguna vez han sentido que una mentira puede causar más problemas que solucionarlos?

Yo nunca lo había sentido, hasta hoy.

A mi no me gustaba Naruto, porque si Naruto me gustara entonces…

_¡Hey Sonosuke!

_Naruto.

_Mira, la chica de la derecha, me invito a salir hoy… Jajaja, sentí feo cuando le dije que no podía.

Mire a la chica, era guapa, de ojos grandes y azules, cabello rubio y una bonita sonrisa, estaba junto a la chica pelirroja que se sentaba a lado de mí… el nombre de la pelirroja era Karin, él de la chica rubia lo ignoraba.

_¿Por qué?

_Pues obvio, hoy nos toca entrenamiento, ¿qué no te acuerdas Sono-baka?

_Ah, cierto.

_Sasuke-teme también viene. Así que hay que enseñarle que nosotros somos un gran equipo.

Naruto me tomo de los hombros y me pego a él mientras alzaba su puño en señal de victoria, si, un gran equipo, eso era todo lo que podíamos hacer, ser un gran equipo. No entendía porque ese pensamiento me parecía tan triste, en fin, lo ignore mientras me soltaba de su abrazo. Naruto me sonrió abiertamente y yo le sonreí de lado, las sonrisas de Naruto eran grandes, Naruto era genial.

_Mierda, lo olvidaba, tengo que ir a hacer el servicio, nos vemos luego Sonosuke.

_Si, nos vemos.

Naruto se fue casi corriendo, hasta que choco con un chico y cayó al suelo, ese imbécil. Negué con la cabeza mientras me daba media vuelta para llegar a clase, este apenas era el quinto día de clase y ya había recibido dos invitaciones para salir, una declaración y cuatro cartas en mi casillero, y solo era el quinto día Dios santo. Y Sasuke Uchiha, por Dios, si que era un chico de lo más genial, jugaba soccer genial, mierda, hasta estaba celosa, de verdad que podía competir con Naruto sin ningún problema, bueno, yo tampoco era mala, pero ellos dos juntos eran casi invencibles.

"_**¡Y guapos!".**_

Calla o morirás. Sasuke era muy serio y frió con las chicas, pero con los chicos se comportaba un tanto diferente, bueno, muy diferente, era un poco sarcástico, bueno, muy sarcástico, tenía siempre buenos puntos para las conversaciones y…

"_**Es guapo".**_

Parecía tener una relación un tanto odio-cariño con Naruto, lo insultaba y le pegaba, pero siempre parecía que se iban a llevar bien, ese tipo de relaciones eran raras, pero eran largas, porque yo me llevaba un poco igual con Naruto y éramos casi los mejores amigos. Cuando llegue a mi salón Sasuke ya estaba en su lugar, frió como siempre. Karin estaba a su lado, al parecer conversaban o Karin hablaba y Sasuke parecía responder con monosílabas. Cuando Karin me vio sus ojos se iluminaron le sonrió a Sasuke y se acerco corriendo a mi.

_Sono-kun tengo que pedirle un favor.

_Ahmm… Karin-san.

_Oh no, solo dime Karin, ¿si?

_Ok… Karin.

Esa chica estaba comenzando a incomodarme, sus ojos tras las gafas negras me miraban con ilusión, como si yo fuera su hada madrina, que locura.

_Sonosuke-kun… tu… podrías…

_Ammm… ¿Si?

_Podrías invitar a unos amigos… a un…

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_¿Cómo?

Sasuke me golpeo en la espalda y junto con Naruto y Kiba empezaron a reír, maldita sea, eran unos malcriados hijos de…. Si no querían podía ir con otros chicos, ellos no eran los únicos a los que yo conocía. Sasuke paro de reír y me miro como si fuera una retrasado o una vaca, en fin, voltee el rostro enojado, y se acercó a mí. Me miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

_Por mi… seguro.

¿Cómo? Pensé que sería más difícil.

_Si el teme va, entonces yo igual.

_Pues… ni modo… un goukon no puede ser tan malo.

Un Goukon puede ser muy malo.

Retomando la conversación con Karin.

_-"¿A un?"._

_-"¡Goukon!"._

"_Sentí como una gota de nerviosismos bajaba por mi espalda, no podía ser tan ingenua como para creer que de verdad a los chicos con los que yo me juntaba accederían tan fácil a ir a un tonto Goukon. Al menos de Sasuke nunca me lo esperaría… espera… ¡Ella sabía con quien me juntaba!"._

_-"Si te gusta Sasuke, díselo de frente"._

_-"N-no es eso… de verdad… quiero conocer a tus amigos, nosotras seremos cuatro… Claro, si no lo deseas simplemente no lo hagas… Sonosuke-kun"._

"_Mierda, esto era injusto, cuando alguien me decía eso yo…"._

_-"No te preocupes, yo haré lo posible por invitar a unos amigos, te daré la respuesta tan pronto pueda"._

_-"Muchas gracias, Sonosuke-kun… De verdad, gracias"._

Yo nunca había ido a un goukon, primero, cuando llegue a la edad en la que pude haber ido a uno yo no estaba con la mentalidad de ser una mujer y jamás me llego ser un hombre, y cuando por fin decidí comportarme como hombre pues… estaba en una escuela para chicos, fin de la historia. Naruto sin embargo había ido a muchos, y esperaba lo mismo de Kiba y de Sasuke la verdad no me esperaba nada. Es más, no sabía como Naruto conocía a Sasuke, era algo que se me antojaba preguntar pero no sabía en que momento podría preguntárselo a Naruto…

_No entiendo como aceptaste lo que te dijo Karin, ella puede ser linda pero… jajaja, en Saint Paul's era conocida por tener siempre lo que quería, así que no te dejes arrastrar por sus palabras, Sonosuke.

_No me dijo nada que no hubiera dicho una chica… solo que… no lo sé, me pareció divertido.

_No digas tonterías, Sono-kun… hay cosas que son fáciles de ver… ¿no?

Mire a Sasuke, ¿a que mierda venía eso? Ladee el rostro mientras fruncía el ceño, él podría pasar de raro perfectamente, hablando de esa forma que nadie lo entiende, estúpido Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras comenzaba a caminar, Naruto camino a su lado y Kiba detrás conmigo, el final de las clases era el único momento que se nos permitía ir a nuestros clubes, como hoy era viernes, hoy nos tocaba soccer a los cuatro.

_Por cierto, será mañana, así que no hagan planes después de las tres.

Durante el entrenamiento estuve distraída, algo no andaba bien conmigo desde que comenzó este curso escolar. Pensar en ese goukon me estaba poniendo nervioso, no era como si de verdad fueran a descubrirme solo por eso, pero… algo en mi no andaba bien. Algo duro impacto contra mi cabeza, comprendí entonces que durante un entrenamiento tan importante como era el fútbol soccer… yo no debía de distraerme. Obviamente quede fuera de juego.

Cuando la tierra se mueve bajo tus pies, date cuenta que quien se mueve es tu cuerpo, no la tierra. Mareada aun, abrí lentamente los ojos, la tierra se movía, pero yo no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para moverme, mis pies estaban siendo firmemente sujetos y mis brazos caía hacía delante y se apoyaban en unos hombros masculinos, mi cabeza reposaba en el lado derecho de esa amplia espalda y unos suaves cabellos negros rozaban mi nariz.

_Eres tan ligero… como una chica… Sono-kun.

_¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame!

_Lo siento Sono-kun, te desmayaste y fui escogido contra mi voluntad para llevarte a la enfermería.

No sé porque, pero esa forma de hablar de Sasuke ya me estaba fastidiando, sentía que él sabía algo que yo no, y eso me estaba desagradando, en un nivel inimaginable. Hasta por un momento sentí…

Que él sabía algo.

Nah.

Me bajo lentamente y ya en el suelo volvíamos a caminar, todavía sentía que el suelo se me movía, me habían pegado fuerte.

_¿Quien fue?

_Yo.

Y se atrevía a decirlo tan simple, estúpido cínico.

_Lo siento Sono-kun, pero estabas tan lejos que ni note que estabas en la luna, acaso… ¿pensabas en alguna chica?

Y me sonroje.

Y no fue porque me hubiera descubierto.

No por vergüenza.

Sus palabras sonaron en doble sentido sentía que el sabía algo y eso me tomo por sorpresa, quizás él… ya sabía sobre mí.

Nah.

_Por supuesto que no… teme.

_Oh, claro, Sono-baka. En el Goukon… si que nos divertiremos, ¿no?

No, yo no me iba a divertir, eso si que se veía más que obvio.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_¡Sonosuke-kun!

Mire a la derecha y sentí que los ojos se me salían de la impresión… esas chicas estaban… demasiado femeninas, no tenías ropas pequeñas ni trajes infantiles, de verdad que se veían femeninas y delicadas, si, era seguro, yo jamás podría ser femenina y delicada, jamás, un poco, solo un poco y por un segundo me sentí de verdad celosa.

Estúpido Sonosuke.

Y como dije, no me iba a divertir, para nada.

_Hola. Karin.

_Sonosuke-kun, hola. Mi nombre es Karin. Déjame presentarlas. Mi amiga rubia se llama Ino Yamanaka, la pelinegra Hinata Hyuga y ella es Tenten Kubishi.

_Hola.

Saludaron nada entusiasmados Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba, malditos, les dije que si no querían podían largarse. Pero no, Sasuke tuvo que abrir su estúpida boca.

_-"¿Y dejarte la diversión a ti? Por supuesto que no, Sono-kun"._

_Bu-bueno… Yo soy Haruno Sonsuke. Pues, ellos son, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze y Kiba Inuzuka… supongo saben quien es qui…

_Uchiha Sasuke.

Saludo Sasuke tomando la mano de Tenten, luego la de Hinata, la de Ino y al ultimo la de Karin, hasta yo sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda.

_Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, primero Tenten, luego Hinata, luego Karin y al final Ino, creo que ella fue quien invito a salir a Naruto, no sé porque, pero cuando Ino miro a Naruto de esa forma tan… femenina yo me sentí fuera de lugar.

_Kiba Inuzuka.

Y Kiba no se quiso quedar atrás. Saludo primero a Karin, luego a Ino, seguido Tenten y al final Hinata. Tenten tanto como yo nos excluimos de todo eso, ninguna de las dos parecíamos interesadas, yo por razones obvias, la de Tenten lo ignoraba.

_Tenten-san.

Hable cuando los chicos a mi lado comenzaron a hablar de tonterías y parecieron de verdad excluirme.

_Si.

_Creo haberte visto antes… ¿no eres una sempai?

_Si, ¿lo notaste?

Me miro un poco más atenta, creo que noto que no deseaba coquetear con ella.

_No estoy seguro, pero creo que… sempai… pertenecía a la escuela del centro de Tokio… Recuerdo haberla visto un par de veces pasar frente a San Agustín.

_Si… San Agustín ha sido mi sueño desde siempre, me alegra saber que hayan abierto las puertas a las chicas.

Y de cierta forma, me recordó a mi misma.

_Y… ¿Si San Agustín nunca hubiera abierto las puertas para chicas tú…?

_Me hubiera sentido desesperaba y triste… Pero no podría hacer más. Me alegra que ese no sea el caso.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que yo, o probablemente no se le había ocurrido.

_¿Y que tal vestirte de hombre y venir aquí así?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, voltee el rostro y me encontré con la diminuta y burlona sonrisa de Sasuke, de quien se burlaba, ¿de mi?

_Jajaja… No podría, para empezar, te imaginas ocultar esto, es imposible.

Buen punto, ella a comparación de mí si tenía busto.

_Y eso sería mentir y detesto mentir y a las personas que mienten, son tan falsas. Digo, si mis amigas me mintieran…

Miro con disimulo a Karin y ella sonrió nerviosa.

_No sentiría que fueran mis amigas.

Yo le mentía a todos…

Yo le había mentido a Naruto.

¿Entonces yo no valoraba mi amistad con Naruto?

_Buen argumento, Sempai.

Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Siguieron la conversación pero en torno a burlas y risas, yo me sentía fatal, me levante con la excusa de ir al baño. Dentro me miro al espejo, la gorra negra que llevaba hoy estaba reflejando perfectamente como me sentía… patética, muy patética. Yo le mentía a Naruto, me preguntaba que pasaría el día que Naruto se enterara que le mentía, ¿me odiaría?

_Por favor, no Dios.

_Sonosuke.

Me asuste y me sorprendí, mire a través del espejo y los ojos afilados de Sasuke me regresaron la mirada. No voltee, porque no lo vi necesario, lo vi acercarse y quedar detrás de mí, algo no andaba bien. Lentamente me quito la gorra y luego coloco una mano debajo de mi copete alzándolo, me acerco al espejo y lo que vi me asombro.

_Dime, Sono-kun, ¿hay alguna razón porque tus cejas sean rosadas y el resto de tu cabello sea castaño?

Me había descubierto.

Me había descubierto.

Mierda.

Me había descubierto.

Sasuke me soltó y yo me voltee, el se alejo de mí y me miro un tanto arrogante.

_P-pues… verás.

_Pfft… Hahahaha…

Eso me desencajo, ¿a que mierda venía ahora esa risa estúpida?

_¿De que te ríes?

_Dime, Sono-kun, ¿te imaginas si yo tuviera el cabello rosado?

Buen punto, yo también me reiría de él, como… todos los días.

_Ok… ¿se lo dirás a alguien?

_Jajaja… no te preocupes, lo ocultare, sabía que había algo extraño en ti chico, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que sería el color de tu cabello. Jajaja, si Naruto lo supiera.

Eso me asusto.

_¡No se lo puedes decir a Naruto!

Sasuke se puso un poco serió y yo me di cuenta que al parecer parecía muy molesta.

_Ya lo sé, se burlaría mucho, ¿no?

_S-si.

Y aunque esa no era la razón, de verdad que le agradecí internamente de que no le dijera nada, se lo agradecí mucho. El resto del goukon fue un poco más tranquilo, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya pasaban de las siete. Comenzamos a irnos, Sasuke, Kiba y todas las chicas se fueron para el centro de Tokio, aunque vi que Sasuke era el menos contento con eso, luego lo recompensaría por el goukon, bueno, a todos. Naruto y yo nos fuimos para el este de Tokio.

_Oye, Sonosuke, vamos a mi casa, ¿si?

_Si.

_Genial… hace mucho que no duermes en mi casa.

_Hey, solo dije que iría.

_Pues vamos a dormir a mi casa.

_Tendría que avisarles a mis papás.

_No importa, les hablare ahora.

Naruto saco su móvil y comenzó a hablar, me sentí mal por mentirle así, digo, Tenten tenía razón, si me mintieran de esta magnitud, yo no sabría que creer o pensar, Naruto me iba a odiar cuando supiera la verdad, si que lo haría. Naruto me había dicho incontables veces que odiaba a la gente que mentía, Naruto me iba odiar. Solo iba a disfrutar de la compañía de Naruto o ¿sería mejor decirle la verdad ya?

Sentí un abrazo calido en los hombros, Naruto pego su mejilla a la mía inconscientemente y note como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, había convencido a mis papás. Me sonroje sin evitarlo y baje la cabeza, encargándome que la gorra ocultara mi sonrojo y lo separe de golpe.

_¡Los convencí!

_Si, ya me di cuenta.

_Vamos a mi casa, Sonosuke.

_Ya voy Naruto.

Solté un suspiro, y sonreí, sabía que Naruto valoraba mucho nuestra amistad, lo sabía, yo también la valoraba, pero… no podía decirle la verdad, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

_Te puedo alcanzar haya… tengo que hacer una cosa.

_Ok. Yo igual, tengo que hacer las compras para el desayuno de mañana, así que nos vemos aquí en… ¿una hora?

_Si.

Yo me fui directo a la estética y Naruto, a mi parecer, fue al super, era un tonto, se iba a tardar mucho. Ross se encargo de atenderme primero, alegando de que yo había apartado cita antes, me retoco las cejas y me pidió disculpas, no la culpaba, yo era quien había olvidado decirle y ella supongo también lo olvido. Cuando salí fui al sitio y Naruto aun no llegaba. Me di tiempo para pensar en las diferentes situaciones que yo podría utilizar para decirle a Naruto la verdad, pero todas me parecían malas y flojas, Naruto iba a odiarme y yo no podría hacer nada. Solo podía contarle la verdad, pero tenía miedo, de verdad que tenía miedo.

_Sonosuke… ¡Llegaste antes que yo! ¿Vamos?

_Si… vamos.

Solo quería estar con Naruto como buenos amigos, pero cuando supiera todo y me odiara, entonces yo, yo saldría por completo de su vida, o al menos estaba segura que él me sacaría de su vida. Durante el camino no pude evitar estar callada, Naruto me miraba preocupado, lo sabía, pero, me sentía tan mal, yo…

"_**Ash… Estas enamorada de Naruto".**_

Cállate, ya dije que no.

No…

Yo no…

_Oye Sonosuke… ¿Sabes a quien me encontré en el súper?

_¿A quien?

_Hinata… Me pidió una cita… no me gusta, pero creo que podríamos intentarlo, ¿tu que piensas?

No me hables de otra chica, por favor no lo hagas.

_Pues… parece buena chica.

_¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te gusta?

_¿¡Qué dices Imbécil!?

Me tape la boca, mi voz… por un momento había sonado igual a la de una chica. Mire a Naruto, pero pareció que no lo noto ya que empezó a reír.

_Ya veo… nunca te había preguntado que tipo de chica te gustaba.

_Pues… Ella es demasiado tímida para mi gusto, si fuera más… enérgica.

_Oh, ya veo, te gustan como Ino, rubias ojos azules y enérgicas…

_Si… rubias y ojos azules…

_Jajaja, ya veo… jajaja ¿por qué no le pides una cita? Seguro que acepta, en todo el goukon te estuvo viendo, seguro le gustas.

_Quien sabe… creo que quien le gusta eres tu.

_Nah, la verdad no me gusto ninguna. Todas las chicas de hoy eran de Saint Paul's, excepto Tenten, pero ella es una sempai. La verdad a mi me gustan las chicas fuertes y que hacen todo por su sueño, ese tipo de chicas si que son cool… jajaja. La verdad puede que este juzgando mal, pero esas chicas de Saint Paul's no parecían haber dado mucho por su sueño… es más, yo digo que a ellas les han impuesto un sueño… debe ser algo duro…, pero no me hagas caso.

_Si yo fuera una chica tú…

_¿A caso eres gay?

Me sonroje… mierda, que había dicho.

_¡Por supuesto que no imbécil!

_Oh… perdona… ¿Qué ibas a decir?

_Olvídalo imbécil.

_Deja de decirme imbécil, Sono-baka.

_Cuando dejes de serlo lo haré.

_...

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego ambos reímos, Naruto era tan afable, Naruto era el mejor amigo que yo conocía, no quería perderlo. Estaba dicho, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Naruto supiera mi secreto.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Me talle los ojos mientras procuraba pararme, pero algo extraño sujetaba mi cintura, joder, no era la primera vez que Naruto se caí de la cama y me abrazaba, pero esta vez era diferente, yo era consciente de mis sentimientos, sentimientos que aun no descifraba. Hice un intento para quitármelo de encima, pero no quería despertarlo, así que sonrojada deje las manos sobre su mano la que estaba sobre mi cintura.

_Sono-baka…

Si, ahora me decía baka, vaya imbécil. De nuevo intente quitármelo de encima, pero…

¿No se han dado cuenta que, cuando desean hacer algo con cuidado algo malo pasa o pasa todo lo contrarió? Pues sí, eso me paso.

Naruto quito rápidamente la mano pero la dejo en mi pecho…

Mi pecho…

Mi pecho…

No Sakura, contrólate, eres un chico, ahora eres un chico, ahora…

"_**¡Un chico esta tocando mi pecho!".**_

_¡Aah!

Me tape la boca cuando solté el grito, joder, porque tuve que gritar como una chica. Adormilado, Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y ejerció más fuerza en mi pecho, por Dios, me estaba sonrojando, trague saliva pesado… debía de hacer algo, lo que hacía siempre… ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

_¡Quítate imbécil!

Patee a Naruto y este se alejo lo suficiente como para que yo tratara de calmarme, mierda, eso nunca me había importado y justo ahora me venía a enterar. Naruto bostezo sentado y luego se metió al futon junto conmigo, cerro los ojos y a mi me dio un tic… ese imbécil.

_¡Levántate pedazo de burro!

_Es domingo, Sono-baka.

_¿Y? Levántate ya.

_Vete a la… quiero dormir imbécil estúpido Sono-baka.

Bien, me estaba enojando, que Naruto fuera mi amigo tampoco le daba el derecho de insultarme, suficiente con haber fusionado mi nombre con la palabra baka. Con una irá realmente palpable para mi parte, me subí sobre Naruto, lo tomo del cuello y comencé a zarandearlo.

_Levántate de una buena vez… imbécil, pedazo de bestia, es…

_¿Acosando a Naruto tan temprano, Sono-kun?

_N-no… no es… ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, de un empujón me quito de sobre Naruto y me hizo un gesto que interprete como un "Observa".

_Naruto… El ramen de Ichiraku esta siendo prohibido.

_¿¡Qué!? ¡Vamos rápido!

_Idiota… Perdedor.

Confundido, Naruto nos miro a Sasuke y a mí, luego comprendió todo. Con un mohín de desagrado nos desvió la vista, ese niño a veces… si que parecía un verdadero bebe.

_Ne… Naruto…

_Son unos insensibles… Sono-baka, Sasuke-teme.

_¿Enserio?

Ahora me voy dando cuenta que a Sasuke encanta molestar a Naruto… esperen… ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí?

_¿Qué haces aquí teme?

_Vine a verte para jugar fútbol… pero veo que estas más ocupado soñando que te casas con un platón de ramen.

_¡No es cierto! Extrañamente soñé que Sono-baka me citaba en un lado para decirme que se casaba contigo.

¿Yo? ¿Con ese? Ni loca. No es que Sasuke me cayera mal, solo que, no me lo imaginaba así.

"_**¡Yo sí quiero!".**_

_Na-naruto…

_Cada vez más imbécil, no… Naruto.

Contraataco Sasuke.

_Mejor imbécil que amargado.

No, la verdad era mejor amargado que imbécil… creo.

_Como tú digas, perdedor.

_¡No soy un perdedor!

Y así comenzaron a pelear, mientras ellos discutían yo me encargue de acomodar el futon en el cajón correspondiente y luego me acomode la pijama, mire hacía el buró de Naruto y abrí el cajón, saque el cepillo que solía ocupar cuando venía sin pretenderlo, el mió era el amarillo y el de Naruto el rojo. Entre al baño y comencé a lavarme los dientes, si iban a discutir mejor aprovechar el tiempo. De un momento a otro deje de escuchar su escándalo y la puerta se abrió para ser azotada al cerrarse, al menos ya habían parado de pelear.

_¡Agh! ¡Es un bastardo!

Sonreí como quien dice, mire quien lo dice. Termine y solo coloque una mano sobre el cabello de Naruto.

_Tranquilo Naruto, tu eres igual de molesto.

_¡Eso no es cierto!

_Aja.

_¿¡Tú también Sonosuke!?

_Es que… no puedo negar lo obvio…

_Que groseros, ustedes dos son tal para cual.

_Claro, lo que tu digas. Me voy a mi casa, así que nos veremos mañana en clase.

_¡No! Espera… quería preguntarte algo…

Lo mire con la interrogativa en toda la cara, Naruto ladeo el rostro sonrojado.

_¿En-enserio… no hay nadie que te guste?

_¿Ahora tu eres el gay?

_¡Por supuesto que no!

_Ok… entonces ignorare la pregunta, nos vemos.

_Sono-baka, espera.

_Como decirlo directo y simple… Ya sé. No, nadie, no estoy con ganas, son estúpidas, no quiero. ¿Contento?

_¿Ni Hinata?

_Ya te dije que no.

_Que bien, es que pienso salir un rato con ella, y no quiero estar en contra de mi amigo.

_Como digas, vete al carajo.

Salí molesta, muy molesta. Me cambié rápido, lo más rápido que pude, mierda, quería llorar. Naruto nunca me había hablado de chicas y ahora… y ahora tenía que empezar a hablarme de ellas yo era consciente de todo lo que sentía por él. Tome mi mochila y la colgué en mi hombro, solo quería irme, era la primera vez que no quería estar cerca de Naruto, Dios… por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me sentí como una chica.

Ya lo había comprendido.

Mi mamá tenía razón.

Solo un chico me podría convertir en una chica.

Y yo no deseaba eso. Yo no quería ser una dama ni nada parecido, no lo quería. Me detuve en el principio de las escaleras, desvié la mirada cuando los ojos azules de Minato-sama brillaron en cortesía.

_Nos vemos, Sono-kun.

_Adiós… Minato-sama.

Baje rápido ante la atenta mirada de Minato-sama, en la sala Sasuke estaba parado, me miro y cuando pase a su lado el me siguió, sin comprender nada deje que fuera a mi lado, esto había sido rápido, digo, nunca me había enojado con Naruto y mucho menos que él en verdad no entendiera el porque, fruncí el ceño cuando subí al bus y Sasuke imito.

_¿Puedes dejar de seguirme?

_No te sigo, vamos para el mismo camino.

_¿Qué dices?

_¿Vas al este no? Yo voy también al este.

_Eso no es cierto, ayer ibas al centro.

_Si, lo sé, pero iba a un café, no me gusta llegar temprano a casa.

_Agh… ¿A que parte del este?

_Estoy temporalmente hospedado en un hotel por ahí. Pero me voy a mudar.

_No necesitaba saberlo.

_Tu me lo preguntaste.

_No, yo te pregunte a que parte del este… espera… ¿Qué hora es?

_Las 9.

_¿A que hora te levantaste para venir a ver a Naruto?

_Quien sabe… no tengo reloj.

_Eres un mentiroso, ¿entonces como viste la hora?

Sasuke señalo hacía la ventana y vi claramente que estábamos pasando por un negocio de relojes, maldito. Fruncí el ceño.

_Si dices que estás hospedado, debe de haber un reloj.

_Quien sabe, no he estado mucho tiempo para fijarme en insignificantes detalles.

Bien, estaba comenzado a molestarme por su despreocupada actitud. Mire por la ventana ignorándolo, ahora estaba más preocupada pensando en… otras cosas.

_Así que… ¿Naruto hizo algo estúpido?

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_No lo se, estabas enojado cuando bajaste.

_No importa.

_Si no importara, no estarías molesto… ¿no crees?

_No lo sé… solo… déjame tranquila.

Joder.

¿Qué dije?

_¿Cómo?

_Qué me dejes tranquilo.

Sasuke pareció pensar en lo que dijo y luego pareció ignorarlo. Uff, eso si que había estado cerca.

_¿Juegas?

_¿Juego?

_Si, pensaba jugar fútbol con Naruto, pero ya que estas aquí, ¿no quieres venir?

_Pues… vale.

_Hmp.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y me revolvió los cabellos con una mano.

_Ahora es mejor que no estés en la luna.

_Ya lo sé.

Nunca me iba a negar a jugar algo de fútbol con un buen rival.

Sasuke sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa, quien sabe que tal estaban las cosas, pero la única verdad era que yo ya no quería seguir así, si solo no hubiera sido consciente…

Que Naruto me gustaba.

* * *

_La amistad es siempre provechosa, pero el amor algunas veces es perjudicial._

_-Séneca_

**.**

**.**

Hola!!!

Jejeje, miren que lo traigo, no es tan tarde y espero que les guste. Para los que no entienden lo que quiero decir con el titulo se los diré. Sakura quiera inconscientemente a Naruto y poco a poco ese sentimiento se volvió consciente y pues supongo que entienden cuando digo a quien mira y a quien no, pues Naruto es al único que mira, y pues Sasuke sería al que no y pues supongo que ya se darán cuenta que Sasuke ya sabe más de lo que debería, ¿no? Jajaja.

Bueno, chicos les agradezco a todos y a cada uno por sus reviews, pero como verán en esta fecha me castigarían se me quedara más tiempo pegada al teclado, así que por hoy solo quiero agradecerles a los que me subieron reviews y a los que leen también gracias chicos.

Agradecimientos a:

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**

**Karina Natsumi**

**.Chan**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**Kira-tsukiyomi**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**kyo nakamura**

**setsuna17**

**lukenoa31**

**(Lo siento chicos, si no vieron su nombre fue porque no se que le sucede a FanFiction, pero cuando ingreso los nombres con puntos ortográficos los borra, pero con una pequeña separación aparecen, lo siento)**

Gracias chicos.

**Yunmoon les desea a todos una feliz Navidad.**

**Y si no pudiera subir un capitulo en lo que resta del año.**

**También les deseo un Prospero y feliz año nuevo.**

_**Yunmoon se despide.**_

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	4. Un chico intuitivo

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Pues que lastima, a mi solo me gustan las chicas. _¿¡Y a quien mierda le importa!?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND ****THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Un chico intuitivo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._

_-Gabriel García Márquez_

* * *

Las galletas que cocina mamá son grandes, tienen muchas chispas y…

Son tan duras como una piedra.

_No entiendo, de verdad, seguí al pie de la letra cada instrucción… esto es tan injusto, Saku-chan.

_Mamá… ¿estas segura que utilizaste harina y no cemento?

_¡Por supuesto que utilice harina!

_Ok… simplemente hay que aceptarlo. No eres buena repostera.

_Claro que yo puedo. Solo espera y veras.

_Voy a hacer mi tarea.

Ignore eso y comencé a subir las escaleras, mientras mi mamá siguiera haciendo sus experimentos nosotros no íbamos a comer comida decente, era el segundo día y ya extrañaba los mariscos fritos de mamá. Papá se encargo de pedir pizza mientras mi madre regreso a hacer las galletas, era la décima ración que hacía y la verdad, no estaba mejorando mucho, es más, creo que estaba empeorando, al menos las primeras eran suaves, aunque no eran comestibles. Mi papá entro a mi alcoba, a mi me gustaba estar con papá, así que lo dejaba entrar con libertad.

_Tu mamá me contó que te gustaba un chico.

Ladee el rostro.

_Como explicarlo… Solo le mentí para que me dejara quedar un semestre más.

_Directo, comprendo. Muy lista de tu parte… pero creo que de verdad deberías regresar como una chica.

_Lo voy a hacer…

_¿Enserio?

_Si… Minato-sama se hizo director y él lo sabe… así que no me queda de otra.

_Vaya. Te quiero, ¿sabes?

_Lo sé. Yo también te quiero papá.

_Y me gusta que seas una chica…

_A mi no.

Mi padre se acerco a mi y me pego a él, me abrazo fuerte, probablemente él era la única persona que me conocía, le estaba tan agradecida, sentí que sus cabellos rubios chocaban en mi frente, me beso la frente y me miro con una sonrisa, por eso me gustaba tanto el azul, los ojos de papá eran asombrosos, siempre me dije de pequeña que él día que encontrar a mi caballero sería sin duda un caballero de ojos azules. Comencé a llorar, a pesar de todo yo le estaba ocasionando problemas, como me odiaba.

_Lo siento… Papá, de verdad lo siento.

_¿Qué dices?

_Jajaja… Te quiero mucho papá.

_¿Vamos a ver las galletas de tu madre?

_Claro… ¿debería decirle ahora que el problema esta en que debe de usar harina de trigo?

_Ya se ha dado cuenta, estaba feliz cuando comenzó a usar la de trigo.

_Que bien.

No miento cuando digo que después de todo, el tema aun sería tabú para mí.

**.*~:¨¨:~***

Solté un bostezo mientras terminaba de hacer el servicio. Al menos no me había tocado tan pronto como a Naruto. Mire a la derecha, las elecciones para el consejo estaban cercas, pero sinceramente nada de eso me interesaba, por mi podían meterse las elecciones por donde más le entraran, los presidentes de aquí siempre eran unos sucios, y lo digo porque el festival pasado se raptaron a una chica de Saint Paul's y si no hubiera sido por los profesores quien sabe que rayos le hubieran hecho. Y conste que todo lo había autorizado el honorable presidente.

_Vaya patéticos pervertidos.

Me permití suspirar mientras acomodaba el florero que se encontraba sobre el mueble de los libros, con una sonrisa acomodo ese florero, forme una sonrisa cuando el dulce aroma de las flores llego a mi nariz, hasta podía decir que me sintí mujer solo en ese momento. Solté las flores cuando el ruido de la puerta abrirse llamo mi atención, por la puerta un bostezante Sasuke entro con ojos llenos de lágrimas de sueño, hasta me pareció ridículo, luego con una mano Sasuke se quito las lágrimas y de nuevo esa aura de "Soy todo poderoso" volvió a inundarlo. Sasuke se acerco a su lugar dejo sus libros y sin decirme si quiera buenos días se coloco a mi lado, tomo algo y lo coloco en mi oreja, no comprendí nada.

_Con una flor así Sono-kun parece una chica, ¿no?

_Por supuesto que no.

Me quite la flor enseguida, podía decir lo que quiera, pero no decir que parecía una chica, estúpido Sasuke. Molesta me aleje del lugar, sentía que Sasuke me seguía con la mirada, me estaba fastidiando, retadora, voltee a verlo.

_¿Qué quieres?

_Bueno Sono-kun… ¿Mejor dime tu que quieres?

Sus palabras sonaron frías incluso su rostro se deformo en un ceño fruncido, eso me había sorprendido, ladee el rostro y lo desvié a la puerta, Sasuke me tomo del brazo elevo mi cabeza y me miro fijamente a los ojos, igual que la otra vez cuando le dije sobre el goukon y el acepto, pero hasta ese momento note que no miraba mis ojos, si no mis cejas.

_Sono-kun se cree muy listo.

_¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Sasuke me soltó y se alejo de mí y fue a su asiento.

_Esa no es la cuestión, si no, que es lo que quieres tú… Sono-kun.

Sasuke ya me estaba hartando y justo cuando le iba a preguntar algo, los demás chicos hicieron su aparición, fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza, como fuera, ya daba igual, probablemente Sasuke solo quería divertirse, eso esperaba si no yo de verdad iba a ser descubierta, aunque a estas alturas no se me haría extraño que Sasuke ya lo supiera, Dios. Naruto… desde más o menos una semana no lo había visto, bueno, si lo había visto, pero el me ignoraba y yo hacía lo mismo, seguro seguía enojado por lo de su casa, ¿Qué quería? Me hablaba de una chica, cuando jamás lo había hecho, todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta que para mí, estar con Naruto ya tenía un significado, era un sentimiento, el sentimiento de pertenencia, de cierta forma sentía que Naruto me pertenecía, probablemente era porque yo era la única chica que estaba con él tanto tiempo, claro, aunque él no lo supiera.

Si Naruto supiera que yo era chica… Mierda, no. Me acerque a mi lugar, Sasuke sentado a mi lado miraba la ventana con aburrimiento, Karin ocupaba su asiento y miraba embobada a Sasuke, ahora que mire a todas partes, noté que muchas miradas de las féminas del salón estaban dirigidas a Sasuke, sonreí de lado, si que era popular, me senté en mi sitio y Sasuke volteo a verme con una sonrisa, ¿y esos cambios de humor?

_Sono-kun. ¿Naruto y tú no se hablan?

_... ¿Qué quieres?

_Lo siento, es que he notado distancia, ¿será algo que hiciste?

_Yo no hice…

Si, tenía razón, todo fue mi culpa. Y no sabía como disculparme, Naruto era quien siempre se encargaba de hacerme problemas y cuando se disculpaba un podía decirle que no. Desvíe la mirada y la deje al frente, yo solo quería hablar de nuevo con Naruto, lo quería y lo necesita, era mi mejor amigo y lo quería conmigo, quería a Naruto conmigo de nuevo. Las clases pasan lentamente cuando deseas salir pronto, o al menos eso me pasaba a mí. Cuando terminaron las clases salí de prisa, sabía que hoy Naruto tenía club de natación. Pero cuando llegue el entrenador me dijo que hoy no había venido, joder.

Enojada y frustrada fui a la cancha, mi caminata se vio interrumpida varias veces por chicas, pero ni me importaba ahora, estaba enojada, molesta, estúpido Naruto, estúpido Sasuke, estúpida yo. Me deje caer cuando estuve en la entrada de la cancha, hoy si quiera habían entrenamientos, estaba tan enojada, estaba tan furiosa, estaba…

_Soy patética…

_Naruto…

Sobresaltada me levante con prisa al escuchar un jadeo con el nombre de Naruto acompañado, algo no andaba bien, algo, no se que, me decía que había llegado en mal momento, muy mal momento. Me mordí el labio inferior, sería mejor si fuera a mis entrenamientos de Voli, pero la verdad era que ya no iba a moverme y eso lo sabía muy bien.

_Naruto… Hmmm…

Mierda, mordí temblorosamente mi labio inferior, no mires, Sakura, por favor, no mires…

Y mire.

Y quise gritar.

Pero calle.

Y a la vez me rompí.

_Ino…

Besarse era algo que hacían los enamorados porque… ¡estaban enamorados!

Pero Naruto no estaba enamorado, de eso estaba segura.

Él solo quería satisfacerse, nunca me había importado, porque para mi eso era irrelevante, siempre había sido irrelevante, no tenía importancia. Que él se encontrara con chicas era obvio, lo sabía, pero ahora, estar en presencia de eso, Dios, nunca quise presenciarlo y aun ahora me negaba a aceptarlo. Me recosté en la pared, no quería verlo más, quería llorar pero no me lo permití, era doloroso, era… tan cruel que casi quise arrancarme del pecho todos esos sentimientos, nunca me había dolido tanto el pecho. Ino se fue sin notar mi presencia. Cuando Naruto iba de salida lo tome del cuello y lo pegue en la pared.

_Sonosuke…

_Escucha…

_¡Te gusta Ino! ¡Joder! ¡Lo siento!

_¡No! Escucha y no interrumpas. No me gusta nadie, al menos nadie a quien te imagines, no me interesa ni Ino y mucho menos Hinata, por mi quédatelas… Pero no nos peleemos por ello, Naruto, eres mi amigo y ellas son solo chicas, así que… Lamento haberte mandado al carajo por algo tan estúpido.

_¡Sonosuke! Joder, pensé que me odiabas _wey_, pero que buena onda… Mierda, pensé que por eso no me ibas a hablar jamás.

_Como sea… Ya me salté las actividades de mi club.

_¡Yo igual!

_¿Vamos por pizza?

_Si… Pero… ¿Ya me puedes soltar? Es que estas apretando mi cuello…

Lo solté sin pensarlo dos veces y me aleje, ese acercamiento había sido peligroso, claro que para mí. A pesar que estaba con Naruto, me sentí tan distante, yo no era lo mismo, al menos para mí, esperaba que Naruto no pensara lo mismo, al menos sus sonrisas eran las mismas y su forma de mirarme igual, ahora que lo veía, ¿qué pensaría Naruto de mí?

_Oye… Te estas comportando raro desde que empezó este año… ¿Por qué?

_¿De que hablas?

_Bueno, es que ya estas más callado y más propio, estas molesto muy seguido y te noto tensó… ¿Qué sucede Sonosuke?

_Cosas…

_¿Te enamoraste? Porque si es eso lo comprendo, digo, nunca me he enamorado pero eso debe ser genial… ¿verdad?

Sorprendida voltee a verlo.

_¿Nunca?

_Jamás, las chicas me gustan, pero solo eso, nunca he conocido a una que llegue hasta aquí.

Naruto se señalo el pecho y yo sentí que temblaba, eso me había dado una gran satisfacción, estaba temblando de pura felicidad.

_¿Por qué? Digo, has de haber conocido a una que te haya gustado mucho, ¿no?

_Claro, claro. Pero solo me gustan. Ninguna a llegado a un querer y menos a un amar… Jajaja, Sono-baka, tu si que has llegado a mi corazón, porque tu eres como mi hermano… Joder, me estoy poniendo sentimental.

_Tú también has llegado a mi corazón Naruto.

En todos los sentidos.

_¡Que genial! ¡No mames!, ¿esa de ahí es Hinata? Corre.

_¿Por qué?

_Le dije que la vería hoy para decirle algo, pero me acabo de besar con Ino y si le dice, estoy frito.

_Eso te pasa por mujeriego.

_No soy mujeriego, me gusta más el nombre de rompe corazones Namikaze.

_Cállate, imbécil.

Naruto se apresuro a irse. Quedándome de pie un momento me permití observar a Hinata Hyuuga, chica no tan alta, de piel clara como la leche, de timidez palpable, ojos claros como las perlas y labios rosados como el algodón de azúcar, con una encantadora sonrisa y unas mejillas cubiertas por un tímido rubor, probablemente un inocente rubor. Su cabello largo caía como cascada hasta su estrecha cintura, su figura era de verdad envidiable y el uniforme solo acentuaba su forma inocente, linda, incluso podía pasar a un poco de tímida sensualidad. Era esbelta, mucho más esbelta que Yamanaka o Karin. Tenía un porte elegante y refinado y todos sus poros esparcían gentileza, era tan femenina.

Yo nunca podría competir contra alguien así, yo no tenía si quiera porte y lo único que desprendían mis poros era mentira. Era un poco más alta, pero no era esbelta, tenía una figura esbelta, pero sin embargo yo si tenía algo de músculo, al menos un poco más que ella, mi cabello era corto y castaño, mis ojos eran verdes como el jade o incluso el pasto, no era linda, porque no pretendía serlo, no tenía rubor porque esa no era mi naturaleza y yo, a comparación de Hinata era una mentirosa, no una inocente chica tímida.

Yo…

Estaba en un lugar totalmente opuesto al de ella.

Mire la espalda de Naruto y corrí para alcanzarlo, pero yo bien sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca lo iba a alcanzar, Naruto estaba tan lejos, Naruto estaba tan apartado de mí que dolía, sentí mis ojos arder y yo misma me detuve, dolía tanto que no era capaz de seguir caminando, dolía tanto saber que Naruto y yo jamás podríamos tener si quiera un había una vez, porque yo misma había sellado un destino entre los dos.

Pero el deseo de no ser una chica era más fuerte, tan fuerte que me permití sufrir, desde siempre había sido así, bueno, realmente esto fue desde hace diez años. Pero eso era pura cronología sin importancia. Seguía a Naruto que ya iba a una debida distancia, paro y me vio, sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me apurara, sonreí y corría más rápido, era tan inalcanzable que me dolió estar tan cerca.

_Bueno, al menos lo libre hoy, haber que excusa le doy mañana. Espero que no se enoje mucho.

_No creo, ella de verdad parece que le interesas.

_¿Tu crees? Como sea, vamos por pizza.

_Si.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Las galletas de mamá eran grandes y llenas de chispas de chocolate…

Y chiclosas, tanto que no podía quitarme aun el sabor de la boca, todo literalmente. Las galletas se pegaron a mis dientes, a mi paladar y casi debajo de la lengua y no podía quitar los rastros de esa única mordida, mi mamá y mi papá estaban en el mismo problema, única diferencia, mi mamá hablaba y mi papá murmuraba, papá detestaba las cosas chiclosas.

_¡Ahora que! Juro que esta vez verifique cada ingrediente, incluso fui a una clase de cocina.

_Mamá… ¿Ha pensado a caso que simplemente la repostería no es lo suyo?

_¡No! Si puedo, la clara muestra de la feminidad son los dulces. Cuando haga un dulce, entonces podré liberar mi orgullo de mujer.

_Ok… Los dulces son muestra de que eres mujer. ¿Papá eres mujer? Porque que yo sepa papá sabe cocinar buenos pasteles y pays… y galletas.

_Ve a tu cuarto y has tu tarea Sakura.

Ladee el rostro sábado por la mañana. Mi madre se había levantado desde temprano, pero sus galletas seguían sin ser comestibles, aunque esta vez tenía un mejor sabor, ¿fresas? Quien sabe, pero sabían mejor. Subía a mi habitación ceñuda, yo no tenía la culpa. Aun con el pijama puesto subí tranquilamente por la escalera, debían de ser como las nueve y a pesar de ello llevábamos despiertos como dos horas, esperando el desayuno y obteniendo una explosión chiclosa en la boca. Entre a mi cuarto y cerré con suavidad. Puede decir que desde hace ya tres años o más yo no usaba faldas, pero tenía muchas, cada mes mi mamá me traía ropa de distintos lugares, ella trabajaba como ayudante de una diseñadora, pero ahora estaba de vacaciones, en fin, entre la ropa que traía mi madre, habían faldas, no comprendía, yo ya le había dicho que no iba a usar faldas.

Me acerque al closet lentamente y lo abrí, no por ello, ella dejaba de acomodar perfectamente toda la ropa, incluso las faldas. Tome una, la primera que vi, de un color rojo intenso, de tele gruesa y suave, era caliente. Me quite la parte inferior del pijama y me coloque la falda, hasta ahora me venía a enterar que mis piernas eran tan delgadas, pero al menos no mucho, bueno, comprendía porque Naruto me decía que estaba de verdad delgada. Tal vez si me ponía una falda por una vez, le alegraría el día a mamá. La falda era corta, me llegaba casi a medio muslo, pero no se alzaba, eso era bueno, rayos, era un poco vergonzoso llevar falda.

Me mire al espejo, y me sonroje, joder, nunca iba a quitar el hecho de que yo era una chica. Me quite la parte superior, llevaba puesta la venda que ocupaba para la escuela, aunque le mentía a mamá, ya que la ocupaba siempre, le desenrolle lentamente, como lo suponía, había tardado en desarrollar, no era que me fuera a quedar plana de por vida, mi busto era pequeño, pero ya era más visible, mucho más. A mi pesar me coloque un sujetador, solo dos veces lo había usado y Dios, eran una tortura, al menos ya no me quedaba grande. Me puse una blusa blanca con letras negra, un poco suelta, pero no como las que acostumbraba, esta incluso para mi era pegada, pero sabía que en verdad esto era suelto para las chicas, me coloque unas largas calcetas blancas y por ultimo unos tenis rojos, por Dios, a pesar de que no quería combinar no iba a negar que la falda molaba y lo hacía mucho.

El timbre de la puerta llamo toda mi atención, suponiendo que mi papá y mamá seguían quejándose salí rápidamente y baje de igual forma las escaleras.

_¡Yo abro!

Grite con mi voz de chica, como la odiaba, era tan femenina como el timbre suave de la voz de mamá, pero a la ya costumbre de forzarla para que sonara grave ya no sonaba tan suave, ya era más fuerte. Solo sacudí mis cabellos, porque mi cabello nunca se enredaba, era lacio y eso era bueno para mí, además no era tan largo, me llegaba hasta los hombros, un poco más abajo.

Abría la puerta de un tirón, a fin de cuentas, aquí solo nos visitaban la señora Rubrick, los niños de la casa de enfrente y el cartero del turno vespertino, ah, y claro, algunos vendedores, pero los vendedores me fastidiaban, cuando les dices, "No compro nada" ellos parecen volverse imbéciles y seguir queriendo venderte su estúpido producto.

Como hubiera querido que fuera un vendedor.

_¿Sono… kun?

_¿¡Uchiha!?

Mis ojos se abrieron de puro asombro y justo hoy, y justo hoy quise salir con una pinché falda de mierda. Sasuke tenía ya de por si una sonrisa y sonrió aun más cuando bajo el rostro y vio la falda, oh Dios Santo, Por Dios, no podía pasarme esto ahora, no ahora.

_¿Pasa algo cariño?

Voltee al instante, mi mamá me miro con duda y alzo la cabeza para ver al individuo del otro lado y no pudo esconder la sonrisa, ni siquiera pretendía hacerlo.

_Oh cariño, has traído a un amigo, hazlo pasar.

_Mamá…

Le susurre y ella comprendió que no estaba en buen momento.

_Ammm… Yo iré a la cocina, papá sigue quejándose porque no puede quitarse el resto de la mezcla… los dejó.

Y se fue. Y me dejo sola. Con Sasuke. Con un Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona. Y lo supe.

_Lo sabías.

No le pregunte, porque sabía que así era, todo este tiempo, él lo había sabido, probablemente desde que me miro por primera vez con arrogancia, ese día con Kakashi-sensei. Sasuka agrando la sonrisa.

_¿Puedo pasar?

Lo tome de la muñeca y lo jale dentro, cerré la puerta de un portazo, el se jalo bruscamente de mi agarre.

_No me toques.

Se quejo, fríamente, mientras tocaba su muñeca como si lo hubiera manchado.

_Sígueme.

No dijo nada y me siguió tal y como le dije. Pero me pareció diferente, algo se traía entre manos, cuando entramos en mi alcoba, sucedió lo que presentía, Sasuke me sujeto de la muñeca y me pegó a la puerta con violencia, pero con tanta suavidad que el golpe no tuvo ningún sonido, el golpe de mi espalda contra la puerta, me soltó de inmediato y coloco ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, se recargo hasta que quedo apoyado en los codos, pero en ningún momento acerco mucho su cuerpo a mí, ni su rostro.

_Por supuesto que lo sabía, Sono-chan.

_Deja de jugar con…

_Deja de jugar con Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Despreciable mentirosa.

_¡No hago esto por propósitos malos! ¡Nunca dañaría a Naruto! ¡Es mi amigo!

_¿No escuchaste a sempia, Sono-chan? Los mentirosos no pueden considerarse amigos.

_Pues para que lo sepas yo considero a Naruto como mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Nunca lo dañaría, jamás.

_Sono-chan ha querido pasarse de lista. Engañando a todos, creyéndose superior… Pero solo era una mujer.

Eso había sondo tan sexista, pero los ojos filosos de Sasuke ya habían comenzado a hacer estragos en mi piel, en mi interior. Sentía que estaba siendo puñalada, en el alma, él parecía odiarme.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_No… Ahora Sono-chan no puede hacer preguntas, porque no lo merece, porque ha hecho trampa. Yo solo puedo preguntar.

_...

_¿Qué propósitos tienes? Seguro son egoístas, no puedo esperar menos.

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

_Por supuesto que si lo son, de ahora en adelante me incumbe, me incumbe si respiras, si sueltas un suspiro, si hablas, si piensas, todo me incumbe.

_¿A que te refieres?

_¿No lo entiendes Sono-chan?

_No.

_Jajaja… Estoy jugando… Jajaja…

Sasuke se separo de mí y comenzó a sujetarse el estomago mientras reí con ganas, no entendía nada. El rió, y por un momento creí que de verdad no iba a parar, se sentó en el borde de mi cama y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas provocadas por la risa. Aun tenía una sonrisa risueña y me pareció muy cautivador, debo admitir. Pero aun esta confundida, ¿todo había sido parte de una actuación? Porque juraría que su asco de tocarme y sus ojos inyectados en veneno no eran un juego.

_Lo siento… Es que… pensé que no te iba a descubrir tan pronto. Vistiendo tan masculina en la escuela y mírate, ahora hasta traes una falda, pensé que esto de verdad iba a ser complicado, pero resulto tan fácil, tu sola entregaste tu verdad.

Y volvió a reír, mire sus ojos entrecerrados por la risa, ya no parecían sombríos como hace instantes, ahora de verdad parecía estar disfrutando su propia broma. Sasuke estaba de verdad loco.

_No entiendo… ¿Qué quieres?

_Lo siento, ya.

Sasuke suspiro recuperando la compostura, me miro a los ojos, no, esos ojos no eran las mismas navajas de hace un rato, no sabía cuales eran los reales, esos o los otros, pero quien sabe, no se podía fingir tanto odio, ¿o si?

_Tu nombre.

No comprendí.

_Tu nombre, no creo que te llames Sonosuke.

_Sakura.

_Buen nombre, después de todo te queda… Digo, los cabellos rosas.

_Oh gracias por recordarlo.

"_**Gracias por ser guapo".**_

_Como sea… Estoy segura que no te vas a quedar callado por las buenas.

_Muy lista, y es cierto, Sakura-kun.

Entrecerré los ojos.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_Tres cosas.

_No abuses.

_No lo haré, lo merezco por guardar tan oscuro secreto.

_Dime.

_Primera, Quiero saber la razón por la cual te ocultas.

_Pue…

_No interrumpas, no termino.

Asentí con el ceño fruncido.

_Segundo, quiero estar gran parte del día contigo.

Bueno, no comprendía eso, pero en fin, no me molestaba, Sasuke era tranquilo y ciertamente, a veces era muy agradable.

_Y tercero, a nadie, escucha claramente, a absolutamente nadie, le vas a contar tu secreto.

_No importa, no pensaba hacerlo.

_Eso incluye a Naruto.

_Te lo digo, no pensaba hacerlo.

_Bien, aclarados los puntos. Empieza a hablar.

_Espera, antes de eso… ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba por mudarme?

Asentí.

_Pues me he mudado a dos casas de aquí. Y te vi entrar aquí.

Bien, comprendí el punto.

_Cuando le pregunte a la señora que vive en la casa de que esta en la esquina… creo que dijo… Mady Rubrick. Bueno, le pregunte sobre esta casa, me dijo que vivían los Haruno con su hija, y pues inmediatamente supe que de verdad no podía haberme equivocado.

Si, esto podría ser un problema, por eso nunca había dicho a nadie donde vivía, ni Naruto lo sabía.

_Tu turno, Sakura.

_Mi madre quería inscribirme a Saint Paul's, pero yo quería jugar fútbol y mi sueño era hacerlo en San Agustín. Así que con un poco de ingenio y con ayuda de mi padre me disfrace de hombre. Y no quiero ser una chica, no quiero y no puedo.

_Linda historia, pero cuéntamela toda.

_Ya te he contado todo.

_¿Por qué no querías ser una chica?

_Porque es desagradable ser algo que odias, ¿no?

_Hmmm…

_¿Qué?

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se acerco lentamente a mí, pero solo tomo el poco y yo me aleje de la puerta mientras él la abría. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender nada.

_Pues que lastima, a mi solo me gustan las chicas.

_¿¡Y a quien mierda le importa!?

Sasuke sonrió de lado y volteo ligeramente la cabeza.

_Quien sabe y tal vez en una de esas a ti te importe.

_Vete al carajo, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y cerró la puerta al salir. ¿Qué mierda pasaba por su enfermiza mente? Salí rápidamente, no lo iba a dejar vagar a su libre antojo por mi casa.

Las galletas que cocinaba mi mamá eran grandes y estaban llenas de chispas de chocolate, ya sabían a chispas de chocolate y, aunque suena extraño, sabían deliciosas, no eran chiclosas, no eran duras, no sabían a sal ni a fresas, de verdad, estaban deliciosas. ¿Enserio las había cocinado mi mamá y no mi papá?

_Señora Haruno, sus galletas son deliciosas.

Respondió Sasuke mientras le daba otra mordida a la galleta, algo me dijo que no estaba fingiendo, pero yo no veía a Sasuke como un come dulces, lo veía más como… un comedor compulsivo de tofu, bueno, no tan exagerado.

_Muchas gracias… Por cierto, no he preguntado tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Agrande los ojos.

_Uchiha Sa…

Tape su boca rápidamente.

_¡Ya te vas! ¿Verdad?

Sasuke quito mis manos con sutileza, aunque me di cuenta que quería quitarlas con brusquedad.

_No, aun no, Haruno-san me ha invitado a comer.

_Espera.

Dijo mi mamá, mi papá la miro, hasta ahora se mantenía al margen, estudiando con su azulosa mirada a Sasuke.

_¿No te llamas Sasuke?

Oh no.

"_**Si, este bombón es Sasuke".**_

_Si.

Respondió sin importancia, mientras yo seguía pensando una forma de negar eso que ya de por si era obvio.

_Oh, si es el chico del que dijiste que estabas ena…

_¡Mamá!

_Oh, lo siento… Jojojo.

Un día mi madre iba a provocar que alguien me matara, me violara y se burlara de mí y ella no se iba a dar cuenta. Sasuke soltó una risa y dejo lo que le quedaba de su galleta en la mesa, sus risas comenzaban a molestarme. Me miro con diversión en los ojos y luego soltó otra risita, mi mamá sonrió y luego rió con él, mi papá y yo nos mantuvimos callados.

_Lo siento Haruno-san. Pero creo que debo volver a casa.

_Oh, cuanto lo siento. ¿Te veremos luego, Sasuke-kun?

_Por supuesto. Con su permiso, señora Haruno, señor Haruno.

_Anda Sakura, acompáñalo a la puerta.

Quise decirle que él ya se sabía el camino hacia la puerta, peso solo me levante y fui a la entrada seguido de Sasuke. Cuando llegamos a la salida Sasuke se recargo en el marco, lo mire a la cara, estaba enojada.

_¿Qué pretendes?

_Nada, tu familia es muy amable. Tu mamá es muy agradable.

_Ya vete.

_Por supuesto.

Sin esperarlo, Sasuke se acerco de mí y beso mi mejilla, un poco cerca de mi oreja y al separarse corrió el cabello que tenía en la frente y lo coloco detrás de mí oreja. Acarició lentamente mi pómulo y soplo en mi frente y se separo lentamente.

_Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

Yo me quede frente a la puerta, esperando que eso no hubiera ocurrido, pero cuando la puerta se cerro me di cuenta que eso no iba a pasar, Sasuke había besado mi mejilla y me había llamado Sakura, joder, baje el rostro que me ardía, estaba tan sonrojada, y lo sabía sin necesidad de mirar por un espejo, me delataba el calor que subía y bajaba de mis mejillas a mis orejas.

_Estúpido Sasuke.

Un total estúpido hecho y derecho.

* * *

_Nunca desesperes. Pero si a ello llegas, sigue trabajando a pesar de la desesperación._

_-Edmund Burke_

_**.**_

**_._**

Hola!!!

Increíble, pero de verdad estoy avanzando con este fic, increíble. No tengo mucho que decirles chicos, solo espero que les guste este fic y un review me haría muy feliz en estas fiestas.

Agradezco a todos los chicos me han subido un review, que han leído mi fic y que aunque sea han pasado a ver que cosas que escribe esta fanática, jajaja.

Prometo que en el próximo capitulo responderé reviews, jajaja, bueno chico, nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	5. Una chica

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _En verdad, te odiaba al principio… Pero… te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? Y Sakura también me ama… _Estúpido Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND ****THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Una chica.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Los únicos errores que cometemos en la vida son las cosas que no hacemos._

**_-Emma Thompson._**

* * *

Esa mañana me había despertado de pésimo humor, tome un baño rápido y ni siquiera quise salir a correr. Acomode las sabanas de la cama y me vestí lentamente. Sostuve mi mochila con ambas manos y comencé a guardar lo que me tocaba llevar hoy, me había dormido tan rápido que había olvidado acomodar mis cosas. Mi papá ya estaba abajo preparando café, al parecer mamá se había emocionado haciendo galletas, habían demasiadas.

_¿Galletas, Sakura?

_No… no gracias.

Me puse de pie, y mi papá me siguió a la entrada, mis ojos se abrieron cuando abrí la puerta y la cerré enseguida, mi papá me miro con interés al ver que me queda frente a la puerta sin moverme, se acerco a mí y miro la puerta y luego a mí y de nuevo la puerta.

_¿No piensas abrir?

_Este… pues veras… creo que deberíamos de salir por la cocina.

_Sakura, deja de jugar.

Mi papá me aparto de la puerta y la abrió, fruncí el ceño cuando vi que su mirada azulosa se volvía analítica, maldita sea.

_Señor Haruno, buen día.

_Buen día Sasuke. ¿Vas a la escuela?

_Si.

_Ven con nosotros, vamos de salida.

_Muchas gracias. Buen día, Sono-kun.

Estúpido Sasuke

_Buen día.

Fruncí el ceño al momento que me puse a un lado de Sasuke, Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a mi, estúpido Sasuke, no lo odiaba, no lo detestaba, simplemente su acción del día anterior me tenían aturdida, incomoda, me removí en el asiento y me separe todo lo que pude de Sasuke, no lo quería cerca, pero a la vez sabía que debía de dejarlo acercarse, una de sus estúpidas cláusulas para nuestro trato, punto que no comprendía, ¿para que mierda me quería cerca? Se lo iba a preguntar. El trayecto fue algo silencio, con mi padre a solas yo solía hablar mucho, pero con Sasuke presente, hablar ya no me parecí tan fluido y cómodo.

Llegamos a la escuela y fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi sonreír con malicia, ¿por qué mierda sonreía?

_Sono-kun parece nervioso, ¿estas bien?

_Tsk… Ahora no Sasuke… Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente, las chicas miraban coquetamente a Sasuke, vaya, no podía creer que fuera tan popular, y eso que apenas iba para el primer mes. Sasuke me miro con una interrogante en el rostro y yo mire a todos lados, parecía que estábamos a prudencia de otros para que pudiera hablar sin sentirme incomoda.

_¿Por qué quieres estar junto a mí?

Al principió, Sasuke no dijo nada y me dio curiosidad y voltee a verlo, fruncí el ceño cuando note una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿ahora que le parecía divertido?

_¿No es obvio? Todo esto es una diversión personal para mí y quiero ver como Sono-kun enfrenta todo lo que le de la vida.

_Estúpido Sasuke.

_Gracias, Sono-kun.

Bueno, de cierta forma saber que se divertía era bueno, porque sería malo que él imbécil planeara hacer algo malo para mí, en fin, desvíe el rostro y sin poder ocultarlo fruncí el ceño… ¿y eso que mierda era? Levante el rostro cuando vi mi cara y mi nombre por todas partes.

_Oh… Alguien te postulo para presidente… Sono-kun.

Lo mire rabiosa, Sasuke sonrió como si estuviera igual de confundido que yo y miro con curiosidad todo, esto no me podía pasar a mí.

_¿Lo hiciste tú?

_¿**Eh**?

_No digas _he_, ¿lo hiciste tú?

_No, yo no dije _he_, yo dije **eh**.

Golpee mi frente con el dorso de la mano, dame paciencia Dios. Lo mire muy molesta y con el ceño fruncido, el muy bestia pretendía confundirme, pues ni que se crea, porque yo iba a…

_¡Sonsuke-baka! ¡Te hemos postulado para presidente!

Dios, no me podía enojar con él por dos razones, una, lo quería demasiado como amigo y dos… lo quería demasiado como chico. Naruto me tomo por los hombros y alzo su dedo índice al frente, donde un gran póster de mí y otros postulados reposaba, me habían tomado la foto en medio de un partido, joder, si no supiera que era yo ya me habría enamorado de mi misma. Fue hasta ese momento que vi también a Sasuke, wooo… debía admitir que se veía muy bien, medio dormido en el césped leyendo un libro, jo, si no fuera tan odioso.

_¿Qué tal? La idea de postular a Sasuke fue de Karin, pero yo tuve la mejor idea de postularte a ti, tú no eres un odioso como Sasuke-teme.

_Oh… veras… Naruto…

_¡No digas nada! Se que no te gusta todo esto, pero vamos, será divertido, ¿si?

Y me sonrió, era como si supiera que su sonrisa me hipnotizaba, ladee el rostro y lo separe de mí, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Fruncí el ceño y ladee el rostro.

_Como sea… tampoco es como si me molestara tanto.

_¿Ves Sasuke-teme? Deberías aprender de Sonosuke, el si que es un buen tipo. No que tú eres un amargado, frió y antisocial.

_Tsk… Eres molesto, dobe.

_¡No me digas dobe!

Le pegué a Naruto en la cabeza, ese niño se ponía de fastidioso muchas veces, Naruto me miro con ojos entrecerrados de dolor por el golpe, hace como un mes que no le pegaba, de cierta forma ya extrañaba callarlo a golpes.

_Vámonos Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió y luego miro a Naruto divertido. Yo rodé los ojos, ellos dos me iban a sacar de quicio. Ahora mismo estaba pensando una forma de evitar que me escogieran, sería mejor si escogieran a Sasuke para presidente, así estaría más ocupado con ello y a mi me dejaría tranquila, si, eso sería lo mejor. Ahora que lo pensaba, la idea de que Sasuke ocupara mi secreto como diversión personal… no me agradaba en lo absoluto, pero era un precio que debía de pagar para que él no dijera nada. Mire de reojo a Sasuke, él parecía más entusiasmado en mirar toda la propaganda pegada de mí, yo rodee los ojos, no me molestaba, pero tampoco me agradaba mucho.

_Probablemente si Sono-kun fuera más… linda la escogerían todos los chicos.

_Si dices algo procurare partirte el cuello o sacarte la lengua.

_¿Castigo?

_Como sea… simplemente déjalo ya.

_Me pregunto como se vera Sono-kun con…

_Sigue hablando de lo mismo y te juro que te mando al carajo… Tarado…

_Huy, que masculino de tu parte, Sono-kun.

Me tape los ojos con la mano, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, me hubiera negado a estar gran parte del día con él. Entramos a nuestro salón, mire extrañada que habían algunas chicas en frente, en el centro dos chicas lloraban, ladee el rostro y entre ellas distinguí a Karin, cuando ella me miro se acerco a mí con un rastro de miedo y algo de pánico.

_¿Qué sucede Karin?

_Es terrible, ellas dos han sido victimas de un asalto y además… por poco les hacen algo peor… Escuche que saliendo de San Agustín les quitaron los celulares y el dinero, por suerte cuando iban a hacerles algo los chicos de básquetbol las ayudaron… Que miedo.

Mire a Karin, bien, yo podía no tener una clase de simpatía por el genero femenino, pero Karin me caí muy bien, se veía tan asustada.

_Tranquila Karin, si se van temprano y en compañía será más seguro.

_Lo sé… pero me enoja tanto saber que pasa algo así cerca de aquí.

_Supongo que es porque es el primer año que aceptan chicas en San Agustín.

Contesto Sasuke, que se acerco un poco a nosotras, Karin le miro y asintió a ese comentario, eso mismo había pensado yo, después de todo nunca había escuchado que algo así pasara.

_Ten mucho cuidado Sonosuke-kun.

Me dijo, yo sonreí, eso había sido un lindo gesto de parte de Karin.

_Gracias… pero la verdad me creo lo suficientemente capaz de resolverlo solo.

_Te creo, pero ten cuidado. Tú también ten cuidado, Sasuke-kun.

_Si.

Sin más que decir me aleja para sentarme. Sería mejor que atrapáramos rápido a esos chicos que estaban molestando a las chicas de San Agustín. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y llamo mi atención mientras silbaba como si nada, lo mire y él paro y se acerco un poco a mi asiento.

_Ten cuidado, Sono-kun.

_Soy muy capaz de defenderme. Se Aikido y algo de Judo, así que no tienes porque preocuparte.

Sasuke me miro atentamente, luego se encogió de hombros y regreso a su lugar.

_Como tú digas, Sono-kun.

Restándole importancia al asunto del violador, ladrón. Regrese mi vista al frente, ya había pasado un mes, más o menos, eso solo significaba una cosa, pruebas de campo. Kakashi entro, como todos los primeros meses de avaluación: temprano, dejo su maletín en la mesa y todos guardaron silencio asombrados de su puntualidad, joder, que el llegara temprano era un pronostico de cosas malas, como las pruebas de campo.

_Bien chicos, hoy es un buen día para las pruebas de campo… Así que todos de pie…

Oh no, parecía que iba en serio, eso significaba solo una cosa, las pruebas iban a ser difíciles, lo peor es que no sabía si iban a ser en solitario o en equipo, las de equipo son aun más difíciles que las de en solitario.

_Las pruebas van a ser en equipos de tres, como el numero de chicas y chicos esta casi a la par, serán grupos mixtos, en algunos pueden ser dos chicas y un chico o al revés. La prueba es muy sencilla, a cada alumno les entregare una cinta de un color.

Kakashi paso por nuestros lugares entregándonos cintas, la mía era blanca, la de Sasuke era azul, eran los únicos colores que habían.

_Los equipos deben de quitarles las cintas a los de los equipos contrarios, el equipo con más cintas gana.

Mierda, no podía ser tan sencilla.

_Pero debo decirles que, si les quitan las cintas, suspenden.

Joder, lo sabía.

_Así que, si le quitan las cintas a cualquier integrante de su equipo, todo el equipo suspende.

"_**Argh… ¡Él es perverso!".**_

Dime algo que no sepa.

_Bueno, en fin, aquí van los nombres de los equipos.

Ladee el rostro, Kakashi empezó, y rogué a Dios que me tocara con Kiba y con algún otro que no fuera Sasuke, y joder, no fue como lo pedí pero estuvo bien.

_Sonosuke, Karin y… Shino.

Ok, creo que iba a estar bien, Shino era jugador de Voli y además estaba en atletismo, mientras protegiéramos a Karin todo iba a estar bien.

_Sasuke, Kiba y Narumi.

_¡Ah! Me toco con Sasuke-kun.

Reí internamente, que bueno, que se jodiera por imbécil. Tome la cinta en mis manos y la envolví en mi frente, Karin la puso en su cintura y Shino la puso al igual que yo en su frente. Todo el campo estaba despejado, nos formamos por equipo. Karin sonrió cuando estuvo a mi lado y Shino se posiciono a mi otro lado.

_Una ultima sugerencia, si piensan que escondiéndose y no juntando cintas van a lograr pasar, les digo que también suspenderán la prueba… ¡Comiencen!

Como lo supuse, enseguida los chicos comenzaron a atacar a las chicas, tome a Karin de la cintura y la ayude a esquivar a algunos chicos, le tome la mano y Shino me ayudo a protegerla por el otro lado. Sonreí y soltando lentamente la mano de Karin me acerque a un chico que se distraía con una chica intentando quitarle la cinta, le arrebate la cinta y me siguió, lo esquive y luego le hice un movimiento de aikido, lo deje fuera de combate y reí. Gire bruscamente cuando sentí que alguien trataba de quitarme la cinta.

_Más atento… Sono-chan.

Apreté la mandíbula y lo esquive ágilmente, Sasuke sonrió y sin que me lo esperara se dirigió hacía Karin y Shino quienes me esperaban, no lo deje avanzar mucho, le tome de la mano y lo jale, pero Sasuke era muy fuerte, volteo a verme.

_No dejare que le quites la cinta a Karin.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas a suspender?

_No, porque no permitiré que te aproveches de que sea una chica. Yo la voy a proteger.

Sasuke me miro sorprendido por escasos segundos, miro a todas direcciones y aprovechándose que los chicos comenzaban a golpearse me tomo del brazo y me jalo, trate de escabullirme, pero, Sasuke era fuerte, muy fuerte. Nos apartamos lo suficiente y luego me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

_Sono-chan es astuta… pero creo que esta vez, yo he ganado.

_¡Primero muerto!

Me aleje lo suficiente y trate de tomarlo, él se separo rápidamente y sin más corrí, quite de mi camino a chicos e incluso chicas que trataban de quitarme la cinta, me di cuenta que Shino trataba de quitarse a unos chicos, mientras Karin estaba sola, fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que unos chicos se estaban acercando con la idea de quitarle la cinta, como odiaba a los aprovechados.

_¡Yaa!

Me detuve sorprendida, y casi se me cae la mandíbula, ¿esa había sido Karin? Me acerque a ella, la cual se encontraba a un con el puño extendido, si que le había acomodado bien el golpe a ese chico, me miro y pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

_Me dolió.

_Lo hiciste bien, Karin. Ahora déjamelo todo a mí.

Karin se sonrojo y asintió levemente.

La prueba de campo termino, nadie suspendió, no me lo pregunten, pero ya presentía que algo así iba a pasar. A ninguno nos quitaron la cinta y Sasuke fue quien obtuvo más, las chicas se entregaban, pero extrañamente ninguna cinta era de chicas, todas se las había quitado a los chicos, incluso se mantuvo lejos de mí durante toda la prueba, cosa que me relajo mucho, a veces me parecí un raro. Como todos los martes comenzó mi entrenamiento de voleibol. Terminando el entrenamiento fui a la biblioteca y me senté a estudiar un rato, no estaba muy bien en Geografía, así que tenía que estudiar un poco el tema. Mire mi reloj comprobando la hora, ya pasaban de las cinco. Me levante y mire a la derecha.

_¿Karin? ¿Qué haces tan tarde?

_Bueno, me concentro más en la escuela que en casa.

_Ya veo… ¿Te acompaño a casa? No es muy seguro que vayas sola.

_Bu-bueno…

Durante el camino a su casa Karin me hablaba sobre la prueba de hoy, sobre lo maravilloso que había estado Sasuke y sobre lo bueno que era yo en aikido, también me hablo sobre el goukon y otras cosas. Paramos cuando estuvimos frente al bus, ella se despidió con un gesto y yo le sonreí, subió y yo me di media vuelta, ya iba tarde y me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Pasando frente a San Agustín me quede parada enfrente, la escuela me gustaba mucho, pero siendo yo una chica ya no me gustaba tanto. Si tan solo lo hubiera cuidado más, quien sabe que sería de mí ahora, joder, me pregunte si sería muy tarde para ir a verlo, seguro le alegraba mi visita, hace un mes que no lo veía, ya lo extrañaba mucho.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando unas manos me tomaron por la cintura con fuerza y luego taparon mi boca cuando quise gritar, joder, era un chico y era fuerte. Solo tenía que, alzar un poco la pierna y podría derribarlo, cerré los ojos, calcule la fuerza y el movimiento y en menos de dos segundos lo deje en el suelo, por fin había encontrado al cabrón que se encargada de molestar a las chi…

_¿Sasuke?

_¿Hola?

Casi, estuve a nada de echarme encima de él como perro rabioso y morderlo por la estupidez que acababa de hacer, si será cabrón.

_¿Dime que carajo haces aquí?

_¿Camino?

_Dime una sola razón para que no te parta la cabeza de una patada y luego me coma tus se…

Sin permitirme reaccionar, Sasuke se levanto rápidamente, me tomo de la muñeca y me pego a él, fue un movimiento tan rápido que la gorra negra que llevaba hoy se callo, y quedo en el suelo, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de inspección, por un momento me sentí llena de dudas y a la vez una muñeca entre sus manos, joder, sentí que el calor emergía de mi sangre y provocaba movimientos rápidos en mi corazón y casi al instante mis mejillas se sonrojaron, estaba muy cerca.

_Aunque te creas fuerte… Recuerda que hasta Sono-chan es chica… Sakura.

Me sonroje aun más, y sin más lo avente con toda la fuerza que pude. Levante la gorra y me la coloque con furia, quien mierda se creía, que mierda tenía en la cabeza, el muy cabrón se burlaba de mí, no se lo iba a permitir, primero muerta.

_¡Bien! Si quieres darme un mensaje, ¡lo entiendo! Y déjame decirte que no necesito tu ayuda, ¡la tuya la detesto más que la de nadie! ¡Ahora deja de molestarme y meterte en mí vida! ¡Ya me canse de ti, estúpido Sasuke!

Por escasos segundos sentí que la mirada de Sasuke se oscurecía más y más, hasta el punto que ni siquiera ese brillo de diversión que solía cubrir sus ojos se veía. Pero luego se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta.

_Ya veo…

Sasuke se fue, pero eso me importaba un rábano, por mí podía irse a la mierda y que mejor, si se iba al carajo todo estaba bien para mí. Ya sabía que era una chica y había algo, me daba igual, no por ser chica yo era débil. Tome el camino largo para llegar a casa y por suerte no vi a Sasuke en el bus. Cuando llegue a casa el hambre llego a mi cuando olí mariscos fritos, sonreí mientras comía, pero no pude evitar sacar las palabras de Sasuke de mi mente, por alguna razón, no las pude borrar.

El día siguiente fue casi igual que el otro, termine mi entrenamiento y fui a la biblioteca, esta vez no había Karin de por medio, pero salí más tarde que la vez pasada. Mire mi reloj de muñeca, ya pasaban de las cinco y media y yo apenas iba de salida, me pegue en la frente cuando noté que no llevaba mi gorra, ya me había tintado el cabello pero me gustaba andar con gorras. Regresa corriendo a la biblioteca y recogí mi gorra, que aun seguía en la mesa. Salí a paso lento, no tenía prisa de irme, mis padres no estaban en casa y mis trabajos y tareas ya estaban terminados.

Me volvía a plantar en frente de San Agustín y me pregunte si a él le gustaría la escuela, quien sabe, a comparación de mí, él iba más por la música que por el deporte, aunque al igual que yo el soccer también era una de sus aficiones. Sonreí al momento que comencé mi camino, escuche voces y me sentí incomoda, sentía que me seguían. Pare de golpe, error.

_Atrápalo.

Trate de correr, pero en menos de un segundo ya estaba en el suelo, trate de tomarme de algo, de lo que fuera, pero solo conseguí llenar mis uñas de tierra y polvo, trate de levantarme, pero una patada en el abdomen fue lo suficiente para negarme a hacerlo.

_Mira, niño bonito. Solo suelta el dinero y… ya. Mira que queremos compadecernos de ti y esa pelirroja de la noche pasada.

Abrí los ojos, nos habían visto a mi y a Karin, joder, sentí paz en mi interior, si esa noche no la hubiera acompañado, no se que cojones le hubieran hecho los cabrones. Levante la vista, pero eso fue otro error, sentí un golpe en el vientre y otro en el rostro, cubrí con mis manos mi rostro herido, solo me sentí un moretón en el mentón, en mi vientre fue también un gran golpe, pero poco a poco fui recuperando la compostura, esta vez el golpe fue de nuevo en mi abdomen y sentí que el aire se iba.

_Hazlo rápido, ya nos estamos fastidiando.

Sonreí, la fastidiada era yo. No sé como y no se cuando, me levante con ganas y tome al primer tipo que vi del brazo y lo derribe con toda la fuerza que pude.

_¡Primero peleen como hombres y luego vemos!

El otro me miro con miedo, junte mis manos y troné mis dedos mientras lo miraba con una sombría mirada y con una vena hinchada.

_Vete… y no te olvides de llevártelo.

El tipo tomo al que estaba en el suelo y se lo llevo corriendo como una vil gallina, no eran más que cobardes tratando de creerse mucho. Cuando iba a tomar mi bolso que había quedado en el suelo me di cuenta que ya no estaba, alce la vista y voltee el rostro.

_Ya veo… que Sakura de verdad es muy fuerte.

Sonreí de lado mientras tomaba la mochila que extendía, y apenas se iba enterando, comencé a caminar y el me siguió el paso.

_Te lo dije, no necesito de nadie, yo puedo sola.

_Como se esperaba de Sakura.

Voltee el rostro y me detuve, lo mire.

_No me gusta el nombre de Sakura, así que no me digas así, prefiero que me digas Sono-chan que Sakura.

_¿Enserio? A mi me parece un bonito nombre, muy propio para ti.

Ya iba a empezar con lo del cabello, abrí la boca para replicar, pero el me tomo del mentón.

_Te lastimaron… Lo siento.

Sus palabras llegaron a sus ojos, sus ojos brillaron y él brillo del sentimiento llego a mi corazón, él… ¿Quién rayos era él?

_No ha sido tu culpa… No te disculpes.

_Ese nombre es propio para ti… Porque, como las Sakuras de primavera, son resistentes, son fuertes, pero son hermosas y delicadas… como Sakura.

_Estúpido Sasuke.

Y también estúpida analogía, yo no era como esas Sakuras, yo era diferente, yo no era bonita ni linda ni delicada, yo era lo que era. Cuando llegue a las puertas de mi casa Sasuke se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y se fue, estúpido Sasuke.

Cuando llegue a casa no me pare a ir a comer, ni nada, me dirigía a mi cuarto y me eche a la cama, estaba molida por las patadas que me habían dado. Pero sin duda lo que más me tenía alerta eran sus palabras, ¿Quién era él?

La primera vez que me miro lo hizo con arrogancia, estaba segura que en ese momento el ya sabía sobre mi secreto. La segunda vez que lo hizo lo hizo con burla, porque le daba risa lo que hacía, el muy bastardo se burlaba de mí. La tercera vez que lo hizo fue con asco y odio, fue en el momento que me descubrió. Y ahora, ¿y ahora que? No lo comprendía, Sasuke estaba loco y yo estaba cayendo con él… Bueno, podía ser simplemente que de verdad le divertía mucho mi situación, si ese era el caso, entonces a mi me daba igual.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?

_Nada… Hoy nos dirán quien gana… Sono-chan.

_Espero que ganes tú, te lo mereces.

Solté con sarcasmo, estaba de buen humor a pesar de ser un lunes por la mañana. Deje caer la mochila al suelo y yo me derrumbe en mi asiento, joder, estaba bien cómoda ahí como para moverme, Sasuke me miro y sonrió… me parecía verlo complacido con mi actitud, en fin me enderece lentamente y lo mire a los ojos y luego saque mi lengua y reí.

_¿Qué haces?

_Nada… Solo que me ha apetecido hacer eso, tarado.

_Hmp…

_Oh, Sasuke, de verdad que eres un diccionario andante.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y yo reí, vamos, ya extrañaba sus monosílabos, en algún recóndito lugar de mi subconsciente, claro. Ese día, extrañamente, Sasuke estaba medio serió, lo conocía o al menos parecía que lo conocía y Sasuke disfrutaba los lunes como ningún otro día, pero tampoco es como si me importara tanto… Aunque debía de admitir que Sasuke se había vuelto un chico importante.

_Oye… Sonosuke… ¿Has pensado que pasara si eres el presidente?

_Si, pero confió en que ganaras, Sasuke.

_Espero que no pase…

Hizo una mueca de asco y yo forme una sonrisa, él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, solo faltaba el aviso que se iba a dar en el auditorio de San Agustín, sonreía, este parecía ser un buen día.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Ya lo sabía, sonreí con burla cuando Sasuke subió al escenario y con una mueca de fastidio acepto su puesto como presidente del comité escolar. No, él no lo quería y eso era obvio, tan obvio como que yo tenía ojos verdes. En fin, Naruto a mi lado sonreí y soltaba risitas, lo mire y él me miro directamente, entonces esbozo una sonrisa que me dejo hipnotizada.

_¡Eh Sonosuke! No lo había notado, pero tus ojos son muy grandes.

Dios… cada día Naruto me daba más razones para creer que me había enamorado de él, pero no lo iba a aceptar frente a nadie, jamás.

* * *

_No ames a un hombre al que no admires. El amor sin veneración sólo es amistad._

_-George Sand._

_**.**_

**_._**

**Ammm…**

**¿Hola?**

**Jajajaja… -risa nerviosa-. Lo siento chicos y chicas, se que me tarde, pero les juro no fue mi intensión, hace nada que por fin termino mi periodo de exámenes y pues apenas pude concentrarme con esto. Verán, este capitulo y el siguiente ya los tenía listos, pero no tenía tiempo de publicarlos, pero por fin hoy tuve algo de tiempo, perdónenme.**

**Este capitulo es para todos ustedes, sin ustedes o hay fic, así que disfrútenlo.**

**Yunmoon se despide no sin antes agradecerles a todos.**

**Sayonra.**

**Yunmoon**


	6. La verdad

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**A partir del este episodio Sakura ya no será la única narradora, habran partes que ella no podrá narrar porque ella no esta en la escena, así que esas partes yo las narrare.**

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _En verdad, te odiaba al principio… Pero… te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? Y Sakura también me ama… _Estúpido Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 6**_

**_La verdad._**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_El mayor obstáculo para el amor es el temor secreto de no ser dignos de ser amados._

_-Juan Pablo Valdés_

* * *

Cuando estoy aburrida en casa, un sábado por la mañana, suelo tomar un poco de zumo de naranja y ver tele con un pastel de chocolate con vainilla… Pero no había mucho zumo y el pastel se lo había acabado papá. Tome una sudadera y salí de casa, diablos, afuera hacía mucho calor, solté un suspiro quedado y comencé a caminar. Ahora que me daba cuenta, nunca veía a Sasuke por las calles ni nada, bueno, realmente no era que me importara. Las casas que se encontraban en toda mi calle eran grandes y casi iguales, algunos detalles diferían pero en si eran los mismos.

Sin darme cuenta me había desviado a uno de los parques de ahí, me deje caer en la hierba y solté un suspiro, los días calurosos siempre los había odiado, eran calurosos y molestos, al menos cuando Sono estaba aquí no eran tan molestos. Me levante de prisa y me dirigía corriendo a un mini súper, tome unas latas de zumo y algunas papas. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se centraron en un paquete de **m&m's**, sonreí y tome un paquete. Podría jurar que hace años que no tomaba un paquete de esos chocolates, después de todo a quien le gustaban era a Sono, yo solo fui adoptando su gusto poco a poco, hasta que al final a mi también me gustaron.

"_**Esos m&m's me llaman. ¡Los quiero!"**_

_Vaya… un paquete de **m&m's** de cacahuate deberían de costar más que unos de chocolate… no comprendo como pueden tener el mismo precio… ¿Tu que opinas? ¿Sono-kun?

La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro desapareció… Si, muy bueno para ser cierto. Eleve los ojos para mirarlo, y luego solté un gruñido y mire a otro lado, solté un suspiro de resignación y lo mire de nuevo, con una mueca de nerviosismo.

_¿Hola? ¿Quieres algo?

_No, realmente no… ¿Ibas a tu casa?

_¿Si? Digo… si… Nos vemos entonces.

Me sostuvo del brazo, ya me esperaba algo así.

_¿Me acompañarías? Tengo que ir al instituto, problemas del consejo.

_Entonces no me necesitas, como dijiste, problemas del consejo.

_Así es, pero quiero que vayas, si no estas, me aburro muy rápido.

_Sasuke… Sería mejor que no…

_Por favor, Sono-chan…

"_**Que mono…"**_

Esa mirada… esa sonrisa, él me estaba dando indirectas muy directas. Solté un suspiro y termine por aceptar, tampoco era que fuera algo muy difícil, pensé. Llegue a casa a depositar las pequeñas compras que había realizado, lo único que lleve conmigo fue el paquete de chocolates. Viajamos en bus hacia la escuela, mire a Sasuke con ojos aburridos y cansados, ahora que lo veía bien, Sasuke no tenía pinta de ser de las personas que viajan en un bus, es más, parecía más…

"_**De la alta sociedad".**_

_Sasuke… ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes porte de ser un niño rico?

Solté mientras miraba por la ventana de la puerta.

_Un par de veces.

Respondió con simpleza y restándole importancia, voltee a mirarlo pero el miraba por la ventana de una forma desinteresada, solo en ese momento noté que el cabello de Sasuke estaba algo largo y cuando los escasos rayos del Sol tocaban su cabello se iluminaba de color azuloso, vaya, si que era extraño, aunque no se veía mal, Sasuke me sorprendió mirándolo, yo misma me sorprendí mirándolo.

_¿Acaso ya te gusto?

_No te preocupes, no me gustas y nunca me gustaras.

Respondí con una mirada de aburrimiento y restándole importancia, Sasuke sonrió y coloco un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, lo mire a los ojos y fruncí el ceño, Sasuke sonrió y soltó una risa burlona.

_Tómalo como algo bueno, ya pareces una chica…

Solté un suspiro lleno de frustración, iba a romperle las piernas, las manos y los huesos del cuerpo y luego me encargaría que lo tirarán por un rió. Fue entonces cuando el bus se detuvo y el me soltó, comprendí que habíamos llegado. Coloque dentro de las bolsas de la sudadera mis manos y me hundí en el cuello alto, procure no mirar a Sasuke y cuando estábamos a nada de distancia paso algo, un tanto nostálgico obviamente para mi. Me detuve, mis ojos se apagaron, un escalofrió de dolor recorrió mi estomago y mis piernas temblaron, era Naruto, tomado de la mano de Hinata Hyuuga, y aunque intente apartar la vista no pude, mi cuerpo no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Naruto la beso, mi cuerpo no se movía.

_Tsk…

Escuche un gruñido a mis espaldas y enseguida mi vista se volvió negra y no, no me había desmallado. Sentí que tiraban de mí y luego sentí que el peso de mi cuerpo recaía en un cuerpo calido mientras me sujetaba de la cara y la cintura.

_Cuando la gente no quiere ver algo suele cerrar los ojos, o incluso voltear la mirada. No se queda mirando como idiota, porque deben de saber que lo que miran es real, a pesar de que se nieguen a creerlo.

_¿Puedo fingir que no vi nada? ¿Cierto?

_Puedes hacerlo, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Dios, no me hacía sentir mejor, de ninguna forma iba a olvidar eso, ya sabía que para Naruto era un amigo más y dolía… Sin embargo sabía que no iba a ser nada, yo era débil, pero sobre todas las cosas, cobarde, era tan cobarde que sabiendo todo esto no iba a ser una chica.

_Lo siento.

Soltó de pronto Sasuke mientras me apretaba un poco más la cintura. Si, yo también lo sentía mucho.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Sasuke estrujo entre sus manos unas copias y luego las hecho con brusquedad innecesaria al bote, atinando perfectamente en el centro. Sasuke frunció el ceño graciosamente y yo solté una risita, claro que no me miro, estaba muy ocupado mirando las cuentas del comité escolar, había escuchado que habían perdido el ultimo reporte de las cuentas, Sasuke estaba enojado porque tenía que hacer el reporte antes del lunes, pero al parecer el ya tenía planes, porque se veía molesto.

_Suigetsu, dime quien era el encargado de la libreta de cuentas.

_Amm… Creo que Sasori, Sasuke-san.

Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en el pelirrojo que estaba ahí y con el ceño fruncido le tomo de la chaqueta.

_Tienes dos minutos, dos minutos para encontrarla.

No, no estaba utilizando la fuerza ni una voz alta, solo estaba mirándolo fijamente, Dios, y solo con eso había logrado convertir en gelatina al estudiante numero uno en básquetbol en toda la escuela.

_S-si… Sasuke-san.

Y eso que Sasori era un año mayor a nosotros. Sasori salió casi corriendo, ya que las piernas de gelatina le impedían caminar más rápido, debía aceptar que Sasuke se veía atemorizante, pero cuando me miro una sonrisa de lado adorno su rostro y luego volteo siguiendo con su trabajo, yo no sabía que pintaba ahí, me gustaría estar en mi casa comiendo pastel y bebiendo zumo, pero no, estaba ahí, con Sasuke, esperando que terminara mientras yo estaba como tarada mirándolo, solté un suspiro y me levante de mi asiento, cuando Sasuke volteo hice una seña expresando que regresaba en un momento, el asintió y continuo con lo suyo.

Cuando entre al baño de chicos me deje caer al suelo y comencé a temblar y hipar, Naruto y Hinata… Dios, ¿Qué eran ellos dos? Solté un suspiro pero luego volvía a soltar un sollozo y un hipido. Oh Dios, Naruto me gustaba tanto, mucho, de verdad mucho. Me quite la sudadera y luego me saque el gorro, vestía una ropa que difícilmente podría decir si era un hombre o una mujer, era ancha pero no tanto y llevaba un sujetador, me metí en un cubículo y me senté en el retrete.

_Soy patética.

_¿Hay alguien?

"_**Oh no"**_

Solté un respingo y alce los pies para poder evitar que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, esa voz, era evidente, era Naruto. Lo escuche moverse entre el baño y yo estaba temblando de puro miedo, luego se detuvo frente a mi cubículo y yo temí por mi identidad.

_¿Disculpa… hay alguien?

No respondí, pero sin poder evitarlo un sollozo algo estrangulado salió de mi boca… no lo había podida evitar, todo ese debía al llanto.

_¿Estas bien?

_Si.

Me tape la boca con ambas manos, Dios, había hablado como una chica y esta vez si que había sonado muy evidente, el llanto anterior la había vuelto más aguda.

_¡Eres una chica!

Dios, no había preguntado, lo estaba afirmando, Naruto había decidido volverse listo de pronto, en el momento menos oportuno, mi suerte era pésima. Me lamente internamente, porque me pasaba esto a mí.

_Yo…

_¿Pero que haces aquí? Es el baño de chicos.

_Lo sé pero…

_Es mejor que salgas pronto y te vayas.

No podía salir… Al menos que quisiera que él se enterara de todo, temía a su reacción, ¿y si me odiaba por eso? No lo podría soportar…Joder.

_Veras es que yo…

_Hola, Naruto.

"_**¡Justo a tiempo!"**_

Solté un nuevo respingo… gracias a Dios…

_¡Teme! Mierda, me asustaste. ¡Hey! Hay una chica en el baño.

_Si, no te preocupes, vete, ya me encargo yo.

_Ok, nos vemos luego. Hinata me espera, sus entrenamientos terminan en un rato y los míos igual. Te veo luego teme.

Solté un fuerte suspiro cuando Naruto se fue y salí lentamente del cubículo, Sasuke alzó una ceja divertido y me miro inocentemente y después negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado… ¿decepcionado de mi o que?

_Bien… Supongo que no puedes estar sola.

_Calla… Es que de pronto se volvió listo.

Desvíe el rostro y lentamente me limpie las lágrimas con las mangas de mi playera. Después tome mi sudadera y me la coloque, mire a Sasuke y note que este me miraba extraño, tanto que por un momento me sentí nerviosa.

_¿Pasa algo?

_No… nada… Quiero proponerte algo Sakura.

_Shh… No digas mi nombre.

_Lo siento, pero quiero pedirte algo.

_¿Qué?

_Déjame tomarme una foto contigo, como chica.

_¿Estas bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que no!

_Entonces hagamos una apuesta… Si te gano en un juego del "speed" entonces aceptas.

_De acuerdo.

"_**¡Si, speed!".**_

Sonreí, nunca había perdido un juego.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Sonríe Sakura.

A pesar que quise hacerlo me sentía avergonzada, mire a la cámara y trate de sonreír, pero estaba algo nerviosa, un indescriptible sonrojo cubría mis mejillas y sentía como mi corazón palpitaba rápido. Sasuke sonreía gustoso y no comprendía el porque, me tomo del rostro y me acerco a él justo en el momento que el flash de la cámara digital estallo, impresionada por el acercamiento lo separe rápido, más el no le tomo importancia y lentamente, muy lentamente se separo de mi. Juro que trate de sonreír a la cámara, pero estaba tan nerviosa que sabía que mi sonrisa había salido algo tensa, pero… ¡Porque vestirme con un vestido! No es como si el vestido fuera a salir, y eso el idiota Uchiha lo sabía. Sasuke se acerco a la cámara digital y sonrió cuando vio la imagen.

_Es una buena imagen.

_Déjame verla.

Y la vi, Sasuke salía estupendo, pero yo salía algo tensa. Lo mire y cuando iba a hablar sonrió de una forma extraña que me dejo perturbada, se veía tan feliz que yo no pude decir nada solo le regrese la cama y tense un poco mis hombros, no sabía que decir o como sentirme, solo sabía que todo estaba algo extraño.

_Me gusta, porque Sakura sale con su faceta avergonzada.

_Tsk…

Podía irse mucho al carajo, Sasuke ya me importaba menos que un pinché pepino bien verde, estúpido Sasuke, estúpida cámara, estúpido juego del speed que me traiciona… estúpida yo. Fruncí el ceño y desvíe la mirada molesta, es que como iba a saber yo que Sasuke era tan bueno en el juego del speed… Solo recordar la facilidad con la que me gano me sorprende, tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar, pero lo foto ya había sido tomada. Lo mire con una clara advertencia.

_Cuida esa foto Sasuke, no hagas estupideces… ¿Ok?

_Entendido fuerte y claro… Sakura.

Me tire en el sofá mientras acomodaba los pies sobre la mesita del centro de la sala, me daba igual que Sasuke estuviera ahí, estaba agotada y todavía me hacía falta terminar unas tareas, cosa que me fastidiaba, siempre había odiado esa idea de dejar todo para la ultima hora, así que me puse de pie de nuevo.

_¿Has terminado todos los trabajos?

_Por supuesto… ¿A caso tu no?

_No… no he tenido tiempo gracias a que, el presidente del consejo estudiantil tuvo la gran idea de obligarme a ir con el a una junta que no era de mi incumbencia.

_Ok, ok… Me iré para que puedas terminar… Shao, Sakura.

_Ya vete Sasuke.

Él sonrió y me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él, pego sus labios en mi sien y me beso lentamente, antes de separarse sentí su sonrisa en mi sien y luego se separo totalmente, trague saliva de forma pesada, creo que no me iba a acostumbrar a esas despedidas tan… intimas. Los besos y esas cosas cursis no eran lo mío, me incomodaban y e ponían nerviosa, mire a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido por nerviosismo, el me sonrió y paso su pungar por mi mejilla y como despertando de su ensoñación se separo de mí y me sonrió, pero esta sonrisa no era igual a la otra, sus ojos me habían dicho muchas cosas en la otra sonrisa, no como ahora, que sentía que solo sonreía por sonreír.

_Adiós.

Yo asentí lentamente, no era lo que me había esperado… Pero cuando Sasuke dijo adiós yo sentí algo extraño y no pude evitar hacer lo que hice: lo tome de la manga de la camisa gris y lo retuve.

_El… ¿El lunes nos veremos?

Yo tenía la vista baja y no lo miraba, no quería saber si se reía de mi o me tomaba como idiota, solo quería que respondiera mi pregunta, que dijera si o no, preferentemente que dijera si. Fue solo unos escasos segundos de silencio, pero luego Sasuke tomo mi mano que sujetaba su camisa y apretó sus dedos en mi piel, no con rudeza pero de una forma que me provoco confianza.

_Por supuesto.

_Gracias…

Me soltó y lo solté, lo vi darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta de mi casa, me tire al sofá y mire el techo, joder, que me estaba pasando. Decidí que eso no era importante y que era mejor terminar mis trabajos pendientes. Ese día sentía que algo había cambiado conmigo, y eso me hacía enojar mucho.

Durante la noche había tenido un sueño que aún ahora en la mañana me fastidiaba mucho. Todo estaba oscuro, yo estaba en medio de una carretera y miraba un punto fijo al frente, comenzaba a caminar pero entonces alguien me tomaba del codo y yo reaccionaba y me daba cuenta que estaba caminando hacía un abismo, y cuando mire atrás de mi para agradecer a mi salvador… me daba cuenta que había caído en otro abismo negro, un negro opaco lleno de inseguridad… y joder, me sentí dichosa, no se si la dicha fue por saber que mi salvador era Sasuke o porque sus ojos me demostraron algo más que burla y frialdad.

El final de mi sueño era aun más desconcertante, Sasuke y yo, juntos tomados de la mano… eso si que había sido enfermizo. En fin, salí de mi casa y camine directo a la parada del bus, hoy mi papá tenía día libre y yo iba a ir sola a la escuela, me senté en el primer lugar que vi y cinco segundos después me di cuenta de algo.

_¿Sasuke?

_Buen día… Sono-kun.

No me había dado cuenta que Sasuke y yo estábamos sentados juntos, sonreí con nerviosismo y luego note que Sasuke no llevaba el uniforme, lo mire el me miro, lo mire el me miro y luego sonrió.

_¿Sucede algo?

_Eso debería preguntar yo… ¿acaso piensas no asistir hoy?

_Pues… si. ¿Interesado?

_Realmente no, solo un poco sorprendido, pensé que como presidente tú…

_No estés tan sorprendido, iras conmigo.

_¿Que?

_Iras conmigo, he dicho eso.

_No, ni lo sueñes Sasuke.

Sasuke me miro, pero su mirada se volvió tierna, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, profundos y brillantes y su rostro se transformo en una mueca llena de ternura. Sorprendida desvié la mirada pero cuando la regrese a él se me hizo imposible ignorarlo, se veía extremadamente lindo, joder, mi yo mujer me negó a rechazarlo, así que mordí el interior de mi labio inferior y asentí… ese chico era todo un peligro para mi.

_Entonces… acompáñame.

Mis mejillas se sonrosaron y sentí que mis manos comenzaban a sudar, Sasuke me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Trague saliva y quise alejarlo, juro que de verdad luche para separarme, pero me di cuenta que no lo iba a lograr, deje de moverme y sonrojada y muy avergonzada alce la mirada, el rostro de Sasuke tenía una extraña sonrisa, que me dejo fuera de combate.

_Eres tan linda… Sakura.

Mi corazón latió muy rápido y sentí que mi rostro pasaba del rosado al rojo y luego mi corazón amenazo con colapsar, hundí mi rostro en su pecho en un intento de cubrir mi vergüenza, y de verdad desee no estar ahí en ese momento, nadie, nadie me había dicho nunca eso, bueno, mis padres, pero eso no contaba tanto.

_Eres un estúpido, Sasuke.

_Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que tu seas tan linda… es bueno que seas como un chico… si no, sin duda todo el día estaría protegiéndote de todos los pervertidos.

_¿Como tú?

_Si… como yo.

_Ahora comprendo todo… solo eres un pervertido.

Mi corazón regulo los latidos y yo pude descansar, eso era todo, Sasuke era solo un pervertido, nada más que un pervertido, me separe de él por fin, fue como si saber que Sasuke era un pervertido me diera la fuerza para separarme de él… Sasuke me miro de forma interrogativa y yo solo sonreí, de una forma un tanto sombría y Sasuke puso su mejor cara de niño siendo atrapado en una travesura.

_Tu solo quieres divertirte conmigo… ¿Cierto?

_Por supuesto… es que, Sakura-chan es todo un misterio…

Su rostro se volvió un tanto diferente, sus ojos denotaron un brillo extraño y yo sentí un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, pero en si todo cambio cuando sus manos tomaron con suavidad una de las mías, beso calidamente el torso de mi mano y su expresión se volvió como si estuviera cazando y la presa fuera yo.

_... Y quiero descubrirlo…

_Es mejor que cierres la boca, si no deseas que la haga desaparecer.

_¿Castigo?

_Podría decirse que si.

_Mmm…

_Muérete.

Sasuke sonrió, y yo desvié la mirada, él se estaba metiendo mucho en mi vida y temía que eso pudiera afectar mis decisiones. Sasuke entraba demasiado, y yo… yo solo estaba huyendo. Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke miraba de forma despreocupada por la ventana, me pregunte que pasaría a partir de ese momento, presentía que nada iba a ser igual, sobre mi y él… Sasuke soltó un suspiro y me miro, por un momento su mirada me llevo a otra dimensión, y sonrió de lado y soltó un suspiro… y su suspiro me hizo notar la desesperación de sus ojos, de pronto se levanto y yo hice lo mismo, bajamos y nos quedamos parados ahí, estábamos en una transcurrida calle, en medio de Tokio, Sasuke sonrió de lado y se acerco a mi… me tomo de la mano y yo me sentí estremecer, estaba tan raro que de verdad temía cualquiera de sus acciones.

_Estoy tan celoso…

De pronto me di cuenta que estábamos entrando a un café, pero eso no me importaba mucho, estaba más atenta mirando a Sasuke, su actitud me tenía preocupada y sus palabras alteraron todo mi sistema, y un violento sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer o decir. Cuando paramos me di cuenta que estábamos frente a una mesa del final, Sasuke me dirigió a la mesa y con suma delicadeza se detuvo y me ayudo a sentarme, no lo entendía, no comprendía. Me mordí el labio inferior, sentía a Sasuke tan lejos que temí que me dejara, que se alejara al punto de dejarme sola… y eso me supo muy amargo, estaba decepcionada de mi misma.

_¿Sasuke?

_¿Por qué… Por qué te tuviste que enamorarte de Naruto?

Un respingo salió del fondo de mi ser, Naruto… ese era un tema muy delicado para mi, pero lo sabía, sabía que mi momento de debilidad de hace un par de días sería algo malo para mí, pero no lo había podido evitar, había sido muy doloroso. Desvié la vista y apreté los labios.

_Lo siento. No pretendía ser un insensible… de verdad, perdón.

_Es cierto…

Baje la vista y apreté más los labios, era cierto, Naruto me gustaba y no supe porque pero no podía evitarlo más, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía por Naruto.

_Siempre he estado junto a él, hemos sido amigos solo gracias a él y de verdad valoro mucho todo eso pero… No sabía, no comprendía que Naruto me gustaba tanto… él me gusta tanto que duele.

Y llore, extrañamente me sentía bien, todo salió en lágrimas, no entendía como podía sentir algo tan profundo, pero… no podía ser débil, así que después de llorar unos segundos limpie mis lágrimas y mire al frente, como si Sasuke no estuviera presente, no estaba lista para escuchar su opinión pero a la vez lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que Sasuke no me odiaba.

Escuche como Sasuke soltaba un suspiro y se levantaba de la silla y me tomo de la mano, su mirada me dejo un poco perturbada y se acerco… y me beso. Mi primer beso, el beso más suave que estaba segura nunca iba a volver a recibir, no pude responderlo, solo pude permitir que me besara, estaba demasiado sorprendida, estaba… totalmente en shock. El beso termino justo como empezó, de forma rápida, sus ojos entrecerrados me miraron solo a mi cuando se separo y yo no puede evitar no tocar mis labios… ¿Qué había sido eso? Lo mire y aun sorprendida note como me sonreía.

_Te entiendo… así que no te preocupes… solo, no me excluyas de tu vida… Y yo estaré ahí, para ti.

_¿Sasuke?

_Aceptare incluso esa parte de ti que lo ama solo a él… solo te digo, que dudo que Naruto te acepte a ti junto con esa mentira…

_¿Eh?

Lo mire a la cara y entonces note esa fría expresión en su rostro, y él pareció reaccionar y me miro avergonzado y negó con la cabeza, pero yo desvié el rostro, tenía razón, Naruto no me iba a aceptar, era probable que me odiara si sabía mi secreto, esa era la verdad.

_Sakura yo…

_No importa, es la verdad, esa es la verdad.

_Lo siento… de verdad no pretendía que…

_Por favor, déjalo ya.

Me levante y lo aparte de mi camino mientras corría, nada de esto estaba planeado, pero sabía que todo lo que él había dicho era cierto, todo era verdad y eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, si me apuraba podía llegar aun a San Agustín, así que corrí y tome justo en ese momento el bus que me llevaría directamente a San Agustín. Mire por la ventana, al menos, esperaba no ver hoy a Sasuke.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Pensé que te quedarías en ese café… por lo menos todo el día.

_Pues ves que no.

_Si…

Mire a un lado, algo distraída, no quería que habláramos nada de lo que habíamos hablado en ese café. La tensión era casi palpable… no podía comportarme normalmente y no comprendía porque, ¿tanto me había afectado eso? Lo sabía, a partir de ese momento nada iba a ser igual conmigo, no me sentía capaz de seguirme comportando normal con todo eso. Sasuke se puso de pie y lo mire, el acerco su mano a mi y no supe porque me aleje de él, no supe la razón de mi acto, pero… el beso aun quemaba, recordar sus labios sobre los míos me provocaba un no se que en mi interior, sin quererlo resbale y caía al suelo, Sasuke se agacho a mi altura.

_¿Qué sucede?

Yo desvié el rostro… no podía… ¡No podía si quiera mirarlo!

_Na… nada.

Estaba nerviosa, estaba enojada, estaba avergonzada y solo quería entender bien lo que me pasaba.

_Ya veo…

Eleve la vista y luego sentí como me jalaba del brazo. Ya de pie alce la vista para mirarlo, Sasuke abrió la boca.

_N…

_¡Hey! ¡Chicos!

Al instante lo separe de mí y voltee el rostro, Naruto.

_¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Sono-baka! ¡Hace cuanto no los veo!

_En el entrenamiento de ayer…

Contesto Sasuke simplemente mientras volteaba a verlo, Naruto hizo un puchero.

_Eres tan mal amigo Sasuke.

_Y tú eres un perdedor.

_Lo sé.

Tanto Sasuke como yo miramos a Naruto, eso si que era raro, ¿Naruto creyéndose un perdedor? Eso si que no lo podía creer.

_Ino se entero que estoy saliendo con Hinata… la he hecho llorar, me siento mal por eso, no se que hacer para compensarla.

Trague saliva… así que estaban saliendo.

_Ha… de verdad que me siento mal por eso… Hinata no dijo nada, pero seguro que también esta decepcionada de mí, aunque no hemos terminado… aún.

No supe que decir, más que sentirme mejor, eso me hizo sentir mal. Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, quien estaba sentado en una barda delante de mi, yo estaba a un lado de un pilar y junto a mi estaba Sasuke, aunque ahora estaba junto a Naruto.

_No te preocupes Naruto, todo va a estar bien.

Naruto elevo el rostro con una clara muestra de no saber de que rayos hablaba Sasuke y entonces…

Paso.

Yo abrí la boca.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos, demasiado abiertos.

Y Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados.

Lo estaba besando

A Naruto

Besándolo.

Enseguida se separo de él, pero la imagen se repetía constantemente en i mente tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, no me lo quería creer…

_Espero que te sientas mejor.

Y se fue.

Dejando a Naruto en medio de un colapso mental

Pero yo entendí.

¡Así que solo lo hizo por eso!

Yo era la única que me estaba haciendo ideas raras.

Palmee la espalda de Naruto y me fui detrás de Sasuke, al menos me sentía mucho más tranquila, podía ser yo.

Y eso me gustaba, ser yo.

* * *

_No hay amor que pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo el amor allí donde se encuentra, ni tampoco fingirlo allí donde no existe._

_-__François de la Rochefoucauld_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Hola!!!_

_Creo que esta vez me tarde menos que la otra. Este capitulo me ha gustado mucho, espero que a ustedes también._

_Y sobre el juego del speed, prometo hablar de él el próximo capitulo._

_Bueno, sin más, Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	7. Amuleto de la suerte

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _En verdad, te odiaba al principio… Pero… te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? Y Sakura también me ama… _Estúpido Sasuke.

_**Aclaraciones: **__No chicos, no mal interpreten nada de lo del capitulo anterior. No podría explicar bien lo que Sasuke pensaba y porque beso a Naruto, pero no, Sasuke no es gay, ni esto se va a volver un yaoi, esto es, será y seguirá siendo un SasuSaku. Que lista eres __Katari-chan__, entre todos los reviews creo que tú fuiste la única que pudo descifrar los actos de Sasuke._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Amuleto de la suerte**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Contempla con ojos radiantes el mundo que te rodea, porque los mayores secretos se esconden siempre donde menos se piensa. El que no cree en la magia nunca la encontrará._

_**-Roald Dahl**_

* * *

Habían pasado tantos días desde la última vez que había estado cerca de Sasuke que los días se me hacían monótonos. Si, podía admitirlo, me había acostumbrado demasiado a su autentica personalidad y a sus pequeñas despedidas intimas. Este día que no tenía nada que hacer me la pasaba acostada en la cama, preguntándome si de verdad no tenía nada que hacer… Mamá no estaba, papá estaba en el trabajo por que le habían necesitado de ultima hora y al parecer nadie más estaba libre… no conocía a casi nadie. Durante toda mi estancia en San Agustín me había encargado de solo hacerme amigo de chicos que fueran calmados… al final solo me había convertido en amigo de Naruto.

Dejando eso a un lado recordé que hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que contra de mí voluntad me levante de la cama y mire la hora: 10:11 a.m. Era demasiad temprano y yo no tenía si quiera tarea solté un suspiro. El teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar y baje corriendo a la sala, donde se encontraba el teléfono inalámbrico, lo descolgué y pegue el auricular en mi oído.

_¿Diga?

__Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre._

_¿¡Sasuke!?

__¿Quien más?_

_Ya me preguntaba donde te habías metido.

Y lo cierto era que Sasuke había estado muy ocupado con el comité escolar, de cierta forma me alivia no tenerlo cerca tanto tiempo, pero a la larga, durante la primera semana, me había dado cuenta que Sasuke se había convertido parte de la rutina, o más bien, en el mejor escape para salir de mi rutina y ya llevaba alrededor de dos semanas y media sin tenerlo cerca… eso si que era abrumador.

__Lo siento Sakura… se que te tuve abandonada todo este tiempo._

Eso provoco que mi corazón latiera rápido… no se en que momento eso...

Se volvió real.

_Y no sabes lo contenta que estaba.

Bien, esto era cierto, también había algo de mentira, pero una gran parte era cierta, los primeros cinco días si que estaba muy contenta.

__... ¿Ahora tienes tiempo?_

_Depende… ¿para que?

__Acabo de terminar un par de trabajos del comité… No tengo nada que hacer y confió en que tú tampoco… así que acompáñame a San Agustín, escuche que algunos equipos deportivos iban a entrenar hoy, probablemente este ahí…_

_Naruto…

__Exacto… ¿Entonces?_

_Pues… bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

__Bien, estaré por ahí en unos minutos._

_Antes de que cuelgues… quería decirte una cosa.

__Te escucho._

_Gracias…

Colgué justo cuando dije eso… ¿y por qué le agradecía? No es como si hubiera hecho algo por mi ni nada parecido. Me tire en el sofá… Sasuke… Para mi Sasuke era como todo lo que me desagradaba, altanero, cínico, orgulloso, demasiado… esa era la palabra, él era demasiado.

Pero raramente eso ya no me molestaba, es más, esas cosas comenzaban a gustarme.

Naruto.

Me despabile rápidamente y me levante del sofá, si Sasuke vivía casi a lado debía de quitarme el pijama, él no debía de tardar mucho en llegar. Solté un suspiro y tome las primeras prendes que encontré me metí al baño y tome un baño de menos de diez minutos, era lo bueno de no ser como una princesa, no tenía que arreglarme mucho. Seque mi cabello con la secadora y note que las raices ya estaban de nuevo rosadas… Tenía que pintármelo de nuevo, probablemente iba mañana después de la escuela, después de todo, como hoy era domingo Ross no abría la estética. Me coloque una gorra blanca y termine abrochándome la sudadera café, baje las escaleras y enseguida escuche el timbre de la puerta, mire el reloj y algo me dijo que quien tocaba mi puerta…

No era Sasuke.

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí y la sorpresa casi me dejo en shock.

_¿Naruto?

_¡Lo sabía…! ¡Te encontré Sono-baka!

_¿Qué haces aquí?

_Pues… tenía entrenamiento… y quería que tú y Sasuke-teme vinieran… conmigo… ¿vienes?

Eso no me importaba, en este momento estaba muy nerviosa, con ganas de salir corriendo, Naruto no debía de saber donde vivo, Naruto no…

_¿Naruto?

Dios, eso me dejo aun más perdida… Sasuke. Naruto giro y con la mirada sorprendida se encontró a Sasuke, y cuando me miro a mí se encontró con mi mirada sorprendida, esto estaba mal, muy mal. De cierta forma me sentí como si estuviera engañando a Naruto y como si mi amante fuera Sasuke y justo nos encontrara en una movida…

Patético… Pero cuando mire a Sasuke note que algo parecido pasaba por su cabeza.

_Ammm… ¿Qué sucede aquí?

_Eso es lo mismo que yo iba a preguntar, Naruto.

_Sonosuke… ¿Por qué Sasuke sabe donde vives… y yo nunca lo supe?

_Naruto… eso fue porque tu nunca me pre…

_No… no digas eso, sabes que no es cierto… te lo pregunte muchas veces, también mi papá y tu jamás dijiste nada.

_Naruto, estas comportándote como un niño.

_Cállate Teme, esta vez no quiero que hables.

Trague saliva… me sentí nerviosa.

_¿Y bien?

_Si Sonosuke fuera chica… podría decir que tu estas ce-lo-so.

Reprimí un gemido de sorpresa y Naruto agrando los ojos viéndome directamente, eso nos había descolocado a todos, empezando con Naruto, quien me miraba como si lo que Sasuke hubiera dicho…

Fuera verdad.

_E-eso e-es… ¡Estúpido!

Soltó Naruto totalmente sonrojado, yo mordí mi labio inferior, eso me había descolocado más de lo que ya estaba… ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

_Entonces… ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

_Porque… porque… pues… ¡Porque no es justo que yo siendo el amigo de Sono-baka desde hace más de dos años no sepa esto y tú, que apenas lo conoces si lo sepas!

_Naruto… a eso se le llaman celos.

_Que ya te dije que…

_Celos de amigos, pero sigue siendo celos.

Naruto se quedo callado, yo ya estaba más que callada, Sasuke me miro y me sonrió de lado, una sonrisa torcida que en ese momento… se me antojo hermosa.

_Bien, arreglado el asunto… vamos.

Naruto levanto la cabeza y pasando a un lado de Sasuke lo empujo y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo a una distancia bastante amplia ya de nosotros y volteo.

_¡Sono-baka!

Y comenzó a correr… sonreí de lado y solté una carcajada, Naruto se detuvo y Sasuke volteo a verme, me tome el estomago por tanto reírme… Ese pequeño puchero de Naruto era precioso, tan lindo que me había dejado sin habla, casi sin respiración. Naruto regreso lentamente mientras yo seguía riendo, me seque una ligera lágrima y luego mire a Naruto y le sonreí.

_Lo siento… es que temía que no te gustara mi casa… ya sabes, es demasiado simple.

Naruto lo medito y cuando me miro a la cara una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Te perdono, Sonosuke-baka.

Mire a Sasuke quien tenía fruncido el ceño, y cuando noto que sonreía para él desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo y volteo a verme.

_Que esperas… muévete.

Alce una ceja, eso había sonado tan impersonal que note que mi piel se había puesto de gallina, fruncí el ceño… ese idiota era un gran bipolar.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Cuando miraba a la derecha podía ver la sonrisa de Naruto y cuando miraba a la izquierda podía observar la indiferencia de Sasuke, y aunque alguien podría decirme que no era lo mismo yo tenía una noticia. Era casi lo mismo. Sasuke tenía un aura de algo que me llamaba la atención, Naruto tenía un aura juguetona y pegajosa, eso también me gustaba.

Alto.

Eso es todo.

Decidí centrarme en el balón que tenía enfrente y sin más pase el balón a Kiba quien con una sonrisa lo metió a la portería del equipo contrario. Choque las manos con él y el movió mi gorra de forma juguetona. Fue en ese momento que un sonido alerto a todos quienes miraron hacía las bancas, Sasuke corrió hacia su mochila que reposaba sobre el césped y saco un teléfono móvil, cuando vio el numero frunció el ceño y se alejo poniendo fin a un partido que obviamente ya estaba más que definido, el equipo de Sasuke había ganado con una vergonzosa victoria de 7 a 3, si, yo estaba en el de 3. Solté un suspiro y entre a los vestidores junto con muchos otros… error, yo no podía cambiarme con todos ellos cerca, así que salí de ahí y me senté en las gradas mientras veía a Naruto correr directo a la alberca techada, iba a seguirlo, pero la voz de Sasuke llamo mi atención, gire lentamente y mire entre las gradas, entre las ranuras pude distinguir la figura de Sasuke.

_No me hables más.

Escuche mientras lo veía apretar el teléfono móvil, me pareció que Sasuke quería romperlo, pero su propio autocontrol se lo impedía.

_No.

Puntualizo mientras él escuchaba hablar al que estaba al otro lado de la línea, lo vi fruncir el ceño con furia contenida, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, nunca lo había visto fruncir tanto el ceño.

_Naruto es un idiota.

Soltó de pronto y yo alce una ceja un poco más interesada.

_Ya te lo dije, eso no es verdad… Tsk… ¿Sabes? No necesito más tu ayuda… nunca la he requerido… Y si Naruto lo dijo fue por algo, yo no se como piensa ese idiota… Y te lo repito, pienso cambiar cada celular que sea necesario hasta que me dejes tranquilo…

Cuando Sasuke cortó la llamada aventó el celular contra las gradas de concreto y el aparato se destrozo, trague saliva cuando noté que él alcanzaba a distinguir mi sueluela a través de las ranuras, trague saliva de nuevo y me levante rápidamente mientras corría, trague pesado cuando comencé a escuchar sus pisadas demasiado cerca, no, algo no andaba bien, Sasuke parecía enojado y yo solo le había cabreado más, cuando tome el pomo del gimnasio Sasuke enterró sus dedos en la carne de mis brazos y solté un gemido.

Sasuke me jalo como si mi resistencia fuera puro teatro y yo si quisiera que me llevara a donde fuera que quisiera llevarme, me llevo a hasta la parte trasera de las gradas y sin delicadeza alguna me soltó, no se veía molesto como creía… más bien parecía preocupado, hasta un poco frustrado… no sabía como definir lo que mis ojos veían, era como si Sasuke estuviera preocupado por algo.

_¿Ahora espías?

_Lo siento… No lo hice apropósito.

_¿Quien te crees?

_Sasuke de verdad yo lo siento.

_...

_Sasuke… lo lamento mucho…

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y me miro.

_No, yo lo siento. ¿Te lastimaste?

_No… estoy bien. De verdad, no pretendía escuchar, lo siento, solo que… dijiste que Naruto era un idiota y eso llamo un poco mi atención y…

_Comprendo…

_Bien.

_Entonces… parece ser que no te gusta mentirle.

_No, me arrepiento de no haberle dicho nada.

_Entonces… ¿puedo decirle que eres una chica?

Y frente a mis ojos Sasuke coloco la foto que nos habíamos tomado juntos, abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y lo mire.

_¿Por qué tienes esa foto aquí?

_Porque temí que alguien pudiera descubrirla en mi cámara digital, así que la imprimí y luego la borre… ¿está bien?

_No, nada esta bien… ¿Y si alguien la mira… acaso piensas en algo cuando haces estas estupideces?

_Nadie la vera, la protegeré con mi vida…

_Agh… ¡DAMELA!

_No.

Trate de quitarle la foto, una vez, dos veces, cuatro y entre más intentos hice él se volvía más rápido, gruñí y trate de quitársela por vigésima ocasión, pero entonces, un viento fuerte soplo y la foto salió por las rejas de la escuela… No… No… ¡No! Si existía un Dios el tenía mucho tiempo libre y le encantaba matar tiempo fastidiándome a mí.

_No… joder no….

_Sonosuke-chan tuvo la culpa.

_No… si corro hacía ella tal vez alguien la mira… pero probablemente nadie la encuentra que yo conozca… si, eso es y… ¡Y si alguien la mira! No me da tiempo, seguro que si alguien la mira yo…

Estaba desesperada, no sabía como alcanzar esa foto, era mi perdición, yo iba a morir si alguien la veía… no. Con sorpresa mire a la derecha y vi como Sasuke retrocedía unos pasos, bien, Sasuke se iría y me dejaría a mi y mis problemas a solas…

_Ahora vuelvo.

Y entonces, tomo impulso y de un saltó alcanzo la parte más alta de la reja, y luego saltó al frente cayendo de una espectacular forma, miro atrás y me sonrió.

_¿Qué carajo estas haciendo?

Grite totalmente enojada, el espectáculo había sido muy bonito y todo, pero esa era una acción lo suficientemente idiota como para haberse matado durante el salto y la caída.

_Mmm… voy por tu foto.

_¿Por qué tienes que hacer cosas tan idiotas?

Pregunte al borde de la desesperación.

_Mmm… Por amor.

Contesto y se fue corriendo. Yo abrí los ojos alarmada y mi labio inferior tembló un poco, él… ¿tenía que turbar tanto mis pensamientos? Sin esperar más tiempo corrí en dirección a la salida, ya estando a fuera busque con la mirada a Sasuke, corrí en su búsqueda y cuando ya me estaba dando por vencida Sasuke apareció, su cabello estaba lleno de pequeñas hojas y su ropa tenía algunos rasguños y además algo de tierra, algo nerviosa por verlo en esa situación me acerque a él y le tome el brazo, en el cual un gran raspón podía visualizarse.

_Ah quedado en un árbol.

_Eres un completo idiota… Eres un completo imbécil… ¿Por qué?

_A mí… Sakura me gusta mucho… La quiero…

Y yo solo pude bajar la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Miraba sentada sobre las gradas como Naruto se sumergía en el agua y luego salía, todo esto con una gran sincronía, al parecer a Naruto le gustaba mucho natación, sonreí mientras lo veía escupir agua y luego miro a las gradas y sonrió… Yo mire a mi derecha y pude encontrar el motivo de su sonrisa.

_Sonosuke-san…

Yo le sonreí suavemente y ella se sonrojo y se sentó a mi lado, estuve tentada a abordarla de preguntas, pero note su nerviosismo y prefería esperar que ella comenzara a hablarme.

_Hola, Hinata.

Me tome la libertad de hablarle directamente por su nombre de pila, quien sabe y probablemente me sentía con ganas de entablar una buena relación con la novia de mi amigo. Hinata me miro y me brindo una sonrisa sumamente calida, al parecer le había gustado que le llamara por su nombre.

_Gracias… por llamarme por mi nombre.

_Eres la novia de Naruto… Supongo que debemos llevarnos bien… ¿si?

_Gracias.

Como lo supuse, Hinata tenía una voz suave y sus ojos mostraban mucho cariño, comprendía de cierta forma el porque Naruto se había enamorado de ella, Hinata entraba en la clasificación de muñeca de porcelana o muñeca cara, era sumamente linda y además educada. Un poco nerviosa comenzó a sacar su cabello húmedo, al parecer ya había terminado con sus prácticas, o solo estaba un poco nerviosa.

_Ammm… ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunte con calma y Hinata me miro y negó con la cabeza, doblo la toalla sobre sus rodillas y la dejo ahí.

_Yo… quiero que seamos buenos amigos Sonosuke-san y amm…

_Comprendo.

Dije suavemente mientras sonreía al frente. Mire como Naruto resbalaba y caía sobre Sasuke, Sasuke le gruño y lo aventó dentro de la piscina. Solté una risita por lo bajo al ver como Naruto jalaba a Sasuke de los tobillos y lo tiraba a la alberca junto con él.

_Sonosuke-san… De… pura casualidad… ¿Estas enamorado?

La mire y pude notar la mirada comprensiva que me daba, me sonroje levemente y a mi memoria llego lo que había pasado hace unos minutos… Sasuke.

_¿Por qué piensas eso?

_Bueno yo… Te he visto mirar hacía la piscina y parecías feliz y… lo siento, puede que este equivocada.

Mire de nuevo a la piscina y vi como Sasuke jalaba de los pies a Naruto y lo sumergía y Naruto gritaba por ayuda. Regrese la mirada a Hinata y ella me miro con expectación.

_Como… ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado?

Hinata pareció dudarlo, coloco un dedo en su mentón e hizo un gesto como si estuviera divagando muy enserio la respuesta y al parecer si que la estaba divagando. Luego sonrió un poco y me miro con ojos entrecerrados y luego los cerró.

_Es un poco difícil saber si estas enamorado cuando estas confundido… Muchas veces nos equivocamos y confundimos el amor con otras cosas, cariño, respeto, admiración. Todo esto puede confundirnos, sinceramente pienso que cuando estas enamorado es cuando estando cerca de esa persona que quieres actúas como eres realmente, no te mides y muchas veces no nos damos cuenta… Están difícil explicar todo esto.

_Admiración…

_Oh si… eso pasa muy seguido. Yo, estoy enamorada sinceramente de Naruto-kun y yo… le admiro también. En un principio pensé que solo lo admiraba y nada más, pero entonces me di cuenta que cuando estaba cerca de Naruto-kun actuaba como era yo y además… mi corazón dolía cada vez más… el amor es un sentimiento hermoso pero a la vez es muy doloroso.

Admiración…

_Gracias… Hinata. Y por favor, dime solo Sonosuke.

_Ammm… si.

Lentamente baje las gradas, y mire hacia la piscina, donde Naruto y Sasuke continuaban con su pelea. Tome la mochila del suelo y me despedí con la mano de Hinata y salí del lugar. Mire lentamente el cielo y me di cuenta que estaba despejado, pero que ya era tarde, probablemente ya pasaban de las cinco. Ajuste el bolso en mi hombro y salí del área de la escuela. Tome un bus que me dejara en el centro de Tokio y baje junto a la plaza comercial central. Mire la hora en mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya estaba cerca de ser las seis. Camine un par de minutos y me detuve frente a un gran edificio.

"_**Hace cuanto que no estamos por aquí".**_

_Si.

Pero me di media vuelta y tome el camino a casa, el más largo.

Hoy tenía otras cosas que pensar.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa estuve analizando las palabras de Hinata. Admiración… ¿Podría ser que eso que yo sentía por Naruto fuera solo admiración? No supe que pensar y me di cuenta que eso podría ser muy cierto como falso. Pero no podía descartar la posibilidad… Note que esto me estaba inquietando, además ¿Qué caso tendría saber si Naruto me gustaba o no? Después de todo él ya estaba enamorado de Hinata y sinceramente, no lo culpaba. Y eso…

No me dolió. No sentí nada, solo sentí que Naruto hacía una buena elección.

Y eso me hizo comprender y sonreí.

_Naruto… no me gusta.

Esa era una noticia que me había hecho sumamente feliz.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_¿Más puré?

_Muchas gracias.

_Oh… Eres todo un encanto…

_...

_¿Sakura, más puré?

_No mamá, gracias.

_Oh, Sakura-chan, eres tan mal educada… si solo hubiera estado aquí cuando…

_¡Mamá! Está bien, dame más puré.

Mamá sonrió gustosa y sirvió más puré a mi plato, mi papá negó lentamente y Sasuke solo metió una cucharada del puré a su boca. Si, cuando llegué a casa, Sasuke ya estaba adentro, mi madre dijo que era para ayudar mi causa, aun recordaba la mentira que le había dicho… Pero Era más seguro pensar que ella ya sabía la verdad, era muy difícil mentirle, mi mamá era lista, aunque no lo pareciera. Cuando me di cuenta Sasuke ya había terminado su comida, yo suspire por inercia y lo mire, un extraño brillo inundaba sus ojos, al parecer le había gustado mucho la comida, pero fue eso mismo lo que hizo que me diera cuenta que hacia mucho tiempo que a Sasuke no le preparaban una cena casera…

"_**Eso suena demasiado desalentador".**_

Pero yo no podía decir nada, yo no conocía a Sasuke.

_Muchas gracias, señora Haruno.

_Mi nombre es Akira, pero tu puedes llamarme tía.

Negué con la cabeza y estuve apunto de decirle a mi madre que no quería que Sasuke le llamara tía. Sasuke solo asintió con una sonrisa de lado. Cuando Sasuke me dirigió una mirada fue que me di cuenta de que era lo que él hacía aquí. Después de mi huida, aunque realmente no estaba huyendo, de la escuela, Sasuke debió de haber venido a mi casa para verme, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que yo no estaba en casa, su mirada demanda una respuesta y lo irónico del caso era que al parecer Sasuke no se daba cuenta de ello. Termine de comer más lento de lo que creí y ayude a mi mamá a llevar los platos a la cocina, papá se quedo con Sasuke y me di cuenta que comenzaban a plantear una conversación entre ellos, probablemente mi papá se daba cuenta que Sasuke no era tan mal tipo como pensaba, yo misma me había sorprendido de saber que Sasuke era un gran amigo.

_Sasuke-kun no te gusta.

Dijo mi mamá mientras yo tomaba un plato para secarlo, yo asentí apenas y ella soltó una risita.

_Si, ya me lo imaginaba… Por un momento pensé que quien te gustaba era Naruto-kun, pero al parecer solo estaba muy equivocada, Naruto no te gusta. No lo se, pero el que esta más cerca de gustarte es él.

Por instinto lleve mi mirada hacía la ventanilla que daba al comedor donde mi papá le mostraba a Sasuke un par de planos y cuentas. Sasuke no me gustaba, eso estaba claro para mí.

_No lo creo…

_Recuerda que nunca debes dejar que el no creo se vuelva una afición. Sakura, las cosas son diferente a lo que pensamos casi siempre, muchas veces las cosas que son de verdad son las últimas que logramos reconocer.

_Lo sé.

Recordé las palabras de Hinata y me di cuenta que eran muy parecidas a las que mamá me decía.

_Cuando conocía a tu padre pensé que solo era un arrogante, y se aprovechaba de ser guapo… pero el procuro que yo me diera cuenta de la verdad, difícil pero cierto, al final yo perdía ante él… Y no me arrepiento.

_Tú… ¿estabas enamorada de otra persona cuando lo conociste?

_No. El amor para mi en ese entonces era una un lindo sueño que difícilmente podría alcanzar algún día, era… algo que solo los grandes podrían atrapar. Ahora me doy cuenta que cualquiera puede enamorarse y ser amado.

Fue justo en ese momento que supe que mi mamá de verdad quería que yo me enamorara. Nunca comprendí el porque siempre me hablaba bien de los chicos, yo ya sabía que los chicos eran buenas personas, pero no entendía bien el punto hasta mucho después, hasta ahora, el amor había cambiado a mamá y ella quería que el amor me cambiara a mi.

_Gracias mamá.

Mi mamá sonrió un rato y luego me mando al comedor donde estaba Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke me vio salir se levanto de la silla al igual que mi papá y nos dirigimos a la sala.

_Sasuke, será mejor que regreses a casa, ya es noche.

_No te preocupes papá, Sasuke vive a lado.

_Entiendo.

Papá subió por las escaleras y nos dejo solos a Sasuke y a mí. Me senté en el sofá y luego sentí a Sasuke sentarse a mi lado. Sasuke me tomo la mano y yo solo lo mire desafiante.

_¿Qué estas haciendo?

_Solo… me apetecía hacerlo.

_... Me molesta.

Sasuke me miro y yo desvié la mirada fingiendo que de verdad me molestaba y trate de jalar mi mano pero al segundo intento deje de tratar. Sasuke sonrió a la vez que se levantaba a un con mi mano entre las suyas. Me jalo fuertemente sorprendiéndome. Mi rostro se sonrojo y sentí la vergüenza recorrer mi cuerpo, mis papás estaban cerca y Sasuke solo hacía estupideces.

_Me preocupe… cuando mire las gradas y no estabas y luego pensé que habrías venido a tu casa, pero no estabas, pensé que te había pasado algo de camino a casa…

Trague saliva y lentamente me separe, sentí su calida mano sobre la mía y no pude evitar no sentir agrado por su tacto. Negué con la cabeza de forma lenta y luego sonreí y mire a Sasuke a la cara, a pesar de estar sonrojada quise sonar lo más tranquila posible.

_Solo… necesitaba pensar unas cosas… seguí tu consejo y fui al centro de Tokio.

Y era cierto, solo quería pensar un poco las cosas. Pero más que eso no comprendí porque le explicaba esto, no era necesario, Sasuke y yo solo éramos amigos, solo eso. Pero su preocupación me había dejado un poco confundida.

_Debo irme.

_Te acompaño a la puerta.

Caminamos lentamente a la puerta, nos detuvimos frente a ella, yo estaba detrás de Sasuke esperando que se despidiera con su usual beso en la mejilla o en la sien. Sasuke dio media vuelta y se acerco a mí, no retrocedí pero si incline un poco la cabeza, esperando lo que viniera.

_Antes que hagas algo… yo quiero decirte algo…

_Me gustas Sakura.

Después de eso no pude decir nada. El sonrojo volvió y por instinto baje aun más la cabeza, eso me había avergonzado, que todo pasara de esta forma me fastidiaba. Sasuke elevo mi mentón y deposito un suave beso en mi sien. Yo cerré los ojos desde el principio hasta el final del contacto, ser besada después de una confesión era algo que nunca me había pasado, no sabía que hacer o decir.

_Nos vemos mañana.

Y Sasuke se fue.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Luego de las dos de la tarde me había ido directo a casa, a Sasuke solo lo había visto durante clases pero después se había ido debido a asuntos del comité escolar, no me quería meter en nada que tuviera que ver en el comité así que yo simplemente me fui a pesar que él me había pedido que no me fuera. Tome un baño largo y cuando salí recordé que tenía que pintarme de nuevo el cabello, poco a poco las raíces se notaban más. Solté un suspiro frustrado, anoche, cuando le pedí a Sasuke que no hiciera nada yo quería decirle que Naruto no me gustaba… La razón las ignoro, supongo tenía que ver con lo que me había dicho en el café aquella mañana, solo quería decirle que no estaba enamorada de Naruto y que él podía algún día ser…

"_**¿Correspondido?"**_

Me sonroje de inmediato y negué lentamente, ¿a que venía ese pensamiento estúpido? Por un momento pensé que de verdad eso podría ocurrir, pero no estaba muy segura ahora, yo con Sasuke… ¡Por Dios!

"_**Aún puedo recordar que la primera vez que lo viste dijiste que era un chico hermoso"**_

El timbre de la puerta disipo el pensamiento que me estaba torturando. Baje rápido, ya que ese día me encontraba sola, mis padres se habían acostumbrado a mis llegadas tardes a casa así que por las tardes casi no estaban ellos. Después de ver que quien se trataba era Sasuke abría la puerta, pude ver su cara de fastidio y luego como me aventaba algo, y cuando vi que se trataba de mi cartera el corazón casi se me sale.

_¿Donde la encontraste?

Yo si quiera había notado que no tenía la cartera conmigo.

_Yo soy quien debería de estar molesto… ¿Cómo pudiste perderla?

_Yo… no lo sé.

_¿Sabes algo? Esto es demasiado… ¿Sabes los problemas que pudiste causar si alguien la hubiera visto?

Me enoje, Sasuke no tenía derecho a reprocharme nada, los problemas eran míos después de todo.

_¿Sabes? Eso que más da, no son tus problemas, son míos.

_Son también míos… ¿Acaso no recuerdas? Yo te dije que a partir de ahora tus problemas se volvían míos.

_¿Y por qué debería yo de aceptar algo tan estúpido?

_Por la misma razón que yo he cuidado tu secreto.

Y me quede callada, Sasuke tenía razón.

_Haces las cosas muy difíciles Sasuke… Siempre lo haces.

_Y tú haces que las cosas se vuelvan más difíciles de lo que ya son.

_¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Fue un pequeño error, y creo que no ha pasado nada por ello… ¿o me equivoco?

Por fracción de segundos pude ver los ojos de Sasuke ensombrecerse, pero inmediatamente él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Tontamente me tomo de los hombros y me dio una sacudida que no supe como interpretar.

_¿A que viene esto?

_Es mi forma de vengarme por traerte esa cartera…

_Eres demasiado estúpido… ¿lo sabias?

_Si… lo sabía.

Trague saliva un poco confundida, Sasuke lo sabía, siempre que yo estaba nerviosa tragaba pesado saliva, así que sonrió de lado y se acerco un poco a mí, aun sosteniéndome de los hombros beso mi mejilla derecha y yo decidí que ya era bastante para un día…

_Es mejor que te vayas… Ya.

_Lo sé… Y procura cumplir tus palabras.

Sasuke deslizo sus manos en mis brazos y luego me soltó.

_¿De que hablas?

_Esta vez…

Empezó y yo dude de querer saber lo que venía después.

_... esta vez dijiste tu sola que me esperarías porque había algo que querías decirme…

_No es cierto tu primero dijiste que…

_Se lo que dije primero… Pero tú dijiste que de todas formas querías esperarme para decirme algo.

_Ya no importa…

_Y anoche me pareció escuchar que querías decirme algo.

_He dicho que ya no importa. Ya no deseo hablar contigo más por el día de hoy, así que vete…

_……… Comprendo…

Sasuke dio media vuelta, y luego escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y abrirse. ¿Ahora que pasaba? Con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro Sasuke se quedo parado en el marco que dividía la sala del pasillo que llevaba a la entrada.

_Que sepas que lo de la cartera me lo debes… Sono-chan.

Y sin más Sasuke se fue. Por momentos pensé que Sasuke regresaría o algo por el estilo pero no sucedió, Sasuke no volvió. Sasuke sin duda estaba entrado a mi mundo y yo… yo le estaba abriendo las puertas muy fácilmente, eso me estaba preocupando. Dispuesta a olvidar por un momento me dirigí a la sala y encendí la consola y tome los controles mientras metía un juego, uno que hace poco había comprado… pero no sucedió, aún podía recordar a Sasuke, mayormente a Sasuke. Esto me estaba molestando, que me pasarán cosas con Sasuke era molesto, muy molesto. Cada día con Sasuke se me complicaba más y más y hasta este momento fui conciente lo importante que se había vuelto en mi vida, lentamente había entrado a mi mundo y lentamente se había quedado fijo en el.

Agobiada, estaba simplemente muy agobiada.

Solté los controles y me eche sobre el sofá probablemente y esto no estaba tan mal y Sasuke solo jugaba conmigo, el pensamiento se volvió un poco desalentador, pero a la vez lo utilice como escape, era una probabilidad y yo no desaprovechaba probabilidades. Me levante del sofá dispuesta a salir un rato, no estaba acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo encerrada a casa, la calle solía ser una distracción para mi mente. Salí del barrio y caminando lentamente me dirigí a la parada de los buses, cuando subi dirigí mi mirada a todos los lugares.

"_**No insistas… Sasuke no esta aquí".**_

Me mordí la lengua un poco molesta. Me senté en el último asiento para dos personas que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo y me senté junto a la ventana, miraba atentamente a las personas pasar mientras veía como los rayos del sol se iban a pagando y el cielo se ponía naranja, mire mi reloj de muñeca y note que apenas eran las cinco. Tome mi cartera entre mis manos, era de un tamaño medio, dentro de la cartera se encontraban las credenciales de la escuela, las de la biblioteca y mi pasaporte actual… En ese que me había sacado hace apenas tres meses y salía con el cabello castaño peinado de una forma muy femenina. Hice ademán de abrir la cartera, y cuando lo logre, porque algo me impedía abrirla mis ojos se dilataron y sentí como se volvían acuosos.

"_Tómalo como tu amuleto de la suerte"._

Lentamente tome el tallo verde de aquella plantita… de aquel trébol de cuatro hojas. Por un momento pensé que era falso, pero entonces cuando lo toque me di cuenta que no era así, era un trébol verdadero, el primer trébol de cuatro hojas que había visto en mi vida.

Sasuke era un completo idiota, un total idiota y no comprendía como es que él sabía que estas cosas me gustaban tanto.

"_**Que tu eres el mío".**_

* * *

_La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días._

_  
-__Benjamin Franklin_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola chicos, de nuevo por aquí… Lamento subir tan tarde, pero de verdad que no tuve tiempo hasta ahora, gracias por todos sus reviews y todos los que pensaron que Sasuke era gay pues espero les haya quedado claro que no lo es… Sasuke solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Sakura, para que esta no estuviera tan confundida…_

_Bueno, sin más Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	8. Mentiras verdaderas

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

_**Nota: **__Chicos este es el primer capitulo en el que veremos a Sasuke narrar solo un poco de la historia, no se si habrá algo que revele algo sobre Sasuke, lo más probable es que tal vez un poco. Capítulos como este, en el que Sasuke narre no serán frecuentes, es más, pienso que este podría ser uno de los únicos o el único, no lo sé. Así que disfruten de este capitulo como yo lo hice._

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _En verdad, te odiaba al principio… Pero… te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? Y Sakura también me ama… _Estúpido Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Mentiras verdaderas.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En el fuego de la verdad las objeciones son sólo fuelles._

_-Carlo Dossi._

* * *

Suponiendo que Naruto tuviera razón, durante clases se suponía que nadie del equipo de natación estaba, porque sus entrenamientos comenzaban en la mañana, exactamente a partir de las seis treinta y terminaba a los siete treinta hora que comenzaban las clases, suponiendo que eso fuera real había ido a la alberca, comprobando que era cierto. Pero yo había decidido ser una chica mala y me había saltado la clase de Kakashi-sensei para poder estar un rato en la piscina, dos horas sin Kakashi-sensei y sin un Sasuke que estuviera declarándose a mí cuando le diera en gana.

"_**Huyendo de la realidad con un poco de agua… no podrías ser más patética".**_

Fruncí el ceño y acomode los goggles en mis ojos y en un clavado me hundí en el agua, hacia mucho tiempo que no nada, relativamente el agua y yo como chico no íbamos, es decir, en este momento estaba ocupando un traje de baño que me había dado Minato-san hace ya dos meses… Me dijo que podría servirme, que el agua servía para aclarar dudas. Así que con intensión de hacer caso al consejo de Minato-san comencé a flotar en el agua. Por momentos me preguntaba que pasaría cuando Naruto supiera sobre mí, quise creer que probablemente podría actuar como Sasuke, claro, omitiendo la parte en la que Sasuke me pedía cosas a cambió por guardar mi secreto.

_Podría ser que… riera un poco.

"_**¡Por supuesto! Hola me llamo Sakura… y realmente te he estado mintiendo, porque también soy Sonosuke. Vamos… hasta el optimismo tiene limites".**_

Era cierto. Recordar las palabras de Tenten-sempai solo me hacía sentir un poco mal, a veces me preguntaba si…

_Y cuando dejaras de hacer cosas estúpidas.

Perdí el equilibrio y me hundí como si fuera una piedra. Mire a mi derecha y me tope con los brillantes ojos negros de Sasuke, porque me había dado cuenta que los ojos de Sasuke tenía un extraño brillo que me envolvía lentamente, su mirada se oscurecía a ratos, y eso solo los volvía más…

"_**Profundos… místicos… enigmáticos".**_

_¡Sasuke!

Grite cuando por fin pude salir del agua, me tome de las escaleras de la piscina y luego tome la mano que Sasuke me extendía y salí. Respiraba entrecortadamente y me quite los goggles dejándolos caer a mi cuello y me sonroje, puede sonar idiota, pero ser vista con tan poca ropa por ese par de ojos me provocaba unos escalofríos sorprendentes. Sin embargo mi tranquilidad se rompió cuando note que Sasuke parecía realmente molesto.

_¿Pararas ya?

_¿De que hablas?

Porque realmente no comprendía a que venía ese tono suplicante, fruncí el ceño ligeramente pero Sasuke pasó su mano en mi rostro, exactamente en mi ceño y delicadamente suavizo mi expresión.

_Si quieres volver a ser una chica no me molesta… pero entonces para con este juego, Sakura.

Sentí un escalofrió en la espalda y lo mire a los ojos, extrañamente sus palabras habían sonado suaves, como si de verdad quisiera disimular el enojo, o probablemente yo ya estaba alucinando. Retire lentamente la mano de Sasuke de mi rostro y la envolví con las mías, le estaba tan agradecida, de todas las personas que había conocido en mi vida Sasuke sin duda se llevaba las palmas del buen trato y carisma… su amistad me gustaba mucho, comenzaba a considerarlo como un amigo muy especial, y deseaba que supiera mi descubrimiento sobre los sentimientos que tenía por Naruto, que realmente no lo amaba como ambos creíamos, y no sabía porque deseaba decírselo.

_Sobre lo de la otra noche… lo que yo quería decirte es que a mi, Na…

_¡Teme!

Mi corazón se envolvió en un viento gélido y por acto reflejo apreté mis manos a la de Sasuke, no podía pasarme esto a mi, no podía ser cierto. Naruto iba a descubrirme y yo no podría hacer nada. Temblé y es que temía que Naruto me odiara… Entonces Sasuke apretó mis manos y sin más me beso. Su mano libre envolvió mis hombros y me apretó contra él. Dios… estaba más que sorprendida. Cuando el contacto paro Sasuke beso mi frente, me pidió disculpas en voz baja y luego volteo el rostro, yo tenía la frente recargada en su pecho, no podía salir de mi shock, no podía parar de sentir mi corazón en la garganta, era el segundo beso que Sasuke me daba, pero nunca había sido tan consciente de Sasuke, estaba muy sensible, tan sensible que también podía sentir el corazón de Sasuke latir con fuerza… a caso él… cada vez que se confesaba… ¿era cierto?

_¡Lo siento! ¡De veras! ¡Lo siento! Este… yo… ¡Me voy!

Escuche los pasos torpes de Naruto y como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo un ademán de separarse del otro, creí por un momento que si separaba a Sasuke de mí, probablemente terminaría cayendo directo a la piscina y por un momento no me pareció tan mala idea. Suspire lentamente y entonces el contacto se rompió, solté a Sasuke y el hizo lo mismo conmigo, trague saliva, estaba nerviosa, pero había algo que deseba preguntarle.

_Sakura.

_Sasuke… tú… cada vez que… ammm… dices que, este… que me quieres… ¿hablas enserio?

Lo mire a los ojos y entonces algo dentro de mi se rompió. La mirada de Sasuke fue todo un caso, yo me sentí como basura. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó y una sonrisa melancólica atravesó su faz, Dios, era como si se hubiera roto.

_… Tú… ¿Tú has creído todo el tiempo que te miento?

Cerró los ojos y yo ya no quise responderle, así que solo asentí delicadamente, temía que mi respuesta terminara por romperle la melancólica sonrisa.

_Ya veo… Iré primero a clase, supongo no iras, te veré luego.

Y cuando se fue no pude detenerlo, estaba demasiado sorprendida y aún más que eso, me sentía como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo. Falte a la clase de Kakashi-sensei tal y como me lo había planteado desde la mañana, las siguientes clases estuve evitando mirar a Sasuke, temía que si lo miraba pudiera decir algo estúpido.

Al llegar a casa encontré una nota, mis padres se habían ido de paseo y me decían que fuera a casa de Minato, que me estarían esperando para comer. Si realmente fuera chico ellos se que me hubieran dejado sola, pero la verdad era que eso no iba a pasar. Me quite el uniforme escolar y me puse mi otra ropa, en el armario se asomo un vestido rosado claro, solté un suspiro y lo jale, pero justo en ese momento escuche un crack asustada me acerque más al armario y comencé a quitar todo lo que estaba sobre el vestido, mis ojos se pusieron acuosos y de verdad quise llorar.

_No.

El vestido se había rasgado, y eso por poco provocaba mi llanto…

Era el vestido que había utilizado el día que me había tomada la foto con Sasuke.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Pasa Sonosuke.

Asentí y pase lentamente a la instancia, Naruto me sonrió mientras se daba media vuelta y entraba. Por momentos sentía que Naruto era demasiado idiota, pero ahora, constantemente, sentía que Naruto sospechaba algo, pero que él no era del todo consciente. Naruto se detuvo de pronto y dio media vuelta.

_Sabes.

Me miro y sus ojos se tornaron burlones.

_Hoy fui a la alberca, porque había olvidado mi corbata… ¡Y me encontré al teme besando a una chica!

Trague saliva, mi marca personal del nerviosismo.

_¿Ah si?

_Si, no pude ver bien a la chica, estaba apoyada en Sasuke-teme, realmente no pude verla nada, estaba totalmente oculta por el teme.

_Ah… ya veo.

_Pero… cuando el teme me miro… Se veía contento, tal vez esa chica es su novia… o al menos ella le gusta mucho, eso me hace muy feliz.

Trague saliva, de nuevo estaba nerviosa y avergonzada y solía decir demasiadas cosas estúpidas cuando eso pasaba, así que dije lo primero que se me llego a la mente.

_Naruto… ¿A caso Sasuke nunca a sido feliz?

Naruto desvió la vista y yo supe que estaba entrando en un sitio que no me concernía.

_No es eso en si, es más complicado de explicar… Pero yo no puedo decirte nada, esas son cosas que solo le conciernen a Sasuke-teme decir.

Y entonces recordé.

_Naruto… ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Sasu…?

_Sonosuke, vamos a la mesa.

Mire a mi derecha y me encontré con la amable sonrisa de Minato-san. Y en ese momento olvide preguntarle de nuevo a Naruto como es que había conocido a Sasuke.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Hace mucho tiempo que el suelo no se me movía… ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? De nuevo estaba en la espalda de Sasuke y de hecho estaba mojada, pegue mi mejilla derecha a su espalda y apreté las manos alrededor de su cuello, y comencé a llorar.

_¿Quieres que te baje?

Negué con la cabeza y me pegué un poco más a él. Sasuke apretó su agarre y siguió caminando conmigo acuestas, y negué con la cabeza, no podía creerlo, de verdad estaba llorando. Por un momento creí que Sasuke reiría de mí, pero no dijo nada, todo el camino Sasuke estuvo callado. Me bajo cuando estuvimos en la enfermería y dejo que me sentara en la cama, me miro con la cara ladeada y luego se acerco a mi y beso la piel mojada de mi frente, esta vez el contacto no me sorprendió ni me dejo perturbada, ya estaba perturbada y no me sentía yo misma como para enojarme o avergonzarme.

_Has sido muy valiente Sakura.

_Me definiría más como estúpida.

Y sonreí y entonces sentí una bofetada en mi mejilla derecha, eso me despertó de mi estado de shock y lo mire a la cara… no lo podía creer. Me puse de pie y mire mi uniforme de voleibol mojado, yo misma estaba más que mojada, estaba totalmente empapada.

_Dios… no lo puedo creer…

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir hablo, claro, nunca volteo a verme.

_Iré por tus cosas… El doctor ya se ha ido, nadie te echara de aquí.

Asentí a pesar que sabía que Sasuke no podía verme, él salió y cerró la puerta, me senté en la cama y coloque los codos en mis rodillas, deje caer la cabeza en mis manos y me tome los cabellos, no podía creer que de verdad yo hubiera hecho eso… yo que pensé que nunca lo haría, y Naruto… Naruto no había dicho nada, se había quedado quieto como una estatua… simplemente se había marchado y no me había dicho nada.

_**.**_

"_Para cuando llego la tarde me fui al entrenamiento de voleibol. Sasuke solo había escogido un equipo y era el soccer, así que no supe de él en la tarde y eso simplemente me gusto de sobremanera, aun no podía soportar la idea de verlo después de lo sucedido en la mañana. El entrenamiento iba bien, como el año anterior Kiba de nuevo había entrado a voleibol y eso me gustaba, Kiba era de los pocos chicos que no se comportaban demasiado egocéntricos en todo el colegio, aunque pocos lo supieran, a los chicos les encantaba lucirse, y no es que Kiba no se luzca, pero es de verdad muy amable"._

__"Hey… Aquí estúpido"._

"_Me grito Kiba mientras yo trataba de parar la pelota, lo logre apenas y Kiba dio el remate, sonreí con arrogancia, íbamos ganando, por esto era que el entrenador nos había puesto como equipo, Kiba y yo hacíamos muy buen equipo. Fue entonces que Kiba y yo ganamos y dimos por concluido ese entrenamiento, todos se fueron y yo me quede aun en la cancha, no podía cambiarme aún, al menos debía de esperar que los chicos se fueran para poder entrar yo. Cansada de esperar tome mi mochila de entrenamiento y me dirigí a la piscina, el entrenamiento para los de natación terminaba media hora antes que el de voleibol. Así que probablemente iría a cambiarme ahí."_

"_Cuando entre me quede estática, Sasuke estaba parado frente a la alberca, inconscientemente me escondí, Sasuke parecía demasiado absorto a sus pensamientos como para notarme. Trague saliva por un momento y me asome apenas, quería verlo, solo por un momento quería verlo. Lo vi agacharse y meter una mano al agua, me parecía extraño, sus ojos negros miraron el agua como si fuera algo realmente hermoso, sus ojos tenían un brillo precioso, por un momento me sentí hipnotizada por él, fue entonces cuando de pronto desvió la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, fue solo un segundo, pero en ese momento me pareció ver que el brillo de sus ojos crecía, trague saliva, estaba avergonzada, pero sus ojos regresaron al brillo normal, a ese brillo de diversión que comenzaba a fascinarme, salí de mi escondite y despegue la vista de él y la dirigí a la piscina"._

__"Pensé que ya te abrías ido, Sono-chan"._

__"No puedo, necesito cambiarme y como vez los chicos aun no salen de los vestidores"._

__"Hmp… ya veo"._

"_Lentamente Sasuke se acercó a mí y sus pies chocaron con los míos, cerré los ojos, inconscientemente conscientemente, no lo supe, Sasuke soplo en mis labios y beso la comisura de ellos, yo me sonroje y trague saliva, saliva que paso extremadamente caliente por mi garganta, estaba aterrada, pero mi cuerpo me decía que no tenía porque. Con su mano Sasuke acarició mi mejilla y sentí que el corazón me latía con fuerza, joder, me sonroje aun más"._

__"Eres tan linda… tan astuta"._

"_Lo mire a pesar que sentía que me quemaría si lo miraba directamente a la cara. Sonreí cuando Sasuke me sonrió, no podía evitarlo, simplemente quería mirarlo un poco. Sasuke se agacho y beso mi nariz, yo solo cerré los ojos._

__"Te quiero"._

"_Y me congele, porque esta vez sabía que Sasuke no mentía, no jugaba… o quien sabe, Sasuke jamás me había dicho nada. Entonces nos separamos abruptamente cuando sentimos que alguien entraba miramos los dos hacia el lado derecho mió e izquierdo de Sasuke. Me petrifique pero me di cuenta que Naruto no había visto nada, solo estaba un poco confundido"._

__"¡Hola!"._

"_Grito mientras alzaba la mano y se acercaba a nosotros, mire de soslayo a Sasuke y me encontré con su mirada oscura sobre el agua, mire el agua y noté que exactamente miraba el reflejo de mi gorra blanca. Sasuke me miro fijamente un tiempo más y luego desvió la mirada a Naruto quien se había quedado parado casi al otro extremo de la piscina"._

__"¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?"._

__"Nada"._

_Contesto seco Sasuke, yo apreté los labios…_

__"Ustedes son muy crueles… Malos amigos"._

"_La palabra amigo me hizo desviar la vista, no lo podía seguir así, de nuevo las palabras de Tenten-sempai llegaron a mi, de verdad yo quería mucho a Naruto, el era un gran amigo, como pocos amigos existían, trague saliva"._

__"Naru…"._

"_Antes de que Sasuke terminara de hablar me avente a la piscina, la gorra salió volando durante el salto y ya dentro del agua me debatí un momento quería pensar un poco más, si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, tenía las raíces aun rosadas, mi madre me había prohibido pintarme el cabello, después de todo me quedaban alrededor de tres meses para empezar a vestir como chica, salí lentamente a la superficie"._

_-"¿Pero que haces Sono-ba…?"._

"_El silencio de Naruto me hizo estremecer… ¿ya sabría la verdad? Entonces una carcajada por parte de Naruto me hizo dudar, levante el rostro y lo vi sujetarse el estomago mientras pequeñas lágrimas se veían en sus ojos… ¿se estaba burlando de mí?"_

__"Jajaja… Tu… tu… Jajaja… ¡Tu cabello es rosa!"._

"_Trague saliva y mire a mi derecha, Sasuke tenía la cabeza ladeada y evitaba mirar lo que estaba apunto de pasar, estaba nerviosa… no sabía como iba a reaccionar Naruto"._

__"¡Naruto!... ¡Soy una chica!"._

"_Mi voz aguda dio a relucir callando la risa de Naruto, salí un poco más del agua mostrando mi pecho que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer, mi cintura se remarco por el agua, mi rostro pareció transformarse, como si de un chico ahora fuera una mujer, baje la vista cuando sentí la repentina mirada de Naruto sobre mí, estaba tan nerviosa… tenía miedo"._

__"¿Qué?"-_

"_Lo escuche decir, y alce la vista y lo ultimo que vi fue a la puerta cerrarse de golpe, después de eso no supe de mí"._

_**.**_

Mis ojos se desviaron a la puerta cuando la escuche abrirse, Sasuke entro por ella junto con mis cosas, le agradecí con la mirada y me levante de la cama, me acerque a él y tome mi bolso, Sasuke me tomo una mano y me miro directamente, quería llorar, pero sabía que no tenía caso, si Naruto me odiaba, ¿Qué podría reclamar si la culpa había sido mía?

_Naruto no va a odiarte… Solo lo has…, sorprendido.

_Yo… no lo se. No pude verlo, pero me pareció que… no quería saber más de mí.

_… Comienza a vestirte, te esperare afuera…

Sasuke salió y yo me quede sola, hice lo que Sasuke me decía. Hace mucho tiempo que no detestaba tanto ser una chica, si yo fuera un chico entonces no habrían tantos problemas ahora. O al menos si no le hubiera mentido a Naruto. Por un momento pensé que Sasuke me estaría espiando, pero la verdad fue que cuando Sasuke salió pude escuchar claramente como sus pasos se alejaban, no se a donde pretendía ir, pero que se fuera fue algo que no me gusto para nada, me sentí sola e incluso pensé que se podría ir y dejarme sola, rápidamente me cambié de ropa, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de quedarme sola. Tome mi bolsa a velocidad casi luz y luego salí corriendo. Tal vez si corría aun podía alcanzar a Sasuke.

_¿A donde vas?

Me quede estática y voltee el rostro, sentado aun lado de la puerta de la enfermería se encontraba Sasuke, se levanto lentamente y me miro a los ojos.

_¿Y bien?

_Yo…

No iba a decirle que temía que él se fuera, por ningún motivo yo…

_¿Pensaste que me iría?

Más que preguntar creo que él ya sabía que eso era lo que había pensado, soltó un suspiro junto con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí. Solté algo parecido a un respingo y esta vez retrocedí un paso, ya era suficiente libertad, no iba a seguir permitiendo que Sasuke me tocara solo porque quería.

_Lo pensaste.

Afirmó más convencido esta vez y volvió a acercarse y yo a retroceder, estábamos en medio del pasillo, levante la vista y sorprendiéndome a mi misma note que no me había sonrojada esto pasaba muy raramente, desde el primer beso que me dio Sasuke yo no podía evitar no sonrojarme cada vez que me veía directamente, pero esta vez estaba algo frustrada, de cierta forma… hasta yo lo sentí como un desquite.

Aún me dolía lo de Naruto.

_Es suficiente… ¡Estoy harta de tus acosos! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Déjame tranquila…! ¡¡NO TE NECESITO!! ¡TE ODIO!

Y sin más me fui. Mientras caminaba iba maldiciendo todo lo que se me acercaba, estaba tan enojada que no note en que momento había subido al bus y estaba yendo hacia el centro de Tokio. Baje del bus en una zona residencial y entre al hotel "Shunkashūtō" y subí al onceavo piso. Ya ahí dentro me acerque a la puerta 423. Toque el timbre una vez y espere paciente que me abrieran, cuando me abrieron me sorprendí mirando esos ojos verdes y sin más me eche a sus brazos.

_¿Sakura?

_¡Sonosuke!

Me sentí en casa.

**.*~:¨&¨:~*.**

Era un tanto extraño pensar que alguien como yo podría estar en una situación similar. Pensando de una forma paradójica, entonces podría pensarse que esto era normal, pero para mi no lo era… y ni siquiera comprendía porque lo permitía. Me recosté en el sofá de la sala y cerré los ojos, solo por un momento deseba dejar de pensar en lo que sucedí en mi vida. El teléfono de la casa me despertó de mi letargo y con algo muy parecido a pereza me estire para alcanzarlo.

__Sasuke…_

Cuando la voz femenina pego a mis oídos colgué. No me interesaba saber más. Volví mi vista al techo y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, estaba un poco cansado… probablemente dormiría por bastante tiempo… probablemente… deseaba ver a Sakura. Solté un suspiro junto con una sonrisa.

_Es tan molesta… creo que de verdad me molesta.

Lo era realmente. No podía entender como había llegado hasta el extremo de besar a Naruto, el recuerdo era desalentador pero la razón la valía, Sakura lo valía.

_Ahh…

Demasiado por hoy.

* * *

_Si no tenemos paz dentro de nosotros, de nada sirve buscarla fuera._

_-François de la Rochefoucauld_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_Están difícil buscar frases que concuerden con los capítulos._

_Uff._

_Hahaha. Yo de regreso con este fic._

_Espero les guste, es corto, pero lo compensare pronto._

_Así que les agradezco a todos pos sus review, me animan mucho, más ahora que no tengo tanta insíración, oh bien, la tengo pero para otras cosas, es agotador tener imaginación y no sea para lo que quieres. _

_Hahaha._

_Yunmoon se despide._

_Sayonara_

_**Yunmoon**_


	9. Conexión

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"**_Inner Sakura_".**

-"_Recuerdos y frases pasadas_".

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**._

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _En verdad, te odiaba al principio… Pero… te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? Y Sakura también me ama… _Estúpido Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Conexión**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El conocimiento descansa no solo sobre la verdad sino también sobre el error._

_-Carl Jung_

* * *

Lentamente me saque los zapatos y me deja caer en la cama. Estaba tan agotada hasta el punto de quererme morir si eso me daba una larga paz. Sonsuke a mi lado me sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, me miro como quien mira a una persona realmente cansada, como yo lo estaba, lo vi mover la boca varias veces, pero luego pareció decidir a esperar que yo hablara, me senté en la cama y me dedique a acariciar sus largos mechones negros, me gustaba su cabello. Él me sonrió y entonces decidí que ya era el momento.

_Sonosuke.

_Así que decidiste al fin venir… ¿creo que hay algo que debes de decirme?

Trague saliva. Él lo sabía.

_Lo sabes.

_Digamos que lo sospeche…

_¿Estas molesto?

_No… Tienes tus razones, confió en ti… Realmente confió en ti.

_Pero… al parecer he perdido.

_¿Por qué?

_No pude seguir mintiendo y se lo conté todo a alguien muy importante para mí… creo que me detesta ahora. Temo que me odie.

Me acarició la mejilla y eso solo me hizo morderme el labio… El recuerdo del tacto calido de las grandes manos de Sasuke me llegó a la mente, y en ese momento lo anhele demasiado.

_¿En que piensas?

_Ah… Hice dos cosas estúpidas hoy.

_Te escucho.

_Primero, fue mentirle a mi amigo. Y ahora le dije a una persona importante que la odiaba… ¡Pero estaba estresada! Me sentía tan vulnerable cerca de él que solo lo quería alejar un poco y sinceramente… me estaba desquitando con él por todo lo que sentía.

_Ya veo… ¿Por qué no piensas en disculparte?

_Yo… no se si deba hacerlo, al parecer él…

_¿Te quiere?

Desvié la mirada dándole la razón inconscientemente. Sasuke no me había afirmado en ningún momento que sus declaraciones eran verdaderas… No sabía si creer que el de verdad sentía algo por mí o dudarlo un poco, realmente lo dudaba mucho, Sasuke tenía aires de ser un casanova, y sabía sobre su popularidad entre las chicas, no sabía que pensar cada vez que se me acercaba demasiado, temía su contacto, temía todo de él. Y la razón era sencilla. Comenzaba a sentir cosas por Sasuke y eso me molestaba mucho.

_Ya veo… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

El recuerdo no era agradable, yo había rechazado su contacto, su calido y agradable contacto y además lo había agredido con palabras que realmente no sentía, realmente yo no odiaba a Sasuke, realmente yo lo apreciaba demasiado, mucho.

_Lo aleje de mi y… rechace su contacto y… ¡Se me acercaba demasiado y…!

_¿El te quiere, no?

_Yo… No lo sé. Él… Yo… yo le pregunte si cada vez que se me declaraba lo decía enserio y… él me pregunto si cada vez que se declaraba yo no le creía y asentí y…

_Bien, comprendo.

_El me… agrada mucho… Y siento que…

_Se reprime a si mismo.

Me quede sin palabras, porque realmente no entendía bien a lo que se refería.

_¿Como?

_¿Has pensado cuan pesado debe ser estar a tu lado de esta forma? Creo que deberías comenzar a pensar un poco en él… o si no lo alejaras lentamente… dudo que desees eso.

Vamos… Sonosuke tenía razón. Solo que no comprendía muy bien a que se refería con eso de que Sasuke se reprimía.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Llegue más temprano de lo normal a clase y me acerque a mi casillero para cambiarme los zapatos, mientras realizaba esto me encontraba pensativa, recordar las cosas no era lo mió y sentía que algo había olvidado. Pegue mi cabeza a los casilleros, había olvidado por completo que hoy me tocaba enseguida con Kakashi, eso me ponía un poco de malas. Me coloco los otros zapatos mientras miraba el suelo, tal vez saltarme la clase no sería muy buena idea.

_Vaya… El rostro de Sono-kun en la mañana no parece muy feliz.

Me asuste un poco y mire a Sasuke. Mi rostro se vio alterado por un ceño fruncido y mis ojos lo miraron de forma afilada, no estaba feliz de verlo, nada feliz.

_Y tu rostro no es algo agradable en la mañana.

No supe porque, pero las palabras salieron como si fuera vomito verbal. Sin embargo Sasuke sonrió y tomo mi mano, sorprendido mire a todos lados, y luego trague saliva, estaba avergonzada, nerviosa y avergonzada. Sasuke beso el dorso y yo solo lo mire a los ojos, el me miraba tan fijamente que por un momento creí que el esperaba alguna reacción de mí y cuando lo vi sonreír supuse que había conseguido lo que quería. Se acercó a mi oído y cerré los ojos.

_Suerte.

Luego de eso se separo y se fue, fue entonces que desvíe el rostro y me encontré una pequeña y casi apagada sonrisa en el rostro de mi más fiel amigo.

_Te buscaba.

_Naruto.

Supuse que eso no sería del todo sencillo. Con paso ligero me acerque a Naruto, las piernas me temblaban y sentía que había empezado a sudar de puro nerviosismo, pero el se veía impasible, pero a la vez, no lo reconocí como Naruto, él era siempre tan brillante y en ese momento estaba algo opaco, fue entonces cuando estiro los brazos y me tomo por los hombros y me abrazo con fuerza, me dejo sin palabras y eso me aturdió de sobre manera.

_Lo siento Sonosuke… Me fui de repente, lo siento.

Mierda, eso me hizo sentir muy mal. La única culpable era yo, negue con la cabeza y lo separe de mi, solo quería que mirara mi arrepentimiento, de verdad estaba muy arrepentida, solo quería expresarle mi sentir, que él era importante y haberle mentido me molestaba más a mi que nada, a Naruto lo quería más que a nadie, era mi mejor amigo.

_Yo lo siento, lo siento mucho Naruto. No era mi intensión mentir solo que yo… yo no pude hacerlo de otro forma… Lamento tanto haberte mentido todo este tiempo, lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

_Te perdono.

Pero no lo escuche de verdad tan sincero.

_Naruto si tú quieres yo…

_No, enserio. Te perdono. Además, esta no es una mentira tan alarmante… Bueno… Yo…

Se sonrojo demasiado. Y desvió la vista.

_Y… también lamento mucho… ser tan brusco contigo y… ser tan sucio y… grosero y…

Reí, ahí es de donde venía su nerviosismo, reí un poco, controlándome y cuidando que mi risa no fuera muy femenina, y funciono, sonó igual que siempre.

_Me alegra tanto que no estés molesto, que no me odies.

_Eres mi amigo y los amigos deben de entenderse, ¿si no para que estamos?

Rió y eso provoco que me preguntara de nuevo si de verdad Naruto no me gustaba, porque Naruto a comparación de muchos otros chicos, tenía un estilo lindo y cariñoso.

"**No, él no te gusta".**

Temblé ligeramente, el recuerdo de Sasuke no era precisamente el mejor recuerdo para compararlo con Naruto.

_¿Y cual es tu nombre?

Mire a todos lados, no podía hablar tan simple de estas cosas, cuando vi que todo estaba vació lo mire y sonreí.

_Sakura, ese es mi nombre.

_Muy bonito…

Naruto y yo comenzamos a caminar hasta detenernos en un área verde, nos sentamos en el césped, no pretendía perderme la clase de Kakashi, iba temprano, así que podía estar un rato con Naruto sin problemas, me recosté en el césped, con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

_Estoy un poco… celoso… Supongo que Sasuke-teme ya lo sabe…

_Si…

_Argh… Era de suponerse, el teme es más… atento a estas cosas que yo…

_Supongo…

_Seguirás siendo mi amigo… ¿cierto?

_No lo dudes…

_Eso me basta, Sakura-chan.

Mire el cielo desviando mi mirada de la de Naruto y exhale un poco de aire.

_La verdad es que voy a venir el próximo semestre como chica… Ya no se me es permitido seguir siendo un chico.

_¿Cómo?

_Bueno, Minato-san lo sabe y me ha pedido que venga como chica y yo no puedo ignorarlo, porque él tiene razón, yo ya no puedo seguir mintiendo a todos con este disfraz.

_Ya veo… entonces… Te estaré esperando Sakura-chan.

_Pero eso, nunca iba a suceder._

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

En la tarde en cuanto termino el entrenamiento me dirigí a la alberca donde pude ver a Naruto terminar también su entrenamiento, me vio y me saludo con la mano mientras entraba a los vestidores, directamente me dirigí a la puerta de la parte trasera de la alberca, corrí un poco y me escondí ahí un rato, esta vez quería que todos los chicos se fueran para irme a cambiar y duchar. Mire mi reloj de muñeca y regrese la vista al cielo, estaba tan cansada y sin embargo mis pensamientos me estaban atormentando.

Aun no me disculpaba con Sasuke.

Durante las clases él se mostró normal, me hablo todo el tiempo, y durante los entrenamientos nos toco estar en el mismo equipo, yo lo evadí y eso fue muy evidente, sin embargo él se acercaba mucho a mi, me ponía nerviosa y sin embargo al final me fui inmediatamente para no estar frente a él, cierto, extrañaba estar con Sasuke, pero eso no quitaba que aun estuviera molesta y frustrada, sobre todo molesta.

_Fu.

Mi piel se erizo cuando sentí que alguien soplaba en mi cuello, me levante rápidamente y voltee, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, pero sabía que el momento llegaría tarde a temprano, baje la mano que había colocado sobre mi pecho al recibir el susto. Lo mire a los ojos y él me miro igual, entonces, sorprendiéndome se hinco en el suelo e inclino un poco la cabeza, me sonroje y trague saliva, estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada, pero él sonreía, y eso no me permitía imaginar su siguiente jugada. Tomo mi mano y yo sentí que respirar ya no me era tan fácil. Me jalo a él y caí entre sus brazos. Sentí su mentón sobre mi cabeza y entonces no pude resistirlo.

Solo sucedió.

Lentamente Sasuke se separo de mí y levanto mi mentón con dos dedos, yo me erguí hacia él y coloque mis manos en sus hombros, mis ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

_Lamento haberte dicho que… te… o-dio…

Las palabras murieron en mi boca.

Y en la de él.

Mis labios se apretaron a los de él y Sasuke comenzó a moverlos ligeramente, apenas y se notaba el movimiento, pero mis labios ardían con cada uno, era como probar chocolate derretido, era un beso exquisito, no pude evitar comparar este beso con los otros dos. Los anteriores habían sido solo roses o más bien un contacto de labios y ya, pero en este beso los dos participábamos y eso solo provoco que mis mejillas ardieran en vergüenza, nos separamos lentamente, solo un instante en el que él dijo esas palabras, con cada movimiento de labios su aliento chocaba con el mió, me aturdía más y más y por un momento creí que terminarían desmayándome, mi corazón se apretó, era un sentimiento tan placentero que no pude evitar disfrutar cada segundo. Su aliento mentolado y su aroma a mora azul me intoxico más de lo necesario, para ese momento confirmaba que cualquier acción mía solo venía del más bajo instinto que pude llegar a tener.

_Tan… linda…

Enrojecí totalmente, apreté los ojos y esta vez ambos ladeamos el rostro, el beso fue tan suave que mis labios temblaron, era el beso más suave que jamás me había dado, estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero la sensación de satisfacción persistía, era totalmente consciente de esa sensación, tanto que temblé entre sus brazos. Cuando nos separamos por segunda vez procure separarme más de él, mis manos temblaban y mi cuerpo igual, recargue la frente en su clavícula y lo sentí rodear mi espalda mientras mis manos se mantenían en sus hombros, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, solo desperté de mi ensoñación en el momento que se levanto y extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, la tome cuidadosamente y el contacto con su piel provoco un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, fue como si el contacto con su fría piel hubiera capturado todos mis sentidos.

_Vamos.

Dijo entonces y en ese momento me percate de que traía el uniforme, lo más probable fuera que me hubiera seguido al termino del entrenamiento, no me enoje, de hecho, si Sasuke no hubiera hecho eso probablemente yo no me habría disculpado con él, le agradecía un poco. No nos soltamos las manos si no hasta que llegamos frente a la puerta, nos detuvimos y lentamente me soltó la mano, sin esperarlo me encamine a la entrada y cuando mi mano derecha estuvo sobre el pomo lo sentí abrazarme, su brazo había tocado la sensible piel de mi estomago, mi sonrojo volvió, pero no lo separe, no me sentí capaz de hacerlo, su contacto me agradaba tanto que separarlo hubiera sido algo que mi cuerpo sensible no hubiera aceptado y me hubiera reprochado.

_Me alegra saber que Sakura no me odia.

_Sasuke estúpido…

Sentí como se movía, se estaba riendo y esboce una sonrisa, a conciencia que él no podía verme, coloco la cabeza detrás de mi oído y beso suavemente la piel expuesta de mi cuello. Nos quedamos callados y decidimos no decir nada, Sasuke me soltó y yo abría la puerta.

Era obvio que algo estaba cambiando entre nosotros, pero no diría nada, por el momento, prefería dejar las cosas así.

Ese mismo día cuando Sasuke me dejo en la puerta de mí casa, en el momento que abrí la puerta, puedo recordar su mano empujándome dentro, pegarme contra la pared del vestíbulo y posar su mano en mi mejilla mientras su frente se pegaba en mi frente y susurraba tres veces: "Te quiero". No pude evitar no decirle que era una estúpido, el solo sonrió y me dio un beso en la sien y se fue.

Esa misma noche, probablemente habría sido la más reveladora de mi vida, esa noche soñaría con Sasuke… No sabía si quería a Sasuke como más que un amigo o si lo amaba, de verdad que ignoraba eso, pero ya fuera la primera o segunda opción sabía que algo pasaba, a mi Sasuke me gustaba, de verdad que me gustaba, solo temía cuanto o el porque… Porque en el momento que supiera eso entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás. Nunca me había enamorado, y sabía que la primera vez que lo hiciera sería la definitiva o tal vez la más importante en mi vida.

En mi sueño Sasuke se materializaba y trataba de alcanzarlo, pero entonces yo misma evitaba el contacto, entonces, en el momento que yo pensaba dar la vuelta e irme, recuerdo que Sasuke estiraba la mano y confiando en él yo la tomaba y eso, eso me hizo muy feliz en ese momento.

Dios… estaba tan molesta que todo esto fuera con Sasuke.

Maldición.

El día siguiente, y el siguiente, y en si, toda esa semana…

No vi a Sasuke.

Y confieso que no fue porque lo evitara, aunque eso era lo que quería hacer.

El problema fue que él falto una semana entera.

Alego estar enfermo.

Pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que nada de eso era cierto, que mentía, y temí un poco.

Sasuke no parecía enfermo la última vez que lo vi, por eso, cuando regreso a la escuela, lo aborde enseguida, estaba preocupada, de verdad que estaba preocupada, pero recuerdo perfectamente, antes de que faltara otra semana, que Sasuke me ignoro y no solo eso, huyo de mí, como si hubiera algo que sabía podría decirme pero que él tuviera consciencia no debía o deseara decirme.

Algo estaba pasando, y de verdad quería saber que.

El tiempo se estaba acabando, y faltaba tan solo dos meses y un poco para que yo fuera una chica.

Y de verdad quería que cuando yo fuera una chica en apariencia, pudiera contestarle a Sasuke, decirle si lo quería o no, o al menos decirle que me dejara pensarlo un poco más.

Pero, algo me decía que eso…

_No iba a suceder._

**.*~:¨&¨:~*.**

Pasando las cuatro y media salí de la reunión. Estar cuatro horas encerrado en un mismo lugar me estaba hartando, estaba cansado.

Pasaron dos horas más para que yo pudiera salir por fin de ese lugar. El auto se movió despacio por el tráfico, pero no estaba tan atento a eso.

_¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Nada.

Y era cierto, no pensaba hacer nada. Las cosas me molestaban, eso era cierto, pero no pensaba hacer nada. Nada de eso me importaba, y aunque lo fuera, no pensaba hacer nada. Desvié la vista a la ventana, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo estaba cansado.

_¿Seguro?

_Si.

_Pensé que en ese lugar habías… cambiado.

_He cambiado.

Asegure al tiempo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, era cierto, yo había cambiado, y con más de una forma podía comprobarlo. Pero entonces comprendí que era lo que sucedía, no hablaba de ese cambió, él hablaba de otro cambió… Si yo había encontrado algo, o alguien.

_¿Te ha hablado?

_Si.

_Pero no le has contestado, ¿no?

_Al igual que contigo he cambiado el móvil y el teléfono de casa.

_Deberías pensar en cambiar de compañía si quieres no ser encontrado… Has dicho que no necesitas de mí y que Naruto es un idiota, pero creo que el idiota aquí eres tú y que realmente si que me necesitas…

_He faltado ya dos semanas.

_¿Y? Eso nunca te ha…

_Me importa ahora… Hay alguien que me esta esperando.

De cierta forma, me sentí aliviado cuando él no pregunto nada.

Porque yo no sabría como contestarle.

* * *

_Nuestras actitudes controlan nuestras vidas. Las actitudes son una fuerza secreta que trabaja 24 horas al día, para bien o para mal. Es de primordial importancia saber controlar y dirigir esta gran fuerza._

_-Tom Blandi_

**.**

**.**

_Yo de regreso._

_Les dije que les tenía una sorpresa y es justo esto, un capitulo corto pero lo hice con todo el SasuSaku posible para este momento. El capitulo diez esta terminado y el once esta en proceso, así que espérenlo, lo próximo que venga será el nudo de toda la historia, si creyeron que esto era todo entonces les digo que apenas estamos a la mitad o menos de la historia, así que esperen las continuaciones._

_Les agradezco a todo s sus reviews, me alegra mucho que me manden reviews._

_Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	10. De pasado a presente

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _En verdad, te odiaba al principio… Pero… te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? Y Sakura también me ama… _Estúpido Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND ****THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**De pasado a presente**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lo que está sucediendo en el Interior se muestra en el exterior._

_  
-__Earl Nightingale_

* * *

Cuando dieron las diez en punto salimos al pequeño descanso de veinticinco minutos. Cuando lo vi solo no solo lo aborde, me le eche encima, esta vez no lo iba a dejar huir.

Había faltado por dos semanas, estaba muy preocupada, y era cierto. Cuando Sasuke me vio sobre él sonrió y sentí un espasmo en el cuerpo cuando sentí que colocaba las manos en mi cintura, pero ni con eso lo iba a soltar, ya había esperado mucho para esto, no lo iba a dejar esta vez. Se irguió lo suficiente para que sus labios tocaran mi sien y beso esa parte solo unos segundos y luego regreso al suelo, me miro divertido, seguro por el sonrojo, o porque mi labio inferior temblaba. Yo también me reiría, pero no estaba para eso esta vez.

_Estaba preocupada.

Fue lo primero que dije, no lo había podido evitar, era cierto, yo era fuerte, pero no por eso iba a disimular mi preocupación, todo eso me sobrepasaba, eran reacciones involuntarias, y Sasuke parecía contento por mi preocupación, tanto que despego una mano de mi cintura para colocarla en mi cabello, y colocarlo detrás de mi oreja derecha, la caricia provocada me provoco otro espasmo y que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentara.

_Lo siento… Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

Su sonrisa me hipnotizo y quise besarlo.

Pero no iba a hacerlo, eso habría sido algo muy idiota de mi parte. Así que solo apreté mis manos a sus hombros, era mi única defensa ante lo que comenzaba a sentir por él, no quería actuar por impulsos, eso sería algo que me sobrepasaría y al final solo haría cosas de las que me arrepentiría después, ese me complicaría aun más.

_No lo sientes. Quien lo sintió fui yo…

Pareció sorprenderse y entonces despego ambas manos de mi cintura y las coloco a en mis hombros, sabía lo que vendría ahora, quise alargar un poco el tiempo, porque después de lo que haría yo ya no iba a hacer nada.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Era todo lo que deseaba saber.

_Tenía cosas que arreglar… en España.

Eso me sorprendió y antes de contestar sentí como apretaba y yo caía en su pecho, luego me abrazo por la cintura, Dios, cuanto había extrañado este calor, dos semanas habían sido demasiado.

_Prometo que la próxima te llevare conmigo. No te dejaré sentirte sola… Siempre te llevare conmigo.

_Calla… Sabes que no puedes cumplir nada…

_Si que puedo… si tú me lo permites, claro que podré.

Eso quedo como una promesa a medias, él sabía tanto como yo que eso no lo iba a poder cumplir.

Solo que en ese entonces yo no había sido tan consciente de esa promesa.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Cuando termino el entrenamiento me metía a las áreas de la escuela, halle un salón vació y me quede ahí leyendo un poco de la filosofía de Kant. Mire mi reloj comprobando que pasaban las cinco y media y baje el libro y lo guarde en mi bolsa. Me dirigí hacia los vestidores y me quede ahí, viendo como Sasuke sentado contaba los baldosas del baño, fruncí el ceño y sin más me metí a una ducha, lo escuche hablarme por la puerta.

_¿Cuando dices que serás una chica?

_Como en dos meses.

Conteste mientras me enjabona el cabello, que por cierto lo tenía más largo y ya lo tenía bastante despintado.

_Hmmm… Me gustaría verte con el cabello rosa, seguro te ves preciosa.

Me sonroje, y agradecí el estar dentro y él fuera. Salí casi al momento y note que Sasuke solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa, estaba de espaldas a mi, pero incluso hubiera estado de frente no me hubiera importado que me viera solo con la toalla, al menos no mucho. Me coloque la ropa interior, luego la faja y me coloque la blusa y enseguida los pantalones, me dio un poco de gracia verlo de espaldas, se veía tan nervioso, sabía que estaba nervioso.

_Quien sabe, de hecho casi no me recuerdo con el cabello rosa.

Y era cierto, casi siempre lo tinte, de castaños claros y fuertes y distintas tonalidades de negros, negros azulosos o negros violetas, mis favoritos habían sido los castaños claros, me quedaban bien. Sasuke se volteo y casi lo vi perder el tiritar nervioso de su labio cuando me vio vestida, eso me hizo sonreír, al parecer, como todo chico, ver a una chica con poco ropa lo ponía nervioso, al menos en eso se parecía a los demás chicos. Se apoyo en los casilleros y me miro con una sonrisa, las sonrisas de Sasuke me gustaban y se me hacían algo ya comunes, claro, solo cuando estaba conmigo sonreía tanto, eso me dejaba sin aliento.

_Ya lo creo…

_Eres insoportable…

Sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a lo que yo le había dicho.

_Es algo que me ha costado, pero lo he logrado.

Y me di cuenta que había algo que me quería preguntar, y supe al instante lo que quería, sus ojos insistentes trataban de preguntarme algo que su boca se negaba a decir, supongo que en su mente estaría una vaga idea, errónea por supuesto, referente a si Naruto me odiaba o me había perdonado, al parecer él pensaba que Naruto ni siquiera me había hablado.

_Naruto me ha perdonado… Pero no hemos hablado muy bien de las cosas.

Lo dije y él miro el techo.

_Ya veo…

Su respuesta provoco un desconcierto en mi, como si ya lo supiera, entonces me di cuenta que me había equivocado, había algo que Sasuke no me podía decir, sin embargo ansiaba hacerlo. Lo supe cuando regreso la mirada a mí. Sus ojos negros me miraban insistentes, me obligaban a tratar de entenderlos, y eso me estaba frustrando, de verdad quería entenderlo, pero se me hacía imposible, el tiempo de separación que había tenido con Sasuke me había hecho notar que Sasuke era lejano a mí. Yo ni siquiera sabía que día era su cumpleaños.

_Me ha sorprendido, pero no puedo mentirte, me hace muy feliz que diga eso… Naruto es tan…

Pero decidí callar al ver su mirada, se veía molesto.

_Dejemos de lado a Naruto…

_No lo quiero dejar de lado.

Estaba a la defensiva, y eso lo sabía yo tanto como él. Desvíe la vista.

_Hay algo que… voy a decirte.

Su seriedad me obligo a mirarlo, y asentí esperando que hablara. Debía de haber puesto mala cara, puesto que después de un rato él negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí y me peino el cabello hacía atrás. Sonrió.

_Olvídalo… Está bien así.

_Si es algo muy importante… dímelo.

_No es nada…

Asentí débilmente, él acaricio mi mejilla antes de irse, su tacto me pareció tan efímero que hasta lo sentí lejano. Sonreí, se me hacía un día muy apetecible para salir un rato. Cuando salí se me hizo extraño encontrarme precisamente con ella.

_Sonosuke-kun.

_Karin…

_¿Me acompañas a casa?

_Claro, si.

Mire mi reloj comprobando que ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde. Me pregunte que podría estar haciendo Karin tan tarde, pero decidí callar, la mire atentamente, recordé entonces que Karin al igual que Sasuke había faltado unos días, aunque Karin solo había faltado una semana.

_Sonosuke-kun… ¿Tú y Sasuke-kun son muy cercanos, no?

_Somos amigos.

Conteste con simpleza, porque no veía el fin de esa pregunta, era obvio que Sasuke y yo éramos amigos, si no porque estaría junto a él.

_Sasuke-kun y yo… faltamos porque hubo problemas en la compañía…

La mire, y sus ojos rojizos me miraron directamente, había algo que ansiaba decirme, podía sentirlo.

_Al parecer… Sasuke-kun ha estado escapando de casa… Sus… Fugaku-sama estaba muy preocupado por él.

_¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

_Nada… Pensé que Sasuke-kun te lo habría contado. Eres su amigo, después de todo.

_Lo soy, pero no me gusta implicarme en su vida privada… si él no me lo cuenta es porque no quiere.

_Lo olvidaba… Sasuke-kun siempre es tan cerrado.

_¿Qué sucede Karin? ¿Qué es lo que ansias contarme?

Karin se detuvo y su mirada rojiza me recorrió de arriba abajo, no sabía como interpretarlo. Me tomo la mano y me pegó a ella, algo no andaba bien con todo esto, Karin estaba actuando sumamente extraño.

_¿Sasuke-kun es gay?

No pude evitarlo.

La carcajada salió de mi boca justo cuando dijo gay.

Me sostuve el estomago y creí que vomitaría por como me reía. Así que trate de respirar mientras trataba de parar de reír, es que no podía creerlo.

_Claro que no… ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

_Sasuke-kun y tú… ¿Tú eres gay?

La expresión de su rostro provoco que me quisiera acercar a ella y hacerla sentir bien sonriéndole. No sabía que había visto esa chica para creer que yo era gay o que Sasuke era gay, siempre que estábamos frente a los demás evitaba el contacto con él, era imposible mostrar que alguna vez nos besamos o que yo comenzaba a sentir cosas por él.

_Para nada… Karin…

Asegure, porque si yo de verdad fuera chico, probablemente me hubiera enamorado de alguien como ella. Karin era una chica de lo más perfecta, tranquila, cariñosa, comprensible, sin dejar de lado su entusiasmo, su fluidez, o su impulsividad, probablemente cuando fuera chica me gustaría ser su amiga, seguro que podría llevarme bien con ella.

_Es que, a mi me gustas mucho.

Su declaración me dejo estupefacta, y cuando reaccione Karin ya estaba subiendo al bus que la llevaría a su casa.

Dios, había hecho que una chica se enamorara de mí…

¿No podía ser peor?

"_**Si… Ella pudo haberte besado".**_

Si, eso hubiera empeorado bastante las cosas.

Me tome mi tiempo para llegar a casa y otro más terminar mi cena, mi padre me pregunto si estaba bien. Le dije la verdad, estaba sumamente agotada y tenía bastantes problemas adolescentes, él entendió, no me pregunto más, justo como esperaba que lo hiciera. Esa noche tuve un sueño bastante peculiar.

Yo vestía como una chica y le pedía a alguien que no me abandonara. Fue un sueño bastante melancólico, no pare de llorar hasta que tuve que ir a mi carrera matutina. Escuche gritos y ladridos. Había escuchado que los Rubrick se iban a divorciar, que Mady se había cansado de cubrir cada infidelidad de su esposo. Ella se había mudado a casa de su madre con sus hijos, iba a ser un juicio bastante largo, ambos querían quedarse con ambos hijos, aunque a mi parecer ella debía de quedarse con ellos.

Regrese a casa, me detuve en la puerta.

_Buen día.

_Buenas.

Dije mientras me paraba frente a Sasuke, me sorprendió un poco verlo parado frente a mi puerta sin el uniforme, ¿a caso pensaba faltar de nuevo? Esperaba que no, porque esta vez lo iba a golpear.

_Tengo permiso de inasistencia.

Asentí no muy convencida, y era cierto, no estaba convencida, no quería que se marchara, estar sin Sasuke en la escuela me ponía los pelos de punta, estaba muy acostumbrada a su presencia.

_Lamento involucrarme tanto contigo…

_No importa.

_Solo venía a decirte que… te quiero.

Desvié la vista y desee que se marchara ya. Sin embargo Sasuke se acercó a mí y me tomo el mentón y beso mi sien, cuando se separo no se distanció de mi.

_Vendré en la tarde a verte. ¿Llegarías temprano por mí?

_¿Es muy importante?

_Solo quiero verte.

_No te prometo nada.

_Vendré a las cuatro.

_Nos vemos.

_Si.

Quise salir tarde, pero mi subconsciente me estaba traicionando obligándome a mirar el reloj, hable con Naruto, hablamos bastante tiempo, incluso después de eso mire la hora, apenas eran las tres y cuarto. Llegue a casa a las cuatro menos cinco, y Sasuke ya estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada, cuando me miro se levanto, me tomo las manos, y me acercó a él con un abrazo.

_¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

_Te he extrañado mucho.

Pero no le creía, era como una despedida… Justo cuando faltaba solo poco menos de dos meses para que llegara como una chica.

_¿Vas a dejarme?

Me aventure a preguntar, él me separo de si y negó lentamente.

_No.

Dijo simplemente. Pero no le creí, tenía la certeza de que iba a dejarme.

_Hablo enserio, no voy a irme.

Entonces suspire y me aleje, quería confiar en él, así que asentí, creyéndole.

_Vamos dentro…

_Bien.

Pero solo cerró la puerta y se quedo ahí, me miro burlón.

_Llegaste antes.

_...

Mi mirada fría se fue directo a sus ojos calidos, sentí la barrera derretirse, pero eso no significaba que yo fuera a dejarme perder tan fácil, Sasuke siempre ganaba, y eso me sacaba de quicio y me ponía de los nervios, al principio me daba igual, pero ahora me daba cuenta lo débil que me estaba volviendo. Así que fruncí el ceño.

_¿Qué sucede? Has faltado a clases. ¿Por qué? Déjame decirte que esto está…

_En verdad, te odiaba al principio… Pero… te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? Y Sakura también me ama…

Apreté los labios, incapaz de impedir el sonrojo que tenía. Voltee el rostro, y cuando pensé que se acercaría escuche la puerta abrirse, alce el rostro y lo vio abriendo la puerta, me miro y sonrió y diciendo un, nos vemos luego y se fue. No fui capaz de impedir que se fuera, si quiera pude decirle lo que me parecía si me amaba o no. Cuando escuche la puerta cerrar solté las siguientes palabras.

_Estúpido Sasuke.

Era incapaz de verlo si quiera.

Y esta vez fui yo quien falto los últimos dos días de la semana.

Y no fue por gusto. La gripe que me dio por quien sabe que me pegó de repente, fue tan fuerte que el jueves me la pase durmiendo y el viernes me la pase en la cama sin hacer nada, porque no tenía ganas. Cuando volví a clases me sorprendió ver a Naruto esperándome en la entrada, parecía pensativo y cuando me vio me abordo enseguida.

_Sono-baka… ¿Dónde estuviste?

_Gripa.

Conteste enseguida mientras seguía de largo. Lo cierto era que esos días me habían relajado, había comprendido que a Naruto lo apreciaba como un muy buen amigo al igual que a Sasuke, los quería a los dos, aunque… con Sasuke las cosas eran más profundas, más solidas y un poco efímeras como tranquilas, pero… enamorarme de Sasuke habría sido igual de agradable que hacerlo con un cactus, o con un volcán, simplemente imposible. Yo no podía hacerlo, mi habilidad para el amor era tan nula como mi feminidad, yo no estaba preparada, y Sasuke me estaba ofreciendo lo que mamá me dijo me ofrecería un caballero: Ser una chica, más que eso, ser una dama. Y yo no estaba aun dispuesta serlo, aun no estaba preparada.

_¿Gripa? ¿Estas mejor?

_Claro, si no, no estaría aquí.

_Eso es bueno. Oye… ¿Vamos a jugar videojuegos?

_Claro.

_Que bueno. Ya me hacía falta salir contigo por ahí. Ya sabes, esto de Hinata y yo… me gusta, pero sin embargo me hace falta… un amigo y bueno, tu…

_Lo entiendo. Puede que sea "ella", pero muchas veces me considero más un "él".

_No comprendo.

Rodé los ojos, nadie parecía escucharnos.

_Se que soy una chica, que me gustan los chicos y todo eso, pero no puedo evitar no sentirme más a gusto con los chicos…

_Ya, ya comprendo. ¿No te gustaría hacerte amiga de Hinata?

_Bueno… probablemente me gustara, pero ahora me conformo contigo.

_¡Oye!

_Es broma…

Naruto se encogió en hombros.

_Bien, te perdonare. Pero te daré una patada en el culo en los videojuegos.

_Ya lo veremos, perdedor.

_¡No soy perdedor!

Comencé a irme, me encantaba dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

_¡Sonosuke-baka! ¡No soy un perdedor! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! ¡BAKA!

Solté una carcajada algo fuerte, muchos se rieron conmigo, era tan divertido dejar a Naruto hablando solo. Sentí un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y no se me hizo difícil saber quien era, el olor a comida de perro me llegó al instante.

_¡Sonosuke! ¿Dónde estuviste?

_Gripa.

_Pues que mal. Los entrenamientos estuvieron del asco. Sasuke estuvo en mi equipo y estaba de un humor de per… un humor de los mil demonios. No soltó el balón y además se la paso gruñendo y golpeando "sin querer". Fue uno de los entrenamientos más repugnantes que he tenido. Si quería demostrar que era el mejor lo hubiera hecho otro día, en el que si estuviera de un buen humor.

_¿Mal humor?

_Si… Es la primera vez que lo veo así. Luego se fue a la piscina, y supe que golpeo a Naruto sin razón aparente. Espero que hoy este de mejor hum…

_Lo estoy.

Sentí un estremecimiento de piel, al igual que Kiba, me imagine. Nos había dado un susto de muerte. Lo miramos, su sonrisa amigable me dijo que él no estaba de humor de nuevo y al parecer a Kiba le pareció lo mismo. Me miro con ojos de "¿Ya viste?", yo me limite a seguir caminando y Kiba hizo lo mismo.

_Es bueno que estés de buen humor.

Solté sarcástica, Kiba lo notó, no dudaba que Sasuke también lo hubiese notado. Pero su sonrisa se volvió menos falsa, probablemente porque esta vez me miraba a mí.

_¿Donde estuviste?

Su voz me hizo notar su preocupación.

_Gripa.

Conteste tajante. Sasuke asintió mientras se colocaba a mi lado, lejos de Kiba, al parecer no le caía bien.

_Estuve en cama hasta el domingo.

Me obligue a decir, probablemente quería sonar más convincente, pero me regañe mentalmente, esa era la verdad, si me creía o no ese era su problema.

_Vaya, que gripa tan… conveniente.

Me detuve, lo mire a los ojos… él… ¿Él insinuaba que yo me había enfermado apropósito? Kiba notó la tención cuando me detuve, y nos miro, salteaba la mirada de mí a Sasuke y así varias veces hasta que se detuvo en mí. Sentí que ese había sido un grave error, ya que los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron oscuros a pesar que me miraba a mí. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Por un momento me quise gritárselo en la cara, pero Kiba no hacía más que estorbar en ese momento, me erguí y continué con mi caminata, con Kiba a mi lado y Sasuke un poco más atrás.

_Si… Muy conveniente.

Solté entonces. Kiba se encogió de hombros y entro primero al salón. Entonces me detuve y me gire, lo mire en señal de advertencia, y noté entonces que Sasuke me miraba igual.

_¿Qué pasa ahora?

Dije entonces. Su actitud comenzaba a molestarme.

_Absolutamente nada… Sonosuke.

_Pues no te creo… ¿Qué tienes contra Kiba? ¿Por qué estuviste de tan mal humor? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Naruto? ¿Qué te paso en mi ausencia?

_Eso me paso…

Siseo como si fuera una serpiente, me sorprendió un poco, retrocedí y mire a mis lados, que conveniente que nadie estuviera en esos momentos, Sasuke bajo la voz hasta volverla en un murmullo que solo yo escuchara.

_Que no estabas.

Su declaración me mareo un poco. Dios, estaba enamorada de él. Total e irremediablemente enamorada de él. El peso de la verdad fue como una patada en el estomago y otra más en el trasero. Lo mire a los ojos, y descifrarlo era tan imposible como descifrar mi propia verdad.

Después de eso no hablamos hasta los entrenamientos. Durante los entrenamientos estaba extrañamente animado, nos había tocado en el mismo equipo, contra Kiba y Naruto. El empate fue eminente, Sasuke no trato de ganar, solo de fastidiarlos a los dos, comprendía que quisiera fastidiar a Naruto, pero no comprendía porque a Kiba también. Cuando el entrenamiento finalizo decidí arriesgarme, pero antes si quiera que pusiera un pie en los vestidores, Sasuke me detuvo, impidiéndome cometer una estupidez o probablemente impidiéndome huir de la platica pendiente. El tiempo que nos quedamos sin decir nada en las gradas fue largo, él parecía sopesar lo que iba a decir y yo no podía decirle nada, ya que sabía que solo diría estupideces, me conocía muy bien.

_Sobre lo que te dije la ultima vez.

Dios, me temía que empezara con eso, me hice la tonta, y negué con la cabeza.

_No me preguntes nada… Yo…

_Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decirte. Si lo dije no fue precisamente porque quisiera una respuesta, es solo porque quiero que sepas que te amo.

_¿Cómo?

_No quiero obligarte a nada Sakura. No quiero presionarte ni obligarte a sentir algo por mí. Así que no tienes que contestar nada. No hay nada que contestar.

Me mordía el labio y trague saliva, debido al nerviosismo y a la vergüenza que sentía por el momento.

_No te entiendo… yo… he rechazado tus sentimientos sin saberlos y tú… ¿tú dices que me amas?

_Estoy igual que tu en eso…

Me miro, ya que todo el tiempo se la había pasado mirando otro lado.

_Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero creo que… deberías pensar en ser una chica cuanto antes.

_Eso que más te da.

_Me importa mucho… Además, Naruto te gusta.

Era cierto, yo no le había dicho aun que ya no amaba a Naruto, que realmente sentía una profunda admiración por él, admiración que había mal interpretado por culpa de mi madre y que eso había provocado que pensara que Naruto me gustaba. Era cierto, me gustaba, hasta que descubrí que Sasuke existía, en más de un sentido.

_Gustaba…

_¿Cómo?

Me pregunto sin tener claro lo que le había dicho, aunque creo que solo quería afirmar y que ya había comprendido lo que le había dicho.

_Gustaba. Naruto me gustaba. Si te das cuenta eso significa pasado. Y como te dije… eso... te… ¿Te importa tanto?

Sus ojos taladrándome, su mirada profunda, nunca había visto a alguien mirarme de esa forma tan profunda, como si yo fuera lo único que existiera. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? Su mirada había provocado que dudara mi oración y al final termine por decir eso, me sentí como una estúpida.

_Mucho más de lo que crees.

Las palabras de Sonosuke me golpearon enserio en ese momento, ¿reprimiéndose? ¿De verdad Sasuke lo hacía? No supe si quería saber eso, pero sabía que necesitaba saber eso, que eso no solo le concernía a Sasuke.

_Tú… Sasuke tú… ¿Tú estas reprimiéndote?

_¿Qué?

_Sobre esto… sobre tú y yo… sobre mí… ¿estas reprimiéndote?

Su cara acercándose a mi rostro, y sus ojos brillando no me respondieron cosas exactas, me estaba haciendo ideas, pero sabía a conciencia que no eran precisamente raras. Me sonroje de nuevo.

_Ven.

Me jalo de la muñeca y me llevo con él. Lo sabía, ese no era el lugar adecuado, pero mi estúpida curiosidad había hablado por mí. Llegamos dentro de la escuela y me pegó a él apenas entramos a un salón. Suspire cuando sus manos tocaron mi pelo y temblé cuando sentí su calor en mi pecho. El efecto de su cuerpo, de su sola presencia me ponía de los nervios, pero a la vez me hacía sentirme cómoda, muy cómoda.

_No me preguntes esas cosas…

_¿Por qué?

_Porque probablemente tú no estés lista para saber las respuestas.

_Probablemente ni si quiera estoy lista para ti.

Dije sinceramente y él sonrió, beso la punta de la nariz y bajo hacia mis labios peligrosamente, me pregunte si me besaría o jugaría conmigo, lo mire a los ojos.

_Te preguntare una sola vez. ¿Deseas saberlo?

_Por favor.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y los abrió, y se me antojaron más brillantes que hace un rato, temblé, no miento cuando digo que temblé en serió, estaba tan asustada como anhelante.

_Las razones son tantas que no se si podrías entenderme…

Comenzó y yo solo asentí lentamente.

_Pero, una de esas razones es, porque te quiero.

Lo demás era obvio, me tomo la mano y yo acepte el contacto, acercó sus labios a los míos y yo lo recibí, nos besamos despacio, lento y hasta algo sugerente, pero el contacto fue suave, él nunca intento más, a pesar que en ese momento probablemente le hubiera permitido mucho. Duro mucho el contacto, ni siquiera cuando necesitamos aire nos separamos, me tomo el mentón en un momento y separo sus labios, suspire aire él hizo lo mismo y volvimos a juntarlos. Poco después solo me daba pequeños besos, en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, en el mentón, en todo mi rostro. Cuando paro yo temblaba como una gelatina, pero recupere la compostura cuando sus manos se entrelazaron detrás de mi cintura, justo en mis caderas, me beso una vez más y yo lo acepte cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Al final solo nos abrazamos, él tenía el mentón recargado en la coronilla de mi cabeza, yo tenía la frente recargada en su pecho.

_Ahora, solo puedo pensar, que de verdad te quiero.

Trague saliva.

_Mucho.

Apreté los ojos.

_Demasiado.

Salimos del salón tomados de la mano, yo miraba el suelo y él miraba enfrente.

_Sasuke…

No dijo nada.

_Estúpido Sasuke…

Apretó mi mano y podría jurar que sonrió.

* * *

_El primer paso indispensable para conseguir lo que quiere en la vida es este: Decide qué es lo que quieres._

_  
-__Ben Stein_

**.**

**.**

_**Fue inevitable subir este capitulo… Sinceramente pensaba subirlo en una semana más… pero me he sorprendido mucho y no pude evitarlo… Me alegraste el día, gracias por los reviews, y sinceramente espero que este capitulo te guste, lo subí solo porque **__**de verdad me sentí muy inspirada en hacerlo, porque ya lo tenía hecho.**_

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Silvermist23****: **_Gracias por tus reviews, te aseguro que me alegraron el día…_

**Pau-chan22**

**00o0-Mhiilhiy-chan-0o0o**

**haruno-fan**

**fenix black**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**Asukasoad**

**Yuuki. Hinamori. Chan**

_Bueno chicos, no puedo escribir mucho, estoy llena de tarea, se termina la escuela y los profesores se estresan tanto como nosotros y nos cargan con mucha tarea. Agradezco a todos una vez más._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	11. Como perdiendo el camino

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Me gustaría que mi hijo me dijera gracias aunque sea una sola vez. : _Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti… tú en ese entonces ni siquiera me veías como alguien importante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Como perdiendo el camino.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El amor no prospera en corazones que se amedrentan de las sombras_

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

No me costo mucho darme cuenta de la verdad, la verdad siempre estuvo delante de mi y me extraño un poco no haberme dado cuenta… hasta ahora.

Él me alejaba y me estaba costando volverme a acercar a Sasuke sin que él notara mi interés, estaba tan enojada… me sentía tan molesta de mi misma… ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que me interesaba más de la cuenta? Pero ahora no sabía si acercarme a él totalmente o apartarme, ¿qué sería más doloroso? ¿Que se fuera y lo quisiera demasiado? ¿O que lo apartara de una vez?

No sabía que hacer realmente, me sentía tan perdida.

Termine mis entrenamientos y sin más, haciéndome la fuerte, me metí a los vestidores. Me sonroje un poco cuando vi a los chicos sin camisa, no es que me importara tanto, pero Sasuke y Naruto estaban ahí, cuando Sasuke me vio frunció el ceño, y lo vi, se veía tentado a seguirme, pero en lugar de hacer eso se dio media vuelta y se metió a las duchas. Ese día en especial no había entrado a la cancha, había mentido un poco al profesor, la gripa me había dejado un tanto débil, así que él me permitió permanecer en la banca, así que solo quedaba cambiarme y ya. Lo hice a toda velocidad, tan rápido como me fue posible y justo cuando me acomodaba la blusa y abrochaba el ultimo botón sentí una mano en el comienzo de mi trasero, temblé.

_¿Vamos?

Trague saliva y voltee a ver a Kiba, o Dios mió… ¿Kiba estaba así de bueno? Negué lentamente con la cabeza, yo no era así… ¿A caso estar con Sasuke me había vuelto pervertida?

_¿Donde?

_¿Como que donde, perdedor? ¡Karaoke! ¿Oh ya se te olvido, baka?

_Ammm… ¡Nooo! ¿Yo? Jamás me…

_Te olvidaste…

_Lo siento.

Dije en modo de disculpa y le sonreí, extrañamente Kiba agrando los ojos y volteo ligeramente el rostro, no pude ver bien, pero me pareció ver que se sentía mal, tenía las mejillas de un color carmesí encantador, sonreí ante eso…

_No me mires así.

Dijo entonces, y yo asentí, voltee y deje de mirarlo.

_Ok… ¿Quines más iban?

_Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten-senpai, Sasuke-baka, Karin y amm… ¡Suigetsu también!

_¿Quien mierda es Suigetsu?

_Un tío pervertido que me encontré vagando sin rumbo por la cancha de soccer.

_¿Cómo?

_Broma… es el primo de una chica que fue mi… amiga hace poco. Lo conocí por ahí y nos hicimos amigos… Él asiste a una escuela por las afueras de Tokio… No me preguntes cual, no tengo la más remota idea. Pero Suigetsu es un tío pervertido de lo peor, pero buen tipo.

_Ok… estaremos con un pervertido… que agradable noticia.

_Que te preocupas _wey_, eres un chico, no creo que te manosee… aunque parezcas chica.

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

_¿Parezco chica?

_Pues… un… un poco.

Eso no me lo esperaba, según yo estaba bien disimulado el que yo fuera chica… o acaso… ¿no lo abría hecho bien esta vez? Iba a mirarme por el espejo, pero no pude evitarlo, sentí que alguien me tomaba fuerte del brazo, me dolió la muñeca pero pretendí que solo me molesto la acción.

_¿Y a que hora nos vamos?

Su gentileza me llego como puñetazo al hígado, ciertamente era tan falsa que hasta Kiba lo notó, me había dado cuenta que entre todos, Kiba era el que se daba cuenta más sobre las actitudes que Sasuke solía tomar. Mis ojos se volvieron un poco menos ingenuos por un momento, y ese momento me basto para mirar mejor a Sasuke… Se veía tan bien, trague saliva e hice todo lo que pude para evitar sonrojarme, Sasuke era increíblemente atractivo, tanto que todos los que estaban ahí eran como sombras para mí en ese momento… Hasta que la luz bloque ese astro frió y arrogante…

Kiba sonrió sinceramente tan sencillo que me hizo sentir idiota.

_Me parece que a las cuatro menos cuarto… Naruto y Hinata están en sus actividades y terminan hoy más tarde… Yo iré a recoger a Suigetsu, nos vemos aquí en quince minutos.

_Bien.

Mire a Sasuke, lo vi mirar despectivamente la espalda de Kiba y cuando Kiba salió totalmente de nuestro campo de visión me tomo con tanta agresividad que Neji, quien estaba ahí por ser el capitán del equipo, lo tomo de los brazos, parecía como si Sasuke quisiera tener una pelea conmigo, pero sabía que eso no podía ser posible, no podía porque él era la única persona que sabía que yo era una chica.

_Cálmate Uchiha.

_Eres un pesado… Haruno.

Sin más, apreté la mano izquierda en un puño y con toda la fuerza que pude solté el puño en su mejilla. Neji lo soltó al instante, supuse que fue para permitir que Sasuke se defendiera por él mismo, pero en lugar de defenderse, Sasuke sonrió de lado y salió de los vestidores. Mi furia fue tanta que golpee el muro frente a mi con el puño izquierdo… el dolor de mi cuerpo fue tanto que caí de rodillas, sentí que los huesos de mis nudillos se rompían y entonces, solté un grito de dolor y rabia, Neji me tomo de los hombros y me levanto con brusquedad.

_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Mierda… Te has roto los nudillos. Vamos a la enfermería ahora mismo.

_Neji-sempai… Yo iré solo.

_Bien, pero por favor, pide que te traten bien eso, si se infecta no saldrás bien.

_Si… Gracias.

Tome mi bolsa con la mano ilesa y me dirigí a la enfermería. Trataron mi herida, limpiaron la sangre y pude ver lo espantoso que había quedado, si que había destruido mis nudillos, la doctora me riño por eso y me rogó que tuviera cuidado, que ese tipo de golpes eran demasiado fuertes para los huesos. La mano me dolía horrores, pero gracias a los tranquilizantes de la doctora el dolor se hizo menor, tenía que tomarme dos pastillas cada seis horas, claro, si no quería morir de dolor.

Llegue junto con los chicos cinco minutos después y no se me hizo extraño ver que Sasuke no estaba. La ida al karaoke me gusto, la pase bien y ese chico Suigetsu si que resulto un pervertido, pero pareció congeniar muy bien con Karin. Me encamine a casa después de las siete y media, y llegue a las ocho con cuarto, tan solo al llegar sentí como alguien me oprimía contra sí, el olor característico de los lirios me hizo percatarme de quien era.

_¿Mamá?

_¡Sakura! ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos nena!

_Si…

Sonreí un poco y desvié la vista del bello rostro de mi madre y su cabello rosáceo, me tope con la vista de mi hermano hablando con papá, mi madre Akira estaba ahí también, se veía un tanto sonrojada, me supuse que estaba nerviosa.

_¿Donde fuiste? Te estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo, creí que no llegarías.

_Estuve en un karaoke… Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías.

_Esta bien, estuvimos hablando con Akira-chan y papá.

_Bien…

Escuche el timbre de la puerta, mire a mis padres y ellos negaron con la cabeza. Abrí la puerta y me sonroje violentamente.

_¿Sasuke?

_Lo lamento…

Su rostro ladeado avergonzado, su sonrojo después de la carrera que pareció haber hecho, que jadeara en busca de aliento y la rasa rosada que tenía entre las manos me provoco el latir furioso de mi corazón. Trague saliva avergonzada, no sabía que pensar ni que sentir, pero de algo estaba segura, quería disculparlo incluso de lo que no había hecho.

_Solo dime porque.

_Lo siento… ¿pero como querías que me comportara? Si sentía que iba a consumirme de los celos.

_¿Es-estabas… celoso?

_Como no tienes idea.

_Sasuke idiota.

_Supongo…

_¿Quieres pasar?

_No sé si…

_Entonces… Yo te pido que pases, quiero presentarte.

_Pero si ya conozco a tus padres.

_Solo pasa.

Le tome la mano y deje la rosa en el florero de la entrada. Antes de entrar a la sala me detuvo y me volteo.

_Espero que en el karaoke, te la hayas pasado bien…

_Fue aceptable.

_Bien.

Tomo mi mano izquierda de repente y yo solté un pequeño jadeo de dolor. Jale la mano y la oculte en mi espalda.

_No toques.

Sasuke tomo mi mano por el codo y la jalo. Miro la venda.

_¿Qué te pas…?

No lo deje terminar, lo jale de la chaqueta y lo hice pasar a la sala, si me preguntaba que había pasado sabría que me rompí los nudillos solo por hacer berrinches. Todos en la sala miraron fijamente a Sasuke y yo sonreí cuando noté la curiosa mirada del pelinegro sentado alado de mi papá.

_Buenas noches.

Saludo Sasuke haciendo una ligera reverencia, maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser así de caballeroso? Lo hacía lucir más perfecto.

_Bueno… Mamá, Sono, él es Sasuke Uchiha… mi amigo.

_Un gusto.

Soltó mi mamá y mi hermano.

_Sasuke, ella es mi mamá biológica, Hana Ashiya.

_Mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió confundido. Mire a mi preciado hermano y sonreí.

_Y él es Sonosuke, mi hermano.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Ese día supe que mi madre biológica iba a volver a casarse. La boda iba a ser dentro de un par de semanas, pero ella deseaba que primero conociera a su prometido, tal y como Sonosuke había conocido a Akira, mi madre política. La cena sería en un par de días. Justo el segundo día de vacaciones. Estaba asustada de que la escuela terminara. Los días pasaron lentos y tediosos, los finales nos dieron dolores de cabeza, en especial a Naruto. Sasuke solo vino los días de los finales, extrañamente tenía las faltas justificadas y los exámenes los paso con excelencia, yo apenas pude llegar a la par con él, del cien por ciento que podíamos llegar a obtener ambos alcanzamos solo el noventa y nueve por ciento. El termino del semestre se llego. El triste cierre me provoco melancolía.

Era como si fuera a dejar la escuela para siempre. Sasuke compartió la tarde conmigo, estuvimos en la azotea acurrucados contra una pared y cuando la noche llego caminamos por las calles de Tokio, me tomo la mano y a pesar de llevar un uniforme masculino él me trato como una chica, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto de una forma que la gorra que llevaba lo cubriera en su totalidad, era totalmente rosado ya. Me riño cuando notó el estado de mi mano, se veía tan preocupado que me hizo sentir extraña, como si el preocuparse por mí lo volviera más humano, su perfección me asustaba a veces, pero en esos momentos, cuando su mueca sería cambiaba a una preocupada me hacía recordar que era humano.

Casi no hablamos, yo ya estaba resignada a solo conocer lo que él quisiera mostrarme, a estar enamorada de alguien que apenas y podía llegar a aspirar a verlo. Pasadas las nueve de la noche me llevo a casa, nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa, él beso mi frente con tanta dulzura que yo sonreí ligeramente mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas, estaba avergonzada, pero a la vez sumamente feliz, no nos besamos, no nos dijimos adiós, ni si quiera un hasta mañana o hasta luego, no supe que fue, si fue adiós o hasta luego o en el peor de los casos hasta nunca.

Lo vi caminar silenciosamente hacía las afueras del barrio en donde yo vivía, confirme entonces lo que siempre supe, Sasuke no vivía aquí, él había mentido, él me había mentido.

No me enoje, ni si quiera me sentí ofendida o engañada, ya lo había decidido, estaba resignada a conocer solo lo que él me quisiera mostrar.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

El día en el que iba a conocer al prometido de mi mamá llego. Me atrevía a ponerme ese vestido que nunca me puse. Y me fui pasado las cuatro de la tarde. Iba a ser una cena en el departamento de mamá, su prometido llevaría a su hijo. Me subí al bus y me senté en el último asiento de dos del lado derecho, delante de la puerta y junto a la ventana. Mire el pavimento, el sol del atardecer era ligero, por eso únicamente llevaba el vestido y un suéter por si en la noche comenzaba a hacer frió. Fue en ese momento que sentí que algo deslizaba por mi pierna, algo frió y que me obligo a mirar hacia alado un poco hacia arriba.

_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad, lo siento mucho!

Baje el rostro al lugar y entonces note como el batido rosado se deslizaba por la tela del vestido y bajaba hasta el suelo del bus, quise gritar, quise llorar, simplemente estaba muy susceptible en ese momento, tanto que lo mire casi en shock, como si no entendiera lo que pasaba, y es que la verdad había estado tan distraída que había sentido el batido mucho después que este había caído en la falda del vestido.

Ese vestido era especial para mí, muy especial. Un día a Sasuke le había enseñado el vestido rasgado que había ocupado en la fotografía con él, me dijo que no me preocupara y yo le obedecí. Al día siguiente llegó un paquete a la casa dirigido a mí, algo confundida lleve el paquete a la sala y con mis padres alrededor lo abrí, la sorpresa fue inminente, junto a una rosa rosada había en vestido azul turquesa de un tono un poco fuerte, con un elegante moño que rodeaba la cintura y un escote de lo más hermoso y una caída bellísima que llegaba apenas a la rodilla.

Después de ver de quien era, había corrido a mi alcoba y lo había guardado en el fondo de la cama, esperando que no fuera real. El día siguiente Sasuke había ido a casa y yo había tratado de regresárselo, me fue imposible lograrlo. El vestido quedo guardado perfectamente en el fondo de mi closet. No podía usarlo por dos razones, primera, a mi no me gustaban los vestidos, a pesar que ese me había encantado, segunda, el vestido era muy fino y elegante para usarse en cualquier evento, era un vestido hermoso, me atrevía a decir que nunca había visto uno igual y lo peor de todo fue, que al medírmelo, noté que el vestido…

Era a mi medida.

_¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Lo mire a los ojos y mi mente me jugo una broma.

Sasuke.

"_**No seas boba, ese no es Sasuke".**_

Sus ojos negros me habían confundido, al igual que su tez clara y su cabello negro. Había sido tan real que me costaba creer que él que estaba delante de mí no era Sasuke.

_No tienes que hacer nada… no importa…

_Soy Sai. Y de verdad me gustaría hacer algo por ti.

_Gracias, Sai. Pero estoy bien, no es nada.

_Insisto… fue mi culpa después de todo…

_Sakura…

_Fue mi culpa Sakura… lo siento de verdad… ¿Qué tal si te llevo a casa?

_No, no hay problema, en serio.

_Entonces… ¿por qué no te cubres con esto?

El me extendió una chaqueta color gris y la paso por mis hombros, el largo de la prenda cubrió la mancha y su olor me atonto un poco, un cara colonia sin duda, ese chico no se veía de la clase que debería viajar en bus, pero quien era yo para saber eso.

_Pero…

_Quédatela por favor.

_Pero, es probable que no te vea luego… no te había visto nunca después de todo.

_Confiemos en un segundo encuentro… Hasta entonces, guárdala por mí.

Su caballerosidad, su elegancia, su esencia de glamour me recordó a Sasuke en límites irreconocibles, era como si fuera Sasuke, pero a la vez no fuera él. Y bajo del bus, estaba sorprendida.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Entonces… te lo dio y se fue… ¿Enserio?

_Si.

Dije por quinta vez, Sonosuke no se lo creía.

_Mmmm… extraño, pero no recuerdo haber visto a nadie con las características que me dices.

_Y una cosa… el vestido es tan lindo, ¿Akira te lo ha escogido?

_No… ha sido un obsequio.

_¿Regalo?

Asentí volteando el rostro, mi mamá sonrió un poco.

_Bien… supongo que no nos lo contaras.

_Ammm… Fue… un obsequio de Sasuke.

Sonosuke soltó un gruñido.

_Sasuke-kun, que niño tan tierno.

_No es tierno mamá, Sasuke Uchiha es extraño.

_¿Por qué es extraño?

_Es demasiado perfecto, en la realidad no existen personas así, seguro que esconde algo grande.

_Sonosuke… pensar así de las personas esta mal.

_De hecho, mamá, yo pienso igual, que Sasuke esconde algo.

_Iré a ver si el vestido ya esta seco.

Mamá salió del cuarto y yo me senté en la cama, Sonosuke se despego de la pared y se acerco a mí.

_Sinceramente creo que Sasuke no es malo, pero sin embargo, de verdad creo que esconde algo, y que por ti, trata de ser más humano.

_¿Por mí? No bromees… eso no es verdad.

_Sabes que no miento… Ese es el chico que me dijiste te quería, ¿no?

Volteo el rostro, me sentía tan avergonzada.

_Si…

_Entonces, él de verdad…

La puerta se abrió de repente golpeando la espalda de Sonosuke. Mi mamá entro y me mostró el vestido perfectamente lavado y planchado.

_Listo… vamos, vístete.

_Claro.

Las sorpresas de esa noche parecieron llegar rápidamente. Mi mente se nublo cuando supe quien era el prometido de mamá.

_Él es Shisuo Inuzuka y él es su hijo, Kiba.

La sorpresa me dejo perpleja, Kiba, ¿era Kiba? Baje el rostro, pero entonces supe que ya era demasiado tarde, Kiba lo sabía, por eso, ¿por eso Sasuke se había puesto celoso aquel día? ¿Por qué sabía que Kiba sabía sobre mí?

La velada fue todo menos esperada. Kiba lo sabía desde el principio como me lo imagine. Cuando ellos se marcharon sentí algo extraño, me sentí incomoda, me sentí perdida, como si lentamente me perdiera, como si lentamente muriera, como si lentamente desapareciera.

Al siguiente instante… me desmaye.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Tenía miedo, temía abrir los ojos, temía a los sollozos que salían de la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado, temía de todos. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos. La imagen desolada de mi madre política siendo abrazada por mi madre biológica me golpeo, estaba tan asustada que si no fuera porque ya había ido al baño, probablemente me hubiera hecho sobre la cama.

_¿Estas despierta?

Asentí lentamente mientras me sentaba, tenía miedo, pero sobre todo terror, no sabía si quería conocer lo que fuera que provocaba aquel llanto aterrador en mi madre política.

_Iré afuera…

Mamá dejo de abrazar a mi madre adoptiva y se levanto mientras mi madre Akira colocaba las manos en su rostro, tratando de quitarse las lágrimas.

_Sakura… Yo… yo… yo estoy… estoy… Yo estoy embarazada.

La sorpresa me deslumbro y todas las cosas malas se ocultaron por esa luz, como si la oscuridad desapareciera. Pero yo sabía que solo tenía que dejar de brillar un poco esa luz para que la oscuridad regresara.

Mamá era una persona débil, tan débil que su propio cuerpo le negaba poder tener bebes, esa era la razón o yo me lo suponía, para que me quisiera tanto. Poder tener bebes era algo de lo que ya se había resignado, que era difícil, por no decir imposible. Que tuviera un bebe a estas alturas me sorprendía, me ponía sencillamente feliz que lo hiciera.

_Yo… No pude…

Soltó un par de lágrimas, eso me hizo especialmente desconfiada, que mamá llorara por esa noticia.

_Sakura… Takima ha muerto… Papá ha muerto…

La noticia fue tan dolorosa que en un principio no me lo creía, sin embargo las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente, tuve miedo, estaba tan asustada que termine gritando de terror, por favor, no quería creerlo. Los gimoteos y los jadeos de mi mamá me provocaron parar mi llanto, ella se ahogaba con su propio llanto, sin más para de llorar totalmente yo.

No podía ser débil, por ella, por mi misma, debíamos ser fuertes, debía ser fuerte.

Mientras consolaba a mamá sentí que lentamente iba perdiendo algo.

Era como perder el camino.

* * *

_No hay recuerdo que el tiempo no borre ni pena que la muerte no acabe_

_-Miguel de Cervantes_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

Oh Dios Mió… Este es el capitulo más triste que he hecho nunca. Mate al papá de Sakura… Buaaaa…

Pero ya ven, las cosas no terminarán aquí, el próximo capítulo será como un fin del primer tiempo, luego iremos al segundo paso, un nuevo cambio para que Sakura logre ser una dama, pasarán cosas y en fin, será como el siguiente paso para el verdadero cambió. Así que el próximo episodio será verdaderamente corto, bien, sin más Yunmoon se despide.

Sayonara

Yunmoon


	12. Sin corazón

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Me gustaría que mi hijo me dijera gracias aunque sea una sola vez. : _Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti… tú en ese entonces ni siquiera me veías como alguien importante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Sin corazón.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Somos tan pequeños como nuestra dicha, pero somos tan grandes como nuestro dolor_

_-Ch. Friedrich Hebbel_

* * *

El dolor era desgarrador, pero procure dejar mi cara lisa, sin expresión que me delatara, era doloroso, pero no me podía dar el lujo de llorar, de cierta forma sentía que mi madre lloraba por las dos. Como pude trate de evitar que mi madre viera el entierro, trate de que ella se mantuviera al margen, por su salud y por la del bebe. El final del día deje a mamá dormida mientras yo me encargaba de limpiar todo. Comprendía que él día había sido doloroso, ni siquiera cuando mamá estuvo durmiendo pude llorar.

Los días siguientes nos encargamos de empaquetar todas nuestras pertenencias, el lugar donde vivíamos era propiedad de la empresa donde trabajaba papá, a pesar que nos dieron varios meses para mudarnos nosotras queríamos marcharnos ya. El recuerdo de papá era doloroso en esa casa, nosotros queríamos conservarlo como algo valioso y hermoso, pero dentro de nuestros corazones, donde el recuerdo no fuera doloroso, donde el recuerdo pudiera ser conllevado por ambas.

Por respeto a la muerte de papá, mi madre biológica atraso su boda un par de meses. Ella y Sonosuke sentían que el hecho que mi madre política estuviera esperando un bebe no era más que un milagro de mi padre, yo creía lo mismo. Sonosuke deseaba conocer al bebe al igual que mi madre, yo solo me dedicaba a cuidar a mamá.

Recuerdo que en una de las visitas que hicimos al medico, obviamente a Hyuuga-sensei, él me dijo que tenía que cuidar a mi madre, su embarazo era peligroso, y la salud de mamá tampoco era estable, el bebe era una carga muy pesada para su débil cuerpo, pero día a día mamá me demostraba que se esforzaba.

A Naruto lo había visto un par de veces, así que me dirigí a su casa para avisarle de la mudanza. Cuando llegue a su casa me sorprendió que quien me abriera la puerta fuera su padre, él solo me saludo y se fue, Minato-san parecía apresurado y sobre todo preocupado. Naruto estaba en la sala dando vueltas alrededor de la alfombra.

_Naruto.

Cuando me miro se sorprendió al principio, aún le extrañaba que yo tuviera el cabello rosado, luego se acercó a mí.

_Sakura-chan…

_Veras yo venía a decirte que voy a mudarme y…

_Sakura-chan hay algo que debo de contarte… sobre Sasuke.

El presentimiento fue malo, su seriedad me preocupo y cerré los ojos un instante y luego los abrí, no quería saberlo, no deseaba que me contara nada, si eso iba a agravar la herida no quería saberlo, pero recordé que quería ser fuerte, por mi misma, porque no quería sufrir más no lo deseaba pero sin más asentí, porque después de todo quería saber sobre Sasuke, necesitaba saber sobre él.

_¿Qué sucede con Sasuke?

_Sasuke se ha ido.

Sabía que no deseaba saberlo y lo presentía bastante, baje la cabeza y luego la alce, mí despreocupada mirada y mi sonrisa provoco que Naruto me viera con ofensa, lo sabía, él estaba confundido por mi reacción, pero querer llorar no era algo que pudiera hacer, ya no podía hacerlo me daba miedo ser débil, era por mí, era por mamá, era por mi propia felicidad, al menos eso creía.

_¿Cómo?

El tragó saliva ante mi pregunta, notando la desesperación de mi voz, ni siquiera yo pude evitar la desesperación, deseaba que dijera algo, que me dijera que Sasuke solo se había ido de vacaciones, cualquier cosa, pero que me dijera que sabía donde estaba Sasuke.

_No lo sé Sakura-chan… Sasuke simplemente ha desaparecido.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Ni siquiera pude sentir su partida como quise, no me lo permití, el dolor de la partida de papá junto con la de Sasuke era extremadamente doloroso, lo amaba, a Sasuke lo amaba, así que no me permití sufrir más, si lo hacía probablemente delataría todo el dolor que estaba tratando de contener, ni siquiera con Naruto me permití llorar, simplemente no podía hacerlo más. No le conté a mamá sobre eso, el dolor lo escondí para mi misma.

La mudanza me preocupo un poco, mamá quería que nos mudáramos en la casa de sus padres, donde yo sabía por su propia boca que ellos habían rechazado la boda de ella y mi padre y a ella la habían abandonado a su suerte después de eso, en pocas palabras íbamos a un terreno minado. La sorpresa me invadió cuando vi su casa por primera vez, era realmente enorme, tan grande que me di cuenta porque mamá era tan refinada y femenina, ella había vivido una vida de lujos y al final todo lo había dejado por papá.

Sus padres nos recibieron al conocer la noticia que su hija esperaba un bebe. Se les veía feliz, no me permití intervenir en ningún momento. Entonces fue ahí en donde conocí a Mikoto.

Mikoto era le hermana mayor de mamá por dos años, de un largo cabello negro, una piel clara y nos ojos negros carbón, su mirada era siempre profunda y parecía perdida, era sumamente hermosa. Siempre estaba tomando té en el jardín trasero, miraba las flores y las cuidaba, siempre se veía solitaria. Mamá me contó que vivió una mala experiencia en el pasado que había destrozado su corazón, no me contó más y yo no quise preguntar más sobre ella. Mikoto-san siempre me observaba desde el jardín y un par de veces me pedía que la acompañara, estar con ella me ponía melancólica recordándome que Sasuke ya no estaba, pero a la vez me hacía sentir mejor, si carisma y su delicada sonrisa me hacían sentir mejor.

Y sin que lo recordara las inscripciones para San Agustín cerraron, así que las perdí, de cierta forma lo hice un poco apropósito, necesitaba un cambió, aunque fuera ese cambió.

Entre la búsqueda de un nuevo colegio mi mamá me sugirió de nuevo Saint Paul's, y acepte. Lentamente me separe de todo lo que me acercaba a San Agustín, a Sasuke. En Saint Paul's conocí a nuevas chicas, todas ellas no eran como yo pensaba, cada una era una dama a su forma y se sentía como una, yo en cambió me sentía extraña, no como una dama, no como Sasuke hacía que me sentía.

Naruto sintió mi distancia, sintió que me apartaba de todos y fue a buscarme a Saint Paul's, le pedí tiempo, le pedí espacio, ¿como quería que me sintiera? Había perdido a mi padre, a Sasuke y parte de mi corazón, no podía estar como antes, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba otras cosas, la partida de Sasuke me dolía mucho como para estar con personas y objetos que me relacionaran a él. Y entonces comprendí, entre las cosas que Sasuke necesitaba no estaba yo, por eso, solo por ello, él me había dejado aquí, porque no me necesitaba, porque yo, no era necesaria en su vida.

La verdad fue tan repentina que el dolor se expandió, el vació en mi interior se hizo más notorio, pero a pesar de eso seguí firme en mi decisión de ser fuerte, a pesar que poco a poco sentía que iba cayendo en un abismo y que jamás saldría.

Todos los días cuidaba a mamá y a Mikoto-san, no sabía la historia de su vida, pero verla me daba melancolía, me sentía sola, me sentía tan triste de solo verla, no quería seguir viéndola triste porque me recordaba mi propia tristeza.

Y así… así pasaron seis meses.

No supe de Sasuke, no quise saber, es como si quisiera olvidarlo pero a la vez tenerlo presente por siempre.

La tristeza se volvió algo tan común que no pude combatir, solo me quedo saber convivir con ella y sobrellevarla. Me acostumbre tanto al dolor que a veces ni me sentía viva, era como si hubiera muerto lentamente, como si hubiera perdido algo valioso.

Y yo sentía que había perdido el corazón.

* * *

_Todo pasa y todo vuelve, eternamente gira la rueda del ser. Todo muere, todo reflorece; eternamente se desenrolla el año del ser. Todo se rompe, todo se reajusta; eternamente se edifica la morada del ser_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Con este capitulo ahora si comienza la segunda parte de este fic. Para mala suerte de Sakura ahora ella tendra que hacer muchas cosas que jamás se habría imaginado hacer._

Sin más Yunmoon se despide.

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	13. De rosa a palabras de menta

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Me gustaría que mi hijo me dijera gracias aunque sea una sola vez. : _Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti… tú en ese entonces ni siquiera me veías como alguien importante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_Paso II_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**De rosa a palabras de menta**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La vida es una extraña mezcla de azar, destino y carácter._

_-Wilhelm Dilthey_

* * *

Cuando termino el ciclo escolar en Saint Paul's comencé la búsqueda de un nuevo colegio. Saint Paul's me dio la impresión de que existían muchos estilos de chicas, desde las femeninas hasta las listas y calculadoras y si quería saber que tipo de chica podía ser yo tenía que buscar otro lugar. En Saint Paul's tuve muchas amigas y poco a poco me había sentido diferente, pero jamás me sentí tan cómoda como siempre quise.

Mikoto-san me vio a través de la ventana del jardín y me indico que saliera, asentí lentamente y salí al jardín trasero, como siempre se encontraba tomando un te de limón, aunque me pareció que ese era de menta, la fragancia de la menta era fuerte.

_Akira-chan me dijo que estas buscando un nuevo instituto… ¿Has pensado en Kin'iro?

_¿Kin'iro?

_Esta en las afueras de Tokio, es un poco exclusivo, pero creo que te gustara. Esta totalmente a tu nivel Sakura-chan, eres lista y ese colegio te ayudara a superarte a ti misma. Si lo deseas puedo llevarte a el.

_Claro, me gustaría verlo.

_Me parece que las inscripciones comienzan en unos días, así que iremos a verlo hasta entonces, ¿si?

_Claro.

Tome el té de la tarde con Mikoto-san, mamá dormía la siesta de la tarde, el bebe le provoca mucha hambre y sueño. Comencé a hacer la cena para mamá, yo preparaba sus comidas, debían ser altas en proteínas y bajas en grasas, con los nutrientes necesarios, sus padres habían querido contratar a alguien para que se encargara de hacerle las comidas, yo me negué y dije que podía hacerlo por mi cuenta, por suerte no se negaron, podían parecer accesibles, pero yo sentía que me odiaban.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba de un estado de ánimo muy apático, a pesar que ya comenzaba a estar con él parecía de un humor muy flojo, cosa poco común en Naruto. Terminando el té de la tarde y sabiendo que Mikoto-san se quedaría un poco más en el jardín deje preparada la comida para cuando mamá despertara y me fui directo a la casa de Naruto. Desde que me había mudado a casa de los padres de mi madre política casi no salía, como Mikoto-san era su hermana no podía llamarla tía precisamente, porque a pesar de todo no teníamos un lazo de sangre, sin embargo la consideraba como mi familia.

Para llegar a casa de Naruto sin necesidad de molestar a los padres de mi madre política tenía que subir a un bus que pasaba justo enfrente de San Agustín después tenía que bajar justo enfrente de San Agustín y dirigirme a la parada que solía tomar cuando iba a mi casa, subirme a ese bus y bajar antes de entrar al barrio donde vivía antiguamente, caminaba dos calles y justo ahí estaba la casa de Naruto. Pero durante el trayecto no pude detenerme y baje justo enfrente de San Agustín, me queda parada frente a la puerta, había pasado la mejor etapa de mi vida ahí, pero todo había cambiado. Pero sabía que esto era parte de la vida, si no sabía vivir con esto al final solo me quedaría aparentar vivir.

_Sasuke…

El recuerdo de su calidez me provoco derramar unas lágrimas delgadas, no iba a mentirme a mi misma, lo más difícil era enfrentar la perdida de esas dos personas importantes para mí, sabía que algún día por mi egoísmo alejaría a Sasuke, pero a veces me gustaba creer que eso no ocurriría.

_¿Sakura-chan?-.

_Naruto.

_¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes a las inscripciones?

No quise mirarlo cuando negué con la cabeza, mi decisión era firme, no iba a volver a San Agustín, al menos que Sasuke volviera o que mi fuerza fuera tan inquebrantable que no terminara por caer en el primer paso que diera en San Agustín. Naruto sonrió de lado y dio una palmada en mi cabeza lo mire, su sonrisa me hizo sentir muy bien, lo apreciaba como nadie y probablemente si Sasuke no hubiera aparecido entonces yo me hubiera enamorado de él, de su sonrisa y de su mirada azulosa.

_Yo tampoco.

_¿Cómo?

_Pues digamos que tengo que avanzar como tú y como Sasuke-teme, este donde este. Hinata-chan me entiende, pero ella se va a Saint Paul's y yo obviamente no puedo ir ahí. Nos hemos pedido un poco de tiempo, bueno, yo se lo he pedido. Creo que quiero dedicar todo mi tiempo a ti Sakura-chan, y a mi claro. Esto también he sido repentino para mí, todo esto es algo que todavía no logro creer…

_Si, a veces siento que esto no debería ser así… es hasta cierto punto demasiado surrealista.

_¿Y adonde vas a llevarme?

_Probablemente a Kin'iro.

_¿Hablas de esa escuela para niños fresas que esta en las afueras de Tokio? ¡Wuacala!

_Si, hablo de esa.

_Pues supongo que ya que…

_Si, ya que.

_¿Vas a ser mi novia no? Escuche que ahí todos tratan de violar a los chicos guapos y atractivos.

_Entonces que bueno que ya no soy Sonosuke, me habrían violado.

_¡Oye!

_Ni de broma sería tu novia.

_Si, si. Luego me rogaras.

_Claro, claro, sigue soñando.

Naruto guardo silencio y me pareció que trataba de decirme algo, pero al parecer le costaba decirme. Después me miro y soltó un suspiro, al parecer esperaba que con su in igual falta de tacto fuera suficiente, sonreía ante su mirada nerviosa.

_Sakura-chan… Sinceramente, sin molestarte y probablemente esperando un golpe… Quiero decirte que hay muchas posibilidades, de verdad que hay muchas posibilidades… para que te enamores de otra persona.

_Lo sé Naruto… Pero por el momento creo que no estoy preparada para eso…

_Por mi parte, es imposible que me enamore de otro persona, Hinata-chan es la alma ideal para mi… Hahaha…

_Voy a golpearte muy fuerte y espero arrancarte la cabeza.

_Espera… ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan, espera!

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Esta parte es exclusivamente para las chicas, digamos que es nuestra zona rosa. La parte de haya es un campo abierto, suelen hacer la fogata ahí. Atrás están las canchas de tenis y béisbol, me parece que agregaron otra de fútbol rápido… Las canchas de fútbol soccer, básquetbol y voleibol están en el área Este. Hay en total como cuatro albercas, tres techadas y una al aire libre, la más grande techada la ocupan para los miembros activos participantes de competencias, las la mediana es únicamente para los miembros de natación, las otra es para las clases y la que esta en el aire libre la ocupan para los concursos internos…

_Mi-Mikoto-san… Creo que eso ya es mucho…

_Conozco esta escuela de arriba abajo, estuve en ella desde la educación elemental hasta la secundaria alta, pero mis estudios los termine en Londres… Estar aquí fue lo mejor que pude vivir… Realmente te agradara mucho, cariño.

_Muchas gracias Mikoto-san.

Entonces Mikoto-san se quedo totalmente callada, no pude decir nada porque no sabía que había hecho mal para que Mikoto-san se pusiera así. Un poco avergonzada baje la vista y trague saliva pesado, agrande los ojos y me sentí sorprendida cuando los calidos y temblorosos brazos de Mikoto-san me rodearon, alce la vista y la imagen que percibí fue la de Mikoto-san con lágrimas en los ojos, me causo tanto dolor que tuve miedo.

_Me gustaría que mi hijo me dijera gracias aunque sea una sola vez.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no fui capa de decir nada, deje que Mikoto-san llorara en mi cuello, eso me había tomado con la guardia baja, no sabía que concluir de eso, ni siquiera sabía que Mikoto-san tuviera un hijo, me hubiera gustado preguntar pero sabía que en ese momento sería una pregunta imprudente, simplemente guarde silencio y la reconforte dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

Lentamente me di cuenta que el sufrimiento de Mikoto-san era realmente doloroso, era el sufrimiento de una madre herida, de una madre a la cual dolorosamente le habían arrebatado un hijo o al menos eso fue lo que intuí, y en el peor de los casos una madre que había perdido un hijo, no me imaginaba el dolor, porque creía ciegamente que era un dolor realmente desastroso, realmente enorme.

_Mikoto-san… ¿Vamos a casa?

_Si, volvamos.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

La inscripción se llevo acabo, con la ayuda de Mikoto-san entre al grupo "A" de tercero de secundaria baja, movió un par de hilos y dio una sonrisa amistosa, y el hecho de ser amiga de la directora fue lo más importante. La directora Tsunade Senju era una mujer realmente ruda, de ojos color miel y cabello rubio peinado en dos flojas coletas, me pareció que ella realmente no quería estar ahí, pero me divertía ver que Shizune-san, su asistente, trataba por todos los medios de cubrir las imprudencias de la directora.

Las clases comenzaban una semana antes de las clases normales, pero terminaban mucho antes, era un largo día de casi ocho horas de estudio con cuarenta minutos de descanso y al finalizar las clases comenzaban los club's, era un día realmente largo y yo quería entrar a natación y fútbol soccer, esperaba que las chicas también pudieran participar en ese club deportivo.

Ese día se había cumplido siete meses de la muerte de papá y como llevaba haciendo cada mes fui directo al cementerio a verlo, me gustaba hablar frente a su tumba y esperaba que el sonido de mi voz llegara a él y con ello mantenerlo al tanto de la situación de mamá y la mía. Tome las llaves de la casa y salí lentamente, poco a poco había logrado a adaptarme en ese lugar, donde yo trataba por todos los medios de no meterme en problemas de involucrarme con los papás de mi madre y de no tomar en cuenta tanta comodidad.

Me hinque frente a su tumba y coloque un narciso sobre ella.

_Papá, mañana será mi primer día en la nueva escuela. Mikoto-san me ayudo a que entrara en un buen grupo, me dijo que sin duda me gustara… A Sasuke todavía no lo encuentro, pero creo que Naruto tiene razón, puedo enamorarme de otra persona si lo deseo, pero ese es el problema, me costo mucho enamorarme de Sasuke y temo que él siguiente también me abandone, pero se que no debo ser pesimista… El embarazo de mamá va muy bien, el doctor ya sabe que va a ser, pero mamá no quiere saber hasta el día del nacimiento, yo creo que será un niño… Honestamente, no quiero vivir más ahí, pero se que por la salud de mamá debo de aceptarlo, yo… no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla…

Cerré los ojos, lentamente me sentí llena de vida, porque a pesar que parecía que nadie me escuchaba yo sentía que mi padre estaba ahí, eso me hacía realmente feliz.

_Papá… gracias.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_¿Esto es…?

_El uniforme…

_¿Uniforme?

_Si, bonito, ¿no?

_Yo… eso es… no…

_Por favor, acéptalo como regalo de que por fin Sakura inicia hoy clases…

_No… ese no… es el problema.

_Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

El problema era la corta falda color rojo, un rojo claro acompañado de un negro y blanco, una común falda escocesa realmente corta, era desconcertante el tamaño y las medias negras me dejaron totalmente en desacuerdo. En Saint Paul's, los uniformes eran totalmente diferentes, de un color café se formaba todo el uniforme que se trataba de un vestido que llegaba justo debajo de la rodilla, unas calcetas largas blancas y una corbata al estilo marinerito color negra, pero ese uniforme, era desconcertante el largo de esa falda, nunca había ocupado algo parecido.

_Esto… No… creo que no… hay problema.

_Entonces cámbiate, he llamado al chofer para que te lleve en cuanto estés lista ah… El desayuno ya esta listo no tardes. Para facilitarte las cosas te escogeré pronto un mayordomo personal y…

_Mikoto-san.

Ella para de hablar y me miro, había alzado un poco la voz, todo lo que decía me estaba tomando con la guardia baja.

_No se moleste, estoy bien, es suficiente con que me lleven al colegio, lo demás puedo hacerlo yo misma.

_No, no. Estando haya notaras porque es para personas de un nivel tan alto. Te diré un secreto. Las personas que no tienen la economía suficiente para contratar a alguien que haga esas tareas hogareñas insignificantes no pueden tomar una educación tan alta como nosotros. Nosotros tenemos más tiempo libre y por ello nuestro tiempo se aprovecha al máximo. No confundas la comodidad con la ineptitud. Si te estoy diciendo todo eso es porque deseo que aproveches al máximo tu tiempo, porque se que lo necesitaras para salir adelante de Kin'iro. Las personas de clase alta no somos inútiles por no hacer ese tipo de trabajos caseros, solo que nosotros aprendemos otras cosas que son necesarias.

_No quise decir eso…

_Pero yo te lo estoy diciendo. Kin'iro ocupara tanto de ti que pronto olvidaras incluso como se lava un plato, si te lo digo es porque es cierto. Mis padres no te han dicho nada, pero te están tomando en cuenta más rápido de lo que crees, en cuanto te tomen para esta familia Kin'iro te será de mucha ayuda. Estar dentro de esta sociedad es más difícil de lo que crees, hay muchas cosas que ignoras Sakura-chan, por eso te suplico no te confíes tanto. ¿De acuerdo?

_De acuerdo.

_Bien, entonces alístate, tu desayuno te espera.

Sus palabras fueron tan aterradoras en ese momento que no supe que decir, simplemente me puse el uniforme, siendo sincera no me esperaba nada igual, lo cierto era que para mi ser rico significaba comodidad, y no sabía hasta que punto había estado equivocada. Al finalizar mi desayuno subí al auto que me llevaría de ahora en adelante al colegio. Mi primera impresión al verlo fue que había cometido un grave, grave error. Pero al ver la cara sonriente de Naruto note que no podía estar tan mal, al final iba a estar con Nruto, no iba a estar tan sola.

_¡Sakura-chan!

Sonreí cuando escuche su grito y me acerque a él, repentinamente me llegó la sensación que alguien me observaba, voltee el rostro y lo que vi me dejo asombrada. Él solo sonrió y con pasos claros se acercó a mí, ni siquiera note en que momento Naruto me había abrazado. La verdad, era que nunca me había imaginado verlo de nuevo.

_Sakura.

Su voz clara baja casi me sonó a un murmullo, sonrió ante mi desconcierto y se acercó a mi, tomo mi mano y beso el dorso de ella ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, quien se separo de mi al escuchar la voz suave del otro.

_Sai.

_Te lo dije, sin duda nos veríamos de nuevo.

_Sai… Tu abrigo yo…

El sonrió calidamente de tal forma que no pude evitar sorprenderme, su rostro forma un linda sonrisa tan linda que no pude evitar paralizarme un poco.

_Esta bien. Me lo devolverás luego, por lo que veo, nos veremos más seguido. También es un gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun.

_¿¡A quien mierda le gustaría verte de nuevo! ¿Sakura-chan porque conoces a este doble-teme?

_¡Naruto! Sai… fue muy amable conmigo en cierta ocasión.

_Pero antes de eso tire malteada a tu vestido… Por cierto, ¿esta bien?

_El vestido esta bien, gracias.

_Sakura-chan no le hables, él es de lo peor… Cuando menos sientas te tomara del cuello y te arrancara la cabeza.

_Oh no, por favor, no des tan mala impresión de mí a Sakura, Naruto-kun.

_¡No la llames por su nombre! Eres un caballero, ¿no? Debes de saber que si no hay…

_Esta bien… Yo le he dicho que me llame por mi nombre.

Lo cierto era que a mi tampoco me daba confianza, Sai tenía una mirada extraña y sobre todo, sus palabras tan condescendientes no me daban confianza.

_Bien. Tengo que irme. Nos veremos luego, Sakura, Naruto-kun.

_¡Nadie quiere verte luego!

Pero Sai solo se limito a sonreír y seguir su camino. Voltee a mirar a Naruto y mi expresión le pareció lo bastante enojada como para que bajara la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado o eso me pareció. Solté un suspiro y comencé a caminar, no era posible que eso hubiera pasado.

_Vamos adentro.

Naruto me miro y temeroso asintió, mi mirada le prometió una riña muy bien merecida, estaba perfecto que Sai no le cayera bien, pero de ahí a decirle todo eso había sido bastante. Con la mirada busque un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, lo encontré un tanto oculto tras unos salones, ahí me senté en lo que parecían escalones y Naruto se quedo de pie frente a mi.

_Sakura-chan… No es como…

_No me importa como sea. Eso fue de pésimo gusto.

_Es que tú no entiendes.

Refunfuño por lo bajo. Yo chasque la lengua y me levante de mi sitio.

_Entonces hazme entender.

Naruto frunció el ceño y bajo aun más la cabeza. Solté un suspiro y deje de cruzar los brazos y los deje caer a mis lados. Coloque una mano sobre su hombro y él, alzo ligeramente la cabeza, le sonreí a pesar que sentí que la piel se me ponía de gallina.

_Sai nunca me ha caído bien. Sinceramente siento que es un súper bastardo imbécil, cuando lo veo sonreír sin duda es el momento en que menos lo puedo apreciar.

_Naruto… Por favor, no puede ser tan malo.

_¡Claro que es malo Sakura-chan!

_No grites.

_Y además, tú sabrás, él es…

_Tu educación es lamentable, dobe.

Mi corazón se detuvo al punto que pude haber tenido un paro cardiaco. Mi piel de gallina se sintió a un más y mis ojos se abrieron tanto que me causo un poco de dolor, mis manos se sintieron frías y luego comencé a temblar, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y mi respiración e volvió tan irregular que el aire ya no me pasaba bien a los pulmones.

_Tan lamentable como tus hábitos y tus modales.

Lo veía acercarse y yo solo pude bajar ambas manos a mis costados, Naruto también estaba paralizado, y después de unos segundos comenzó a girar, ninguno de los dos lo creía, menos yo, trague saliva como costumbre, pero esta situación era demasiado pesada para mi, además de tomarme con la guardia baja me había tomado con las defensas sueltas, sentí que en cualquier momento podría caer.

_Es bueno… verlos…

_¡TEME!

Naruto reacciono tan rápido que me sorprendió, se lanzó a Sasuke y lo derribo en el césped, pero yo seguía sin moverme, trague saliva de nuevo, era algo que me sobrepasaba demasiado, jamás me hubiera imaginado que lo vería, al menos no tan pronto, pero me sentía tan feliz que no pude evitar forma una sonrisa, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, como las pocas que había tenido en tanto tiempo, solo con verlo.

_Sasuke…

_Lo sabía, con el cabello rosa te verías preciosa.

Su comentario más que hacerme feliz me hizo entrar en un estado de cólera tan profunda que no pude más que patear a él y a Naruto en el suelo, eso me lleno de paz tan rápido que caí al suelo de rodillas, esta tan feliz y enojada que solo pude llorar y reír a la vez.

_¡Eres un maldito bastardo Sasuke-teme! ¿¡Donde mierda te metiste!

_Una larga historia…

_De verdad… eres tan insensible…

Solté mientras seguía llorando, Sasuke se quito con esfuerzos a Naruto y se levanto, extendió una mano a mí y me levanto del suelo, me sonrió tan ligero que lo sentí efímero, pero era sincero y eso fue de lo único que pude estar segura.

_Que tu entrada a Kin'iro sea agradable… Nos veremos después.

Mientras se marchaba y Naruto lo seguía yo fui capaz de leer las palabras entre líneas.

"_Que tu entrada a Kin'iro sea agradable… Ya no estaré contigo más… Nos veremos después… Mientras nos crucemos en estos pasillos"_

¿Qué había cambiado? No me importaba como fuera pero estaba segura de dos cosas.

No iba a permitir que eso sucediera, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que él se fuera de mi lado de nuevo, hiciera lo que hiciera no lo iba a dejar.

Iba a descubrir todo sobre Sasuke, porque esta vez, esta vez si que estaba interesada en él, deseaba saber tanto de Sasuke como pudiera.

Y esta vez iba a ser tan valiente como me fuera posible, porque esta vez si que tenía razones validas para estar con él.

* * *

_Supe que ser amado no es nada; que amar, en cambio, lo es todo._

_-Hermann Hesse_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_Pues veran, las cosas si que van a cambiar como se los dije, no solo Sasuke, si no que los personajes, Naruto, la escuela, tenemos por fin a Tsunade y veremos que tiene que ver Sai aquí y va a ver mucho más._**

**_El secreto de porque Sakura era chico también se revelara en esta segunda parte y obviamente descubriremos quien es realmente Sasuke, sin duda ese va a ser el secreto más difícil por descubrir._**

**_Me han gustado mucho los reviews que me han enviado. Y si, te entiendo, eso de sentir deja vu es realmente extraño, y que hayas tenido un deja vu de mi historia me sorprende, jajaja... pero me imagino que fue genial a mi me ha pasado un par de veces y la sensación es extraña pero a la vez genial jajaja._**

**_Sin más, yunmoon se despide._**

_Sayonara._

_Yunmoon_


	14. De primeros a segundos

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti… tú en ese entonces ni siquiera me veías como alguien importante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_Paso II_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**De primeros a segundos.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El amor no prospera en corazones que se amedrentan de las sombras_

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

_¿Cómo?

_Los clubes deportivos son para los chicos. Como las damas de la sociedad que seremos nosotras somos entrenadas en diferentes ramas, la ceremonia del té, arreglos florales, etiqueta, modales, cocina, son cosas básicas que nosotras como damas debemos de saber. Claro, equitación, natación y defensa personal es algo que nosotras debemos de saber, el resto es algo que deben de saber nuestros mayordomos o en todo caso nuestros prometidos. Señorita Haruno Sakura, de ahora en adelante por favor trate de integrarse de forma correcta a Kin'iro.

Más que impresionada me sentí traicionada, traicionada por mi misma. Mire a Shizune-san quien cortésmente me sonreía, hice una reverencia y literalmente salí huyendo de ahí, no podía aceptar nada de esto, esto era justo por lo que había denegado tanto tiempo Saint Paul's, no podía aceptar algo parecido a esto… Yo no quería ser una dama ni nada parecido, yo solo quería recibir una buena educación, jugar fútbol soccer y recuperar a Sasuke. Estaba tan enojada que no fui capaz si quiera de darme cuenta que frente a mí un chico alto estaba, ni siquiera pedí disculpas cuando tropéese ni cuando continué con mi camino. Estaba tan enojada.

_¡Sakura!

No me detuve a pesar que había escuchado el grito, estaba tan molesta que estar con alguien solo me iba a poner de peor humor. Detuve mi andar cuando llegue a un pasillo sin salida, estaba tan enojada que no fui capaz de seguir andando.

_Por fin te alcanzo… ¿Estas bien?

_¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Esta escuela es horrenda! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Al siguiente instante cubrí mi boca, no podía creer que de verdad lo hubiera dicho, voltee lentamente y me sonrojo un poco cuando pude observar la linda sonrisa de Sai, su sonrisa era linda, aunque Naruto dijera lo contrario las sonrisas era algo que siempre había apreciado, y las de Sai no era la excepción.

_¿Hay algo que te moleste tanto como para decir que la odias?

_No sabía que no podía entrar a clubes deportivos. No sabía nada de eso.

_Pues es normal. Las damas de sociedad se dedican más a…

_No quiero estar en esa sociedad. Me gustan los deportes y no los quiero dejar por esta sociedad.

_Eres realmente una chica muy interesante… ¿Crees poder con esto? Si esta sociedad no te gusta, ¿entonces no sería mejor abandonar?

_¿Abandonar?

_Si, es lo que tu quieres entonces no continúes con esto.

Eso me dejo sorprendida, ¿de verdad lo mejor sería abandonar? Pero al ver la sonrisa de Sai noté a donde quería llegar, suspire por lo bajo y me apoye a la pared mientras cruzaba mis brazos, mire a través del ventanal.

_No puedo abandonar, no voy a abandonar.

_¿Por qué? Pensé que esto no te gustaba nada.

_No, realmente no me gusta nada. Pero si abandono ahora eso sin duda sería peor que nada, no intentarlo realmente me gusta menos.

Sai sonrió, como si desde un principio hubiera esperado que yo dijera eso.

_Me parece perfecto… esperare con ansias tus resultados, Lady.

El hecho de ser llamada Lady me dejo asombrada, me separe lentamente de la pared mientras descruzaba mis brazos, Sai sonrió de nuevo y extendió su mano hasta tomar mi mano derecha, el suave contacto me dejo sin palabras.

_Por cierto, nunca me presenté formalmente.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa un poco siniestra, me puse nerviosa cuando beso mi dorso, mi piel se erizo un poco.

_Sai Uchiha.

_¿Uchiha?

No supe que decir, desde luego, solo conocía a una persona con ese apellido y ese no era Sai, ese era Sasuke.

_Si, supongo que conoces a mi hermano menor, Sasuke.

Algo aquí tenía más relación de lo que yo pensaba.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Estaba tan agotada que al llegar a casa me arroje al sofá, no iba a tener tiempo de hacer nada, tenía razón Mikoto-san, ese lugar era agotador, muy agotador. Solté un suspiro mientras me acomodaba en el sofá. En el día había pensado mucho las cosas, el hecho de que Sai fuera hermano de Sasuke era algo nuevo e inesperado. Aunque si me ponía a pensar más claro, la similitud en su apariencia y en sus formas de caminar y hablar eran muy parecidas.

Y lo peor de todo, no había logrado hablar con Sasuke. Después de saber que las clases eran separadas entre hombres y mujeres todo había sido peor, mientras los chicos disfrutaban de clases más libres, nosotras debíamos de aprender mil reglas de etiquetas, modales, ¡Solo caminar ya era una dificultad!

Iba a ser tan difícil acercarme a Sasuke. Especialmente no me evitaba, pero tampoco hacía esfuerzo por acercarse a mi, era tan agobiante verlo en los pasillos y que solo me sonriera para que continuara con su camino, y lo peor de todo, yo no hacía nada por cambiar eso, en cambio a tratar de acercarlo, me ponía nerviosa solo mirarlo y yo era quien lo evitaba, iba a ser complicado, tan complicado como las clases de ceremonia del té.

Escuche pasos en las escaleras y guíe mi vista ahí, Mikoto-san me vio y sonrió mientras bajaba a más velocidad. Se deslizo hasta mi lado y tomo mi mano aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ya he encontrado el mayordomo perfecto para ti, va a encantarte.

_¿Mayordomo? Pensé que solo…

_Las señoritas de tu edad suelen tener un mayordomo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos mayordomos aquí, probablemente contrate a uno para Akira-chan también, después de todo tu necesitaras mucho tiempo para estudiar.

_Sobre eso… Usted nunca me dijo que…

_¿Sobre la división? Si, lo sé. Pero Akira-chan me dijo algo sobre ti y supuse que si te lo contaba no aceptarías, se que es repentino, pero confió en que lo harás realmente bien.

La confianza que profesaba Mikoto-san en mi me alegraba, pero no quería ser buena haciendo eso, yo no estaba acostumbrada a nada parecido.

_En donde iba las chicas debían de tener algún club deportivo necesariamente, San Agustín. Luego cambie a Saint Paul's, donde las chicas si podían estar en clubes deportivos aunque entraban en clubes que eran muy blandos, pero ninguna de los dos se parecen en nada con Kin'iro.

Mijoto-san sonrió entonces y soltó mis manos.

_Kin'iro es un instituto para los chicos y chicas que se encargaran del poder de la alta clase, o de los ricos. Aquí en Japón estos institutos acogen a los chicos y los vuelven dignos de sus apellidos, chicos normales se convierten en personas de alta clase. Lentamente estas ingresando en esta sociedad, donde aunque tu inteligencia se digna tus modales, comportamientos e intereses aun no lo son. Debo decirte que esto es algo… demasiado, y realmente no creo que seas indigna, pero habrán algunos hábitos tuyos que tendrán que ser diferentes, para que consigas el nivel adecuado de una…

_Dama…

_Si, y en eso, te tengo el mayordomo que te guiara. Pasa ahora.

A pesar que me esperaba a alguien sumamente grande, solo me encontré una jovial sonrisa y un rubio cabello largo, su mirada era tan penetrante que no supe si me inspeccionaba, me amenazaba o me retaba, de cualquier forma me sorprendió lo penetrante que podía ser el color azul. Una vez que al parecer termino la inspección se acerco al centro se hinco frente a nosotras, principalmente frente a mi e inclino la cabeza.

_Mi lady…

_Preséntate por favor.

_Soy Deidara Seiryuu, su nuevo mayordomo.

_Amm… Sakura… Haruno Sakura… Mi-Mikoto-san…

_Deidara se encargara de ti a partir de ahora, cualquier cosa que necesites, sea lo que sea, Deidara se encargara de cumplirlo, no dudes en pedírselo, ya que él será tu mayordomo.

No quise decir nada porque estaba un poco impactada. Luego trague saliva, esos eran mis momentos de nerviosismo en los que no sabía si realmente esta nerviosa o impactada, en cualquier caso no me gustaba.

_Para mi, será todo un placer.

_Ayúdala tanto como puedas Deidara, Sakura tendrá que convertirse en un dama, y se que tu la guiaras, hagan un gran trabajo.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Vendré por usted a las cinco en punto.

_No, llega un poco más tarde, estaré ocupada en la biblioteca.

_Entendido.

_Emm… Me voy.

_Claro.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a caminar al instituto, sabía que seguía parado ahí, esperando a que ingresara, y su mirada profunda me estaba aniquilando, no llevaba ni tres días con él, pero casi no lo dejaba ayudarme mucho, no lo sentía tan necesario como había dicho Mikoto-san. Suspire de nuevo y cuando entre en el instituto me relaje, esto no iba a ser nada senci…

_Buen día.

Evadí su mirada y asentí mientras continua caminando, pero eso que más daba, Sasuke siempre hacía lo mismo. No podía seguir con esto, pero se me hacía difícil hablarle, no después de decirme indirectamente que ya nada iba a ser como antes.

_Al menos trata de verme a la cara… Si me evitas así se vuelve más difícil.

Voltee solo para mirarlo parado tal y como lo había dejado, apreté los labios.

_Tú… Solo fuiste tú quien me ha dado a entender que no quieres verme más.

Lentamente se volteo a verme y su rostro me dejo tan sorprendida que no pude evitar abrir los ojos y luego entrecerrarlos, me dolió, me dolió tanto verlo apretar los labios y mirar el suelo con tanta impotencia, no quería verlo así, me dolía mucho verlo así.

_Si, no entiendo porque te estoy reclamando esto…

_¡No! Por favor, dime por qué… ¿Por qué quieres separarte de mí cuando por fin te encuentro?

_Porque así es mejor. Para los dos.

_¿De verdad? ¿De verdad es mejor para ti, para mí? Para mi no es mejor… te aseguro que a mi no me gusta. ¿Y a ti?

_Lo haces más difícil Sakura.

_Ya veo, al parecer, para ti si… Nos vemos Sasuke.

A pesar que no quería irme lo hice, esto si que se estaba tornando difícil. La esencia de Sasuke persistió conmigo todo el día. Fuera como fuera todo el día sentí a Sasuke cerca, a pesar que no lo vi de nuevo ese día.

Sin duda lo más difícil de las clases era la ceremonia del té, cuando trataba de hacerlo todo salía y me desesperaba al punto que me enojaba y ya no deseaba hacerlo más. Suspire con cansancio mientras seguía hojeando más libros, la ceremonia del té debía de ser más sencilla, solo necesitaba encontrar una técnica y sería suficiente.

_Veras, la técnica de la ceremonia del té se basa en los sentimientos de la persona que elabora el té. Si estas estresada, preocupada, molesta o nerviosa el té suele no obtener el sabor que debería o sueles regarlo. En cambio si lo ves como un arte, algo que puede expresar sentimientos, es mucho más sencillo. Hola Sakura.

_Sai… No es tan fácil.

_Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

_No quiero molestarte, tu debes de tener tus propios problemas.

_No, no. En serio, me agrada mucho ayudarte.

_Entonces acepto la oferta.

_Bien, podría invitarte a casa… Pero creo que para estar más concentrados te llevare a un salón de té, pediré una habitación y ahí te mostrare.

_Podemos hacerlo en mi casa, si lo prefieres.

_Eso también estaría bien. Pero creo que el salón de té es mejor, nada es mejor que le escena real.

_Entiendo, quedemos entonces…

_Tengo tiempo hoy, ¿tú puedes?

_Am… Yo… si, si puedo.

_Vamos entonces.

Cerré el último libro que tenía y lo coloque sobre una mesa en la esquina. Sai tomo mi bolsa y la cargo en su hombro, si caballerosidad me agradaba, pero se me hacía tan similar a la de Sasuke que a la vez no me agradaba, estaba tan confundida. Me acerque a él y con una sonrisa me guió a la salida, tenía que hablar con mamá sobre esto y también con Mikoto-san, también debería de avisarle a Deidara. Sai paro justo en la entrada y yo me detuve a su lado, mire al frente, trague saliva nerviosa, no me esperaba encontrarme a Sasuke justo en este momento.

_Ototo…

_Sai-nii-san

_Que bueno que te veo. Itachi-nii-san ha dicho que necesita verte con urgencia hoy, supongo que deben de haber… problemas.

_G-gracias.

_Por nada, cuando todo termine te esperare en casa, que tengas buena tarde. Vamos Sakura.

_Sasuke…

Cuando solté su nombre sentí como todo se volvía tenso, trague saliva de nuevo, pero sonreí y lo vi alzar la vista mientras sus ojos negros se volvían profundos y brillantes, se me seco la boca y la sensación de felicidad me lleno de vida en ese momento, estaba tan llena de vida como nunca.

_Hasta luego.

Sasuke sonrió entonces, fue como si en ese momento estuviéramos en San Agustín, sin preocupaciones, sin importarnos que pasara mañana, porque a pesar de todo, en ese entonces siempre nos encontrábamos mañana.

_Hasta luego.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Pon la espalda más recta… Si, así esta bien. El estilo seiza al parecer te queda bien.

_Casi nunca lo practico…

_Entonces recuérdalo, el estilo seiza lo ocuparas muy seguido, puede que tus profesores no te lo hayan dicho, pero para varias materias que tomaras el estilo seiza es importante. Después de todo, es la forma honorable de sentarse, tenlo presente.

_Si.

Sai se sentó delante de mi, lo cierto era que la postura era incomoda, me dolían los talones y el empeine de los pies. Acomode mi espalda y mi cuello, comencé tomando el pañuelo rojo que Sai me extendía, hice los dobleces que recordaba debía hacer, lo primero que limpie fue la cuchara chashaku, la que sirve para servir el té, luego tome la jarra de porcelana y vertí sobre el bowl de cerámica y comencé a remojar el batidor de bambú, cuando termine vacié el agua a otro recipiente y con un pañuelo pequeño color blanco seque el bowl. Tome la cuchara chashaku y vertí el té en el bowl, agregue de nuevo agua y comenzó lo difícil, mezclar el té con el agua, nunca podía moverlo bien, todo el liquido salía y me desesperaba.

_Ahora tendrás que mover la muñeca un poco rápido, pero no lo muevas por todo el espacio del bowl, solo trata de moverlo en su mismo sitió, ¿bien?

_Bien, tratare.

_Bien, déjame mostrarte primero.

Me levante de mi lugar y Sai se coloco en el sitió en el que estaba, lo vi tomar lentamente el batidor de bambú y comenzar a mover la mano, de hecho el movimiento era lento, pero en un solo lugar, luego movió un poco más rápido, de pronto paro, tomo el bowl en su mano y lo hizo girar dos veces y me lo extendió.

_Prueba.

Tome el té y lo gire dos veces igual, bebí de el, mierda, era amargo, muy amargo.

_Esta amargo.

_Si, este té amargo ayuda, ¿no crees? Cuando lo bebí por primera vez pensé que era un té deplorable y le grite a la chica que servía el té y le dije que era asqueroso, ella gentilmente me sonrió y al término de la ceremonia hablo conmigo. Recuerdo un poco sus palabras 'Lo amargo de este té es su punto fuerte, te hace recordar los momentos tristes, los momentos amargos, pero cuando recuerdas que el trago fue solo por un momento recuerdas que a pesar del trago amargo, habrá buenos momentos'. Esas palabras, me han guiado muchas veces, espero que también te sirvan, Sakura.

_Sai… gracias.

Sonreí mientras bebía otro trago del té, de verdad era amargo, muy amargo. El recuerdo de la partida de Sasuke y de la muerte de mi padre, eso fue lo único que pude pensar, pero sabía que pronto…

_Pronto habrán tragos dulces.

Baje el bowl y entonces lo vi tan cerca que retrocedí mi espalda cayo sobre el tatami, pero no hice ademán de levantarme, porque si me levantaba, chocaría con la cara de Sai.

_Sakura, realmente te apreció, eres diferente y eso me gusta, pero harías muy bien en dejar a Sasuke por la paz.

_¿Qué?

_Sasuke se fue por tu bien, no arruines sus esfuerzos, es difícil que lo comprendas, así que es mejor que lo dejes.

_Yo…

_Una persona como Sakura no podrá entender a alguien como él, Sasuke no puede ser apreciado por una persona como tu, porque no se lo merece.

_…

_Sin embargo, si te sientes sola y abandonada, entonces yo te reconfortare.

Lo vi acercarse lentamente a mi rostro. ¿Sasuke se había ido de mi lado por mi bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué decía que no se merecía ser comprendido? No entendía nada, si Sasuke se había ido por mi bien entonces lo mejor que yo podría hacer sería simplemente dejarlo estar, alejarme de él para hacerle las cosas más fáciles, no preocuparlo… Pero no podía, quería saber más sobre él para entenderlo, para saber que rayos quería que hiciera, para saber que quería de mí. Sentí a Sai tan cerca que por un momento creí que de verdad íbamos a besarnos y por un corto segundo pensé que si hacía eso todo habría acabado eso me hizo reaccionar, solo patee su pierna ligeramente y él se detuvo.

_La próxima vez no seré tan cortes.

Lentamente me levante quitándolo de mí, tome mi bolsa y salí del salón de té. Cuando llegue a la puerta me sorprendía con lo que vi, la mirada de Deidara estaba oculta tras su rubio cabello, cuando escucho mis pasos levanto la mirada y sonrió con solo verme, se acercó a mi y tomo mi bolso, lo escuche suspirar.

_Joven ama, si yo no le soy de utilidad, entonces lo mejor es que contrate a otro mayordomo. Pero por favor, no vaya pidiéndoles ayuda a otros, me hace sentir totalmente inútil.

Lo mire atentamente y sonreí, le había costado tanto decir eso, tenía que comenzar bien las cosas. No podía echarme atrás, pero tampoco podía avanzar con el pasado tan presente, debía de comenzar bien.

_¿Sabes sobre la ceremonia del té?

_Por supuesto.

_Por favor, enséñame.

Deidara sonrió tan lindo que yo lo acompañe con una sonrisa más pequeña.

_Claro.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Muy bien señorita Haruno… Su mejora es algo sorprendente.

_Gracias.

_Bien, por favor, continué así. Bien, ahora, la elaboración del té no sería nada sin el decorado, los dulces y su gracia al servirlo…

La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndonos a todas, todas hicieron una reverencia sentadas en el tatami, me vi obligada a hacerla, literalmente pegábamos las narices al tatami, era una reverencia muy exagerada para mi gusto. La profesora se acercó a la persona y escuche murmullos, pero nadie se levantaba de la exagerada reverencia, no quería sobresalir.

_Ah, la señorita Haruno.

Por lo bajo dije dos maldiciones.

_Señorita Haruno, su clase conmigo hoy a dado término, puede retirarse.

_Gracias.

Lentamente me levante y cuando lo vi fruncí el ceño. Deidara tomo mi bolso y ambos salimos del salón, lo mire de reojo.

_¿Que pasa?

_Me ha mandado la señora Mikoto por usted. La señora Akira-san tuvo una contracción y en este momento fue llevada al hospital.

_¿El bebe?

_Si.

_¡Mamá va a tener al bebe tan pronto! Pero si han pasado apenas ocho meses…

_Sobre eso. La señora Mikoto me dijo que probablemente se preocuparía, si esto ocurría dijo que le dijera que ella había tenido a su bebe a los ocho meses y ahora su bebe es un chico fuerte.

Apreté los labios, como supuse, Mikoto-san había tenido un hijo. Pero su hijo no estaba con ella, su dolor se debía a eso, el que ella hubiera estado tanto tiempo sufriendo era debido a ese niño, tenía que encontrar al hijo de Mikoto-san fuera como fuera.

* * *

_La libertad es incompatible con el amor. Un amante es siempre un esclavo._

_-Madame de Staël_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_Siiii… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! _**yukii yunna **_también feliz cumpleaños adelantado para ti… que tengas un buen cumpleaños._

_Bueno, este capitulo no es el mejor pero me ha gustado, aquí vemos que la fuerza de Sakura comienza a flaquear, y poco a poco va dudando sobre lo que la une a Sasuke, pero ya saben, esto es un SasuSaku, así que no esperan cosas tan malas, o eso pienso. La historia aun va para unos capítulos, lo dividí por sagas, en total solo saque cuatro, la saga de Sonosuke, la saga de Sasuke, la saga del adiós de Sasuke y ahora la saga de la verdad, ya que como verán en esta parte se esta contando toda la verdad. Faltan dos sagas más, no diré de que tratan esas sagas, pero será algo inesperado, incluso cuando yo lo pensé me di cuenta que entre todos los finales este es el que menos me habría imaginado._

_Bien, eso es todo chicos, esperan nuevas noticias de este fic._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	15. Corazones

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti… tú en ese entonces ni siquiera me veías como alguien importante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_Paso II_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Corazones**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El dolor es más llamativo que la felicidad._

_-Ana María Matute_

* * *

Ese día mamá tuvo a su bebe, fue un niño, de un cabello rubio y ojos azules impresionantes, lo llamo Yousuke. Pero la salud de mamá decayó sorprendentemente rápido, Deidara cuidaba la mayor parte del día a mamá mientras Mikoto-san encontraba a alguien que se pudiera hacer cargo apropiadamente de ella. Mientras tanto supe por Sonosuke que mi madre biológica iba a ser madre, llevaba solo un mes de embarazo, Kiba estaba tan emocionado que había ido especialmente a Kin'iro por mi para darme la noticia, no le conté que ya lo sabía por Sonosuke.

A Sai lo había visto después de eso, me saludaba como si nada y me hablaba. Lo cierto era que no me daba confianza y a veces no me creía eso que fuera hermano de Sasuke. Naruto había regresado con Hinata, así que no había entrado a un solo club deportivo por pasar las tardes con Hinata, había visto a Hinata un par de veces, pero ella no sabía que yo era Sonosuke, y prefería que las cosas siguieran así. En Kin'iro había visto a Karin, escuche que su ahora novio, Suigetsu, asistía a Kin'iro y además era capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer. Quería conocerlo, quería saber que tan bueno era en la cancha.

Por otro lado… Sasuke.

Poco después de ingresar a Kin'iro conocí sobre su sorprendente popularidad, ya no podía si quiera acercarme a él. Las chicas me tacharon de manipuladora y… zorra. Había escuchado rumores de que yo tenía hechizado a Sai y que me habían visto tratar de conquistar a Sasuke. Naruto me defendía pero eso empeoraba las cosas, no solo me llamaban manipuladora y zorra, si no que ahora también era una cualquiera, pensaron que jugaba con Sai y Naruto, no hubo forma de terminar los rumores, fui tachada totalmente por las chicas, en cambió a los chicos les daba igual, para ellos yo seguía siendo una chica, aunque a veces sentía que me veían como una chica fácil.

Los padres de mi madre política se enteraron del rumor dos semanas después… La solución que encontraron fue lo que me llevo a una crisis. Había sido aceptada por ellos, pero ellos querían que cumpliera unas condiciones, aparte de cambiarme el apellido de Haruno al suyo, también querían que tuviera un prometido, todo esto para que los rumores terminaran.

_Sakura-san, si lo que te molesta es el apellido, probablemente puedas conservarlo.

_Gracias pero…

_Pero sobre tu prometido no hay forma de que cambie. Nosotros te pondremos unos candidatos, pero si no te gusta ninguno tienes la elección de buscar unos por tu cuenta.

_Pero yo creo que eso es algo…

_Sakura-san, lo diré así. Tu reputación nos da mucho que desear, que todos esos rumores corran es porque tú les has dado algo para que hablen. Así que la única forma de conseguir que tu reputación vuelva es esta.

_Pero un prometido ahora es muy precipitado, solo tengo dieciséis años.

_Cuando Akira y Mikoto tenían tu edad ellas ya tenían un prometido.

Guarde silencio, no quería saber del todo eso, sabía que mamá había rechazado a su prometido por casarse con mi padre, y sobre Mikoto-san no podía decir nada, no conocía su historia y al parecer era muy dolorosa para hacerla revivirla.

_Es bueno que lo entiendas. Puedes conocer al que quieras, el candidato que nosotros te escojamos tendrás que realizar un omiai, si no te gusta ya te lo he dicho, tendrás tus propias opciones. Hacedlo bien, Sakura-san.

_Si.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_La postura debe ser firme, pero agraciada y delicada a la vez. Debe ser un posar calido y ligero. En especial, las chicas de cuerpo liviano y pequeño son las que logran que esta postura sea a un más firme y agraciada.

Una postura de mierda esa, caminar tan recta como una tabla debía de ser un maldito delito. Me dolían los hombros y el cuello, y estaba agotada de que la profesora me mirara mal cada segundo, el maldito rumor no solo afectaba a las chicas, si no también a las profesoras. Solté un suspiro, pocas chicas me hablaban, las otras me ignoraban y otras más me insultaban, pero yo había decidido ignorar todo y dejarlo por la paz, si Sai me seguía buscando no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, después de todo, Sai era el presidente escolar. Solté un suspiro, estaba tan frustrada, no me importaba esto, solo me molestaba que las chicas me siguieran llamando fácil. Lo único que acabaría conmigo sería que Sasuke creyera todos esos rumores, eso si que me molestaría.

Tome asiento en la terraza y abrí la caja de obento que Deidara se había encargado en hacer, había escuchado mi problema y él prefería que no me metiera en problemas y por ello comenzó a prepararme el almuerzo. Comencé a comer de la caja, Deidara cocinaba delicioso, su comida era realmente deliciosa, mejor que la mía incluso, por ello ahora Deidara hacía la comida de mamá y la de Mikoto-san, yo llegaba tarde, así que comía algo en el camino, sabía que a Deidara no le gustaba, pero yo no podía durar tanto tiempo sin probar comida.

Me sentí acechada en algún momento, pero fingí que no sentía nada, mis reflejos eran mejores que los de cualquier chica, después de todo había practicado judo y aikido y el fútbol soccer me daba más puntos. Tome un rollo de arroz, lo observe un momento y cuando sentí donde estaba arroje el rollo y después los palillos metálicos, escuche un grito de molestia y alce la vista.

_Tú… ¿¡Cómo te atreves pordiosera!

No era la primera vez que esa chica me molestaba, su nombre era Ami, se hacía llamar la primera dama de Sasuke, y me detestaba, porque como todas las chicas, creía que yo jugaba con el preciado hermano de su Sasuke y además ese preciado hermano era también el presidente escolar, esa chica me odiaba más que a las mañanas de los lunes. Ella se limpio la frente con un pañuelo y lo arrojo hacia mí, yo lo atrape y lo arroje al suelo, tome la caja de obento y me fui rápidamente, no me iba a quedar a ser insultada de algo que no merecía.

_¡Espera!

_No esperare nada, no me importa lo que digas, y me imagino que solo vienes a armar jaleo, así que mejor lo dejamos aquí.

_Tú… vulgar pordiosera…

_Con permiso.

Baje rápidamente, no quería seguir discutiendo con ella cuando sabía que al final todo terminaría mal para mí, si peleaba con ella solo significaba que un nuevo rumor correría, ya tenia mucho con esos rumores. Decidí que hoy no era mi día, no solo las profesoras me veían mal, si no que ya había tenido mucho de las chicas, deseaba ser Sonosuke solo por un momento. Solté un suspiro, ni siquiera podía ir con Naruto, no quería causarle problemas, así que había decidido dejarlo de lado de todos esos rumores. Solté un suspiro y pacientemente espere que terminara el pequeño descanso.

Las clases comenzaron y yo no supe que era peor, los descansos o las clases, en fin. Las clases comenzaron, defensa personal con Anko-sensei. Ella no era precisamente una dama, pero era del tipo de mujeres que yo aspiraba a ser, fuerte y ruda pero sin perder la decencia de una mujer, Anko-sensei me caía muy bien y era una de las pocas profesoras que no me veía mal, es más, le daba risa los rumores.

_Bien señoritas, todas practicaran los movimientos de la clase pasada, todas, todas fueron patéticas ese día, así que espero que hoy les vaya mejor.

Los movimientos de esta clase eran sencillos, se trataban de movimientos básicos de aikido con una ligera modificación en judo, eran fáciles y a mi me tocaba practicar con sensei, ella se había dado cuenta que muchas chicas trataban de dañarme, así que me había "obligado" a ser su compañera de practicas. El término de esta clase dio comienzo a las clases normales, química, matemáticas y biología eran las materias que continuaban, aquí nadie se quedaba atrás, lo cierto era que todas las chicas eran buenas, una mejores que otras pero todas eran buenas, eran damas y listas, yo solo era lista y al menos ahora aceptaba ser una chica.

Durante la tarde me quede de nuevo en la biblioteca, no podía llegar temprano a casa, lentamente la fatiga del cambio drástico de vida me estaba afectando. Solté un suspiro mientras cerraba el libro, solo quería dormir un poco. Agrande los ojos sorprendida cuando sentí a alguien junto a mi oreja, me quede así, no supe como reaccionar.

_Hola… Sakura.

_Sai…

_¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Él se separo lentamente de mí y lo mire entonces, su sonrisa me despisto un poco y me levante, él tomo los libros y mi bolsa, dejo los libros en una mesa de la esquina y llevo mi bolsa en su hombro, aceptaba que sus pequeños detalles me halagaban, pero no sabía que era lo que realmente quería de mí. Me llevo a fuera y me quede quieta cuando vi la sonrisa nerviosa de Deidara, se acercó a Sai y tomo mi bolsa.

_¿Qué sucede?

_Él es Sai Uchiha…

_Eso lo se Deidara.

_El fue el chico escogido para el omiai.

Lo mire, Sai solo sonrió.

_Por favor, demos un buen esfuerzo.

_-"Sakura-chan… Sinceramente, sin molestarte y probablemente esperando un golpe… Quiero decirte que hay muchas posibilidades, de verdad que hay muchas posibilidades… para que te enamores de otra persona."_

Las palabras de Naruto llegaron a mí, mire a Sai, no podía ser tan malo, no podía serlo. Sasuke había decidido rechazarme, y yo, yo no podía continuar con esto. Sai extendió la mano, y yo… yo la tome.

_Si, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Sakura, está bien si te duermes.

Asentí lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, sentí la mano de Sai presionar la mía.

_Nada va funcionar, ¿no?

Soltó mi mano, y tomo mi mentón, pero no lo levanto, yo abrí los ojos, no me moví.

_¿De que hablas?

_¿Amas tanto a Sasuke?

Lentamente alzo mi mentón y me miro de frente, me sentía tan débil que no fui capaz de evitar su mirada.

_Que importa si lo amo.

Lo vi apretar los labios, probablemente no se esperaba una respuesta tan sincera.

_Si lo amas entonces te digo que pares…

_¿Qué pare? Debes de estar bromeando… No es como si solo con desearlo se hiciera realidad.

Sonrió de lado, y se acercó un tanto más a mí, sentí que la limusina paraba, apreté los labios.

_Si Sasuke se fue de tu lado fue porque quería protegerte a ti y a su madre… Tú solo estas provocando que sus esfuerzos sean en vano.

Guarde silencio, no me vi capaz de seguir escuchando pero tampoco me podía mover.

_No entiendo… yo solo…

_Lo sé, esto no es tu culpa, ni siquiera es tu problema. Por eso, te ofrezco la verdad, a cambio de que te separes totalmente de Sasuke, hazlo por tu bien y por su bien.

_Yo… quiero hablar primero con Sasuke.

Sai solo sonrió mientras apretaba el agarre.

_Si eres tú y si es por ti, es seguro que Sasuke te lo diga… Poco a poco te estas convirtiendo en una molestia para Sasuke.

Cerré los ojos ante eso, sabía que podía ser cierto, pero también podía ser mentira. Sentí que Sai lentamente me recostaba en los asientos de la limusina, no hice esfuerzo en pararlo, lentamente acaricio el contorno de mi rostro y acercó la nariz a mi cuello, sus calidas y suaves manos recorrieron la piel de mi rostro y mis cabellos suavemente, mientras susurraba cosas que no lograba comprender, cuando menos lo noté ya estaba abrazándome fuerte contra él, comprendí un poco lo que sucedía y me aventure a decirlo.

_Si Sasuke no estuviera interesado en mi, no harías todo esto, ¿cierto?

Lo sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello, me separo de si y me tomo de las mejillas y me miro fijamente.

_Acepto que al principio fue solo eso, pero eso solo fue el comienzo…

Acercó sus labios a los míos, y me beso. Lentamente bajo sus manos hasta posarlas en mis hombros, eso fue la alarma para despertar mis sentidos. Rápidamente lo separe de mí y coloque el dorso de mi mano sobre mi boca, no podía creerlo, de verdad me había besado, estaba enojada, solté una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, abría la puerta de la limusina y salí corriendo.

Deidara me siguió hasta casa. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue ver a mi mamá luego a Yousuke y luego a Mikoto-san. Estaba tan enojada conmigo misma que no pude dormir esa noche, besar a alguien además de Sasuke no era algo que yo quisiera, y con Sai todo se volvía peor.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Desde ese día no había visto a Sai, ni a Sasuke. Tome la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de compromiso de Sai, no lo hacía precisamente porque quisiera, pero era lo mejor y eso lo sabía. Los rumores comenzaron a decaer, yo no me acercaba a ningún chico que no fuera Sai, y eso provoco un nuevo rumor que no podía decir que no fuera del todo mentira, el rumor decía que yo iba a comprometerme con Sai, algo que de cierta forma iba a suceder.

Termine de comer el obento, había comido tan rápido que aún me sobraba tiempo, deje la caja del obento y comencé a vagar por los pasillos. Y me detuve cuando sentí algo resbaladizo deslizarse por mi pierna, baje la vista y me encontré con un rollo de huevo, maldita sea, no de nuevo.

_Es bueno verte, Haruno.

Solté un suspiro, saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y me limpie la rodilla, luego volví a caminar.

_Venimos solo a hablar, por favor no te vayas.

Me voltee, después de todo Sai me había aconsejado que hablara claro con Ami cuando la viera.

_Escucho.

_Es bueno que hayas tomado tu lugar. Seguir a Sasuke era tonto, después de todo, Sasuke y tú no tienen nada que ver. Sasuke solo esta con damas, no con… chicas… como tú, sin ofender querida.

_Tu que sabes de Sasuke.

Ella apretó los labios, yo solo me puse un poco sería.

_Más que tu, querida. Sasuke ingreso el año pasado a comienzos del semestre, enseguida se hizo notar, no por nada es un Uchiha. Tanto él, como Sai-san e Itachi-sama son los mejores estudiantes que hemos tenido, que hayas logrado conquistar a Sai-san es algo lamentable, pero supongo que Sasuke es demasiado para ti.

_Tus puntos superficiales son interesantes.

Enrojeció totalmente, se veía tan molesta que no pude evitar sonreír de lado, solo un poco y ella se enojo aún más.

_No son puntos superficiales. Pero que iba a saber tú, una niña que fue acogida por la familia Sajiahara, una niña que no conoce de este mundo.

_Puede que apenas este entrando en este mundo, pero en comparación contigo, yo ya conozco el mundo real.

_Lo siento querida, pero Sasuke no esta un tu mundo y tu tampoco estas en el de él. Después de todo le podrás llamar hermano, claro, cuando te cases con Sai.

Eso no era cierto, antes de todo esto Sasuke y yo no teníamos mundos separados, antes de todo esto Sasuke era mió y yo… yo era de él, antes de todo esto nuestro mundo era uno solo, antes de todo esto, Sasuke me amaba. No podía ser tan estúpida, yo amaba a Sasuke, no podía dejarlo solo porque quería el camino más fácil, no podía, porque de verdad quería luchar por él, porque yo de verdad quería que nuestro mundo volviera a ser uno, lo quería de regreso en mi mundo.

_Eso no es verdad… Sasuke no es como dices, quien no lo conoce solo eres tú… Tú eres quien jamás podrá entrar en el mundo de Sasuke, porque Sasuke no se parece en nada a lo que tú dices… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke es mió!

La bofetada que sentí fue tan fuerte que enseguida sentí mi piel arder, sabía que debía de estar roja mi mejilla y que se hincharía bastante, pero si era por Sasuke y por mis sentimientos podría soportarlo. Lentamente regrese el rostro y toque mi mejilla, el dolor no fue agradable, Ami me había pegado tan fuerte que las dos chicas que la acompañaban se habían cubierto la boca por la sorpresa.

_Sasuke… ¡Sasuke nunca será tuyo!

Iba a volver a pegarme y me iba a doler más, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero jamás llegó, en cambio escuche el corte del viento y cuando abrí los ojos vi la navaja de una katana a una distancia tan corta de mi rostro que había llegado a cortar unos pocos cabellos míos y de Ami. Mire al lado derecho, los ojos negros y penetrantes de Sasuke miraban al frente, baje la vista, me sentía avergonzada en ese momento, sentía que Sasuke me había escuchado.

_Ella tiene razón.

Cerré los ojos, después de todo lo que había pasado me había preparado para escuchar el rechazo de nuevo de Sasuke, pensaba estar preparada para todo eso, pero lo cierto fue que no, escuchar de Sasuke el rechazo era algo doloroso, y por un momento pensé que huir sería lo mejor, pero yo misma había comenzado con todo, no podía ser tan cobarde, yo no era cobarde jamás lo fui en el pasado, ¿por qué tenía que empezar ahora? Sentí que mi cobardía desaparecía y me sentí como antes, llena de vitalidad y confianza en mi misma.

_Yo… solo puedo pertenecer a ella.

Mi vitalidad y fuerza aumentaron, ensanche los ojos y sentí que el color que había perdido en días pasados volvía. Lo mire, sus ojos no me miraban a mi si no a Ami, lentamente bajo la katana y la coloco entre las dos.

_Lo explicare sencillamente. Ella es mía. Así que váyanse… molestias.

Ami apretó los labios llena de prepotencia e indignación se fue. Escuche la navaja de la katana cuando Sasuke la guardo en su funda. Lo mire pero el no lo hizo, solo comenzó a caminar, pero lo seguí, delicadamente tomo mi brazo y me guío entre pasillos, su roce me provoco una sonrisa, lo amaba tanto.

_Sasuke.

_...

Tenía que ser valiente, si seguía siendo cobarde entonces mis intensiones de luchar solo sería eso, pensamientos y no hechos.

_Te extrañe mucho… Yo…

_...

_Sasuke… Yo también te odiaba al principio pero ahora yo…

_Siéntate.

Mire alrededor y noté que estábamos en el salón de practicas de judo, Sasuke me llevo al cuarto trasero y me senté en una banca, saco un botiquín y tomo algo de la nevera, envolvió una lata de zumo de uva en un pañuelo y la coloco sobre mi mejilla, el frió calmo un poco el ardor que sentía. Sasuke ni siquiera se acercó a mi, se quedo parada junto a la pared mirando por la ventana, me quite la lata y me levante acercándome a él, pero él no me miro, debía de ser fuerte.

_Se que… comprendo que nada es como antes… Pero yo sin duda te conquistare como lo hiciste tú, sea como sea lo haré, haré que me quieras Sasuke… Porque yo te a…

_No eres justa.

Me tomo de los hombros y con algo de rudeza me pego a la pared, no importaba, si era por Sasuke el podía hacer lo que quisiera, si era Sasuke entonces yo…

_Eres injusta…

_Sasuke…

Coloco la frente sobre mi clavícula, yo coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, si era Sasuke, yo podía hacer lo que sea, porque mi cobardía hasta ahora no me había ayudado, pero ahora por mí y por lo que sentía por Sasuke yo debía de hacer lo que realmente sentía, y esta vez no quería ignorarlo o insultarlo, esta vez solo quería estar con él.

_Esto no es justo, ¿lo sabes?

_¿Por qué?

_Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti… tú en ese entonces ni siquiera me veías como alguien importante.

Lentamente alzo el rostro yo ladee un poco la cabeza, Sasuke sonrió y lentamente se acercó a mi, tan lentamente que cuando la piel de sus labios rozo mis labios sentí que algo dentro de mí se quemaba, fue exquisito, esa sensación de suavidad y familiaridad, la había extrañado tanto, lentamente cerré los ojos al igual que Sasuke, y como siempre él acaricio lentamente mis labios, era tan dulce y suave que me derretía, no fui capaz de parar de besarlo incluso apreté sus hombros y me pegue a él.

_Sasuke, yo te amo.

Él solo sonrió y volvió a besarme, sus besos eran tan dulces que no podía entenderlo, Sasuke era un chico y pese a ello él siempre me trataba suavemente, tan suave que me estremecía, estaba anonadada, realmente lo amaba. Sasuke para mi era muy importante, realmente lo amaba.

_Sasuke…

_Se mía, de ahora en adelante, vuelve a ser mía, Sakura.

No tuvo que repetirlo, porque yo ya pertenecía a Sasuke y en ningún momento había dejado de pertenecerle a él.

Tomo mis labios una vez más, un beso suave y lento, dulce y preciso, mi interior se estremeció y sentí que mi sangre quemaba, me sentí tan bien junto a él con solo ese beso que no me imaginaba que pasaría si avanzábamos más, seguro me quemaría y me derretiría entre sus brazos.

Porque sentí junto a mi pecho su corazón latir por mí, por eso yo sentí que él realmente me pertenecía.

Nuestros corazones latieron en armonía mientras nuestros labios permanecían unidos en un beso que no se detuvo hasta que nos sentimos satisfechos.

Al final sin duda rechazaría la oferta de compromiso de Sai.

* * *

_Cuando decimos que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor, condenamos el porvenir sin conocerlo._

_-Francisco de Quevedo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tarde bastante en subir este capitulo pero lo hice, bueno, el fin esta cerca, muy cerca, la verdad de Sasuke también esta cerca._

_Así que esperen pronto el final, bueno, no tan pronto pero si que se esta acercando._

_Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonara**_

**_Yunmoon_**


	16. Los recuerdos que nos crean

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Sakura, hija… él es Uchiha Sasuke, tu prometido. _Mucho gusto, Sasuke-san.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_Paso II_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 16**_

**_Los recuerdos que nos crean_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La verdad rara vez es pura, y nunca simple_

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

_Ya te dije que no quiero que hablen mal de ti.

_Y eso que más da, no es como si fuera verdad, si te escondes solo parece que los rumores son ciertos.

_Pero…

_Hablando de rumores, ¿Qué hay con ese rumor que te vas a comprometer con Sai?

Los rumores, eran tan estúpidos ahora. Sonreí de lado y tome un poco de mi zumo de uva, Naruto me miro con interés entonces.

_Es solo eso… Un rumor. No voy a comprometerme con Sai…

_¡Lo sabía…! Sakura-chan no se mete con temes…

_Voy a comprometerme con Sasuke.

_¿¡QUÉ!

_No te sorprendas tanto, baka.

Después de ese día, nuestra relación había regresado, de cierta forma estaba a otro nivel. Pero aún nos escondíamos, nadie sabía de nuestra relación, y por el momento es era lo mejor, Sasuke me había dicho que tenía que terminar la escuela y después de ello sin duda se casaría conmigo, pero antes quería pedirme formalmente ser su prometida, al principio me pareció muy precipitado, pero poco después noté que si no lo hacíamos, algo más podría pasar y entonces talvez no tendríamos tanta suerte y no nos volveríamos a ver. De cierta forma era un poco cobarde, atarnos por medió de una promesa, pero yo era demasiado insegura con esto, y no quería que Sasuke se separara de mí de nuevo.

_¿Pero… cómo?

_Esta vez Sasuke tanto como yo vamos enserió. Comprendí… que no voy a encontrar a alguien como él y yo…

_Eso es bueno, pero… Pensé que… que tu y Sasuke no… Esto es difícil… Lo diré claro. Pensé que podrías enamorarte de otra persona, pensé que te abrías enamorado de Sai y eso… hasta cierto punto es bueno, Sakura-chan.

Las inseguridades de Naruto era lo que más odiaba, porque sus inseguridades se volvían en cierto punto también inseguridades para mí. Tome un sushi y lo metí a mi boca, lo mastique rápido y lo trague, Naruto seguía con el rostro ladeado mirando al lado contrarío a mi.

_Tu escondes muchas cosas, Naruto… Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste como conociste a Sasuke, ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Naruto se sorprendió por mi pregunta, tanto que me miro con incredulidad y en el siguiente segundo tomo su ramen y comenzó a comer de el, obviamente me estaba evitando.

_Come tanto como quieras, pero ese ramen se va a terminar… y cuando hables… esta vez no voy a buscarte de nuevo… Siempre te he considerado como mi mejor amigo Naruto, pero… esta vez yo soy quien te exige que digas la verdad.

Naruto soltó el ramen y me miro fijamente sus ojos azules me miraron tan profundamente, divagaba tanto que de verdad pensé que no me diría nada.

_Conocí a Sasuke en París…

Naruto me miro y luego apoyo la cabeza en la pared, sus ojos divagaron en el pasado, lo supe al ver sus expresiones.

_Ahí vivía con su madre. Teníamos alrededor de seis años, mi padre decidió ir ahí por mamá. Asistimos al mismo colegio de educación básica. Ahí estuvimos alrededor de un año y medio, entonces un día Sasuke desapareció. Poco después me mude a Japón y de pronto Sasuke apareció en San Agustín, estuvo un año completo y luego desapareció… El siguiente año tú ingresaste a San Agustín, por eso no conociste a Sasuke.

_Entonces… él ha desaparecido varias veces.

_Sakura-chan… Por favor, lo demás, pregúntaselo a Sasuke, yo no soy quien para contarte nada, esos son solo asuntos de Sasuke.

Si, eso lo entendí sin necesidad que él siguiera hablando.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Sakura-san, Akira-sama quiere verla. Ha estado muy bien de salud.

_Gracias Deidara, voy a verla.

Deje mis cosas en manos de Deidara y subía las escaleras al primer piso, todo derecho, luego pasillo a la izquierda segunda puerta a la derecha, esa era la alcoba de mamá. Antes de entrar toque dos veces y luego entre, acomodada en el marco de la ventana mamá leía un poco con Yousuke entre brazos, cuando me miro sonrió, se levanto con Yousuke en brazos y enseguida lo dejo en la cuna.

_Llegaste temprano hoy.

_Hoy no me quede en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo estas mamá? ¿Y Yousuke?

_Estamos bien… Todo va muy bien. Lamento lo que te han dicho los abuelos, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que conseguirte un prometido.

_De hecho, sobre eso… Hay alguien a quien quiero.

_¿Así? ¿Dime quien es? ¿Será a caso…?

_Si, es Sasuke.

En primer instante mi mamá se quedo callada, pero al siguiente momento se sentó en la cama y me miro, soltó un suspiro de resignación y con la palma de la mano me indico que me sentara a su lado, lo hice.

_Sasuke-kun es como un caballero… Realmente me encanta para ti. Supe por Naruto-kun que Sasuke-kun había desaparecido… se que hace poco volviste a verlo.

Maldito Naruto chismoso.

_Pero Sakura… Veras, no debería decirlo yo pero… Con Sasuke-kun nada es seguro, no creo si quiera que Fugaku-san quiero esto para su hijo…

_¿Fugaku?

_Es el nombre del padre de Sasuke…

_Oh… ¿Por qué lo conoces?

_Porque Sasuke-kun es hijo de mi hermana, de Mikoto. La historia no la conozco completa… solo se que para llegar a Sasuke-kun tendrás que ser muy fuerte, si de verdad lo quieres, entonces se valiente, ¿bien?

Bien, la sorpresa no fue tan grande porque de cierta forma sospechaba algo, pero eso no quita que me haya sorprendido tanto, trate de sonar tan normal como pude y lo logre.

_¿Por qué dice esto?

_Porque cuando todo comenzó con tu padre a mi me dijeron que fuera valiente y gracias a eso decidí intentarlo, y fui realmente feliz. Yo también quiero que tú seas muy feliz.

_Gracias.

Ese día estuve un poco más atenta a Mikoto-san, y me sorprendí. Sus gestos tranquilos, sus sonrisas pequeñas y cariñosas, sus movimientos, sus manos y su rostro, todo eso era parecido a Sasuke, Sasuke era sencillamente guapo, parte de su belleza se debía a su madre, el porte glamoroso solo venía de Mikoto-san, y el dolor en los ojos de Mikoto-san era exactamente el mismo de Sasuke.

Quise de verdad ser algo entrometida y saber un poco la historia de Sasuke y Mikoto-san.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Así que… ¿No vas a aceptar ser mi prometida?

_No, no voy a aceptar…

_Que dura… Supongo que lo esperaba. Pero debes saber que llegar a Sasuke va a ser totalmente diferente que llegar a mí, o Naruto o a cualquiera…

_Lo sé.

_Incluso puede que tu misma decidas rechazarlo.

_Eso no va a pasar.

_Entonces… Espero que sigas con esa determinación… Porque aunque hayas elegido a Sasuke yo seguire tras de ti… Nos vemos Sakura.

Mientras Sai se iba me detuve en el pasillo. Los rumores habían cesado tan rápido que me sorprendía, lo cierto era que nadie decía ya nada de mí, ni siquiera se hablaba sobre el supuesto compromiso que iba a tener con Sai, todo estaba volviéndose tranquilo para mi. Me detuve en una banca y me senté en ella, mire alrededor y me sorprendí al ver como los estudiantes pasaban, la vida de estudiantes solo iba a ser por un tiempo, y yo con tantos problemas. A veces me gustaría que mi vida fuera más tranquila. Pero dejar a Sasuke, dejar mi vida tal como era… eso no pasaría. Mi vida me gustaba a pesar de lo difícil que pudiera ser o que no entendiera muchas cosas. Mi vida no la dejaría ni la cambiaría.

_¿Vas a saltarte las clases?

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, alce el rostro, su calida sonrisa, no podía creer que Sasuke pudiera sonreír así y que me hiciera tan feliz verlo, a veces me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a Sasuke, probablemente mi vida habría sido aburrida y nunca habría aprendido a amar.

_Sasuke… No, no es eso. Solo estoy pensando un poco las cosas.

_¿Como te esta yendo?

_Las lecciones son tan complicadas… supongo que no ser educada desde un principio como una dama es…

_Para mi… Sakura es la única dama…

_Sasuke, tu siempre has sido más que un caballero para mí, eres más que eso.

_Te amo Sakura…

De pronto sentí un extraño burbujeo en el estomago. Sentí el aliento caliente y me mordí los labios, deseaba besarlo pero había tanta gente. Me tomo las manos y delante de todos Sasuke beso mis nudillos. Un latido poderoso provoco que la sangre se me calentara tanto que el sonrojo de mi rostro sabía era incomparable, me sentí tan avergonzada que trague saliva pesadamente. Nos miraban, todos los que pasaban me miraban…

_Sasuke no…

_No me importa Sakura… Tú lo dijiste, te pertenezco y tú… tú me perteneces.

Ante eso, no fui capaz de luchar. Nos levantamos, no nos tomamos las manos pero lo seguía a pesar de todo. Solo me detuve cuando Sasuke tomo mi mano, estábamos en el piso superior en el lado de los laboratorios, laboratorios que no se utilizaban los primeros días del año, o al menos era así en la mayoría de los colegios. Agache la cabeza.

_Bésame por favor.

Abrió la puerta y estando adentro me pego delicadamente a la pared, su delicadeza era sorprendente, me gustaba que fuera así. Tomo mis labios y los acaricio suavemente con los suyos, pero cuando me tomo de la cintura lo sentí, sentí terriblemente el deseo reprimido, Sasuke deseaba más de mí. Me puse tan nerviosa que comencé a contestar torpemente su beso, hasta que al final Sasuke se separo, yo me sentí tan mareada que no fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara, no después de saber que él tenía un deseo por mí.

_Lo siento Sakura yo…

Y después de saber que yo también tenía deseos por él.

_Bésame Sasuke.

Dudando un poco se acerco a mi, me tomo del mentón y delicadamente tomo mis labios de nuevo, me sonroje por el nerviosismo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía yo Sasuke no lo haría, abrí mi boca y lo sentí reaccionar enseguida, Sasuke adentro su lengua a mi boca y algo maravilloso, delicioso y placentero recorrió mi cuerpo, la sensación de derretirme fue tan latente que sujete su saco y lo apreté con mis manos, la sensación fue sorprendentemente agradable, sentí un extraño calor en mi vientre. Cuando nos separamos sentí algo escurrir por mis labios y el aliento tibio de Sasuke paseándose por mi boca, una combinación de menta y moras, jadee un poco al sentir sus dedos apretar mi cintura.

_Lo siento… Esto no es bueno para ninguno.

_Esta bien… Me gusta que seas amable, pero si lo deseas entonces bésame Sasuke, nunca rechazare nada de ti.

Lo vi sonrojarse un tanto y lentamente se acercó a mi rostro, pensé que me besaría, pero sorprendiéndome Sasuke saco la lengua y lamió el hilo de saliva que estaba por mi barbilla y llegaba a mis labios, la sensación fue tan placentera que cerré los ojos, jamás en mi vida pensé en hacer ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos con Sasuke, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra persona.

_¡Sasuke!

Me miro a los ojos al escuchar mi jadeo y beso mis labios suavemente.

_Quiero preguntar sobre ti Sasuke, quiero saber de ti.

Sasuke no dijo nada, y yo espere por su respuesta, su mirada me dejo anonada, una mirada de duda y algo más, sin embargo recargo la frente con la mía y me miro fijamente, lo cierto es que si en ese momento me habría dicho que no lo haría, probablemente yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, su calor me estaba quemando y me mareaba, solo podía pensar en su cercanía.

_Hablemos entonces… Después de clase hablemos.

Yo asentí pero enseguida junte mis labios con los de él, su calor saco un par de instintos de mi interior, sin notarlo de verdad quise estar más y más cerca de él, pero Sasuke, con movimientos suaves y dulces calmo mis ansias, solo el sabor dulce de las moras fue lo que disfrute mientras me seguía besando.

Poco después cada quien se fue a sus clases.

Al término del día quede con encontrarme a Sasuke. Nos encontramos en la biblioteca y nos dirigimos al centro de Tokio. El lugar más seguro que Sasuke encontró fue su antiguo departamento, yo lo seguí en silencio, Sasuke no dijo nada en el camino y yo tampoco, cuando vi el edificio comprendí un poco del porque Sasuke nunca me hubiera dicho donde vivía, el edificio en si era absolutamente grande y cuando entre a su departamento me sorprendí de su simpleza pero su simpleza era tan parecida a Sasuke que sonreí.

_¿Qué te divierte?

_Este lugar me recuerda a ti.

_¿Por qué?

_Es simple, pero perfecto.

_Eso creo… ¿Y bien? Habla claramente.

_Sasuke tu… ¿Vives con tu madre?

La pregunta me costó decirla, ver la inexpresividad del rostro de Sasuke me hizo dudar por un momento, sabía que yo no tenía el derecho de preguntar, después de todo esa era la vida de Sasuke, yo solo debía de ser considerada y esperar a que él me lo dijera, pero entre más le daba espacio sentía que los hoyos que se formaban entre nosotros se hacían más grandes, yo misma debía de decir la verdad, decirle a Sasuke porque había decidido ocupar el lugar de Sonosuke. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y sonrió melancólicamente.

_Yo…

_Esta bien. Si deseas saber algo de mi entonces, si eres tú, sin duda hablare.

¿Entonces por qué parecía tan dolido? Me hubiera gustado preguntarle, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke yo solo callaba, me costaba incluso decirle que lo apreciaba, aún no comprendía como podía decirle que lo amaba, pero haberlo dicho me hacía un poco más fuerte, pero a la vez me sentía tan vulnerable.

_No, hace ocho años que no vivo con mi madre… ¿La conoces, cierto?

Me di cuenta que tenía la guardia baja, ya que cuando pregunto eso trague saliva como cuando estaba nerviosa y asentí.

_Yo… conocí hace poco a Mikoto-san.

Sentí que debía de callar, cuando la sombra de los recuerdos apareció en los ojos de Sasuke me mordí los labios, era tan estúpida, rayos, me sonroje por nervios, me sentí tan apenada, me arrepentí tanto pero entonces Sasuke tomo mi mano.

_Tranquila… solo que me alegra escuchar de mi madre.

_Ella esta mejor…

_Gracias… por todo lo que hayas hecho por ella, gracias.

Sentí que un hoyo se cerraba, lo sentí un poco más cerca, necesitaba saber más de él como contarle sobre mí.

_Naruto… Naruto me dijo donde se conocieron y que tu… desapareciste.

_Si, lo conocí por dos años y cuando lo volví a ver no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de baka que siempre.

_¿Por qué desapareciste?

Me senté en una esquina del sofá y Sasuke se sentó en la otra, el sofá era de dos plazas, me encogí en el sofá y lo mire, entonces Sasuke pareció perderse en sus recuerdos.

_Mi madre, Mikoto, es mitad francesa y nipona, papá es totalmente nipón. Cuando mis padres se conocieron… mi padre estaba casado y Mikoto comprometida. Yo soy el hijo del amante de mi padre.

Ensanche los ojos, eso significaba que dentro de la sangre de Sasuke corría sangra francesa y nipona, y sobre todo, Mikoto-san había sido la amante de ese tal Fugaku. Sasuke me miro, supuse esperaba que terminara de asimilar lo que me había contado, cuando me vio achicar los ojos y compones la expresión de mi rostro volvió a sus recuerdos.

_Mikoto estaba comprometida con el padre de Naruto.

Eso había sido un shock, mis manos temblaron un poco.

_Naruto…

_Si, Minato y Mikoto se iban a casar, pero entonces mi madre se enamoro de Fugaku Uchiha. ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no?

Dentro de mi todo giraba, ¿Naruto sabría eso? ¿Naruto sabría que su padre iba a casarse con la madre de Sasuke? ¿Minato sabría que Sasuke es hijo de Mikoto? Tantas preguntas se formaron en mi interior que no supe por donde empezar.

_Si te preocupa Naruto, el no sabe nada. Solo sabe que su padre tan rápido como conoció a su madre se enamoró de ella, se casaron y tuvieron a un niño que es él.

_Y Minato-san…

_Él si sabe que yo soy hijo de Mikoto. Naruto piensa que estuvo en Francia porque su madre quería viajar a Paris. La verdad es que Minato quería ayudar a mi madre así que estuvo apoyando a Mikoto todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que volvimos a Japón.

Todo era tan repentino que sentí que daba vueltas, si no quería terminar en el suelo lo mejor era calmarme y asimilar todo, trague saliva, sentí un nudo en la garganta, Sasuke se levanto y fue a no sé donde sin decirme nada. Después de esperar unos veinte minutos volvió con dos tasas de té y una tetara. Lo coloco sobre la pequeña mesita y me dio una taza.

_Toma un poco.

Asentí mientras tomaba la taza de té. Aún me costaba asimilar todo, mire como Sasuke servía té para él y lo tomaba, al parecer noto mi mirada y volteo a verme.

_No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy muy bien.

_Lamento que yo te este preguntando todo esto.

_Al igual que tu yo también siento ese espacio entre nosotros que no se desvanece, es todo lo que nos falta saber del otro, ¿no?

Asentí lentamente, bebí casi todo mi café y enseguida volví a mirarlo.

_Bien… Ya que Sakura se calmo continuemos.

_Bien.

Sasuke volvió a viajar en sus recuerdos, pero esta vez lo vi sostener una mueca más sería que antes.

_Vivimos en Francia desde el día de mi nacimiento. Desde el principio supe todo, mi madre odiaba que le mintieran, así que a mi me dijo todo desde el principio. Fue rechazada por sus estrictos padres y la obligaban a deshacerse de mi, ella solo huyo de ahí a donde nadie la conociera pero ella si pudiera vivir, gracias a mi padre mi madre y yo vivimos cómodamente en París.

Fue entonces cuando termine el curso escolar que los padres de mamá la encontraron, mi madre estaba asustada así que llamo a mi padre que estaba en Tokio. Fue una pelea tan difícil, pero ellos al final hicieron un trato, mi madre iba a la seguridad de su hogar y yo… yo era entregado a la familia de mi padre y mi apellido era cambiado a Uchiha, como si yo nunca hubiera tenido nada que ver con Mikoto.

No pude evitarlo, sentí dolor, la separación de Sonosuke mi madre, papá y yo había sido dolorosa, pero eso había sido un acuerdo de todos, pero a Sasuke lo habían separado de su madre sin si quiera considerarlo, incluso sabía con certeza que eso tampoco era algo que hubiera querido Mikoto-san.

_Poco después supe que tenía dos hermanos, Itachi-nii-san y Sai. Pero de todo eso no puedo cambiar nada, después de todo es por la seguridad de mi madre.

_No entiendo, Sai dijo lo mismo, que todo lo hacías por tu madre y por mi.

Sasuke rodó los ojos hasta fijarlos en mi taza de té, me miro después de dejar su taza en la mesita, algo que iba a decirme sabía que iba a dejarme las cosas más en claro.

_La esposa de mi padre murió seis años después del nacimiento de Sai. Ella si no me equivoco se llamaba Lucia, era hija de un jefe de la mafia de Corea y manejaba negocios en Japón.

_¿Qué?

_No sé como conoció a mi padre, solo se que su unión no fue deseada por ninguno, hasta que Lucia se enamoro de mi padre. Cuando Lucia murió su padre supo sobre la amante de papá, Mikoto. Entonces él dijo que mataría a mi madre por la traición, ellos no saben sobre el paradero de mi madre, mientras yo este alejado de ella entonces ella estará segura… Y yo… yo le prometí a mi padre que me alejaría de todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi madre pero… no sabía que Akira-san fuera la hermana de Mikoto, y mucho menos sabía que tu fueras su nueva familia y peor ahora, que estés viviendo con mi madre lo empeora todo, yo no puedo involucrarte en esto Sakura, las aprecio a ambas, no quiero que les pase nada.

Noté su preocupación, comprendí entonces porque Sai decía todo eso, lo comprendí enserió.

_De ahí viene el odio de Sai hacía mi. Él me odia porque su padre engaño a su madre mientras él era solo un bebe, y aún más porque entre las acciones de esa gran empresa tengo más porcentaje que él, detesta que mi padre me considere más a Itachi y a mi que a él. Lo comprendo, por eso yo no le odio.

Todo esto fue algo que me hizo entender más y más a Sasuke, pero yo aún no comprendía cosas, pero me di cuenta que pedirle más respuestas era algo que sobrepasaba la línea, así que suspire, era mi turno de contar mi propia verdad.

_Cuando mis padres se separaron yo decidí quedarme con mi padre y Sonosuke con mamá. Fue un acuerdo de todos, mis padres querían separase en buenos términos. Mi madre nunca pensó en casarse, solo pensaba en darle lo mejor a Sonosuke, en cambió papá se enamoro dos años después, y se caso al poco tiempo.

Esa época tranquila podía recordarla, yo nunca aprecie a Akira-san si no hasta un par de meses después, me costaba creer que ella le quitara el lugar a mi madre, pero después comprendí que Akira-san había conseguido su propio lugar, en mi familia y en mi corazón.

_Visitaba a Sonosuke debes en cuando, casi siempre estaba solo, mi madre trabaja tan duro para él que se ausentaba mucho, por un tiempo… yo odie a mi madre por dejar solo a mi querido hermano.

Me costó decir eso, porque Sasuke había sido obligado a separarse de su madre y no podar verla y en cambió yo… yo había sentido rencor por mi madre.

_Sonosuke y yo somos hermanos gemelos, la misma cara diferente sexo diferente tono de cabello pero todo lo demás igual, es cierto que el otro gemelo es capaz de sentir lo que siente su otra mitad, me sentía tan desolada y era porque Sonosuke se sentía así. Y entonces apareció Shizuki, la peor mujer que he conocido en mi vida.

Ella había roto parte de mi corazón junto con el de mi hermano, ella nos había marcado a mi y a mi hermano, y la odiaba y Sonosuke… Sonosuke solo lo había olvidado, yo era demasiado rencorosa, eso lo sabía.

_Comportándose como una dama y utilizando sus encantos conquisto a Sonosuke y lo uso. Mi madre se volvió pronto manager de una famosa modelo y así fue creciendo su reputación y esa chica solo quería utilizar a mi hermano. Y gracias a sus grandes encantos de "dama" ella lo utilizo hasta que cruelmente le dijo que no lo amaba, y entonces Sonosuke tuvo ese accidente… ¡Él estuvo apunto de morir! Y yo pensé que moriría con él. El coma fue la única salvación para Sonosuke, tres meses en coma, de verdad pensé que él moriría, estaba tan asustada. Tome su nombre, tome sus actitudes, sus hábitos, tome su personalidad y me convertí en él, si Sonosuke moría entonces yo viviría siendo él. Y cuando despertó él me dijo "No la odies".

Y sentí dolor con solo escucharlo pedirme eso.

_No pude odiarla porque él me lo había pedido, pero eso no significaba que no hiciera nada, no quise compartir nada con ella ni siquiera el género y con eso poco a poco me convertí en Sonosuke. Sonosuke estuvo en reposo por mucho tiempo, tres años en reposo, el accidente lo había dejado discapacitado, podía mover los brazos y las piernas, pero él había olvidado como usarlos y yo me aproveche de eso para tomar su nombre, quise dejar de ser Sakura, una mujer, y quise ser Sonosuke, un hombre y estuve tan cerca de conseguirlo…

Lo mire, no había notado su mirada fija en mí, y sonreí.

_Y entonces, cuando no deseaba ser una dama apareció un caballero, y como Akira-san, mi mamá dijo, "Solo un caballero te convertirá en una dama". Me resisto aún a eso, pero contigo siendo un caballero creo que yo podría ser una dama… Te odio por eso.

_Entonces yo me siento muy feliz por eso…

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Lo había planeado, sabía que Mikoto-san se moría por ver a Sasuke y que Sasuke se moría por ver a Mikoto-san. Lo planee todo, por tres semanas observe alrededor, solo habían cuatro personas siguiendo constantemente a Sasuke, solo dos personas que rodeaban el área, solo debíamos de despistarlos, mi experiencia con los disfraces me hizo darme cuenta que necesitaría de ese talento que había aprendido con el tiempo.

Lo iba a lograr, que Mikoto-san y Sasuke se vieran era algo que sin duda se iba a volver realidad.

* * *

_Lo que no me mata, me hace más fuerte_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**Yunmoon esta totalmente contenta que la historia este gustándoles, este capitulo fue largo y tardado para mi, pero una vez que encontré inspiración lo conseguí y logre este capitulo, espero que les guste, después de este capitulo hay un capitulo más de este segmento y entramos a un siguiente paso, sinceramente me ha gustado como va la historia.**_

_**Agradezco a todos los reviews, los alert y que elijan a este fic como su favorito.**_

_**Sin más, Yunmoon se despide.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	17. Cielo de estrellas

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Una dama que no desea serlo y un caballero que es más que eso. _Sakura, hija… él es Uchiha Sasuke, tu prometido. _Mucho gusto, Sasuke-san.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_Paso II_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Cielo de estrellas…**_

_**El deseo que se hace realidad**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo._

_-Ludwig van Beethoven_

* * *

Di un par de vueltas en la cama, Deidara me observaba con una sonrisa comprensiva, le había contado mi plan, pero Deidara me había dicho que era demasiado simple, debía ser más lista. En si, mi plan era un tanto simple, pero efectivo, pero gracias a Deidara había comprendido que debía de ser más elaborado si no quería ser descubierta.

_Sakura-san, usted debería de pensar bien que y quienes podrían ayudarla.

_Si, lo sé… En un principio pensé que solo necesitaba desviar a esos hombres… Pero me di cuenta que siguen un programa muy preciso, mientras los dos revisan en el área por si alguien esta cerca y es sospechoso los otros cuatro están detrás de Sasuke, si uno se desvía del camino los otros tres siguen ahí, y no hay forma de saber quien es el que tomara un descanso porque se rolan por días… Esto es tan complicado Deidara…

_¿Por qué no comienza observando bien todo de nuevo? Yo le ayudare a seguirles el paso a esos hombres mientras usted esta en el colegio.

_Gracias Deidara. Creo que si es en hora de colegio es más sencillo, ellos probablemente ni se enteren de lo que sucedió… ¡Esa es una brillante idea Deidara!

_Estoy para servir a mi ama en todo lo que ella desee.

_Muchas gracias.

_Si, mi lady.

Esa palabra comenzaba a trastornan lentamente mi mente, Sai lo había dicho, Sasuke siempre me lo decía, mi madre política me recordaba que yo era eso, una dama, pero yo no deseaba serlo, entrar en este mundo me alteraba, no me sentí tan preparada.

Mi vida no fue complicada, yo la forme de acuerdo a mí esencia, yo misma cree mi personalidad masculina, me base en mi preciado hermano pero no por ello copie su estilo, si, en un principio mi deseo fue vivir por Sonosuke, pero cuando Sonosuke volvió yo comencé a formar mi propio carácter, al principio fue difícil, mi naturaleza femenina existía tan persistentemente que se negaba a dejarme ser un chico, pero pronto me vi utilizando la frase: "Si yo fuera un chico…".

Poco a poco mi actitud se formo, aparte mi feminidad y si alguna vez quise ser una dama eso se termino, mi única meta era convertirme en una buena chica para ser un chico, incluso pensé que podrían comenzar a gustarme las chicas, pero jamás tuve apreció por ellas, me vi incapacitada incluso para estar cerca de ellas, solo podía soportar a mis madres, solo a ellas.

Karin logro cambiar ligeramente mi opinión acercar de las chicas, era fuerte, era inteligente, era una buena persona, era agradable, era como yo hubiera querido ser y gracias a Saint Paul's supe que las chicas no solo se clasificaban en femeninas, tontas y huecas, sino que existían las chicas fuertes como Tenten-senpai, las amables ligeramente superficiales como Karin, las amables, tiernas y lindas como Hinata, y el tipo de Ino, un tanto superficiales, guapas, astutas, pero amigables y claro, las arpías y las de lengua viperina como Ami.

Cambiarme tan repentinamente al mundo que alguna vez había tenido Akira-san me complicaba, lo cierto era que deseaba mi antigua vida, donde Naruto hacía estupideces y entre Sasuke y yo teníamos que callarlo, donde las chicas me hablaban para pedirme ayuda por mis amigos, donde Kiba era mi mejor aliado contra Naruto y Sasuke en fútbol soccer, donde Sasuke y yo podíamos estar juntos, vivíamos en tranquilidad y yo no era obligada a ser una dama, en donde papá me comprendía y me apoyaba.

Quería volver a esos tiempos.

Pero tampoco podía parar o regresar, sabía que debía de continuar, debía ser fuerte, debía ser astuta, debía de aprender de la vida si no quería quedarme estancada y solo fingir vivir.

En algún momento Deidara tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, lo mire, debía de tener mala cara, porque cuando mi mirada cruzo con la suya el sonrió.

_Estoy aquí y si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted lo haré… porque la apreció.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con el resplandor de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la piel de sus manos se torno dulce para mí y calida, su sonrisa fue tan comprensiva. Había perdido a mi padre, a uno de mis seres más queridos y apreciados, a un pilar en mi vida, lo había amado y lo seguía amando como a nadie, pero se había marchado. Deidara me brindo un calor peculiar, un tanto familiar, supe que podía confiar en él, porque él me estaba ofreciendo realmente apoyo, Deidara realmente estaba ahí, sabía que Deidara no sustituiría a mi padre, lo sabía perfectamente, pero podía tener su propio lugar en mi corazón.

_Gracias Deidara.

Lo dije sinceramente, casi tocándome el corazón y dándole un pedazo de el. Deidara había tocado una fibra de mi ser que solo la alcanzaban personas especiales en mi vida, Deidara podía en ese momento tomar un poco de mi y tenerlo para él, porque yo se lo daría. Soltó mi mano, cubrió mi cuerpo con las sabanas y apagó las luces.

_Buenas noches, lady.

_Buenas noches.

La luna en su alto resplandor me recordó la mirada de Sasuke, esa mirada que puso mientras hablaba de su madre me lleno de esperanza, quería cumplir su deseo aunque fuera solo una vez. Yo podía ver a Mikoto-san cuando quisiera pero Sasuke no podía si quiera pronunciar su nombre. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron, ese día como esta noche, quise de verdad cumplir su deseo, quise ser esa estrella fugaz en sus oscuros ojos, esa estrella que cumpliera su deseo.

El deseo que se haría realidad era el deseo más preciado para Sasuke. El deseo que yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que se hiciera realidad también.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Decían que podía obtener una mención especial, había mejorado durante el trayecto del tiempo que había estado en Kin'iro. Anko-sensei dijo que las estudiantes que fracasaban desde el comienzo fracasaban siempre, pero mi espíritu le gustaba, decía que yo había demostrado que aunque había fracasado al comienzo podría mejorar con el tiempo.

Negué todo lo que dijo, yo no había mejorado tanto y no era porque quisiera hacerme una escena, pero lo cierto era que comparado con las otras yo estaba en lo básico de sus escalones, Ami era mucho mejor que yo en muchas cosas.

Sasuke me había absorbido con su gentileza y amabilidad, tontamente me había dejado arrastrar, me había segado y no había notado lo que estaba frente a mi, y de hecho a pesar que lo noté no le tome tanta importancia, porque para mi esto no era tan importante, pero me había tomado con la guardia baja, y aunque me hubiese tomado con la guardia alta me hubiera sorprendido por igual.

Ese día al término de las clases me había quedado a repasar algunas lecciones a la biblioteca, no importaba como, iba a aprovechar los esfuerzos que Mikoto-san estaba haciendo por mí, lo haría por Sasuke y por mi misma, pero quería ser una mejor estudiante, quería sobresalir un poco.

Mientras acomodaba los libros que no ocuparía me tope con Ami, ella acomodo un libro de química y me miro, el aura que desprendía era diferente a su aura de altanería y arrogancia, un aura de seriedad y concentración, incluso sentí la diferencia tan fuertemente que no evite sorprenderme.

_¿Estudiando para los exámenes del periodo?

_Si, y por lo que veo tu también.

_No… química es mi materia dorada, pero no por ello me confiare, las buenas notas no son solo buenas notas, para nosotros esto equivale a cuanto podemos dar de nosotros, saber cuanto realmente aprovechamos ese tiempo libre… que los plebeyos piensan que lo ocupamos para comprar una villa o alguna baratija.

_Ya veo.

_No, no lo entiendes. Más ciego es el que no desea ver, ¿no? Mira a tu alrededor. Nosotros no estamos jugando, si tenemos tiempo libre es para aprovecharlo. Esta escuela no es prestigiosa solo porque personas como Sasuke o como yo están, es porque el prestigio de formación es impresionante. Los que estamos aquí es solo porque nuestro mundo nos lo demanda… ¿Acaso no fuiste tu la que se quejo con Shizune-san? Nosotros no podemos quejarnos, ¿comprendes un poco?

Ella cruzo los brazos, no pude, trate todo lo que pude, pero no fui capaz de saber que pensaba, no fui capaz de saber que sentía… mi mundo no fue capaz de comprender al suyo.

_Dime… ¿Cómo actuarías ante una invitación de Sasuke a algún evento de los socios de su empresa? No lo sabes porque ni si quiera tienes idea de que es lo que existe ahí, en ese mundo en el cual nunca has entrado… Pero debemos verlo por el lado bueno comprenderías que eres ignorante y que no estas lista… Podrás acostumbrarte a esos eventos, no lo niego, pero no te creas que por ir una vez lo harás, ni una, ni dos… y comprenderás que pese a las actitudes arrogantes y hasta superficiales, de esas personas dependen miles de personas.

No supe que decir, me dejo con la boca cerrada, no pude negar nada porque era cierto, yo no conocía nada de eso.

_ Algún día parte de la economía de Japón caerá en las manos de Sasuke, en mis manos, la política será hecha por todos nosotros, no es solo cuestión de poder o placer… Es cuestión de poblaciones, de vidas que necesitan de esa política, de esa economía. Esto no es un juego… Mi mundo y el tuyo son diferentes, pero…

Descruzo los brazos y dio un paso hacia mi, incline la cabeza en modo de amenaza, no quería que se acercara más, deseaba golpearla para que se callara, pero no podía hacerlo porque aunque Ami no lo supo, destapo mis ojos y me mostró con una mano en la cintura todo eso que yo estaba ignorando.

_El mundo de Sasuke esta tan distante del mío, es lejano y gracias a ti no esta tomando nada en serio, gracias a ti Sasuke se aleja… Es hora que comprendas que Sasuke tiene sus propias obligaciones… Déjalo estar, todas nosotras lo alabamos y todo lo que tu quieras, pero no somos tan egoístas como para provocar que él deje sus obligaciones, di que es injusto, di que es estúpido, pero recuerda que Sasuke tiene la responsabilidad en sus manos de cientos de personas que trabajan para él, que ellos a la vez tiene familias y que su trabajo sirve para ofrecer trabajos… muchas personas dependen de él… no solo tu.

_Yo…

_Tu solo estas viendo esa cara amable que te muestra Sasuke-kun, que te muestra Sai-senpai… Pero más lejos no puedes ni mirar… Espero con ansias ver que tan lejos llega ese amor sin límites. Por favor, estudia duro, Haruno.

Con esa ultima frase Ami dio una salida triunfal haciéndome quedar como una total imbécil, de hecho en ningún momento considere que me mintiera, Ami había dicho algo que era totalmente cierto, yo solo veía esa amabilidad de esos dos chicos, ese día me fui directo a casa, mire mi alrededor y me sentí sofocada, no estaba preparada, lo cierto fue que después de la muerte de papá lentamente había entrado a este mundo, un mundo donde los ricos dominan, no estaba lista, me sentí encerrada dentro de una burbuja de oro, y me peso más de lo que me imaginaba.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Cuando le conté a Sasuke mi plan para ver a su madre, Sasuke dijo algo sobre no hablar del tema nunca más, pero yo no lo vi de esa forma, Sasuke de verdad quería ver a su madre, pero el problema inicial era saber que contaba con Sasuke, pero él pareció rehusarse a hacerlo, pero ya había investigado más el área, gracias a Deidara supe que a las nueve en punto dos de los guardias dejaban de cuidar a Sasuke, en ese momento podíamos timar a uno y el otro, estando solo, sería muy fácil de burlar, solo necesitaba que alguien se hiciera pasar por Sasuke y yo en la escuela y todo resultaría.

No sabía quien podía hacerse pasar por Sasuke, pero por mi ya estaba hecho, había pedido ayuda de Hinata, y ella había aceptado, pero no sabía quien podía tomar el lugar de Sasuke, a la mente me llego Sonosuke, lo cierto era que Sonosuke era muy parecido a Sasuke, solo que Sonosuke era ligeramente más bajo, pero no era para que alguien se diera cuenta, pero si Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con mi plan entonces… entonces no sabía que hacer.

No podía obligarlo ha hacerlo, porque después de todo pensé que mi plan también podría ser demasiado estúpido, si me ponía a pensar, estaba arriesgando a Mikoto-san, tanto a Sasuke como a Hinata y a mi misma, pero de verdad deseaba que Mikoto-san y Sasuke se vieran, deseaba que Mikoto-san tuviera esa oportunidad, si yo no pudiera ver a Sasuke, sería profundamente triste, me suponía que para Mikoto-san que era su madre era aún más doloroso.

Pero no podía obligar a Sasuke.

Tome mi tiempo para subir las escaleras de la azotea, pero me desvíe de la entrada principal y me fui a la otra, por la cual casi nadie entraba, entre y recargado de espaldas estaba Sasuke tomando un zumo de naranja, cuando me vio sonrió y se acercó a mi, mis piernas temblaron al igual que mis manos, cuando sus suaves y tibias manos me tocaron sentí que podría caer al suelo, pero me mantuve firme, mi sonrojo fue notable, estaba tan nerviosa que Sasuke sonrió con ternura.

_No puedes… Estas… ¿castigándome?

_¿Eh?

_Si me miras así… pareciera como si probaras mi autocontrol…

Trague saliva y sentí un extraño cosquilleo en la piel, estaba tan enamorada de esa idiota que no entendía como podría existir tanto amor, si yo apenas y podía conocer lo que él me decía. Pero luego me daba cuenta que no necesitaba conocer su pasado del todo, que su presente y probablemente su futuro me pertenecerían, entonces…

Su pasado debía de ser eso, solo su pasado, algo que le pertenecería únicamente a Sasuke, sus sentimientos de ese entonces, sus pensamientos, todo, solo le pertenecía a él.

_¿Estas bien?

Mi mente volvió a mi con sus palabras y su cercanía causo que mi piel se enrojeciera aún más, la temperatura en mi cuerpo aumento, Sasuke estaba tan feliz, podía notarlo por la sonrisa que me daba, era tan tierna y tranquila, que no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

_¿Que es tan divertido?

_Nada, nada… Solo que me pareció que de algún modo, estabas algo feliz…

Era tan, tan, tan estúpido.

_Estúpido Sasuke.

_¿Me equivoque?

_Por supuesto, estas totalmente equivocado.

_Entonces hábleme claramente…

No pude evitarlo, me puse de puntitas, porque para mi mala suerte, Sasuke era mucho más alto que yo. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros, y bese la punta de su nariz, Sasuke estaba tan rígido que pensé que si lo doblaba se rompería.

_Estoy más feliz que nada.

Me sorprendí cuando al mirarlo a la cara, lo vi totalmente sonrojado, su mirada profunda y abierta, sus ojos grandas dilatados, él estaba… tan sorprendentemente lindo, no supe si eso era bueno o malo, pero me sentí débil de nuevo, Sasuke reacciono al instante y me tomo de las manos acercándome a él.

_Eres tan… tan astuta…

_¡Sa… sas… sasuke…

Mi voz se fue apagando conforme se acerco a mí, al final, solo sus labios tomaron los míos y yo, yo cerré los ojos, amaba su tacto, amaba sus besos, me sentí tan llena que sentía que los sentimientos se desbordaban, mi yo del pasado se sentía molesta y nerviosa por ser tan vulnerable, mi yo del presente tenía miedo que todos esos sentimientos fueran desechados y sufriera por la perdida, mi yo del futuro estaba ansiosa por seguir con él cada segundo.

Mi yo, el que controlaba el pasado, presente y futuro, pertenecía a Sasuke y estaba totalmente enamorado de el.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de mi posición, yo sentada entre las piernas de Sasuke, ambos en el suelo, mis ojos anhelaban su contacto al igual que los de él, alce el rostro, Sasuke sonrió y bajo el suyo, lentamente unimos nuestros labios y me abrazó fuerte. Solo deseaba que él me cuidara, solo deseaba que él estuviera a mi lado, el silencio del momento, el contacto, todo, no importaba.

Probablemente yo no podría decirle todo eso, probablemente mis palabras se perderían en mi mente y jamás llegarían a Sasuke, probablemente eso pasaría, pero.

Mientras estuviera a su lado, mientras Sasuke me tomará fuertemente entre sus brazos, entonces, habría una gran probabilidad que yo pudiera decirle todo eso, todo lo que dentro de mi existía, probablemente eso también pasaría.

Me tomo por sorpresa cuando sus suaves movimientos se volvieron un poco más profundos, y cuando tomo control del beso y lo profundizo solo pude hacerme un poco para atrás, era tan profundo y tan sorprendentemente calido que abría más la boca, estaba tan sorprendida que un beso pudiera ser más y más calido conforme avanzara, aunque este beso no era tan dulce como el otro pero los sentimientos de este beso eran más profundos. Sentí algo deslizar por la comisura de mis labios, y a pesar que supe que era saliva no me importo, solo retrocedí un poco más, y Sasuke se acercó más, sus labios tomaron el control de todo, yo solo lo seguía.

Cuando el beso termino y Sasuke coloco su cabeza en mi clavícula entonces yo baje la cabeza, eso había sido tan diferente a lo de siempre, me sentí casi soñada.

_Como… como voy a poder controlarme si tu…

Dios, es que él no entendía nada, nada, yo nunca le pedí que se controlara, obviamente no quiero llegar tan lejos, pero tampoco deseaba que se reprimiera, yo de verdad deseo que Sasuke sea feliz conmigo y yo ser feliz con él, yo solo deseaba que Sasuke…

Fuera totalmente feliz.

_Eres… un estúpido.

Pero si no podía hacerlo entender con palabras, entonces yo… lo haría con acciones.

Porque lo amaba.

Yo lo bese hasta que no supe del tiempo, ni el espacio en el que estaba.

El mundo de Sasuke, ya no me importaba, mucho menos el mío.

Porque nosotros crearíamos nuestro propio mundo.

Por eso deseaba con todo mi corazón que las grandes heridas en Sasuke se cerraran, que viera a su madre solo era por ello, deseaba que la felicidad de Sasuke o fuera perturbada jamás, por ella tenía que abrir un poco la herida y luego, y luego cerrarla con mi amor, Dios, sonaba tan cursi pero así era como yo creía que debía ser, lo tomo del rostro y lo mire directamente, no se lo había dicho, había probabilidad que Sasuke ya lo supiera, pero, lo diría.

_Sasuke, mi padre… murió hace siete meses…

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke me hizo notar que Sasuke no sabía nada, entonces me alegraba que yo se lo dijera, a pesar que aun sentía un extraño pesar por la perdida, no podía evitar no sentirme triste, pero ya no lo era como en un principio, ahora sabía que eso iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

_Yo, fui muy feliz diciéndole que lo amaba, hable con él hasta el ultimo día que lo vi… Sasuke, perdona que lo diga así, pero nunca sabrás si tu madre estará mañana también, lo mejor es hacer las cosas lo antes posible que seguirlas retrasando… Solo los cobardes hacen eso… Y tu Sasuke, menos que nadie, tu no eres un cobarde.

Fui tan clara como pude y Sasuke, Sasuke solo me estrecho entre sus brazos, sabía que sería difícil, pero si era Sasuke lo comprendería, yo solo me encargaría de darle calor, justo como en ese momento.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Me sorprendí cuando Sasuke aceptó ver a su madre cuando se la mencione el día siguiente, Sasuke solo dijo que ayudaría con los pequeños detalles del plan, él diría el día, el lugar y todos esos detalles, yo solo le dije que si, confiaba en Sasuke y sus decisiones.

El día seleccionada cuidadosamente por Sasuke y por Deidara fue el jueves, por cierto, cuando Deidara y Sasuke se conocieron se llevaron muy bien, me sentí contenta, pero sentí un poco de desconfianza por parte de Sasuke, en fin, pareció desconfianza temporal.

El jueves era un día en el que Sasuke no tenía actividades de su club y en el que yo tenía solo dos lecciones de modales, el día en el que Deidara no tenía tanto trabajo y podía ayudar más para el plan, un día perfecto. No llegaríamos a la escuela y Sonosuke tomaría el lugar de Sasuke.

Sasuke le mostró como comportarse, como hablar con los demás, a quien hablarle y a quien no, con Hinata fue sencillo, solo le dije que nunca hablara con Ami o con alguien que tratara de insultarla, para Hinata todo lo demás era sencillo, sabía de modales y ese día no tenía clase de defensa personal, Hinta estaría bien, eso lo sabía, solo que tendría que esconder un poco su apariencia física, algo en lo que nos ayudaría Karin.

Con ella fue tan complicado, le conté todo, todo lo que incluso Hinata no sabía, sobre que yo fui Sonosuke, sobre esa etapa tuve que contarle casi todo, Karin estaba tan impactada como nerviosa, ella me confeso que en ese entonces estaba enamorada de ese Sonosuke, me sentí mal, pero ella me dijo que eso ya no importaba, estaba feliz de verme de nuevo, obviamente, yo también estaba feliz de poder hablar con ella de nuevo.

Lo cierto fue que el día me tomo por sorpresa, estaba nerviosa de que descubrieran a Hinata y Sonosuke, ese día, para buena suerte, San Agustín estaba cerrado, escuche que trataba de un problema de la dirección general, algo sobre la administración, los profesores se habían juntado a una reunión o algo así.

Deidara me ayudo, me vistió con ropas de chico de nuevo, me recogió el pelo y me coloco una peluca castaña, me coloco ropa de Sonosuke y cambió mis ojos a unos azules zafiro, me sentí de nuevo en los viejos tiempos, de cierta forma, me sentí extraña. Con Sasuke fue un tanto diferente, para empezar Deidara le dio unos pupilentes verdes. Su cabello negro fue cambiado por uno rojizo que le queda un tanto gracioso, tomaron ropas holgadas y un tanto diferentes a las que él vestía.

Cuando el día llego, todos ya sabíamos nuestra posición.

A las nueve en punto comenzó el plan, Deidara se encargaría de distraer al chico que estuviera vigilando el área, sin él vigilando entonces Karin entretendría al segundo, sus métodos los desconocía, pero ella me dio su palabra de mantenerlo distraído. Con ellos fuera, Sasuke y yo nos encargamos de tomar un taxi y dirigirnos a la casa. Los padres de Mikoto-san y mi madre no estaban, todas las mañanas sin excepción iban a sus empleos en esas grandes empresas.

Las nueve era la hora de la siesta para mamá y Yousuke, y esa hora, era la hora del té de la mañana para Mikoto-san.

Cuando Sasuke dio el primer paso, lo sentí temblar, lo mire a la cara y tomando su mano y haciendo que él me mirara le dije claramente.

_Yo te guió.

No supe si entendió bien mis palabras, solo supe que tomo fuertemente mi mano hasta el punto de lastimarme un poco y ambos comenzamos a caminar, caminamos al jardín, pasamos el jardín y llegamos al invernadero, abrí la puerta lentamente provocando el crujido del metal.

_¿AKira?

Cuando la voz de Mikoto-san se escucho, Sasuke soltó una lágrima, solo una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, solté su mano lentamente y lo deje caminar solo, camine detrás de él, lentamente nos acercamos al campo de visión de Mikoto-san, cuando Mikoto-san lo vio soltó su taza de té, pero sorprendiéndome la taza cayó bien, ni una gota se derramo, los ojos de Mikoto-san se abrieron y casi al instante pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron directo a la taza de té.

Lo demás fue un poco de película, Mikoto-san se levanto y con un grito de felicidad abrazo a Sasuke y lo derribo, ambos cayeron al suelo, mentiría si dijera que no sentí nada, pero el encuentro me provoco lágrimas, Mikoto-san lloraba, Sasuke derramaba una que otra lágrima, estaba tan feliz que se vieran, y ellos, parecían haber sentido mucho dolor en todo ese tiempo. Me despedí con una sonrisa, y salí del invernadero, quería que estuvieran solos y conversarán de sus vidas, que pudieran reencontrarse.

Con Deidara habíamos quedado de acuerdo que solo estaríamos veinte minutos, Sasuke había aceptado, pero Deidara le había hecho jurar que solo serían veinte minutos, mire mi reloj de pulso, ya pasaban cinco minutos.

Deidara tenía sus razones para hacer jurar a Sasuke que solo serían veinte minutos, si nos quedábamos mucho tiempo, los chicos que se iban regresarían y montarían guardia, notarían que ni Sasuke ni yo estábamos y todo se complicaría, esos hombres tomaban exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos de descanso, no podíamos tomar todo el tiempo, sería un acto suicida y Sasuke no quería meterme a mi ni a su madre en peligro, en si, no quería que nadie estuviera un peligro.

Estaba tan feliz, el deseo más preciado de Sasuke, el deseo que Sasuke más apreciaba, era el deseo que se hacía realidad.

El deseo que se hace realidad y hace feliz a Sasuke se convirtió en un momento importante para mí.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y segundos después Sasuke salió corriendo, me tomo de la muñeca y comenzamos a correr, voltee, Mikoto-san sonreír y con un gesto se despidió, Sasuke volteo el rostro solo un momento, sonrió y pude leer que con sus labios, sin emitir sonidos decía, te quiero.

Deidara llamo a Sasuke diciéndole que Karin había perdido el control del tipo, y que estaba en peligro, entonces Deidara había dejado su distracción y había ido por Karin, mientras nosotros huimos de la escena.

El día paso tranquilamente y para seguridad de ambos, estuvimos dentro de un McDonald's, cuando las clases terminaron nos metimos a la escuela y cambiamos con Hinata y Sonosuke, al parecer todo había dio muy bien, no los habían descubierto.

Por otro lado con Karin no paso nada, lo que sucedió fue que el tipo noto algo extraño así que comenzó a presionarla con preguntas, Deidara llegó justo a tiempo para que no le sacara nada y le pidió disculpas, diciendo que su sobrina solo estaba nerviosa porque sus padres no estaban.

Mande a Deidara a casa y contra su voluntad se fue, me pidió que tuviera precaución y que si algo pasaba le llamara. Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en la escuela, mientras él iba por sus cosas y las mías yo me quede en la biblioteca, el día había sido muy agitado y yo solo quería comer algo más que esas papas que me había comido en ese McDonald's.

_Así que estabas aquí… Esa chica no se parecía en nada a ti, era un tanto más baja y tenía los ojos más verdes, pero no te preocupes, nadie más pereció notarlo.

_¡Sai!

_Entonces, ¿en donde estuviste con Sasuke?

Me puse un poco nerviosa, trague saliva.

_¿Entonces?

_¿Podrías no decir nada, por favor?

_Claro, yo no diré nada, solo deseo saber en que están metidos ustedes dos.

_Nosotros no hicimos nada malo solo…

_Solo fuimos a ver a mi madre.

Me sorprendí, Sai pareció no sorprenderse, se quedo quieto, volteo lentamente y sonrió.

_¿Estas de broma? Sabes que si papá se entera…

_No tiene porque enterarse, ¿o si?

_No, no tiene porque.

_Bien, me iré primero, nos vemos en casa Sai.

_Si, nos vemos Sasuke. Por favor, ten cuidado Sakura.

No supe como interpretar nada, pero solo asentí y me fui detrás de Sasuke. No fuimos a ningún lado en si, nos quedamos en un lugar cerca de mi casa y junto a una base de taxis, pronto se hizo de noche, no dijimos nada, yo no deseaba interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero fue Sasuke quien, tomándome una mano me acercó a él y beso mis labios sorprendiéndome, me beso con tal desesperación que no hice más que responder, cuando paramos tuve que respirar hondo, casi había quedado sin aire, Sasuke me sonrió y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

_Te amo, te amo… Realmente te amo.

El cielo de estrellas alumbro nuestra noche, mientras Sasuke seguía diciendo te amo yo solo sentí que mi corazón se llenaba más y más de sentimientos de amor y calidez.

_Sakura, gracias.

Cuando soltó esas palabras me sentí tan contenta, que no pude hacer nada más que llorar. Cada pequeña lágrima fue limpiada por Sasuke, el sonreía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas y me decía palabras llenas de amor y calidez.

Había rezado tanto a las estrellas por que el deseo de Sasuke se hiciera realidad, había estado bajo el cielo de estrellas rezando porque el deseo de Sasuke se hiciera realidad, estaba tan feliz de haberlo logrado.

Me fui a casa y cuando llegue a la puerta marque a Sasuke diciéndole que estaba bien y a salvo. Deidara me vio llegar y sonrió con alivio, me dijo que mi baño estaba preparado y la cama también.

Tome una ducha y al termino Deidara llevo un poco de comida, me deseo una buena noche salió de ahí. Comí cada alimento y deje la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Me abrigue cuidadosamente con las sabanas de la cama, estaba aún tan feliz. Mikoto-san me había abrazado tan fuerte mientras me decía gracias, estaba tan feliz de que ellos fueran tan felices.

Estaba tan feliz que baje cada defensa de mi cuerpo, tenía la guardia totalmente baja y nunca noté que un delicioso pero extraño olor estaba en la alcoba como una nube de polvos de sueño. Me sentí adormilada, hasta que al final fui inducida a un sueño profundo.

Nadie se habría imaginado, que esa noche, esa noche donde el cielo nocturno mostraba las estrellas a su máximo esplendor, yo sería secuestrada.

Nunca imagine que me pasaría eso, pero debo confesar, que en ese momento yo solo pensaba en lo feliz que sería con Sasuke a partir de ese momento.

Oh, estaba tan equivocada.

* * *

_La vida depende de la intensidad con que se vive, no de su extensión_

_-Emil Ludwig_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_Este es el fin del segundo paso, el final esta cada vez más cerca, como ven, algo nuevo ocurrirá, solo espérenlo._

_Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonra**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	18. Una vaga esperanza

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Los pasos para ser una dama: Aparentar se un chico. Ser terca y obstinada. Enamorarse de un caballero... _Sakura, hija… él es Uchiha Sasuke, tu prometido. _Mucho gusto, Sasuke-san.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_**FINAL: **__Paso II_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Una vaga esperanza**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A falta de certezas, lo único que nos queda para guiarnos es el instinto._

_- Jonathan Cainer_

_

* * *

_

Cuando desperté, sentí mucho dolor y el cuerpo tan pesado que comencé a dormitar inconcientemente, el sueño era algo insoportable, me sentía consciente, pero moverme era imposible, era como si durmiera pero a la vez no.

No sabía que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que estaba atada en algún poste, mis ojos estaban vendados y tenía una mordaza en la boca. El olor a perfumes y medicamento me asusto un poco, trate de tranquilizarme y lo logre después de aspirar y suspirar varias veces, a pesar que el aroma me mareo. Sabía que habían personas ahí, escuchaba pasos pero no sabía si lejos o cerca, pero algo me hizo notar que era tras una puerta. Trague saliva, no sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía nada.

Estuve así alrededor de dos días, sentía el Sol tocar mi cuerpo y luego el frió del viento, supuse que estaba cerca de una ventana, pronto deje de luchar con las cuerdas, me dolía el cuerpo, cada músculo reclamaba una cama cómoda y agua y había notada que mis tobillas y muñecas habían comenzado a sangrar, estaba tan asustada. Seguía escuchando ruidos de pasos y voces, pronto supe que estaba en una alcoba o algo así, estaba atada en el poste de una cama y debajo de mi había una alfombra. Por un momento creí que me dejarían morir ahí, pero supuse que querían algo de mí, sino me mataban solo podría significar que querían algo de mi, no sabía si había sido secuestrada o algo parecido, no entendía que querían obtener por tenerme cautiva. Mi fuerza casi se había desvanecido, estaba hambrienta y sedienta.

Para el tercer día cuando comenzó a refrescar, calcule que eran las seis, alguien entro al cuarto, escuche la puerta abrir, supuse que era madera por su crujir y que estaba muy alejada de mí, lo primero que hicieron fue quitarme la mordaza, sentí que la saliva salía de mi boca, luego sentí que metían algo a mi boca y con agua provocaron que lo tragara, el sabor era de medicamento o algo así, quise creer que se trataba de vitaminas, pero el sabor no se me hacía familiar, temí lo peor.

_Hola Sakura-san. Es un placer conocerte.

No dije nada, no podía verlo, pero su voz ronca y masculina me turbo, sabía que algo ahí tenía que ver con lo que había hecho con Mikoto-san y Sasuke, sabía que se relacionaba y creí saber de quien se trataba, creí que se trataba del padre de Lucia-san.

_Déjame presentarme, Sakura-san. Fujitaka Matsumoto.

Alguien me quito la venda de los ojos, me acostumbre a la luz, era baja pero no había un solo foco encendido. Entonces lo vi, era un hombre que aparentaba tener unos sesenta y tantos años, de un cabello castaño opaco y ojos verdosos, su semblante serió y formado en una mueca agresiva me provoco desconfianza, instintivamente me encogí un poco.

_No te asustes Sakura-san… No vamos a dañarte.

_¿Por… por qué?

Mi voz sonaba ronca y la garganta me dolió un poco, un segundo hombre que tenía en la mano una botella de agua me hizo beber de ella, bebí demasiada aunque quise contenerme, pero estaba sedienta y tenía hambre, el agua detuvo el dolor de mi estomago.

_Lamento el trato… pero lo que hiciste me pareció tan divertido que tuve que castigarte… Fue un esplendido plan, hiciste una buena burla a mis hombres, pero al final te equivocaste, esos chicos aunque eran tan parecidos a ustedes… en especial ese… ¿Sonosuke?

Cuando pronunció el nombre de mi hermano me entraron escalofríos, ¿estaría bien Sonosuke? Estaba asustada, temía que le hubieran hecho daño, quise llorar.

_Sonosuke…

_Esta bien, no lo hemos tocado, no hemos tocado a nadie, solo a ti.

_No entiendo.

_No hay nada que entender Sakura-san, de hecho es sencillo, todo este tiempo a quien mi querido yerno Fugaku ha tratado de proteger a sido a su hijo, nunca me intereso esa mujer, a mí me daba igual con quien engañara Fugaku a mi hija, eso no era de mi incumbencia. Pero su hijo, Sasuke es impresionante, entre sus tres hijos es el que tiene más ventaja, un alma tan pura y a la vez codiciosa y astuta, tiene elementos perfectos para ser el futuro líder de mi espacio, pero para alcanzar a Sasuke debemos conocer una buena carnada, ¿no?

Me sentí tan patética, todo ese tiempo a quien debíamos de proteger era únicamente a Sasuke, me sentí tan mal, habíamos caído en la trampa, había sido capturada para ser la carnada y atraer a Sasuke, quise llorar por ingenua, que había hecho… solo había cometido errores.

_No te preocupes Sakura-san, nosotros no te vamos a dañar, de hecho todo me pareció tan interesante que creo que tendré que capturarte para siempre…

_No…

_Nosotros no…

_No… no dañes… a Sasuke, por favor, no lo lastimes, te lo suplico… a Sasuke no… si soy yo… si soy yo… entonces esta bien… pero por favor… no a Sasuke.

Porque si algo le pasaba a Sasuke yo moriría.

Pero él solo se sorprendió por escasos segundos y al siguiente instante sonrió.

_Vaya… No vamos a dañarlo, lo haré mi heredero y haré que te cases con él… Y como única garantía tendré que quedarme con tus recuerdos…

_¿Eh?

A pesar que me pareció poco elocuente su frase enseguida me di cuenta que era algo trascendental y que iba a afectarme de verdad, y tuve miedo.

_Te haré olvidar todo, porque me pareciste muy astuta, sin duda serás mejor hija que esa chiquilla ingenua que se terminó enamorando de Fugaku y murió de tristeza… Te haré una buena heredera Sakura-san, y me quedaré con tus recuerdos.

_¿Cómo?

_Olvidaras todo, pronto no sabrás si quiera que Sasuke existe… Hasta que ese día llegue no saldrás de aquí… Hasta entonces.

_¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡No!

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban trate de moverme, trate de huir, trate de salvarme. Pero no pude, yo era tan débil, ni siquiera podía defenderme, me sentí tan impotente, no podía hacer nada, estaba en sus manos, grite cuanto pude, lo cierto era que iba a perder porque no podía hacer nada…

_Empiecen con el tratamiento.

_¡No! ¡Por favor no! Por favor… por favor… no…

Pero sabía que no importaba, ellos no iban a hacerme caso.

La primera pastilla que me hicieron tomar, era una extraña pastilla de forma ovalada color amarilla, luego de darme esa pastilla me obligaron a ingerirla, a pesar que hice cuanto pude, que luche con todas mis fuerzas termine tomándola, pronto hicieron lo mismo con una capsula purpura, luego de eso me dejaron de nuevo sola.

Relativamente suponiendo que se tratara de droga me preocupaba que haría conmigo, el efecto que tendría en mí, no sabía porque dos pastillas y no comprendía que estaba sucediendo realmente, solo supe que cuando el tratamiento terminara yo olvidaría mi vida, era seguro y eso me estaba asustando.

Los primeros días me sentí totalmente asustada, aunque él había asegurado que nadie me lastimaría lo cierto es que si sucedió, cuando no tomaba las pastillas ellos me golpeaban, debía de ser obediente si no quería que realmente sucediera algo malo, y sabía que debía de ceder, si en algún momento quería seguir viva, debía también de ser obediente, tampoco podía hacerme la valiente.

La comida que me daban era buena, tenía buen sabor y olor, habían veces que me daban comida rápida, pero la cantidad era mínima, me daban lo suficiente para no morir de hambre, me sistema me advertía al igual que todo mi ser, eso solo era para que las pastillas que me daban tuvieran un mejor efecto y además más rápido, temerosa me pregunte que olvidaría primero, tenía tanto miedo que habían veces en la que ni siquiera comía algo.

Sin darme cuenta, ese pensamiento se borró de mi mente, después de cuatro días no supe porque no debía de tomar esas pastillas, me daban miedo pero no sabía el porqué.

Cada mañana antes de darme las pastillas que debía de tomar seis veces al día, me hacían preguntas sobre mi vida, sobre Sonosuke, sobre Akira-san o sobre mi mamá biológica, sobre mi padre, incluso sabían de Mikoto-san, de Karin, Hinata, Kiba, no me sorprendería que si mentía ellos lo notarán, parecían saber más ellos de mi vida que yo misma.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a olvidar, poco a poco mi vida se desvanecía delante de mi ojos, pero no lo notaba, probablemente lo note alguna vez, pero enseguida notaba que las cosas iban mal y entonces olvidaba, incluso olvide de que se trataban esas pastillas.

Las cosas que fui olvidando fueron cosas de mi niñez, solo lo supe el día que me preguntaron a qué primaria había asistido o como fueron mis primeros cinco cumpleaños, mis dulces recuerdos con Sonosuke comenzaron a perderse, mis felices momentos con mi madre biológica murieron lentamente en el fondo de mi subconsciente, pero lo más desesperante de todo era que yo no lo sabía, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Comencé a desesperarme más cuando al paso de la primera semana comenzaron a hacerme preguntas, preguntas que aunque trate de buscar la respuesta en mis memorias me fue imposible encontrar respuesta, la desesperación me daba ansias y para calmarlas me vi obligada a recordar más y más, pero en vez de recordar yo olvidaba, era tan desesperante que habían veces en que debían de usar tranquilizantes para dormirme, mis defensa comenzaron a romperse, lentamente mis alarmas iban en picada.

Con el logro de la primera semana comenzaron a darme lecciones de refinamiento, desde como comer hasta como caminar, bailes de salón y ese tipo de cosas fue lo que comencé a aprender, había escuchado de alguien que todo lo que aprendiera durante el tratamiento no se me olvidaría ya que se quedaría grabado en la memoria común de mi cuerpo, ellos planeaban que, cuando hubiera olvidado todo yo me convirtiera en una dama, eso lo supe sin necesidad de preguntar, eso me molesto mucho, él dijo que le gustaba mi comportamiento, y ser una dama no era mi comportamiento.

La palabra dama me ayudó mucho, gracias a esa palabra los recuerdos de Sasuke, de Sai y Deidara permanecieron, mi memoria los retenía con todo su poder, yo lo retenía con toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Lo cierto era que estaba asustada, temía olvidarlo y eso me daba miedo, sabía en el fondo de mi ser que el día que olvidara a Sasuke todas mis esperanzas de recordar se habrían perdido, era algo que me asustaba, pero sin embargo trataba de ser fuerte, lo intentaba tanto como podía.

Para la segunda semana bajaron las veces que debía de tomar las pastillas, había tenido una sobredosis que me había dejado en cama todo un día, ahora solo tomaría las pastillas cuatro veces al día. Ahora sabía porque eran dos pastillas, había escuchado que la pastilla amarilla era la droga y la púrpura era su catalizador, aceleraba su reacción y la hacía más eficaz.

Como me sentía era difícil de describirlo incluso para mí misma, los sentimientos que tenían eran confusos, mi memoria desaparecía y algo me lo advertía, pero a la vez mi mente me decía que me relajara, que no iba a pasarme nada, lo cierto era que le creía más a mi mente que a la pequeña alarma que aún me alertaba a cuidarme.

Sin notarlo, olvide si alguna vez había tenido hermanos, olvide a mi madre, olvide a papá y a su esposa, sin notarlo mi vida comenzó a desaparecer, aquellos recuerdos que me habían formado fueron perdiéndose, lentamente comencé a perder mis recuerdos, mi vida. No sufrí, porque no era capaz de saber si olvidaba o no, simplemente no note la falta de recuerdos, nunca note que estaba olvidando mis preciados recuerdos, mientras Sasuke siguiera en mis pensamientos, eso no me importaba, yo sería feliz solo con su recuerdo.

Para la tercera semana comencé a olvidar mi vida en San Agustín, en el momento que me preguntaron en que instituto estudiaba respondí con un no lo sé, me preguntaron en cual había estado y dije lo mismo, no lo sabía, no sabía absolutamente nada. Mis preocupaciones vinieron cuando noté que no recordaba cómo había conocido a Sasuke, esto sucedió a finales de la tercera semana, hasta ese momento note mi falta de memoria, casi había olvidado toda mi vida y eso me estaba frustrando, estaba olvidando todo y no podía hacer nada, porque no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando comencé a rehusarme a tomar las pastillas decidieron suministrarme las dosis en inyecciones, el catalizador y la droga estaban en esa inyección, al ver que con la primera inyección podían causarme una sobredosis me comenzaron a suministrar solo una al día, el dolor que sentía en la cabeza cada vez que la dosis era puesta en mi sangre era tormentoso, mi fuerza de voluntad hacía tanto como podía para rescatar mis recuerdos, pero se volvía más difícil, cada vez mi fuerza fallaba más y más.

Sin notarlo ni comprenderlo algo dentro de mí se rompió, fue como olvidar algo circunstancial de mi vida, olvide a Saint Paul's y Kin'iro, lo olvide tan rápido que no me entere de nada, todo comenzó a quebrarse, mis memorias perdieron sentido, no entendía absolutamente nada, las imágenes pasaban por mi mente como su hubieran sido algún sueño de la noche pasada, poco a poco comenzó a ser difícil creer que esas imágenes hubieran sido parte de mi vida. Y de hecho, comencé a pensar que solo se trataba de un sueño.

Entonces en mi memoria solo quedo el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, no sabía porque ese nombre era importante, solo sabía que mientras lo recordara yo sería totalmente feliz, yo sería increíblemente feliz, y que fuera como fuera, tenía que recordarlo, olvidarlo implicaba perder algo, no sabía que lo que perdería sería mi vida, todos mis recuerdos se irían al fondo de mi mente si lo olvidaba, eso no lo sabía, pero sin embargo cuidaba ese recuerdo con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Las comidas comenzaron a ser normales cuando notaron que mi nerviosismo ya no era palpable y casi era inexistente, ya no me daba miedo despertar, y eso se debía a que había olvidado como había llegado ahí, la dosis de las inyecciones bajaron, incluso escuche que ya no suministraban el catalizador, la droga por si sola sería eficaz para mi ahora, ahora que mi fuerza de voluntad estaba solo defendiendo el recuerdo de ese nombre ya no tenían porque seguir luchando conmigo, ya no había nada que me defendiera.

Las lecciones que me daban comenzaron a tener sus efectos, comencé a creer que siempre había sido una dama.

Olvide todo de mí, absolutamente todo se perdió y murió dentro de mí, mi vida se fue y lo más triste de todo no fue precisamente eso, sino que yo no tenía ni idea de nada, todo lo extraño, mis sensaciones de alerta, la alarma en mi cabeza, la casi nula intranquilidad fue algo tan cotidiano que se volvió común, le reste importancia y lo adapte a mi rutina, estaba perdiendo la razón de mi vida.

Lo único que sabía era que mi nombre era Sakura y que Sasuke era alguien importante, era en lo único que podía aferrarme, solo en ese nombre y yo ya me sentía en paz, ese nombre era mi único salvavidas, solo ese nombre me proporcionaba las fuerzas de seguir de pie y el recordarlo sacaba una sonrisa de mi, y a la vez me causaba dolor, pero esa felicidad y tristeza me daban vida, la vida que estaba perdiendo.

Al final del mes me permitieron salir de la casa, mi mente había colapsado, a pesar que no comprendía muchas cosas aún tenía un poco de juicio, solo lo necesario para no parecer una lunática, solo podía ir al jardín y al invernadero, enseguida me enamore de los tréboles y de las rosas blancas, me gustaban todas pero en especial las blancas.

Fue probablemente ese martes que salí por segunda vez al invernadero que lo note, no sé como lo noté y nunca supe desde cuando olvide eso tan importante para mi.

Solo supe que algo andaba mal cuando me di cuenta que solo podía recordar mi nombre.

El dolor fue tan agudo e intenso que me desmaye, sentí en ese momento que había perdido.

Entre mis sueños rogué y luche por recordar, era mi última oportunidad y de verdad quería dar todo de mí. Luche con mi memoria y con la droga que circulaba por mis venas, le rogué a todo por recordar, rogué a mí misma por hacer un último esfuerzo, estaba luchando con todo por mis recuerdos. Pero en lugar de recordar… olvide mi nombre.

No supe de mí por varios días, me despertaba con la mente en blanco, era como si estuviera inconsciente o muerta, no sabía si estar feliz o triste, o incluso preocupada y eso me perturbo a tal grado que pensé que estaba soñando y desesperadamente trataba de despertar.

Conteste francamente al interrogatorio de ese día con un no lo sé. Porque era cierto, yo ya no sabía nada de mí.

Cuando desperté y estuve más consciente de que de verdad estaba despierta y no soñando entro alguien a mi cuarto, nunca lo había visto, pero era un chico de un largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una sonrisa me extendió un vaso de agua y dos pastillas, una azul y otro roja. Dude totalmente en tomarlas, incluso quise tirarlas, pero él rubio solo me sonrió melancólicamente y me dijo las palabras que me darían la valentía para tomar esas pastillas.

_Cuando tome las pastillas usted vera a alguien que le devolverá la vida, por favor tómelas.

Todos me hablaban mal, me agredían y ese tipo de cosas, pero él me había hablado tan amablemente que de verdad quise saber de quien se trataba.

_¿Me dirás tu nombre?

_Por supuesto, mientras usted tome las pastillas yo lo diré.

Asentí, tome ambas pastillas y las eche a mi boca al mismo tiempo y luego con el vaso logre tragar ambas pastillas. Aunque me dijera su nombre no sabía si lo conservaría o lo olvidaría, eso no lo sabía, pero quería escuchar su nombre aunque fuera una sola vez antes de desechar toda mi vida, quería saberlo antes de destruirme.

_Mi nombre es Deidara.

Cuando despertara no lo recordaría, olvidaría su nombre y su existencia, olvidaría este momento, olvidaría incluso estos pensamientos.

Por un momento pensé que estaba muriendo y la idea no me pareció tan mala, estaba tan desesperada.

Dentro de mí, una vaga esperanza surgió, sabía que alguien me rescataría, sabía que había llegado el turno de ser totalmente una dama y esperar al caballero que me salvara, aunque no quisiera ser una dama sabía que el momento para serlo estaba cerca.

Dentro de mí, una vaga y pequeña esperanza, esperaba por mi salvador.

Dentro de mí, donde aún existía Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Muy dentro de mí.

* * *

_La verdad es que amamos la vida, no porque estemos acostumbrados a ella, sino porque estamos acostumbrados al amor._

_-Frederich Nietzsche_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**_Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alerts, los que agregan mi fic y a esta pobre autora a sus favoritos y a los lectores que continúan con esta historia._**

**_¡Gracias!_**

_**Con esto se terminara temporalmente los capítulos narrados por Sakura, pero sorpresa…**_

_**La narradora no seré yo, el nuevo narrador no será nadie más que Sasuke. Así que chicos, esto que les diré a continuación es solo para el próximo capitulo, no habrá una nueva oportunidad.**_

**Si todavía existen dudas sobre Sasuke y su comportamiento en capítulos pasados esta es su oportunidad, como Sasuke será narrador entonces me encargare de que él mismo explique situaciones y ese tipo de cosas que ustedes no hayan logrado comprender, solo en el próximo capitulo sucederá esto. Así que si ustedes tienen preguntas entonces esta es su oportunidad.**

**Bien, entonces lo repito ahora, y espero que los lectores vean esto, a partir de los siguientes capítulos el narrador será Sasuke, agrego, el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo si serán de nuevo narrados por Sakura, eso es seguro, este cambio de narrador es solo por la falta de memoria de Sakura.**

_**Bueno, este capitulo es sinceramente uno de los más cortos que he hecho, y además de los que me ha costado más trabajo, me ha sorprendido que lo haya hecho en tan poco tiempo, y el desenlace esta cada vez más cerca, y les aseguro que es un final totalmente inesperado.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, Yunmoon se despide.**_

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	19. Igual por igual

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que esta del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Los pasos para ser una dama: Aparentar se un chico. Ser terca y obstinada. Enamorarse de un caballero... _Sakura, hija… él es Uchiha Sasuke, tu prometido. _Mucho gusto, Sasuke-san.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_**Paso II**__**I**_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Igual por igual.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vivir sin amar no es, propiamente, vivir._

_-__Molière

* * *

_

El pasar del tiempo comenzó a ser algo agitado, de cierta forma escuchar el tic tac del reloj era algo que lograba desesperarme, Kin'iro era solo una prisión y una distracción, era estúpido pensar que podría concentrarme, sabía exactamente que sucedía aunque trataran de mantenerme al margen, Sakura había sido secuestrada y todo había sido mi culpa, mi maldito deseo solo había causado eso, todo era mi culpa.

Los primeros dos días lo había dejado pasar, lo cierto era que Sakura podía haber sido reñida o algo por el estilo y la hubieran castigado prohibiéndole asistir a Kin'iro, yo mismo había sido fuertemente regañado, Sai no había dicho nada, pero de alguna forma mi padre se había enterado.

De pronto y sin esperarlo Mikoto apareció en la sala de mi casa con una cara larga, después de abrazarme y hablar conmigo había ido al encuentro de Fugaku, sabía que había algo extraño, no era posible que después de no estar con ella por ocho años pasara eso, era demasiado repentino y solo se me pudieron ocurrir malas noticias.

Cuando Sakura falto por un semana lo supe, Sakura simplemente no estaba en su casa, no fue necesario buscar demasiado, la noticia de su secuestro la descubrí en un instante, solo que no comprendí porque ella había sido secuestrada y no yo o Mikoto. No entendía nada, de verdad es que no entendía nada.

Eso provoco que mi yo de ese momento perdiera fuerza, Sakura era lo único que me daba fuerza y voluntad para seguir adelante, si ella no existiera, yo probablemente hubiera desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. No quería volver a como era antes, en los tiempos que mi vida solo significaba que aún no había muerto.

Mi vida había perdido hace mucho tiempo la razón de ser, si seguía con vida era porque estaba ahí y no podía morir, mi vida había perdido significado, no había nada para mi en el mundo, era lo único que pensaba, probablemente fue un pensamiento muy estúpido y egoísta para alguien de mi edad, pero era la verdad, yo nunca había pedido tener dinero y pertenecer a la familia Uchiha, yo solo había pedido estar con mi madre.

No tenía diversión en mi vida, simplemente era como si no hubiera ido al mundo para vivir. Fue probablemente cuando la conocí que supe que la vida podía seguir. Sakura era como diversión para mí, temía terminar muy cerca de ella, eso fue lo que pensé al principió, pero fue mi error que las cosas terminar así. Mi primer error fue acercarme a ella, mi primer grave error fue estar cerca de ella. Probablemente tuvo que ver con Naruto, no lo se, tal vez de todas formas algún día iba a terminar cerca de ella.

De verdad, jamás mentí, había odiado a Sakura al principio, su personalidad me sacaba de quicio, odiaba a las personas que mentían, solo verla una vez me había dado cuenta que Sakura era una mujer, era tan fácil de saberlo y obvio que a la vez era complicado, era como ver a un chico delicado, de hecho llegue a pensar que se trataba de alguna presión de mi padre por volver a casa, creí eso por un tiempo y por eso la odiaba, pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba dramatizando demasiado fue cuando me di cuenta que ella era realmente una chica, Sakura solo era una chica tratando de ser algo que yo no logre entender.

Y la odiaba, me parecía injusto que teniendo tanto ella aún se quejara de todo, ella tenía libertad, tenía a sus padres, no podía entenderla, algunas veces desee lastimarla, desee tomar su vida, de verdad la odiaba.

Pero me atrapo, a pesar de todo yo logre entender y ella me atrapo, odie el día que me di cuenta que si la tocaba, probablemente sería feliz, no pude evitar no tratar de tenerla conmigo, quería ser egoísta solo por una vez, quería que ella estuviera en mi mundo, pero a la vez no la quería tan cerca, no quería que después de que ella estuviera en mi mundo la perdiera, probablemente por eso, nunca la deje entrar por completo.

Me hizo hacer demasiadas estupideces, porque ella no lograba entender hasta donde llegaban mis sentimientos por ella. Después de besarla ella había terminado demasiado confundida, mi acción solo provoco que se comportara como nunca quería ser, como si fuera una chica, solo me quedo besar al idiota de Naruto para que pensara que yo solo besaba para reconfortar a la gente, de hecho besar a Naruto es algo que jamás volvería a hacer.

Había hecho tantas cosas para lograr estar con Sakura que me sorprendí a mi mismo, el límite de la idiotez era demasiado alto. Ir a un goukon, besar a Naruto, comportarme como un idiota. Recordar su cara cuando descubrí sus cejas rosadas era algo que me divertía, estar con Sakura para distraerme había sido lo primordial, después de todo ella estaba enamorada de Naruto cuando paso todo.

Cuando supe que ella pertenecía a Naruto fue algo que me libro por un tiempo, por un tiempo muy corto, porque mis impulsos me llevaron a besarla, y a pesar que el beso no fue tan largo o tan profundo, el momento y las circunstancias lo hicieron un beso totalmente especial, ese beso fue sin duda el detonante de mis emociones.

Y de hecho, enamorarme de ella fue algo no planeado, Sakura solo había sido Sakura y yo había sido un imbécil que se había enamorado de ella, un gran, gran imbécil. Fue coincidencia incluso que encontrara el camino a su casa, simplemente había ido a parar por casa de Naruto y sin querer la había visto, la había seguido y al final la había encontrado. Había preguntado a una mujer quien vivía ahí sobre su casa, me habían dicho claramente que ahí vivía la familia Haruno, conformada por una pareja y su hija, con eso me había bastado para confirmar mis sospechas.

Solo había ido el día siguiente, y la había visto maravillosamente guapa, incluso llevaba una falda, era tan guapa, no podía creer que esa chica era el siempre tan masculino Sonosuke Haruno. Probablemente fue un impulso, simplemente nunca comprendí eso de mi, pero besarla cuando me despedía era probablemente el mejor momento del día, ella ponía una cara totalmente adorable, poco a poco, me sentí cada vez mejor estando junto con ella.

Cuando me pregunto el porque quería estar junto a ella, solo pude decir que la razón era porque era divertido, lo cierto era que no sabía porque, probablemente al saber que era una chica algo dentro de mi me pidió protegerla.

Todo lo siguiente yo simplemente lo hice por instinto, Sakura se volvió parte de mi naturaleza, para mí, ella era una dama y yo felizmente podría ser su caballero, fuera como fuera, siempre la protegería.

Pero esta vez había fallado.

Me levante de mi cama y me acerque al buró, del cajón saque una foto, sonreí, la única foto que tenía de Sakura cuando estuvimos en San Agustín, eso me había dado fuerzas el día que me había marchado.

Todo había sido culpa de Itachi y de la maldita mafia.

Itachi llamaba cada tanto, al igual que la secretaria de papá, esa mujer que solo me fastidiaba, estaba harto de ellos dos, así que me dedicaba a cambiar mi numero cada tanto, poco a poco las cosas se complicaron cuando Itachi descubrió mi ubicación, supo que me había hospedado en uno de los hoteles de la competencia, incluso había hablado con Naruto y el imbécil le había dicho que yo necesitaba ayuda.

Un viaje a España para discutir la herencia de Lucia fue algo que tampoco me esperaba, esa mujer había hecho algo increíble, todo había ido a parar a manos de Sai, Itachi y sorprendentemente a mi también me había agregado en su testamento. Y si eso fuera poco, Fugaku me había dado un sermón, quería que volviera, pero yo simplemente huí de España para que él no me hallara de nuevo.

Yo iba a escapar de él, ya no podía seguir entregándole mi futuro, porque yo solo quería darle mi futuro a Sakura.

Pero la causa de mi partida no había sido eso, eso había tenido que ver con la mafia y una bala. Ese día, unos días después del cierre de clases en San Agustín había recibido una bala.

Todo había sido muy repentino, dejando el tren que había tomado en la noche y caminando un par de calles había sido rodeado por un auto negro, mi primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de mi padre pero supe inmediatamente que se trataba de nuevo de la mafia, los gangster coreanos, no era la primera vez, pero si que era la primera vez que estaba solo, había luchado con varios hombres y un hombre me había ayudado, pero justo cuando todo parecía ir a nuestro favor una bala había ido a parar a mi costado, después de perder la conciencia no supe nada de mi.

Cuando había vuelto en si, había estado dos semanas en un hospital, había estado en un estado crítico, la bala había dallado parte de mis órganos vitales, pero me habían salvado la vida, en cambió estaba en Turquía con Itachi como tutor, no pude escapar, porque no podía, yo mismo había sido engañado y ahora no podía huir. No pude hablar con Sakura, comencé a trabajar en las empresas de Turquía temporalmente, y a estudiar por igual.

Poco a poco comencé a renunciar al deseo de estar junto con Sakura.

Pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos, principalmente para Sakura, meterla en los problemas de mi familia era algo que no deseaba. Y al final, por mi culpa, Sakura había sido secuestrada.

Pero entonces ella había dicho todo eso, había tomado mi autocontrol, había jugado con él y luego había sonreído, y al final esperaba que yo la parara, me había sido imposible no admitir que aún la amaba, jamás la iba a poder dejar si le había entregado parte de mi vida.

Lo cierto era que me odiaba, mis problemas habían logrado alcanzar a Sakura, mis problemas, habían hecho eso.

Maldita sea, no sabía que hacer.

Había escuchado que Itachi vendría la próxima semana, y Mikoto había estado yendo muy seguido a casa, algo estaba sucediendo y nadie me quería decir nada, incluso Minato y Kushina estaban al tanto, me fastidiaría saber que Naruto supiera todo, pero cuando me di cuenta, Naruto estaba igual que yo, me había incluso preguntado si no sabía algo de Sakura, lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea, al igual que él no sabía nada.

Las cosas se salieron de control un día, Mikoto llegó llorando y tuvieron que darle un calmante para que parara de llorar, ni siquiera el teatro de Fugaku pudo mentirme, el día siguiente con la llegada de Itachi desde Italia me dirían todo, pero yo no sabía si podía esperar, me estaba aguantando las ganas de sacarles la información, solo lo hacía por el poco respeto que le tenía ambos como padres y por el amor que le tenía a Mikoto.

Akira-san llegó ese día con Yousuke junto con Mikoto, Itachi y Sai estaban sentados en el sofá de tres plazas, Fugaku estaba en el individual, yo estaba en el de dos plazas, Akira se sentó en uno individual junto con su hijo Mikoto se sentó a mi lado, todo se puso tensó justo cuando Minato y Kushina llegaron, se colocaron en el sofá de dos plazas que estaba frente a Fugaku, todos sentados en la sala con las ventanas y puertas cerradas, incluso se les prohibió a los empleados asomar la nariz, algo muy sería estaba pasando.

_Discutimos con él ayer, dijo que no iba a ceder.

Fue lo primero que dijo Minato mientras tomaba la bebida que estaba frente a el.

_Le dijimos que le daríamos cinco billones de yenes. Dijo algo que solo manejaba dólares, le dimos la cantidad de veinte mil millones de dólares, incluso aumentamos la cifra a cincuenta, pero el dijo que el dinero no le hacía falta.

Hablo enseguida Kushina, había escuchado que esos dos se encargaban de manejar los asuntos legales y personales de mi padre, no sabía que tan cierto era, de hecho ni siquiera comprendía de que hablaban.

_Padre, hace poco Mikoto-san me contó que contrato un mayordomo personal para . El chico se presentó como Deidara Seiryuu, realmente este chico no tiene apellido, vivía en un orfanato hasta que huyo de él, en el orfanato no hay un solo dato de ese chico, solo se sabe que fue llevado ahí cuando era un bebe. El registro dice que fabrico un par de explosivos para la mafia coreana, pero huyo sin si quiera cobrar, así que nunca se supo que él había fabricado los explosivos, estos explosivos fueron hechos de una excelente calidad y sirvieron para robar un importante banco en Hong Kong. Poco después tomo el apellido Seiryuu, y después de ello su historial es impecable.

Lo que dijo Itachi me sorprendió en una forma considerable, Sai, sin embargo, sonrió.

_Yo tuve mis propias fuentes, y me informaron lo mismo, solo debo agregar, que después de dejar los explosivos fue adoptado por un dirigente de la mafia, lo adopto y le puso el apellido de su padre, apellido que este dirigente había dejado, Seiryuu, era el apellido de un profesional pintor de tela para kimonos, el chico fue educado en una escuela en Alemania, pero después de eso tomo el papel de mayordomo de Sakura-san y aunque planeo escapar el tipo fue amenazado, después de esto, se sabe que el secuestro de Sakura-san tiene que ver con su intromisión. Probablemente él ayudo a que secuestraran a Sakura-san.

_¿Ustedes de donde investigaron todo eso?

Pregunte, no comprendía nada de nada.

_Pequeño Sasuke… aún te falta conocer de la vida.

Dijo simplemente Sai mientras se levantaba y revolvía mi cabello, fruncí el ceño, maldito bastardo.

_Nosotras solo pudimos encontrar este numero telefónico en la habitación de Deidara, al parecer, estaba siendo constantemente monitoreado, el numero telefónico incluso aparece en varias ocasiones en el identificador de llamadas, toda esas ocasiones quien contesto fue Deidara.

Hablo Akira mientras entregaba un pequeño papel, mire el número, ese número…

_¿De quien es ese numero?

Fugaku levanto la mirada justo cuando dije eso.

_¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

_He recibido llamadas de broma desde ese número… Sin duda es ese el número.

Saque el móvil desde mi bolsillo delantero del pantalón y le mostró a Fugaku la pantalla cuando encontré el número, tenía más o menos quince llamadas, quince llamadas que no me había dado tiempo de borrar.

_Ese número… ¿Itachi?

_Ese número… Fue sin duda uno de sus números telefónicos de Fujitaka.

Minato miro a Itachi y a Sai.

_El dijo que no iba a hacer un intercambio, siento decirlo así, pero incluso hable con ella, Sakura no estaba siendo consciente de nada.

Su nombre me altero de sobremanera, ¿había hablado con Sakura? ¿Ella estaba bien? ¿Dónde rayos se había metido todo este tiempo?

Itachi sin embargo solo tomo un trago de la bebida que le dio Sai.

_No va a ceder, tampoco va a devolverla. ¿Entonces qué pretende ese sujeto? Mikoto entrecerró los ojos.

_Desde el principio solo a querido tener a uno de los tres, nunca supimos bien a quien, pero cuando Sasuke vino por primera vez aquí supimos que a él no le importaba la sangre, porque él quería a Sasuke. Me oculte, porque de esta forma sería difícil que él supiera cual de los tres era mi hijo, él estaba seguro que al chico que yo viera primero sería mi hijo, solo estaba utilizando a Sakura. Ese hombre solo va a dejarla si…

Mikoto fue detenida en el momento que Kushina soltó una risita.

_Pequeña Mikoto-chan. No esta mal lo que dices, pero lamento informar que él no va a soltar a Sakura-san ni con eso. El propósito de ese hombre es tener a los dos, utilizar a Sakura para carnada no es todo, él la quiera bajo su poder. ¿Sabes lo que hizo Sakura todo este tiempo? Lo engaño, se hizo pasar por chico y él no tuvo ni idea de nada, una pieza tan limpia y astuta como Sasuke es complicada de conseguir. Pero una pieza tan frágil, tan destructiva y explosiva y a la vez astuta y complicada, una pieza que puede modificarse al libre antojo de ese hombre… Una pieza como Sakura bajo su poder ha de ser la gloria, ¿no creen? Y teniendo a esas dos piezas juntas, ¿Qué hará?

_Lo que dices Kushina es…

_El dijo: "No voy a ceder, pero si no quieran verla en pedazos frente a su puerta, entonces denme lo que demando". Eso claramente significa que no la va a dejar, solo no va a tocarla…

Mikoto apretó los labios, al igual que Akira.

_¿Lo que sugiere ese sujeto es que dejemos a Sasuke ir ahí donde esta? ¿Es eso?

Itachi lucía tan molesto, nunca lo había visto así… Por un momento me sentí un imbécil, lo que había pasado era… ¿Todo tenía que ver conmigo? ¿Él sujeto que había secuestrado a Sakura me quería a mí?

_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es eso de entregarme?

Fugaku, quien había estado un tanto al margen fue quien se levanto del sofá y nos miro a todos, en especial a mí.

_Lo que sucede, es que secuestraron a Sakura. Fue el… el padre de Lucia. El no cedió ante ninguna negociación, y dijo claramente que mataría a Sakura si no cedíamos nosotros y te entregábamos a él. No va a hacer un intercambio, él no va a devolver a Sakura, solo la mantendrá a salvo, nada nos dice que no le haga daño después, ni siquiera que no te toque a ti.

Eso era… Entonces no había nada que pensar.

_Todo este tiempo… ¿Ese sujeto me quería a mí? ¿No a mi madre?

Eso me dejo un tanto sorprendido, no sabía nada de eso, estaba un tanto molesto incluso, Sakura, Deidara, yo… Todos solo habíamos sido una pieza en el tablero de ese sujeto. Pero por mi culpa Sakura había entrado en la partida, no había forma de dejarla sola, tenia que hacer algo.

_Lo haré. Iré con esa persona. Sea como sea debemos mantener intacta a Sakura.

_¿Sabes que estas diciendo? Ese hombre te quiere, y ni siquiera…

_Se lo que estoy diciendo perfectamente. Pero si tenemos el medio para mantener a salvo a Sakura, ¿entonces porque no empezamos a actuar?

Se que había hablado demás, incluso me sentí un tanto avergonzado después, pero no podía quedarme quieto. Si era por Sakura, de verdad yo podía entregar mi vida, a pesar de todo sabía que ellos iban a planear una jugada, ese hombre tanto como mi padre iban a planear algo que solo me iba a causar problemas.

_Si quieres ir será solo con mis reglas, Sasuke.

Fugaku era listo, había leído mis movimientos incluso antes de pensarlo, sonreí de lado.

_No.

Lo dije claro y preciso, no iba a ceder nada, cuando el tema era el bien estar de Sakura no iba a ceder, eso solo me concernía a mi y solo a mi, no quería que nadie metiera la nariz, ese problema yo lo iba a resolver solo.

_Hmp… No hay forma, no te…

_No van a hacer nada. Yo arreglare todo por mi cuenta.

Fugaku sonrió.

_¿A caso esperas que te dije ir sin nada?

_Si, eso es justo lo que espero padre.

_Lo siento pero no.

_Si planeas algo es seguro que alguien saldrá dañado. No sabes si quiera para que me quiera el viejo, así que es mejor que no hagas nada. Ya estando dentro será más fácil que haga algo.

_¿Tendrás un plan?

_Tendré un plan y no fallara, todos puede estar seguros de eso.

Era joven, era incluso si querían decirlo inexperto, pero no por ello estúpido, sabía como utilizar mis cartas, y cuando se trataba de Sakura incluso podía ser más destructivo, iba a eliminar a todo aquel que se atreviera a tocarla y la lastimara, incluso si ese aquel era yo mismo. Mostré una actitud sería y severa, estaba tratando de mostrar toda mi seguridad y firmeza, y cuando Itachi resoplo me di cuenta que lo había conseguido.

_Deja que lo haga padre, si falla solo tendrá que arrastrarse ante nosotros para que lo ayudemos.

_Eso no sucederá.

Dije arrogante y un tanto altanero, no me gustaba que Itachi me subestimara.

_Sasuke-kun es tan adorable, ya quiero ver su cara cuando se arrastre hasta nosotros.

Itachi y Sai eran realmente detestables.

_Esto es serió. Si estas dispuesto a hacer todo eso… supongo que no hay nada para detenerte… Pero te lo digo así Sasuke, si fallas, vas a destruirte tu y con ello te llevaras a Sakura… ¿Sabes la responsabilidad que estas tomando?

_Lo sé.

Aunque mi madre llorara o me implorara por detenerme no lo haría. Si alguien perdía al menos pretendía ser yo esa persona, no había vuelta atrás, siempre iba directo a lo que deseaba y lo conseguía, solo por eso había permitido a Sakura dejarla que consiguiera ver a mi madre, porque solo lo había deseado cuando ella lo había deseado para mi.

Era mi turno para salvarla.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

La cita era clara, solo yo estaría en el punto de reunión, si algo fallaba Sakura amanecía mañana como reportaje de una sangrienta muerte. Me fue complicado, pero lo único que llevaba era un reloj, motivo, no lo tenía, simplemente era un reloj que había aprendido a apreciar, yo mismo había verificado que no hubiesen metido ningún chip ni nada por el estilo, no quería que interfirieran en nada.

Cuando lo mire por primera vez, supe que era un maldito viejo astuto, como un maldito zorro.

Sabía que no podía confiar en la mano que me extendía cuando me hizo entrar en el auto negro.

Tenía una mirada astuta y el rostro de un gangster, no me daba confianza, a nadie le daría confianza un gangster coreano.

_Mucho gusto. Fujitaka Matsumoto.

Asentí cuando entre al auto, cuando la puerta se cerró el auto dio marcha, ese hombre no me daba confianza, su sonrisa me estaba fastidiando. Pretendía ser un maldito bastardo amable.

_Sasuke, por favor no pongas esa cara, asustaras a mi querida hija.

Ese maldito viejo bastardo.

_¿Tu hija?

_Si, es una pequeña un poco asustadiza, si te ve con una cara tan amarga seguro la asustaras. Por favor… deja esa cara solo para liderar esas magnificas empresas.

Eso me tomo con la guardia baja, y fruncí el ceño.

_Hace poco hubo una baja en las empresas de tu padre, ¿no? Un extraño hombre compro una gran cantidad de acciones, una suma verdaderamente importante, suma que ayudo que esas empresas no fueran absorbidas por las empresas americanas… ¿Tu padre sabe que esa persona fue su propio hijo?

¿Cómo sabía eso? Esa información solo la sabía una persona, y esa persona era el imbécil de Naruto, y sabía que ese imbécil jamás diría nada que no debiera, por eso solo se lo había dicho a él, incluso había cambiado mi nombre, la probabilidad que mi padre supiera que yo había dado más de cien mil millones de dólares era algo que no deseaba que supiera, al menos no por ahora.

_Sasuke, en mi mundo ese tipo de información puede lograr conseguirse, incluso buscado debajo de las piedras. Eres muy interesante Sasuke Uchiha… Solo alguien como tu podría liderar todo lo que me pertenece.

Eso lo había interpretado perfectamente bien.

_¿Quiere que yo herede toda su familia de gángster's?

El sonrió de lado, ese viejo me estaba molestando.

_Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

_¿Y que tiene que ver en todo esto Sakura? ¿Para que la necesitas?

_Como no tenemos relación sanguínea, solo puedes ser mi heredero si te casas con mi hija.

Totalmente divertido respondió, había evadido mi pregunta tan abiertamente que no pude evitar no irritarme, ese bastardo ya me estaba cansando.

_¿Cómo esta Sakura?

_Ella esta muy bien… Le gustan mucho las flores… Si deseas simplemente negar el pedido que te he dicho, espero que seas amable en mandarle un gran ramo de rosas blancas a su funeral, ella aprecia mucho las rosas blancas.

Mi mirada fue tan feroz como nunca lo imagine, el fuego recorrió mis venas, incluso sentí que tenía lava en vez de sangre, estaba furioso.

El viejo solo sonrió.

_Cuando lleguemos trata de ser gentil… o no me mediré y me encargare de que pagues las consecuencias de asustar a mi hija. Te lo advierto.

Algo me había quedado claro, la mocosa asustadiza no podía ser Sakura, porque Sakura lo era todo, menos una niña de cristal. Nunca se asustaba por nada y si se asustaba nunca lo demostraba, ella debía de seguir luchando, ese tipo de chica, solo ese tipo de chica era Sakura.

Dentro de mi mente comencé a formular varias estrategias, estando con Sakura todo sería un poco más sencillo, todo dependía del trato que recibiera y de lo cerca que nos dejarán estar, si nos separaban sería algo molesto, contando con la participación de la hija del viejo todo se veía molesto. Además, por todo lo que había escuchado intuía que podría utilizar a Deidara, el solo había servido como una pieza en el juego, había sido presionado hasta el cansancio y al final había cedido por la seguridad de Akira y su bebe.

Pero lo más importante no era precisamente eso, lo más importante era saber como estaba Sakura. Si ese bastardo le había puesto una mano encima me encargaría de cortársela en el momento. En algún momento sentí que algo se deslizaba en mi nariz y me di cuenta que me estaba cubriendo los ojos el viejo con un pañuelo o algo así, no hice nada por quitármelo, no era imbécil.

_Es solo… para estar más seguros.

No dije nada, de hecho, ya se había tardado, con el camino que había logrado ver podía intuir a donde nos dirigíamos, si hubiera visto el camino claro, estaba tan concentrado que ni yo había notado eso. Pero si escuchaba los sonidos y trataba de sentir el calor o el frió podría intuirlo sin si quiera tener que ver nada. Solo pude entender algo, nos dirigíamos a algún otro distrito, o era Yokahama o era a Ginza, pero era no podía decir con certeza si estábamos saliendo de Tokio. Por la temperatura, me pareció que íbamos rumbo a Ginza, pero también podía estar equivocado.

_Sasuke, el aperitivo de esta noche, te fascinara. Una buena entrada, para alguien tan astuto como tu.

Algo me decía que no me iba a gustar nada.

El viaje a pesar que me causo estrés, fue corto, alrededor de lo que calcule dos horas me quitaron la venda, no fui capaz de reconocer nada de lo que miraba, era como si estuviéramos a la mitad del bosque, me pareció que estábamos en Hokkaido, pero en todo caso, habíamos viajado sorprendentemente rápido.

_Guíen a Sasuke a la sala y llamen a mi hija, los alcanzare en un momento.

Sus hombres tenían facha de ser unos perros falderos imbéciles. Inspeccione todo a mi alrededor, y lo vi, el bastardo hijo de puta de Deidara, llevaba tres rosas blancas, el hijo de puta hasta sonreía. Me solté del tipo que me sostenía del hombro y corrí hacía Deidara, los perros falderos no pudieron alcanzarme, cuando tome a Deidara del cuello lo deje en el suelo.

_¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Voy a partirte la cara y te borrare la sonrisa hasta volverte mier...!

No fui capaz de terminar cuando los sujetos me tomaron de la ropa y me sacaron de encima de Deidara. Deidara lucía pálido, le había dejado un par de moretones en la cara, y le sangraba la nariz y la boca, me miro con un signo de interrogación y luego una pequeña sonrisa soltó, quise partirle la cara a golpes.

_¡Suéltenme!

_Deidara-san por favor vaya a que le traten las heridas, si la joven ama lo ve va a asustarse.

_Ah… si.

_Y usted por favor trate de calmarse.

Como podía calmarme, ese traidor parecía estar tan feliz, quería golpearlo. Suspire varias veces y cuando me calme me soltaron, aún tenía ganas de partirle la cara al tipo ese. Me acomode la ropa y ellos me llevaron al interior de la casa, uno de ellos me sostenía del hombro, me imaginaba que no iban a confiar tan rápido en mi, no después de lo que le había hecho a Deidara.

_¿Quién es esa joven ama?

Hice una pregunta al azar, debía de conocer a la persona con la cual ese viejo quería casarme.

_La hija del señor Matsumoto. Ella llegó hace poco, tuvo un accidente de transito y la trajeron con su padre. De hecho, perdió la memoria, solo recuerda a su padre.

Eso no me importaba tanto, solo quería saber como estaba Sakura. Me guiaron entre pasillos y nos detuvimos en lo que parecía una sala. Me soltaron.

_Ella es una chica delicada, ahora esta en una silla de ruedas porque se volvió un poco enfermiza y débil, probablemente en un par de días ella ya este bien.

Comento un tipo, esos tipos parecían apreciar a la hija de ese gangster, solo eran unos payasos, eran los perros falderos de un gangster y además de todo eran imbéciles, vaya equipo que contrataba, pero sin duda, ellos parecían fuertes, tampoco podía subestimarlos.

_Es una lastima. Escuche que el señor Matsumoto va a llevarse a su hija de regreso a Corea, ella es tan diferente a lo que pensábamos.

Esos tipos me estaban empezando a dar risa. La sonrisa se me fue, a la vez que se me iba el corazón a los pies, me dio un escalofrió.

Era una chica, en una silla de ruedas, con unos ojos brillantes de tristeza, una piel extremadamente blanca, parecía como si sus fuerzas se hubieran deteriorado, se veía débil, y su sonrisa astuta había sido cambiada por una de cristal. Esa chica no podía ser Sakura, Kami, no podía ser Sakura.

_Sakura, hija… él es Uchiha Sasuke, tu prometido.

Sus ojos se elevaron hasta posarse en mi rostro, y su pequeña y temblorosa mano se alzo de su regazo y la extendió a mí con una sonrisa, me dolía que sonriera de esa forma tan frágil.

_Mucho gusto, Sasuke-san.

Ese maldito gangster bastardo, era un maldito enfermo. Tome su mano, era tan delgada, parecía tan frágil, me hinque frente a ella, dentro de mi quise hacer tantas cosas, pero al final me resigne, no podía herirla ella era Sakura, pero a la vez no quería creer que ella fuera Sakura, no podía ser que ella fuera Sakura, esa persona no podía ser Sakura. Era extremadamente frágil y Sakura odiaba ser frágil.

Pero por los dos, debía de mantener la cabeza fría.

_El placer es mió… Eres más hermosa de lo que tu padre me dijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y llenándome de alivio se sonrojo levemente.

_G-gracias.

Ella no era Sakura, la había cambiado totalmente.

Le había robado su personalidad.

Había destrozado lo que había formado Sakura con esfuerzo, con sangre, con lágrimas.

Había destruido a Sakura desde adentro hasta por fuera.

Había destruido a Sakura.

* * *

_El amor es el olvido del yo._

_-__Henri-Frédéric Amiel_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primer capitulo del tercer y ultimo paso. Gracias a todos los reviews, alerts y a los que agregan mi fic y a esta autora como favoritos. Gracias._

_Sasuke vuelve a ver a Sakura, y Sakura ya no es lo que era antes._

_Falta poco para que termine este fic y estoy muy contenta como van las cosas._

_Para los lectores que no son de habla hispana, espero que escriba claramente y puedan entender lo que escribo._

_Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron, escribí tan rápido como pude y lo corregí lo mejor que pude, leí y releí esto hasta que al final me convenció totalmente, trate que los sentimientos de Sasuke no fueran tan explosivos, hacerlo ver diferente a Sakura, de hecho, no creo que haya sido mi mejor trabajo, es complicado mostrar a Sasuke, ya que lo trate de hacer calmado pero a pesar de ello, no pude hacer tanto, pero puedo decir que tampoco es tan malo._

_Aquí mostré un poco de que hace Deidara con Sakura pero aún no se explica del todo, en el próximo episodio veremos que hace exactamente Deidara en todo ese lío._

_Bien, sin nada más que decir, yunmoon se despide_

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	20. Destructivo y pasivo

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que está del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Los pasos para ser una dama: Aparentar ser un chico. Ser terca y obstinada. Enamorarse de un caballero... _Destruye todo lo que quieras… nada va a funcionar, nada va a volver. _Voy… ¡Voy a matarte!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_**Paso III**_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Destructivo y pasivo **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Un hombre no trata de verse en el agua que corre, sino en el agua tranquila, porque solamente lo que en sí es tranquilo puede dar tranquilidad a otros_

_-Confucio

* * *

_

Claramente ella no era consciente de lo que le había pasado. Sakura había sido engañada hasta el punto que ella misma creía solo en ese hombre y en el traidor de su mayordomo. Deidara siempre estaba a su lado, no me dejaban acercarme a ella más de lo necesario, Sakura se veía, de hecho, feliz, no sabía que era lo que le habían hecho exactamente, pero suponiendo la calaña de ese gánster, me imaginaba que la habían drogado hasta que perdiera la razón y la conciencia, hasta el punto de comportándose sin darse cuente que su comportamiento era el que siempre había odiado.

Y Sakura no hacía nada si quiera para acercarse a mí.

El viejo me obligaba a estar las tardes con Sakura y en las noches me mantenía en una parte alejada de la casa, fingía que yo iba a diario solo a ver a Sakura, estaba comenzando a hartarme de esa rutina, y no veía la forma de salir de ello, pero estaba manteniendo la cabeza fría, si quería que ella estuviera tranquila debía yo de estarlo también, no quería alterarla.

Había visto cuantos tipos estaban alrededor de la casa, solo sabía que el lugar estaba siendo totalmente custodiado, en especial los lugares donde solía estar Sakura, el viejo la cuidaba demasiado, no comprendía bien a que se debía tanto. Probablemente desconfiaba de su método para hacerle olvidar todo y pensaba que en cualquier momento ella podría recuperar la memoria.

Las cosas estaban un poco pesadas y complicadas.

No se me permitió nada, ni siquiera podía pasear libremente por la casa, de una forma u otra debía de hacer algo. Mire la hora en el reloj de muñeca que llevaba, ya pasaban de las dos, eso solo significaba que mi hora de ver a Sakura ya estaba cerca. Me sorprendí un tanto cuando quien entro por la puerta no fue más que ese traidor rubio, sonreí, y hasta me sentí mal por él, cuando nadie más entro, entonces me permití sonreír sádicamente, quería molerlo a golpes, y matarlo lentamente, hasta que él mismo me pidiera por su muerte.

_¿Viniste a que terminara de volverte mierda? Con gusto voy a hacerlo.

_Si desea a hacerlo no voy a resistirme… Pero no golpee mi rostro, Sakura-sama se asusta de ese tipo de cosas.

_Tienes valor para pedirme eso.

Deidara solo se dejó caer de rodillas frente a mí, y sorprendiéndome coloco las manos y la frente en el suelo. Literalmente estaba en el suelo, implorándome por algo que no pude comprender de inmediato, implorándome por algo que para él era muy importante...

_Voy a hacer lo que sea. Incluso entregar mi vida, voy a ayudarlo para rescatar a Sakura-sama… Pero por favor, por favor sálvela.

Sonreí de lado. Me agache hasta tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y lo eleve, Deidara era más alto que yo, pese a ello, no dudaba que si teníamos un enfrentamiento real, yo pudiera realmente matarlo.

_¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Sakura?

Si estaba ahí rogándome e implorándome, eso significaba que probablemente él sería mi herramienta, y por donde lo viera, era muy útil.

_No estoy muy seguro… Yo solo supe que la estaban sometiendo a un tratamiento, y al final le indujeron al coma.

_¿Un tratamiento con drogas?

_Si… Escuche que… el señor Fijitaka le provoco una amnesia total, es un nuevo tratamiento así que no saben si es permanente o temporal… Cada día Sakura-sama debe de ingerir una dosis de la droga, para que el efecto no pase.

_¿Entonces existe la posibilidad que ella recuerde todo?

_La hay, ese tratamiento estuvo a prueba el año pasado… La persona que la ingirió nunca volvió a recordar nada… Solo de repente le volvía la memoria, pero no volvió a recordar. La siguiente persona que fue utilizada para el tratamiento, recobro la memoria cuando no ingirió la droga por un mes. Y la tercera persona, a pesar que no recordó nada, murió al medio año por las constantes dosis que le hicieron ingerir después de terminar el tratamiento…

_Sakura…

_No, no hay posibilidad que le afecte físicamente, ni nada, el tratamiento es totalmente seguro… pero aún no se sabe su eficacia…

Lo solté lentamente y él se acomodó su uniforme, mire por la ventana… Si Sakura no volvía a recordar nada, y ese hombre la manipulaba tan bien… Iba a ser muy difícil recobrar su confianza…

_Pero, verá… Cuando Sakura-sama despertó del coma, se levantó precipitadamente, y lo primero que hizo… Fue gritar su nombre desesperadamente.

Eso, pese a la sorpresa, causo un enorme calor en mi interior, la esperanza que tenía se elevó, lo sabía, Sakura me amaba, no me iba a olvidar tan rápido, porque ella me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía, no podía olvidarme, de ninguna forma.

_Yo creo, de verdad creo que mientras estés tú dentro de la vida de Sakura-sama, ella sin duda tiene salvación…

Sí, eso también lo sabía yo.

_Si Sakura dijo mi nombre… ¿qué sucedió después?

_El señor Fujitaka le dijo que usted era su prometido, que nunca se habían visto pero que ella le conocía por fotos y ese tipo de cosas. Sakura-sama cree que está enamorada de usted por esas fotos…

_¿Dónde está Sakura ahora?

_Está en el salón esperando por usted… Puede que no lo parezca, pero ella siempre espera este momento para verlo… Usted es aún muy importante en su vida.

_Bien…

Eso me ayudaría, con Deidara como mi arma, entonces había una gran probabilidad de mi triunfo.

_Comprendo.

Comprendía que pese a todo, solo podía confiar en ese sujeto.

_Ahora dime que haces tú dentro de todo esto.

El me miro a los ojos y desvió la mirada... Ya veía eso venir.

_Habla.

_¡No lo hice porque quisiera dañar a Sakura-sama!

Pese a todo, le creí. Solté un suspiro y me senté en la cama. No lo iba a lastimar, ni siquiera lo iba a interrumpir, solo me quedaría quieto y lo escucharía.

_Verá… Yo fui adoptado por un yukaza*. Y él me ayudo siempre, si no hubiera sido por él yo… Yo probablemente no estaría ahora aquí, le debo mi vida… Pero pese a eso yo nunca quise hacer nada. Pero él dijo que si no lo hacía por los lazos, entonces si no lo hacía el mataría a Yousuke-sama… Yousuke-sama es un bebe, no podía permitir si quiera que lo pusieran en su mira.

Ese era un punto muy cierto. Ciertamente no podía creerle del todo. Pero su mirada sincera y asustada, como la que solía tener Sakura, me hizo darme cuenta que estaba siendo tan sincero como pudo.

_¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto?

_Antes de que Sakura-sama callera dormida, le hice escribir un número, el número es el que en este momento tiene mi padre, si ellos encuentran el número y lo rastrean tendrán más pistas para dar con este lugar. Y juro que no miento. Incluso, con ese número he marcado a tu móvil. Si identifican de donde proviene el número encontraran a mi padre…

_El número… ¿es el que estaba en tu cuarto?

_Sí.

_Bien, entonces ellos sin duda lo encontraran…

_Sasuke-sama… Yo jamás quise que Sakura-sama saliera herida, ella no era precisamente una dama, pero era una persona hermosa, Sakura-sama era una persona hermosa y pura, incluso una parte de su corazón guardo recuerdos de mí…

_Lo sé…

Pero aunque todos pensaran que Sakura no era una dama, para mí sí que lo había sido, la única dama que yo quería proteger.

_¿Vamos con Sakura-sama?

_Vamos.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

No evite no quedarme solo mirándola, me entretenía solo mirarla, y parecía una niña mientras buscaba algo entre la hierba, para ese momento ya estaba sonriendo al igual que Deidara, Sakura soltó un suspiro y me di cuenta que ya era tiempo de aparecerme. Deidara me siguió cuando comencé a caminar hacía Sakura.

_¿Buscas algo?

_¡Sasuke-san!

Temblorosamente comenzó a levantarse, cuando estuvo de pie sonrió abiertamente, por un momento me imagine que quien me sonreía era la verdadera Sakura, me limite a sonreír de lado y tomar su mano.

_Hoy, pareces más activa.

_Sí. Deidara-san me dejo dejar la silla de ruedas hoy, yo puedo caminar, pero mis piernas se debilitan muy rápido…

_Ya veo… Entonces si te cansas, sostente de mí, seré tu apoyo.

Cuando Sakura me miro, algo cercano a la admiración se vio reflejado en su mira, no quería que me admirara como lo hacía con Naruto, quería que Sakura volviera a sentir por mí lo que sentí antes, incluso di me odiaba, era mejor que esa admiración.

_¿Sucede algo?

_No sé porque, pero siento que puedo confiar en lo que has dicho.

Y trago saliva y la mire directamente, eso era lo que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa, la sentí temblar y la sostuve, ella pareció quedar un poco perturbada, pero pese a ello sonrió y me miro, sus ojos opacos parecieron tomar un poco de color, solo un poco, pero eso me basto como para despertarla.

_Sakura yo…

_Sakura, hija.

_¡Papá!

Ella se soltó lentamente de mí y corrió hacía su padre y este la recibió, nunca pensé llegar a detestar tanto a alguien como para querer matarlo, a ese sujeto quería destrozarlo con mis propias manos. Él sonrió de lado y acaricio la cabeza de Sakura, me miro a los ojos y vi una clara advertencia en su mirada.

_¿Vamos a la sala? El té de la tarde está listo.

_Sí.

_¿Dónde está tu silla?

_La he dejado en el cuarto, quiero estirar las piernas.

_Pero no quiero que tropiezas, si caes vas a lastimarte…

_No te preocupes padre, si caigo, sé que me sostendrás tú y Sasuke-san.

Cuando escucho eso vi claramente como tensa la mandíbula, pese a eso sonrió poco después y con un gesto de mano ordeno a Deidara llevar a Sakura a la casa, lo mire a la cara y él se acercó lentamente, quiso parecer amenazante, pero el simplemente me causo gracias, estaba tan enojado, que tomara a Sakura al parecer ya no era tan bueno como creía.

_¿Sucede algo?

El solo golpeo mi rostro y caí de espaldas, lo mire a los ojos, el solo entrecerró los suyos. Me levante lentamente, quería matarlo, pero sabía que alrededor de la casa habían veinticinco francotiradores.

_Que te quede claro, que hay un límite, ella me pertenece, su pasado solo puedo devolvérselo yo y su vida depende de ti.

_Creí que me tenías aquí por ella, si no fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí, y si voy a estar aquí quiero estar junto a ella.

_Puedo golpearte si lo deseo. Y si ella va a ser tu debilidad, entonces no la necesito. Entiéndelo así, tú eres quien va a suceder todo esto. Puedo darte la facilidad de darte todo la que necesites, o puedo atarte a una cadena y dejarte amarrado en mi muñeca… Cualquiera de las dos formas me parece perfecto…

_Entréname como un perro y prometo morderte el cuello.

_Eso espero… A ella ya le corte la cola y le quite los colmillos, a ti puedo quitarte los colmillos y atarte a su muerte.

_…

_Lo sabes. Sasuke Uchiha. Tu sangre me pertenece hasta el día de tu muerte, tu padre se metió conmigo y le perdone la vida a cambio de la tuya.

_Eso no me concierne.

_Eso podría ser cierto. Pero el día que le perdone la vida me dio la tuya te involucro y en ese momento el asuntó comenzó a ser de tu interés.

_¿De qué hablas?

_Fugaku Uchiha me dio la vida de su hijo ilegitimo. Si se arrepintió después no es mi problema, tu vida me pertenece, ¿comprendes?

_No soy de su posesión.

_No, tú me perteneces a mi ahora.

_Voy a morderte el cuello y procurare que te desangres frente a mí.

_Ya veremos.

_Por cierto… Sakura no te pertenece a ti… Ella es mía y eso nunca va a cambiar.

_Nunca digas nunca, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Eso mismo digo, Fujitaka…

Con esa declaración de guerra ambos ingresamos a la casa. Él estuvo con nosotros a la hora del té y poco después se fue, dejándome solo con Sakura en el invernadero, me senté en un sitio y la mire a la distancia, Sakura parecía buscar algo y yo me acerque a ella cuando resoplo.

_¿Sucede algo?

_Ammm… Pues, yo quiero encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas.

_¿Deseas pedir algún deseo?

_No, no es eso. Verás, creo que Deidara ya te dijo que tuve un accidente, ¿sí?

Asentí, que fuera tan consciente de su situación y no desconfiara de nada solo significaba que ese sujeto le había dado mucha confianza.

_Pues, tengo un ligero presentimiento, creo que he tenido un trébol de cuatro hojas antes, entonces pensé que si encontraba uno entonces yo podría recordar bien eso.

_Te ayudare a buscar uno…

_¡Gracias Sasuke-sa…!

_Solo dime Sasuke.

_Bien, Sasuke.

Un trébol de cuatro hojas… Si, lo recordaba, había pasado hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando aún asistía a San Agustín, poco después de que me confesara a ella. Ella había abandonado su cartera y un par de chicas la habían encontrado, había estado muy cerca de que ellas la vieran, había tenido que decirles lindas palabras para que me la devolvieran, sabía que esa cartera pertenecía a Sakura. El trébol de cuatro hojas lo había encontrado por casualidad y lo había dejado dentro de su cartera, lo demás, casi lo había olvidado, eran recuerdos un tanto difusos, pero si podía recordar eso, y me sorprendía que ella lo sintiera también.

_Sabes… Cuando mi padre dijo que tú eras mi prometido me pregunte qué clase de persona serías, supuse que eras alguien especial, porque a pesar de perder mis memorias podía recordar tu nombre… Soy feliz de saber que esa clase de persona seas tú…

_Pero tu… ¿Estas decepcionada de saber que eres tan débil, cierto?

Ella pareció sorprenderse y para bruscamente, volteo el rostro y me miro directamente, trago saliva y sonrió nerviosamente.

_No, mi padre lo dijo, estoy bien tal y como soy…

_¿Y siempre tienes que ser lo que los demás quieren que seas?

_Yo soy como soy… y eso… no cambiara… Yo soy, una chica y sobre todo una…

_¿Dama?

_… S-si…

_Entonces, querida dama… Lo diré así, busca quien quieres ser, porque seas como seas voy a ser tu caballero, pero no pienso ser el caballero de alguien que no sabe que es lo que quiere ser…

_Soy una dama… porque yo… porque yo…

_¿Porque tú?

La desesperación en su mirada me hizo despertar, estaba molestándola, y lo cierto era que me había pasado.

Pero quería que Sakura despertara.

_Se lo que sucede, yo debo ser una persona que pueda tranquilizar y relajarte, porque tú serás pronto el jefe de esta familia, se lo que sucede, se perfectamente que papá es un jefe de la mafia y que tu estas aquí para remplazarlo, por eso yo… por eso yo, debo de ser tu sustento siendo una buena dama, siendo tu amante y entonces yo… podre ser tu mujer y yo…

_De todo lo que has dicho, ¿con que es lo que estás de acuerdo?

Desvió la vista, y antes que quisiera alejarse le tome la mano, y luego le tome el mentón, no la iba a dejar escaparse, porque ella, era la única persona a la que nunca le iba a permitir escapar, porque Sakura era mía, si tenía que encerrarla en una jaula eso haría y luego yo… entraría a ese jaula junto con ella. Sakura dejo de resistirse y dejo caer su cuerpo en mí, terminamos sobre el césped ella sobre mí, me limite a colocar mi mano sobre su cabello, la otra la mantuve en su mano, poco después la sentí temblar, lloraba ligeramente.

_¡Con nada! ¡Oh por favor… no quiero decepcionar a mi padre!

_Entonces, ¿prefieres decepcionarte a ti misma?

_No… no lo deseo… Yo… yo… No sé qué es lo que quiero, no entiendo nada, no comprendo que es lo que quiero, que sucede… Solo sé que tu… Sasuke, tu eres mi única salvación. Por eso, quiero que me tomes como tu posesión, si esa es la única forma de saber que sucede no me importa, pero por favor, ayúdame.

Era simple, Sakura no era cualquier dama y eso era algo que nadie había logrado comprender, Sakura no era una chica que se conformara con las situaciones que le dieran desventaja, nunca iba a ser una chica sencilla, porque ella había logrado formar una personalidad compleja y autosuficiente, porque Sakura era una dama excepcional yo me había propuesto a ser el caballero en el cual podría confiar, por eso, solo por eso Sakura era mi única dama, no mi posesión.

_No vas a ser de mi posesión Sakura, voy a tomar tu corazón, y entonces te daré el mío… y probablemente en ese momento, te vuelvas uno conmigo y entonces…

_Y entonces tu y yo estaremos conectados, perteneceremos el uno al otro…

_Si…

_Eso… suena muy bien…

Sonreí de lado, alzó el rostro y sonrió, su brillar astuto volvió lentamente a sus ojos y con algo de esfuerzo se levantó en sus codos, me miro a los ojos y sonrió, no lo hizo dulcemente, ni tampoco burlonamente, no supe descifrarlo, pero supe que pese a que Sakura no tenía sus recuerdos, aún podía tener su personalidad. Eso me agrado en más de un sentido.

_Siento que… así es como debe ser.

_Así es como será… Sakura.

Descendió lentamente y con suavidad coloco sus labios sobre los míos, tuve que abrazarla, porque su acto me pareció dulce y creí que si la soltaba ella pararía, además nunca me había besado ella, nunca tome más de Sakura, porque mientras la besaba sabía que si abusaba de su contacto, sería como decirle que era lo único que deseaba pero eso jamás fue así, siempre supe que cada vez que la besaba ella podría darme todo y no decir no a nada, como dije, jamás quise abusar de su contacto.

Entonces en ese momento, supe que podría morir, pero no lo haría, porque todavía quedaba mucho por hacer para sacar a Sakura de ese lugar y no iba a fallar. Porque cuanto más destructiva su volviera la bomba, yo debía de ser más y más pasivo.

* * *

_Un pesimista ve una dificultad en toda oportunidad, un optimista ve oportunidad en toda dificultad._

_-__Sir Wiston Churchill_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

_Con este capítulo debo decirles que el final está muy cerca, realmente sí que está cerca._

_En este capítulo nos adentramos un poco más en Sakura y ahora vemos que es lo que la retiene, su querido padre. Sasuke sin embargo como ven está cerca de despertar a Sakura, pero como lo he dicho en capítulos anteriores, el final es realmente inesperado, así que solo me queda agradecer todos sus reviews, realmente estoy muy contenta con todos los reviews, agradezco a todos los lectores, y este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que han mandado un review, desde el primer capítulo hasta este._

_Y gracias a todos aquellos que siempre me dan críticas constructivas y a los que me dan ánimos, gracias chicos.  
_

_Sin nada más que decir, Yunmoon se despide._

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	21. Para renacer se debe morir

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que está del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Los pasos para ser una dama: Aparentar ser un chico. Ser terca y obstinada. Enamorarse de un caballero... _Destruye todo lo que quieras… nada va a funcionar, nada va a volver. _Voy… ¡Voy a matarte!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_**Paso III**_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Para renacer se debe morir**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Desee matarlo. Desee tomar cualquier arma y matarlo, no me importaba nada, solo quería matarlo. Fujitaka Matsumoto era una maldita rata escurridiza, solo quería matarlo, probablemente si moría convertiría a Japón en algo mejor, sonreí.

Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, y eso lo sabía, Sakura lo amaba, amaba a ese hombre como si fuera su padre, pero ella nunca sabría, si las cosas seguían como iban, que su padre realmente ya había muerto. Realmente, de cierta forma, era bueno que ella no supiera nada.

Sakura sonrió cuando su "padre" pasó a su lado y acaricio su cabeza, era un tanto extraño también, que alguien de la mafia fuera tan amable, Fujitaka era tan malditamente manipulador, de verdad quería matarlo.

_Nee… ¿Sasuke?

_Sí, creo que estaría bien.

Sakura sonrió y miro a su padre.

_¿Puedo, papá?

_Si, mientras Sasuke te cuide está bien.

_Gracias.

Maldito, sabía actuar demasiado bien.

_Bien, a partir de mañana no estaré Sakura. Sasuke se quedara en mi lugar y te cuidara.

_Estarás… ¿estarás bien papá?

_No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Estaré bien.

_Bien, por favor, ten cuidado.

_Lo tendré… Tú también cuídate de los perros.

_¿Eh?

Sonreí de lado y lo mire con una sonrisa.

_Yo la cuidare de los perros, Fujitaka-san.

_Te estaré muy agradecido, Sasuke.

Con una última despedida a su hija Fujitaka abandono la habitación, se marcharía, por lo que había escuchado, ese mismo día por la noche, esperaba ansiosamente que muriera en eso que tuviera que hacer, era un gánster y había tomado algo importante para mí, si moría, bien por mí.

_¿Vamos, Sasuke?

_Sí.

Sakura había casi rogado por que le permitieran andar sin la silla de ruedas, poco a poco su vitalidad volvía, los hábitos de dama iban a seguir, pero la personalidad de Sakura iba saliendo lentamente. Casi había olvidado como era estar tranquilo, todo el día estaba alerta, sabía que no me iban a matar, pero no podía evitar no estar alerta. Había pasado un largo, largo mes, Deidara no era confiable para Fujitaka, así que nos tenía constantemente vigilados, pese a ello ya casi me sabía de memoria las rondas que tomaban los guardias, no había un solo día en el que Sakura no fuera vigilada y protegida, pero hoy parecía ser el día en el que hubiera menos seguridad, sin Fujitaka aquí sentía que podría empezar a actuar.

_Sasuke, ¿Cómo es estar haya?

_¿Haya?

_Si, fuera de esta casa, ¿Cómo es estar ahí?

Era cierto, Sakura era un animal salvaje, estar encerrada en esta casa debía de ser algo realmente molesto para ella.

_Pronto lo veras también.

_Lo sé, pero realmente quiero salir.

_Mientras, ¿deseas tomar té en el invernadero?

_No, está bien… Sinceramente, un té de la tarde es demasiado para mí… creo que es un habitó que no va mucho conmigo…

Y sonrió despreocupadamente, Sakura iba a volverme loco lentamente.

_Estoy feliz, creo que podré recuperar la memoria ahora sí. Papá dijo que volveremos a Hong Kong en cuanto vuelva… Realmente estoy esperando ansiosamente que regrese, creo que si estoy en casa podré recuperar mi memoria, también quiero ver a mi madre.

Era realmente frustrante saber todo de ella y que sakura desconociera su vida, sonreí de lado y la tome del mentón, realmente no me gustaba tratar de coquetear con ella, porque sabía de sobre que Sakura odiaba realmente eso, pero si con eso ella olvidaba todas las estupideces que ese maldito le había dicho, entonces simplemente le pediría perdón después.

_Realmente, te ves muy animada, me gusta que seas así.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente y trago saliva, ciertamente ese gesto de nerviosismo me dejo fascinado, pero lo que me dejo sorprendido fue cuando ella retiro mi mano y bajo ligeramente la cabeza.

_No… no es… para tanto…

Simplemente me sorprendió, esa actitud era la que usaba cada vez que me acercaba demasiado a ella, quería tocarla más, mucho más. Tuve que desviar la vista, no podía tocarla porque en ese momento ella no era como antes, ella aún no era mía.

_Caminemos, tienes que recuperar energía.

_Sí.

Sin notarlo, tome su mano y pese a todo ella apretó ligeramente el agarre. Tenía que sacarla pronto, Sakura no podía seguir ahí y ser engañada de esa forma. Sakura se detuvo y apretó más el agarre.

_Si te suelto… No me abandones… Si me sueltas, entonces te buscare… Sasuke creo que yo… creo que yo te a…

No podía dejarla decirme eso, no así, no aquí. Coloque mi mano en su mejilla y la bese suavemente, ella no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos y con su pequeña mano apretó la tela de la manga de mi camisa, si ella me decía esa palabra, no iba a poder contenerme más, era doloroso pero primero tenía que sacarla, fuera como fuera. Con unos sentimientos tan confundidos no podía permitir que ella se engañara.

_Perdón… Pero, ¿podrías decírmelo después?

_Sasuke…

_Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero el día que escuche eso no es este día… de verdad lo siento.

Trago saliva y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, esta vez no pude evitarlo, tenía que reprimirla esta vez, y realmente era doloroso.

No iba a forzar nada, porque sabía que ella no…

_Yo lo lamento… creo que tienes razón… yo estoy siendo muy precipitada, pero yo…

Solo la abrace, y ella apretó la tela de mi camisa con ambas manos, su respiración se volvió irregular y a pesar que no soltó una sola lágrima la sentí temblar, no supe si era de tristeza, o de miedo, pero en mi caso, si yo temblara sería de miedo, sobre todas las cosas mi temor más grande era perderla, perder su corazón, no verla, simplemente eso me haría temblar.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Aumentaron la vigilancia.

_Sí. Ahora hay tres chicos que están cuidando a Sakura-sama, y sobre todo aumentaron un veinte por ciento la vigilancia del exterior y del interior, no sabría decirte cuantas personas hay ahora. Pero a mí ya no me dejan estar con Sakura-sama, lo siento Sasuke-san, pero no podemos hacer nada.

_No. Todo lo contrario, eso significa que ese tipo se ha llevado a los más fuertes. Si ha aumentado la vigilancia es porque se llevado a sus hombres de confianza. Eso significa que podemos actuar ahora.

_Eso significa…

_Si, todos esos no deben ser más que reemplazos… Esta va a ser nuestra única oportunidad Deidara.

_Bien, entonces… comenzaré lo más pronto posible a hacer la dinamita.

_Lo espero entonces.

_Sasuke-san, por cierto, creo que sería bueno que estuviera con Sakura-sama.

_Lo sé…

_Tengo un buen presentimiento, últimamente Sakura-sama ha estado comportándose como antes, y verá, ella se ve más feliz y activa.

_Solo espero que todo esto no sea un golpe muy fuerte para ella.

_Sakura-sama es fuerte, pese a todo ella es fuerte, Sakura-sama siempre será fuerte.

_Lo sé Deidara, solo que, perder a una persona que se considera importante… debe de ser difícil.

Y sabía lo difícil que podía ser para ella en ese estado, esa persona había hecho que Sakura confiara solo en él, sabía que Sakura confiaba más en esa persona que en mí mismo, Fujitaka tenía mucha ventaja.

No me costó nada deshacerme de dos guardias, como lo había predicho, eran demasiado débiles y al parecer eran inexpertos, como eran nuevos nadie había notado la baja. Por las noches me dedicaba a estudiar todo el lugar, lugar que me había dado cuenta era una fortaleza, o algo similar, por las mañanas estudiaba con Deidara las rutas de escape y los pasadizos junto con los lugares que nos servirían de escondite, Deidara se encargaba de realizar una bomba con los elementos que conseguíamos.

Y por las tardes estaba totalmente con Sakura.

La veía reír, sonreír, fruncir el ceño, enojarse, exaltarse, emocionarse, era todo tan impresionante, ella era totalmente emocionante.

Liberarla era mi único objetivo, tomaría la ventaja que tenía.

No teníamos tiempo y eso lo supe al cuarto día de la ida de Fujitaka, ese era el día indicado. Tome en cuenta la baja que ya había provocado. Deidara me había dicho que ya no había tiempo porque al parecer Fujitaka volvía en dos días.

Ese día Sakura había estado más radiante de lo normal y parecía disfrutar de la tarde.

_Sabes, Sasuke, creo que si mi padre regresa… quiero decirle que me deje viajar contigo… Me gustaría conocer este lugar, Japón parece un lugar divertido.

_Seguro te gustara.

_Si… ¿Cómo es estar en un colegio?

Sonreí de lado.

_Realmente es algo cotidiano, pero creo que te gustara.

_Sabes… a veces siento que…

_¡Sasuke-sama!

Deidara llego a paso lento y se acercó a mí, me susurro un "Ya es tiempo" y luego le sonrió a Sakura.

_Sakura-sama, es hora del té de la tarde, ¿pasamos al salón?

_Cierto.

Sakura se levantó del césped con mi ayuda y me sonrió.

_Supongo que… nos vemos mañana.

_Ya lo creo. Descansa.

_Tu igual, Sasuke.

Camine hacía la parte trasera de la casa y ahí encontré la dinamita que Deidara había creado, bien, la distracción era muy sencilla pero causaría gran alboroto. Sonreí de lado, Deidara me había dicho que solo debía de colocar la bomba en alguna parte del patio trasero. Era tiempo. Coloque la bomba y me aleje a paso lento, ahí me adentro al sótano de la casa y camine por el pasadizo que daba directamente a la biblioteca que estaba cerca del salón.

Escuche la enorme explosión que había causado la bomba y pronto las alarmas y luces rojas se encendieron, esta vez corrí, no tenía tiempo, pronto sabrían que la bomba se debía a Deidara y a mí.

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca me quede quieto, Deidara miraba el suelo con impotencia, en un sofá de cuatro plazas, recostada con los parpados apretados, estaba Sakura y en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio estaba Fujitaka con una sonrisa de victoria.

No comprendía como era que había logrado saber lo que pasaría.

Deidara me miro y entendí que ese tipo no nos había dejado jamás el campo libre, seguramente entre sus hombres existían algunos que notaron la situación. Me sentía lleno de impotencia mientras la puerta detrás de mí se cerraba, ingrese con paso digno y firme a la biblioteca.

_Divertido, Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo mire a los ojos sin decir nada.

_Extremadamente divertido… ¿De verdad pensaste que te iba a dejar así como así? Me siento un poco mal, me has subestimado demasiado.

_Realmente lo veo de esa forma.

_La chica que te provoca tanta debilidad está comenzando a fastidiarme… ¿Crees que lo mejor sería eliminarla?

Apreté los labios.

_...

Fujitaka sonrió mientras se levantaba, lo primero que hizo fue abofetear a Deidara y ordenarle firmemente y fríamente que saliera. Deidara cerró los ojos y asintió débilmente, supe entonces que pese a todo Deidara era realmente manejable.

_Has hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en mi ausencia.

_¿Tú crees?

Fujitaka sonrió complacido con mi actitud ligera y hasta un tanto tranquila, como si realmente no me importara tener frente a mí a un capo de la mafia coreana, como si realmente no me importara morir en ese momento. Pero realmente no me importaba, Sakura era tan importante para mí que destruiría todo lo que fuera necesario.

Fujitaka sonrió de nuevo.

_Destruye todo lo que quieras… nada va a funcionar, nada va a volver.

Se acercó a Sakura que parecía como si la hubieran sometido a un sueño de una forma forzada, le toco la mejilla y luego tomo un mechón y lo apretó un su mano. No iba a permitir que la tocara y la manchara con esas manos llenas de sangre.

_Voy… ¡Voy a matarte!

Fujitaka soltó el mechón y se acercó un poco a mí.

_Buena respuesta, Sakura puede ser realmente útil… Pero me fastidia si tu conexión con ella es tan fuerte como para crearte esa debilidad… Te hace patético y débil, las personas débiles no sirven para liderar… Mucho menos para proteger.

Eso me dejo sin palabras.

_Te diré, Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando se es débil se pierde la fuerza, cuando pierdes la fuerza, entonces pierdes la capacidad de protegerte tú mismo, si no puedes protegerte tú mismo… ¿Cómo podrás cuidarla a ella? Solo provocaras su destrucción y la tuya, es así de sencillo, es ella o eres tú, en tu condición solo tienes esas alternativas.

Eso… me provoco irá, porque en algunas partes tenía razón, si no podía protegerme yo entonces… apreté los labios, como fuera, no iba a permitir que Sakura saliera mal de todo eso.

Sonreí de lado y Fujitaka me miro un poco perturbado.

_Buen argumento, pero no necesito de ti para saberlo. Sakura estará bien y yo también… Solo serás tú el que cargara las consecuencias de todo… tú serás el único perjudicado en esto, Fijitaka.

_¿Así? ¿De qué forma?

_De esta.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron dos explosiones, el estruendo fue tan grande que perturbo mis sentidos al igual que a Fujitaka, pero no me puse a pensar eso y tome a Sakura rápidamente mientras corría hacía el pasadizo. Fujitaka reacción ya que la puerta se estaba cerrando, me encargue de sellarla por dentro.

Corrí con Sakura en brazos y me dirigí al pasadizo que me guiaba a la cocina, esperaba que Deidara estuviera ahí.

Escuche dos explosiones más, con esa solo quedan cuatro, era todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Escuche pasos y me vi obligado a desviarme a un escondite, era parecido a una bodega de limpieza donde solo habían jabones y limpiadores líquidos. Con el fuerte olor a jabón en el aire Sakura comenzó a despertar.

_Que… ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura se sentó en el suelo y se tomó la nariz cubriéndola por el penetrante olor.

_¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es ese olor?

Se escuchó una quinta explosión, Sakura se asustó y se quedó tiesa en su sitio. Me pareció ver la cara de Sakura asustada, pero enseguida la cambió a una preocupada.

_¿Qué está pasando? Sasuke.

_Tranquila… Te voy a sacar de aquí.

_Pero… Deidara y… Mi papá.

Apreté los dientes. La tome de los hombros y la obligue a mirarme.

_Escúchame Sakura. Ese hombre no es tu padre… Sé que lo sabes, dentro de ti lo sabes. Recupera la memoria Sakura, debes recordar.

_Sasuke… no te entiendo… yo…

_Fujitaka nunca existió en tu vida, él no es…

_¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Para!

Sin notarlo escuche una bomba más y luego otra, pero ese se había escuchado dentro de la casa, eso me preocupo, era hora de irnos no quería que Sakura saliera lastimada.

_Entiende Sakura… Tsk…

Entonces recordé su emoción por los tréboles, eso debía de serme de ayuda.

_Debes de recordar esto… El trébol que aparece en tus sueños fui yo quien te lo dio. Era un trébol de cuatro hojas y además…

_Ha-había una nota… que decía:

**Tú eres mi amuleto.**

Sakura sostuvo su cabeza mientras comenzaba a gritar del dolor, la tome de los hombros pero ella continuo gritando. Sin seguir perdiendo tiempo la cargue de nuevo y salí de la bodega, corría hacía la cocina donde Deidara estaba, su cuerpo ligeramente lleno de tierra y raspones me hizo entender que la explosión que había escuchado no había sido porque él así lo deseara.

_Deidara…

_Esa última explosión… era una pequeña bomba… Debemos irnos, esto va a derrumbarse pronto.

_¡No!

Sakura apretó el cuello de mi camisa y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Déjame verlo… por favor, te lo suplico.

Mire a Deidara y él me miro a mí.

_Este lugar va a derrumbarse, no le doy más de veinte minutos.

_Sasuke…

_Bien, Deidara, llama a mis padres. Deje el móvil en la segunda rama del cerezo.

_Bien, no tarde Sasuke-sama.

Asentí mientras volvía a dentro, esta vez deja a Sakura en el suelo y comenzamos a adentrarnos a la casa, estaba llena de escombros, todo estaba desordenado. Escucho un tosido por la puerta del despacho de Fujitaka y Sakura corrió hacia el sonido.

Corrí detrás de ella y me detuve cuando vi a Sakura agacharse en el suelo, debajo de un gran libreto estaba Fujitaka, lo primero que hice fue intentar quitarle el librero junto con Sakura, pero me di cuenta que la madera se había roto durante la explosión y una parte se enterraba en su costado, moriría, no había duda.

_Papá… No… por favor, resiste, por favor.

_Eres… tan ingenua…

Fujitaka tosió fuertemente y la sangre salió por su boca, Sakura lo abrazo por el cuello, lo sabía, sería muy difícil para ella.

_Seguramente… hace tiempo habrás co… cof… cof… comenzado, a recordar todo.

Sakura lo miro al rostro.

_Si mi hija hubiera sido como tu… entonces… entonces… habría sido todo mejor…

Sakura sollozo fuertemente.

_Por favor resiste, papá por favor, tú debes vivir… te necesito.

Fujitaka sonrió y me miro.

_Cuídala, Uchiha. Ella solo puede contar con tu fuerza… Hubieras sido un buen líder… Realmente, hubieras dio buen líder…

Sakura sollozo más fuerte, las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro caían al rostro de Fujitaka, era una escena cruel que nunca hubiera deseado que Sakura viviera, pero tampoco iba a encerrarla en una burbuja de metal, sabía que ella también debía de conocer la crueldad de la vida, después de todo la Sakura que yo conocía sabía sobre ese tema, y había aprendido a sobrellevar todo sin olvidarlo, todos los recuerdos de su vida ella los atesoro como lecciones o como pruebas de la vida, Sakura para mí siempre había sido fuerte.

_No… no, por favor no…

_No llores, solo puedes confiar en él… nunca va a mentirte… por eso, tú te volviste… su… de… bi… li-da… -d…

No quería que Sakura continuara viendo eso. Sakura lloró con fuerza mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Fujitaka, cerré sus ojos, y tome a Sakura, ella se resistía así que tuve que jalarla con más fuerza.

_¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¿¡No entiendes! ¡Debemos de…!

_Sakura… vámonos.

No tuve que repetirlo, Sakura solo continuo llorando mientras me dejaba continuar con el recorrido fuera, la última bomba explotó muy cerca del lugar donde estábamos, el edifico se vio totalmente inestable, de alguna manera salimos de ahí.

Poco después de salir de la casa, los cimientos se debilitaron y la casa comenzó a caer lentamente.

Sakura había parado de llorar en algún momento y miraba los restos de la casa en la cual había vivido por ese tiempo. Sus ojos miraban el lugar pero a la vez no lo hacían, me pareció que recordaba lentamente.

_Sabes… Sasuke… Creo que… no entiendo nada…

Sonrió mientras caía lentamente al suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Pronto Deidara apareció frente a nosotros junto con la familia de Sakura la mía y la policía.

Sakura se había bloqueado tanto que, aunque Akira la abrazaba no reacciono hasta mucho después.

De nuevo, sentí como esa Sakura moría lentamente, sabía que cuando Sakura volviera en si no lo haría en la forma de antes ni en la de ahora, renacería en otra persona.

Esa Sakura moriría para renacer.

* * *

_Hmmm…_

_Muy tarde, lo sé, pero tengo buenas noticias… aunque puede que no sean tan buenas._

_**ANUNCIO**__: Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic._

_La continuación la pondré dentro de dos semanas._

_Agradeciendo reviews, alerts y más Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	22. Finalmente parte 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que está del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Los pasos para ser una dama: Aparentar ser un chico. Ser terca y obstinada. Enamorarse de un caballero... _¿Acaso no lo sabes? Esa noche, Takami-san murió por tu culpa. _¿Qué? _Tu eres el culpable de su muerte.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_**FINAL: Paso III**_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 22**_

**.::°Final°::.**

**:**

**°"Primera parte"°**

_**Finalmente…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había entrado al hospital, y desde que había visto su casa, lentamente las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Los sucesos dentro de la casa de Fujitaka se volvieron algo fantasioso para Sakura como si desde un principio nada hubiera ocurrido, como si se tratara de un sueño, había sufrido, y lo había hecho demasiado, había llorado, y mucho. Había perdido su vida pero Sasuke la había recuperado lentamente para ella, pero pese al dolor, a las lágrimas y la confusión, Sakura no había podido odiar a ese hombre, Fujitaka no era su padre y eso lo sabía, pero él había actuado tan amable con ella que no había podido no quererlo un poco, ciertamente no lo odiaba, y lo había perdonado por todo y había decidido olvidar todo lo ocurrido dentro de ese lugar.

Sus recuerdos volvían lentamente, había momentos en los que volvían y se sentía feliz, había momentos en los que alguien le contaba de su propia vida y se sentía intranquila. Pero Sasuke siempre estaba a su lado, gracias a él Sakura podía sostenerse con sus brazos y piernas y seguir adelante, sintió que si lo perdía su vida se iría con él.

Tenía recuerdos incompletos y a veces se sentía vacía. En la única persona que confiaba totalmente era en Sasuke, había estado siempre con ella y además de eso había sido la primera persona que había recordado, su salvador y su persona especial y más importante.

Ciertamente la recuperación no fue nada sencilla. Aunque todos trataban de ser amables y considerados simplemente no podía confiar en ellos, Sasuke solo le había dicho que todos ellos eran personas importantes para ella y solo por ello trataba de sentirse tranquila con ellos.

Las cosas que había recordado de Sasuke le mostraron un poco de su vida, ciertamente se sorprendió de sobre manera saber que jamás había sido una dama, su comportamiento era totalmente diferente al que había forjado con Fujitaka, pero su personalidad volvía lentamente y sabía que eso le agradaba a Sasuke.

Poco a poco sus recuerdos volvieron, lo primero que recordó, después de recordar a Sasuke, fue a Sonosuke, su cálida mirada le hizo realmente feliz, él era su único y más preciado hermano, lo quería demasiado y no podía entender como la droga había logrado que ella olvidara ese cariño.

Poco después recordó a su madre y a su padre, Hana y Takami, con ello recordó sobre su divorcio, recordarlo había provocado que un poco de melancolía regresara a ella, pronto noto que siempre había sentido esa melancolía, solo que su antigua yo había logrado vivir con esa melancolía y la había sobrellevado.

Casi quiso llorar cuando supo que su padre había muerto, el dolor fue realmente desgarrador, Sasuke no estuvo a su lado porque no estaba en Japón.

Los recuerdos volvieron a ella como si volviera a vivir su vida, lentamente comprendió su propia personalidad, lo que por un momento había pensado que solo era una actitud primitiva, en verdad era algo que ella había creado para ser más fuerte, su fuerza se había creado por sus malas experiencias, había creado una rutina en la que pensó que ella sola podría vivir por su cuenta.

Pero gracias a Sasuke su rutina se había roto, su fuerza se había basado en algo más que la desgracia, en algo más que la propia rutina, su fuerza se vio basada en cosas extraordinarias, cosas curiosas, en cosas que Sasuke le mostraba, su rutina se rompió, su concepto de fuerza igual, todo fue demasiado curioso, pero sabía, dentro de sí, que la fuerza que Sasuke le mostraba era la fuerza que creaba para ella, recordarlo fue la razón de que poco a poco su personalidad volviera.

Cuando Sasuke volvió le recibió con una sonrisa, se veía casi aliviado al notar que su yo anterior se volvió también diferente, la antigua Sakura había regresado pera las experiencias le habían ayudado a ser mejor, había comprendido que ser una dama no era realmente malo, pero esa persona no era ella, con su propia personalidad había creado una dama que era capaz de ser quien quería y actuar como realmente lo creía, no se basaba en estética, solo se basaba en sí misma.

Para su sorpresa, Akira le pidió que fueran de viaje, había perdido medio año de escuela que podría pasar si pasaba un examen que le aplicarían al final del invierno, estaba bastante nerviosa, pero Sasuke la apoyaba y la ayudaba con test y estudio.

Akura y ella realizaron un viaje a Turquía donde le realizaron los últimos estudios para saber si la droga había dejado de circular por su sangre y ya no afectaba su mente, fue un alivio saber que la droga ya había desaparecido y que ya estaba bien. Viajaron por Turquía y luego se trasladaron a Italia, poco después viajaron a Paris y terminaron en Inglaterra, fue un viaje de dos meses, fue largo y hasta un poco irritante, extrañaba a Sasuke, deseaba volver pronto.

El día que volvió, realmente desearía no haber vuelto.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

El viaje de dos meses dio a su fin cuando Akira decidió que ya era tiempo de volver, había estado en contacto con Fugaku y Mikoto, incluso había estado en contacto con Sasuke. La experiencia había marcado mucho a Sasuke, y el chico tenía la absurda idea de abandonar a Sakura para no lastimarla más, la única opción que había tenido a Akira había sido viajar con Sakura para que Sasuke pensara. Al final Sasuke había decidido continuar.

Pese a ello Akira no estaba muy segura que todo continuara como siempre, arriesgar a Sakura no era algo que quisiera, después de todo Sakura era su hija y de Takami, no era resentimiento ni mucho menos odio, pero ese problema se había podido evitar si en un principio Sasuke y su hija no se hubieran visto jamás. Pero tampoco quería ser egoísta, y sabía a la perfección que Sakura nunca hubiera sido feliz sin ese chico. No por nada **él** había tomado su decisión y se había sacrificado por ese chico.

Sakura salió del baño y miro a su madre, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Mamá?

Akira desvió la vista y miro a Sakura.

_El avión sale en una hora, así que vamos yendo.

_Claro.

Sakura estaba ansiosa por llegar a Tokio. Realmente muy ansiosa de ver de nuevo a Sasuke.

Podría decirese que las cosas habían vuelto a cómo eran desde un principio.

Sakura había vuelto a ser Sakura, Sakura había vuelto a su hogar y Sakura sabía quién era. Pero la verdad era muy diferente.

Sakura estaba asustada. Estaba nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo y sentía que alguien iba a herirla. Akira no lo sabía, pero Sakura tenía miedo.

Mientras subía al avión Sakura miraba a su alrededor, cuando se sintió aliviada pudo relajarse y subir bien al avión. Ansiaba ver a Sasuke, porque con él era la única persona que se sentía segura.

Las cosas eran complicadas ya y tenía miedo, solo quería estar en un lugar seguro.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Sai sostuvo la respiración por un momento, pero no lo resistió y comenzó a reír, dejo caer las hojas de papel que sostenía y se dejó caer en el sofá. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado bueno. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, así que rápidamente recupero la compostura y dijo un "adelante" educado y firme, la persona del otro lado lo escucho y abrió la puerta, su rostro se volvió frió y sin emociones, mucho más que de costumbre.

_Sai-kun, la cena esta lista.

Mikoto le sonrió gentilmente y Sai respondió un "bajo enseguida" educadamente, Mikoto asintió y salió de ahí.

Odiaba a esa mujer como a nadie.

Realmente la odiaba, al igual que su hijo bastardo.

Por eso, sonrió. Tomo las hojas que había tirado con anterioridad y sonrió un poco más pronunciado. Sasuke Uchiha estaba acabado.

Después de todo el problema que se había armado, Sai había investigado de ese tal Fujitaka del padre de su madre Lucia, había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras. Había encontrado mucha información oscura y mucha más que no se habría imaginado, como que ese hombre tenía dos hijos más además de su madre, pero uno de ellos había muerto por causas "misteriosas" y el otro estaba desaparecido. Sin herederos y con una enfermedad casi terminal Fujitaka había querido hacer a Sasuke su heredero.

Pero vamos, el hombre no sabía que se estaba metiendo con el amado hijo bastardo de los Uchiha, con Sasuke, el único hijo querido de Fugaku, porque a Mikoto era a la única que había amado.

Fugaku jamás había tenido ni un poco de interés en él ni en su madre, Lucia no había valido nada para Fugaku. Incluso, el perfecto y prodigio Itachi había siempre estado debajo de Sasuke, y probablemente eso era algo que Sasuke no sabía, pero Sai lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Pero más que odiar a Sasuke, odiaba a su padre, Sugaku no se merecía la felicidad, era injusto que la tuviera cuando él jamás había hecho feliz a Lucia, su madre.

Pero para Sai llegar a su padre era imposible, por eso tomaría la felicidad de Sasuke.

Iba a destruir su amada relación que tenía con esa chica, con Sakura. Sai iba a hacer infeliz a Sasuke, al bastardo que había surgido de esa relación.

Así que sonrió de nuevo.

Cuando Sakura supiera todo, no volvería a ver a Sasuke, jamás se le ocurriría hacerlo.

Sai, iba a disfrutar su venganza.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Itachi no despego los ojos de la pantalla de su portátil incluso cuando escucho que alguien entraba a su oficina, si era importante él lo juzgaría, tenía un trabajo y debía de entregarlo a más tardar ese día a las seis y ya se estaba atrasando un poco.

_Itachi-sama. Hay dos personas afuera buscándolo.

Itachi no dijo nada, estaba demasiado concentrado que casi no había entendido lo que decía la chica, pero podía jurar que había dicho la palabra personas y buscándolo, así que levanto un poco la cabeza.

_No tengo tiempo.

Dijo simplemente y volvió a su trabajo. La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

_Ellos… son los padres de la señora Mikoto-san.

Itachi despego de nuevo la vista. Y la miro.

_¿Qué es lo que quieren?

_Bueno, ellos quieren hablar con usted de algo, pero no me lo han dicho…

_Es algo que solo podemos hablar contigo, Itachi.

Itachi se quitó las gafas y cerró la portátil. Esos dos ancianos eran casi una leyenda en el mundo de los negocios, no eran personas que podía tomar a la ligera.

_¿En que pued…?

_Dejemos la cortesía por hoy, Itachi.

Itachi asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza ordeno a la secretaría que se fuera, ella obedeció al instante y cerró la puerta suavemente.

_Hace poco supimos que realizaras un viaje a Nueva York, ¿una nueva cede se abrirá haya?

_Así es, es un nuevo proyecto que al parecer nos dará muchos beneficios.

_Si, ciertamente Nueva York es un buen boom para nosotros…

_Así es… Ustedes tienen una buena cede ahí.

_Si, es algo que realmente arroja muchos frutos.

Itachi los miro a los dos, esa mujer parecía cansada, pero su porte firme la hacía ver casi indestructible, ni que decir de ese hombre, parecía una pared de hierro blindado, ambos parecían dos barreras impenetrables, Itachi se imaginaba que realmente era tan poderosos como se veían.

_Como sabrás, nuestro próximo heredero, por orden, debería ser el hijo de Mikoto, Sasuke.

Comenzó la mujer y enseguida continúo el hombre.

_Pero no va a ser así. Cuando nosotros hablamos con Fugaku en París quedamos en el acuerdo que de ninguna forma íbamos a meternos con Sasuke de nuevo, además, no queremos a un bastardo en esta familia.

Itachi miro a ambos hombres, pero ellos ni se inmutaron, ese tipo de mirada era tan común en ese mundo.

_Podríamos tomar a Sakura como heredera, pero ella no tiene nuestra sangre. Así que el heredero debería de ser sin duda, Yousuke, el primer hijo de Akira.

_Pero, es un bebe.

_Precisamente por eso es que acudimos a ti, Itachi.

Itachi no comprendía el punto.

_No comprendo que tiene eso que ver conmigo.

_Para asegurar la herencia de Yousuke, decidimos tomar a Sakura como líder de os negocios, a claro, hasta que él bebe tenga la edad de poder liderar todo nuestro patrimonio.

Itachi seguía sin entender.

_Pero hay un detalle, Sakura no sabe nada de negocios, y en Kin'iro apenas entraran en la selección de carreras contables y administrativas.

_Ustedes desean que yo me lleve a Sakura a Nueva York para que ahí ella pueda aprender acerca de este mundo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

_Así es. Queremos que Sakura aprenda de un prodigio como tú, estoy segura que tú podrías instruirla correctamente, al igual que mi esposo.

El hombre miro a Itachi.

_Sakura es realmente inteligente, y parece tener potencial para cuidar los negocios, estoy seguro que hará un buen trabajo y con tus instrucciones ella cuidara correctamente lo que un día será de su hermano.

Itachi suspiro. No podía rechazarlos.

Pero había algo que Itachi debía de aceptar, ese trato le convenía, esos hombres eran tan anticuados que le darían algo de igual valor a lo que estaba haciendo, eso significaba que tendría más relaciones con esas dos personas, y eso era muy conveniente, esas dos personas estaban metidos hasta la nariz en el mundo de los negocios, sus amistades eran contadas y todas eran muy importantes, todo eso podía ayudar a la empresa de su padre y a él mismo, era realmente muy conveniente.

Así que realmente no podía ni quería rechazarlos.

_Comprendo. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

_Debo decir que agradecemos que aceptes, Itachi.

_Mi viaje será el próximo viernes.

_Tres días.

_Sí.

_Bien, entonces… Permítenos hacer un contrato. Y hagamos esto como buenos empresarios, Itachi.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Sakura entro en su hogar y soltó un suspiro, aunque ese lugar fue su casa por poco tiempo había aprendido a tomarle cariño. Cayó pesadamente en el sofá y sonrió.

_Antes que te quedes dormida llama a Sasuke, cariño.

Sakura asintió y tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número, el teléfono sonó cinco veces y luego escucho como era mandada al buzón de voz. Colgó y trato de llamar de nuevo, pero sucedía lo mismo, decidió terminar la llamada y tratar de llamarle más tarde, probablemente Sasuke estaba ocupado en ese momento y realmente no quería molestarlo.

Comenzó a quedarse dormida, pero despertó de golpe cuando escucho que el teléfono sonaba, lentamente e estiro y luego tomo el teléfono.

_Sakura-sama.

_¿¡Deidara!

Sorprendida se levanto de golpe del sofá, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado de Deidara y todos se habían negado a hablarle sobre él.

_Deidara… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde estas?

Escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

_Yo estoy muy bien, señorita Sakura. El lugar realmente no importa. ¿Usted esta bien?

_Estoy muy bien, Deidara ¿Dónde estas?

_Lo siento, pero le dije a la señora Akira que no la molestaría más, lo lamento mucho Sakura-sama… Pero lo mejor es que usted ya no sepa más de mí.

_Pero quiero saber de ti Deidara… no te odio, me preocupas.

_Yo… Gracias, Sakura-sama, tratare de estar con usted la próxima vez… Hasta entonces, adiós.

_Pero… Deidara…

_Por favor.

Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse, sabía que Deidara nunca había querido lastimarla, lo sabía. Pero tampoco iba a obligarlo a que le dijera todo, no podía obligarlo.

_Por favor, cuídate.

_Por supuesto.

La llamada termino y Sakura frunció el ceño, sabía que si Deidara se lo proponía no lo vería jamás, y eso le cayó tan mal que soltó un suspiro.

Tembló inconscientemente cuando escucho pasos acercándose a donde estaba casi suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que quienes se acercaban eran sus abuelos. Los miro y alzo una ceja al ver la cara que tenían, se veían serios, en especial su abuela.

_Nos alegra saber que estas mucho mejor, Sakura. ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?

Aunque no parecían interesados en lo que ella diría hablo.

_Estoy muy bien. Muchas gracias, y todo ha ido muy bien.

_Esa es una buena noticia. Necesitamos hablar contigo de algo importante.

Sabía que algo así le dirían, asintió firmemente y sus abuelos se sentaron a su lado. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo que le dirían era algo realmente importante, y que eso la involucraba mucho. Su actitud le recordó el momento en el que ellos le habían dicho que la querían ver comprometida. Su abuelo fue quien comenzó con el discurso.

_Como sabrás, nosotros somos propietarios de un par de empresas. Esas empresas han pasado por generaciones en nuestra familia. En nuestro legado más importante. Pero nosotros ya somos muy viejos, esas empresas ya son una carga pesada a nuestra edad.

Su abuela desvió la vista ligeramente y pareció ver en sus recuerdos, enseguida comenzó a hablar.

_Por orden, el hijo de Mikoto debería de ser el que heredara todo. Sasuke sería realmente una buena opción. Pero nosotros no queremos saber nada más de la familia Uchiha, ni de Mikoto, quien ha decidido casarse con Fugaku Uchiha. Así que Sasuke esta totalmente fuera de nuestra selección.

_Ya veo.

_Siguiendo el orden, la persona sería Yousuke-kun. Pero Yousuke-kun es solo un bebe, simplemente es demasiado pequeño y sería ridículo. Pero es nuestro último heredero, así que tomamos la mejor decisión de forma que Yousuke sea el heredero de todo en el momento indicado y que todo llegue a él de forma correcta aunque nosotros no estemos. Decidimos que tú seas quien se haga responsable de todo.

_¿¡Qué! ¿Yo? Yo… no podría… eso es…

_Esa es la mejor forma, si lo hacemos así, entonces tendremos asegurado el futuro de Yousuke-kun y de nuestra herencia.

_Pero yo… Esa es una gran responsabilidad para mi, yo ni siquiera se como hacer todo eso…

_Eso lo sabemos, Sakura. Así que le pedimos ayuda al hijo mayor de Fugaku, Itachi Uchiha. Su familia abrirá una cede en Nueva York, nosotros tenemos una cede ahí que ahora esta un tanto floja, así que le pedimos a Itachi que te lleve a Nueva York con él y así aprendas sobre este mundo, él va a ayudarte, Sakura.

_Yo… Perdón pero yo…

Ambos viejos se miraron, luego miraron a la pequeña y la mujer fue la que se acerco a Sakura y le toco la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

_No vamos a apresurarte, así que por favor piénsalo Sakura, cuando lo hayas hecho entonces hablaremos, tienes tres días. Hasta entonces piénsalo bien.

Sakura asintió débilmente, realmente no quería hacerlo. Soltó un suspiro pesado que salió desde muy dentro de ella. Estaba tan cansada de todo. Se levanto del sofá y fue a la habitación de Yousuke, durante el viaje había estado tan tranquilo y lindo que Sakura se había terminado enamorando de ese hermoso bebe, se acercó a él y acarició su pequeña mejilla, el bebe soltó un balbuceo y Sakura sonrió.

_Creo que voy a hacerlo… Por ti, Yousuke-kun.

Yousuke sonrió entre sueños y Sakura sonrió igual, era tan lindo.

_De verdad, voy a pensarlo mucho, Yousuke-kun.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Sasuke se quedo quieto frente a la oficina, golpeo dos veces la puerta y sin que le contestaran algo entro, cerró la puerta detrás de si y se acercó al escritorio.

_Siéntate.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero hizo exactamente lo que su hermano le había pedido, en el fondo, sentado en un sofá, se encontraba Sai mirando la escena, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba ahí su otro hermano solo le dirigió una mirada y se sentó.

_¿Para que me llamabas?

_Probablemente me llevare a Sakura Haruno a Nueva York.

¿Y se lo soltaba así? Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar de reojo a Sai, este solo tenía una mirada divertida.

_Sus abuelos quieren dejarle el control de todos sus negocios y me pidieron ayuda a mí para instruirla. Pero aunque ellos hayan dicho eso, aún no le han dicho nada a Sakura, así que si ella dice al final que no quiere marcharse entonces simplemente no irá.

_¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

_Porque si ella dice irse será solo por ayudar a su pequeño hermano. Por orden, tu deberías heredar todo lo de esos dos, después de todo Mikoto es tu madre y es su hija, pero ellos no quieren saber nada de ti, incluso dudo que estén muy felices de pedirme ayuda a mi, su heredero siguiente es ese pequeño bebe, y para cuidar lo que pronto será de él decidieron que Sakura cuidara sus negocios, confían en que ella no los va a traicionar.

_Entiendo.

_Eso es todo… Por cierto, te convendría irla a ver, Sakura volvió a Japón.

La noticia sorprendió un tanto a Sasuke, quiso evitar la sonrisa lo logro a medias, porque una ligera sonrisa de felicidad se mostro, se levanto y sin decir nada salió del lugar, Itachi y Sai sabían a donde iría, seguro iría con esa niña.

Sai se levanto del sofá después de que Sasuke salió y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

_Alto ahí.

Sai sonrió, Itachi era la única persona que podía ver sus malas intenciones incluso antes de que él mismo pensara. Volteo lentamente y miro a Itachi.

_¿Qué?

_No puedes decirle nada a Sasuke.

_¿Sobre que?

_No juegues conmigo, Sai. Si se lo dices solo vas a molestarlo, deja las cosas ya, eso ya es algo pasado y sin sentido.

_Tiene mucho sentido, creo que es su derecho el saberlo, ¿no?

_Por supuesto que no. Eso es demasiado, y esta vez estoy hablando muy enserio, Sai.

_Bien, bien. Entiendo.

Sai salió del cuarto y con una sonrisa camino a paso lento, una cosa era entenderlo y otra muy diferente hacerle caso.

La existencia de Sasuke había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él, la existencia de esa mujer lo era aún más.

Y lo peor de todo era saber que dentro de tres meses se casarían. Fugaku y esa mujer se casarían para que al fin Sasuke dejara de ser un bastardo.

De una forma u otra debía de hacerlo, si no lo hacía, jamás iba a sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Probablemente en algún futuro le pesaría haberlo hecho, pero por el momento no.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!

Sakura soltó una risa mientras sentía como Sasuke la cargaba y le daba vueltas, se sujeto de su cuello y cerró los ojos, Sasuke sonrió cuando la vio reír.

Cuando la bajo la miro directamente a los ojos y poco después la beso, Sakura apretó sus brazos en torno a su cuello y enseguida cerró los ojos. Fue un beso corto y sencillo, como los que Sasuke siempre le daba, pero ese en especial había sabido a crema, suave y algo insípido pero muy especial.

_¿Quieres que te lleve a Ginza?

_Claro.

_Luego iremos a ver a Naruto.

_Por supuesto.

_Veremos a Akira-san y Yousuke.

_Me parece buena idea.

_Y luego quédate conmigo todo el día.

_Bien.

Sasuke recordó entonces lo que Akira le había dicho, miro a Sakura y le tomo del brazo antes que ella fuera a su alcoba por un suéter.

_No tengas miedo, aunque yo no este contigo siempre debes de confiar en ti misma… tu siempre hacías eso, Sakura.

Sakura se quedo quieta y sorprendida, sonrió y asintió, eso era verdad, ella siempre había confiado en su propia fuerza antes que en la de nadie, incluso más que en la de Sasuke, había cosas que aún debía de recordar, su fuerza era algo que debía de recuperar.

El día transcurrió lento, y como Sakura lo prometió estuvo todo el día con Sasuke. Al finalizar el día Sakura regreso a casa y Sasuke fue a la suya, el día termino con la promesa que se verían el día siguiente. Ese mismo día en la noche una llamada de Itachi le obligaría a asistir a la oficina central en la mañana.

La oficina central se encontraba al norte de Tokio, en una zona restringida y de alto nivel social. Sakura no había ido por voluntad, pero Itachi le había dicho que era necesario. Cuando entro a la gran construcción casi, casi quiso morir de la vergüenza, todo el mundo la miro como si se tratara de alguien muy importante, el apellido fingido que se supone tenía, el de su madre, era el que hablaba por ella.

No le costo mucho llegar y casi de inmediato la recibió el hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha. No conocía a Itachi, y le pareció realmente hermoso cuando lo vio, ahora entendí que la belleza venía de familia, incluso Sai era guapo.

Pero Sasuke era una cosa aparte, había heredado esa hermosura enigmática que tenía Itachi y la belleza indiscutible con la cual contaba su madre, Mikoto.

_Por favor pasa.

_Gracias.

_Siéntate.

_Si.

Con un poco de miedo hizo lo indicado, se quedo callada al ver que él no decía nada.

_Supongo tus abuelos ya te han dicho todo.

_Si… sobre eso… Yo dije que voy a pensarlo, aún no lo he decidido.

_Si no quieres, simplemente no lo hagas.

_¿Eh?

_Te lo diré, lo que te piden es algo demasiado complicado, cuando entres a esto simplemente no tendrás tiempo para nada más, este tipo de trabajos debes de quererlos por ti, no por tus abuelos o por tu hermano, si no piensas tomarlo en serio o tienes algo mejor, entonces solo di que no.

Sakura miro a Itachi, ahora podía comprender la enorme devoción que Sasuke le tenía, Sasuke admiraba mucho a Itachi y ahora lo comprendía un poco,

_Yo… Voy a pensarlo aún. Porque yo no lo odio, pero debo de pensarlo.

_Bien, en dos días más espero tu respuesta.

_Gracias.

_Por cierto. Sasuke esta aquí ahora, tengo entendido que quedaron en verse.

_Si, gracias.

_Por nada.

_Me retiro.

_Adelante.

Itachi era hermoso y caballeroso, pero no era su tipo de caballero.

Vago por los pasillos, ahora se regañaba mentalmente por no haberle preguntado a Itachi donde estaba Sasuke. Escucho la voz de Sai y enseguida la de Sasuke, sonrió de lado.

_¡Sa…!

_¿Cómo?

Escucho la voz de Sasuke muy conmocionada, le preocupo y se acercó un poco más a la puerta, Sai miro de reojo y sonrió al verla, le índico que pasara y ella no lo hizo se quedo quieta.

_¿Acaso no lo sabes? Esa noche, Takami-san murió por tu culpa.

_¿Qué?

_Tu eres el culpable de su muerte.

Sakura agrando los ojos, no quería escuchar más, no podía. Entro al lugar con un paso lento y pesado. Sasuke la vio.

_¿Qué?

* * *

_Lo siento chicos me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo._

_Como verán este esta es la primera parte del final, la segunda parte tratare de tenerla hecha pronto, después del final viene el epilogo, el epilogo será realmente bueno y estará contado por una persona que no se imaginan._

_Bueno, esta vez hice caso de un review que me mandaron y decidí que los últimos capítulos fueran contados en tercera persona, creo que de esa forma podremos saber sobe ambos personajes._

_Agradezco los reviews y a todos los chicos que se pasaron por mis otros fics. ¡Gracias!_

**Yunmoon se despide.**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	23. Finalmente parte 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que está del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Los pasos para ser una dama: Aparentar ser un chico. Ser terca y obstinada. Enamorarse de un caballero... _¿Acaso no lo sabes? Esa noche, Takami-san murió por tu culpa. _¿Qué? _Tu eres el culpable de su muerte.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_**FINAL: Paso III**_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 22**_

**.::°Final°::.**

**:**

**°"Segunda parte"°**

_**Finalmente…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

__¿Acaso no lo sabes? Esa noche, Takami-san murió por tu culpa. _

__¿Qué?_

__Tu eres el culpable de su muerte._

_Sakura agrando los ojos, no quería escuchar más, no podía. Entro al lugar con un paso lento y pesado. Sasuke la vio._

__¿Qué?_

::

Pero Sasuke se quedo callado, porque en ese momento estaba igual de impresionado que Sakura. La miro pero a la vez no la miraba.

_E-esa noche…

_El día que Fujitaka intento llevarte con él, el día en el que te fuiste de Kin'iro. Ese día.

Lo recordaba, recordaba ese día. Pero lo que no recordaba era en que momento había aparecido el padre de Sakura, no lo podía recordar, joder que no podía.

_Te lo recuerdo, Sasuke. El hombre que te ayudo esa noche, ese fue el padre de Sakura. El te dijo que huyeras y tu, cobardemente lo dejaste. Casi al instante recibió una balo y murió. Si no hubiera huido como un cobarde, él aun estaría aquí, Sasuke.

El recuerdo le llego tan rápido que se impresiono que Sai lo dijera todo tan bien, todo era cierto. Pero lo que no sabía era que el hombre que le había era que el hombre que le había ayudado ese día había sido precisamente el padre de Sakura.

Pero había algo en todo eso que no era cierto.

El no había huido.

Nunca lo hubiera dejado solo, ni aunque ese noche no supiera que se trataba del padre de Sakura.

_Como… ¿Cómo pudiste, Sasuke?

La voz de Sakura le obligo a volver a la realidad. La miro luego quedo impresionado por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero lo que le impresiono en si no fue eso, si no la mirada de profundo odio que le mandaba.

_¿¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Mi padre te había ayudado! ¡Y tú lo dejaste morir solo! ¿¡Por qué!

_Eso no… Sakura.

_Mi padre… ¡Yo amaba a mi padre! ¡Era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida! ¡Lo amaba!

Sasuke estaba demasiado impactado y con Sakura interrumpiéndolo no podía decirle lo que había ocurrido realmente.

Realmente él había recibido un impacto de bala en el costado que lo había dejado inconsciente al instante, esa era la verdad. No había abandonado a su padre, solo que no había podido hacer nada.

_Mi padre… Yo… Yo…

_Sakura…

_Yo… ¡Te veía como la persona más importante de mi vida! Pero ahora… ¡Ahora te odio Sasuke! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Hubiera… ¡Hubiera preferido que hubieras muerto tu!

Eso lo golpeo fuerte y lo mato, cada palabra se clavo dentro, muy dentro de él, Sasuke quedo tan impactado que ya no supo que más le grito Sakura, solo escucho lo ultimo que grito antes de salir corriendo.

_¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡No quiero saber jamás de ti! Solo… ¡Solo quiero que no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida! ¡Te odio! ¡Realmente te odio!

Sai sonrió de lado mientras la veía correr. Fue entonces que sintió el impacto del puño de Sasuke en su rostro, pese a todo no dijo nada, solo miro a Sasuke erguirse y comenzar a caminar a la salida.

_¿No piensas ir detrás de ella?

_¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es tu asunto, imbécil? Si querías que todo terminara así, siéntete feliz, lo lograste. Ahora eres más y más un perdedor… Sai.

_No me interesa. Lo que pienses no me interesa, porque tu…

_Es suficiente.

La voz clara y a la vez pasiva de Itachi se hizo escuchar. Ambos hermanos voltearon a la entrada.

_Entiendo como te sientes Sai. Lucia también era mi madre, y soy consciente que Fugaku va a casarse con Mikoto-san. Lo que tu no entiendes es que Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ni tú, ni yo. Solo han sido Lucia, Fugaku y Mikoto los culpables. ¿Entiendes? Sasuke no le pido a Mikoto que mirara a Fugaku, mucho menos pidió que lo tuvieran.

_Pero… ellos…

_Mientras más daño provoques, menos satisfecho vas a sentirte, Sai.

_...

_Vamos por un café… Nos vemos luego, Sasuke.

Sai siguió a Itachi y Sasuke se quedo solo…

¿Existía alguna forma de hacer ver a Sakura lo que realmente había pasado?

No lo sabía.

Lentamente, Sasuke se encerró en la sombra que comenzaba a surgir dentro de él, una sombra de pesimismo y frustración.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

Algo malo pasaba con ella. Pero eso no tenía tanta importancia para ellos. Lo admitían, para esa niña no sentían amor, solo podían llamar su sentimiento aprecio, y les bastaba con que les fuera de utilidad, no era de su sangre y además toda ella se parecía al hombre con el cual se había casado su hija Akira, no la odiaban, pero tampoco era del todo su agrado, podían llamarla herramienta, y justamente así era como lo sentían.

_Firma aquí, y luego aquí, en cada hoja pondrás tu firma aún lado de la de Itachi. Al final escribirás tu nombre, pondrás tu firma y la fecha.

_Si.

Firmo cada documento y termino colocando la fecha, soltó la pluma cuando hubo terminado y los miro a los dos.

_Con esto, estas aceptando ser la representante legal de Yousuke-kun. Empaca tus maletas, te irás dentro de dos días. No queremos perder tiempo.

_Entiendo.

El hombre, el más curioso de los dos coloco su mano sobre su hombro y la miro a los ojos.

_Antes de terminar, ¿Cuál ha sido la razón de que aceptaras tan repentinamente?

_No hay una razón, solo hice lo que considere como mejor…

_Ya veo… Saldremos a una cena, ¿deseas venir?

_Muchas gracias, pero creo que me quedare a ordenar las cosas que llevare.

_Entendido.

_No lleves muchas cosas. La mayor parte de tus pertenencias las conseguiremos en América.

_Comprendo.

_Entonces. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós.

_Adiós.

Los acompaño a la puerta y cerró enseguida. Soltó un suspiro. Todo era demasiado dramático para su gusto, así que había decidido callar. Ya estaba harta de la maldita vida que se había conseguido en ese horrible y detestable mundo, ciertamente le hubiera gustado vivir como Sonosuke un poco más, seguir con su rutinaria pero tranquila vida, probablemente hubiera encontrado la felicidad muy rápido, seguramente hubiera sido feliz de una forma normal y tranquila.

No le gustaba el drama, no le gustaban las lágrimas y ahora recordaba que tampoco le gustaban las relaciones largas ni nada por el estilo.

Ella prefería la vida fácil que tenía, le gustaba de esa forma.

Así que solo sonrió de forma apagada y subió a su alcoba, tenía mucho que empacar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Definitivamente no iría a la escuela el día siguiente. Así que al subir lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la parte baja de su cama saco una caja y entonces sintió otra cosa, un libro en lo profundo de su cama, lo saco lentamente y lo desempolvo.

Oh Dios, era su diario de cuando vivía con Sonosuke.

Sonrió, ese diario casi ya ni lo recordaba.

Ese diario lo habían escrito ella y su padre, era un diario muy especial.

No lo abrió y se levanto del suelo y se acercó al closet, saco una maleta y guardo el libro.

De nuevo el drama la ataco y soltó un par de lágrimas.

Solo le hacía falta una cosa, una persona y esa persona era Sasuke.

Pero no quería verlo, no iba a soportar verlo sin querer hacer algo.

Lo amaba pero ya no podía seguir con él.

_Te amo Sasuke… yo realmente te amo, pero no puedo vivir con esto, yo no puedo. Lo siento mucho.

Lloro en silencio en su alcoba, sin que nadie lo supiera, lentamente se deslizo hasta quedar en el suelo. Había sufrido todo eso, ¿estaba bien terminar con Sasuke así como así? Pero tampoco podía quitarle importancia, se trataba de su padre, del padre que le había dado todo.

El sentimiento por Sasuke era enorme, pero la decepción lo era igual. No iba a poder con una relación así. No lo iba a conseguir porque era débil contra el recuerdo de su padre.

Pero ya lo había decidido, volvería a ser la misma que había sido antes de conocer a Sasuke, probablemente ya no podría ser Sonosuke, pero eso no quitaba que fuera fuerte y orgullosa, lo que lamentaba era que no vería a Naruto, a Karin, a Hinata, a Kiba y a todos sus amigos, tampoco vería a Sonosuke o a su madre política y biológica, y tampoco vería crecer a su hermanito. Pero quería crecer de nuevo, quería ser la misma que había sido antes.

Y quería por eso alejarse de Sasuke, esa era la única forma.

Que lastima, le gustaba como era ahora. Porque había conseguido lo que pensó inalcanzable, había conseguido hacerse una dama y además encontrar al caballero de su vida.

Era una verdadera lastima.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_¿Ya tienes tu pasaporte?

_Si.

_¿Llaves?

_Si.

_¿Fotos mías y del bebe?

_Por supuesto.

_¿El teléfono de la casa?

_Me lo aprendí de memoria.

_¿A que hora viene Itachi?

_No debe de tardar.

_Bien… Entonces, esto es un hasta luego.

_Lo sé.

_Cuídate, cariño.

_Tu también mamá, cuida a Yousuke.

_Lo haré.

Sakura abrazó a su madre y sonrió. Los iba a extrañar, cuando su madre se separo le peino el copete y le sonrió.

_Papá siempre quiso lo mejor para ti, no lo olvides.

El comentario la descompuso, pero sonrió porque sabía que eso era cierto.

_Lo sé, mamá.

_Todo lo hizo pos nuestra felicidad, papá no hace nada por nada.

_Si.

_Papá dejo recuerdos para nosotras, en nuestras memorias.

_¿Mamá?

_Perdona, ve por un buen camino, cariño.

_Gracias.

Escucho el timbre de la entrada y se acercó, sus abuelos la miraron y sorprendiéndola le sonrieron.

_Asegúrate de construirte un buen camino. Hija.

Sakura sonrió.

_Así lo haré.

Itachi entro saludando a todos, al ver a Yousuke le sonrió y le dijo lo mucho que se parecía a Sakura, ella sonrió. Después de un par de cortesías Itachi se despidió al igual que Sakura y ambos subieron al auto del chico. Dentro, en silencio Sakura se coloco el cinturón al igual que Itachi.

_¿Lista?

_Claro.

_Entonces, vamos.

Sakura suspiro, aún recordaba cada palabra de la que le había dicho su madre, entonces tomo su mochila y la coloco en sus piernas y abrió el cierre, recordó entonces que había decidido guardar su diario en su mochila. Ese diario pertenecían a sus memorias, su madre había dicho que su padre había dejado recuerdos en sus memorias. Abrió el libro y un papel cayó de ahí.

_Se te cayó algo.

_Si, gracias.

Tomo el papel y leyó lo escrito.

Sus ojos se abrieron y las lágrimas salieron veloces.

Sollozó tan fuerte que Itachi se dio cuenta y cuando para en un alto la miro preocupado.

_¿Sucede algo?

_Me equivoque… Me equivoque… Sasuke…

_¿Qué?

_Mi padre… lo hizo por mi…

_¿Quieres volver?

No, no quería volver, así que negó con el rostro y miro a Itachi con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

_Lastime a Sasuke, no puedo…

_¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Volvemos o continuamos?

_Por favor, continúa…

Itachi sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Sakura, ella se sorprendió pero el gesto la hizo sentir más calmada y mejor.

_Tranquila.

_Gra-gracias.

**.*~:¨¨:~*.**

_Toma tu boleto. Voy a dejar las maletas.

_Claro. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

_No, pero gracias.

Sakura se quedo quieta y miro a todas direcciones. No le gustaba quedarse sola, le aburría.

_Pareces aburrida.

La voz la sorprendió, se trataba de Sasuke, volteo lentamente.

_No nos veremos por un largo tiempo… quería verte. Aunque me dijiste que no querías verme.

_Lamento todo. Se que no fue tu culpa. Lo siento mucho, Sasuke.

_¿?

_No sé que paso realmente, y lo lamento mucho. Y se que tu nunca huirías. Y aunque lo hubieras hecho se que no hubiera sido tu culpa. Y mi padre… mi padre quería que tu estuvieras bien, porque te quería, mi padre sabía que tu eres una buena persona, mi padre sabía que tu serías mi única persona especial… Por favor, cuéntame que paso.

_Ese día recibí una bala, quede inconsciente y no supe que paso después… Ni siquiera sabía que esa persona era tu padre, perdóname…

Sakura sonrió.

_Ya veo… Perdóname a mí, lo siento.

_Que bueno que estés aquí, Sasuke.

_Aniki.

_Es hora de irnos, Sakura.

Ella asintió, Itachi dio media vuelta indicando que la esperaba. Sakura suspiro y tomo una de las manos de Sasuke y la levanto para luego besarla.

_Te quiero…

_Yo también… Nos veremos después…

_Lo sé… Hasta entonces.

Sakura dio media vuelta y camino hacía Itachi, Sasuke soltó un suspiro, al menos sus esperanzas no habían muerto, eso le bastaba, Sakura volvería y todo se resolvería ese día. Giro y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Se detuvo cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su muñeca, sonrió, era tan pequeña.

_No me has hecho prometer que volveré, ahora me lo pensaré antes de volver.

_Se que volverás.

_Que arrogante.

_Volverás porque finalmente te has vuelto mi única dama.

_Entonces tú deberías ser mi caballero.

_Algo así.

_Jajaja… Ya veo. Volveré.

_Hasta ese día voy a esperarte. Así que no tardes.

_Bye.

El último momento en que la vio en ese lugar, Sakura le sonreía mientras le decía que lo amaba.

Finalmente lo había dicho.

Finalmente…

El tiempo había terminado.

* * *

_Oh si. Les dije que trataría de actualizar rápido._

_Última parte del último capitulo. Finalmente._

_Próximo capitulo: el epilogo._

_Así que espérenlo, ese lo subiré tan rápido como pueda._

_Así que sin nada que decir Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	24. Epilogo Yousuke

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Diálogos.

-Aclarar cosas -.

"_**Inner Sakura".**_

_-"Recuerdos y frases pasadas"._

Las **negritas** son las que utilizo para resaltar, en ocasiones pueden ir _**negritas y cursivas**_.

__Conversaciones por teléfono, esto solo será para el que está del otro lado de la línea._

**.*~:¨¨:~*. **Cambio de escena.

**Summary.- **Los pasos para ser una dama: Aparentar ser un chico. Ser terca y obstinada. Enamorarse de un caballero... _Parece chica, nunca hace nada… y… y… ¡Quiere robarme a mi hermana! _Ja… ja… jajajajaja… Mamá rió por varios y largos minutos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE LADY AND THE GENTLEMAN**

_**FINAL: Paso III**_

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Epilogo.**_

_**Yousuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

_¡No, Yousuke!

_¡Tch!

Cuando mi nee-san me jalo supe que debía de parar, pero no quería hacerlo, quería que ese sufriera mucho, no lo quería cerca de mi hermana. Pero tuve que dejarlo cuando nee-san me grito, lo solté a regañadientes y nee-san me dejo en el sofá y se acercó al niño que tenía cara de chica.

No me caía bien, solo quería que se fuera.

_Lo siento mucho Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

_Sí.

Fruncí el ceño cuando nee-san le sonrió, no entendía como mi hermana, mi linda y hermosa hermana podía querer a alguien así, parecía una chica, además siempre estaba aquí y nunca hacía nada, trataba mal al tío Sai y al tío Naruto y además se llevaba bien con las personas tenebrosas, como Itachi-san. Pero nee-san siempre estaba con él.

No lo quería, lo odiaba.

_¡No vuelvas a morder a Sasuke, Yousuke!

Fruncí el ceño, además de todo ese siempre provocaba que mi hermana se enojara conmigo. Lo odiaba. Mi mamá se acercó rápidamente y le sonrió a nee-san.

_Tranquila, Sakura. Yousuke solo está jugando con Sasuke-kun. Ya sabes, se quieren como hermanos, después de todo pronto dejaran de ser solo tío sobrino y serán hermanos.

Eso me hizo recordar algo que provoco que me sintiera mal… ya lo había olvidado.

¡No podía creer que se fueran a casar!

Todo había sucedido hace muy poco. Dos años atrás, cuando yo tenía tres años, Sakura-nee-san había regresado a Japón, pero el chico con cara de niña se había marchado a Turquía, así que no se veían y solo se mandaban cartas. Fueron los mejores dos años de mi vida, nee-san me cuidaba y me daba regalos, siempre estaba al pendiente de mí y siempre me prefería a mi sobre todo lo que había a su alrededor.

¡Era solo mía!

Pero entonces tuvo que volver ese. Cuando cumplí cinco dos semanas después él llego. Y con ello mi nee-san comenzó a estar solo al pendiente de él. Y si eso fuera poco… ¡Querían casarse! No quería que se casaran, mi hermana sería de él y yo la quería para mí, era mi hermana, mía y solo mía.

Además ese siempre la hacía llorar, siempre se enojaban y se peleaban.

Él no era el indicado para nee-san. Ella se merecía solo lo mejor, nee-san era la mejor persona del mundo, y se merecía ser feliz, muy, muy, muy feliz.

_Lamento haberte gritado, Yousuke.

_Te perdono, nee-san.

_Voy con mamá, no tardo, pórtense bien los dos.

Ella se fue y con ello mire al niño cara de chica, él me miro y sin decir nada volvió a mirar la tele. Era un vago, seguro ni trabajaba.

_¿En que trabajas?

_Uchiha Corp.

_¿Qué es eso?

_Una empresa que se encarga de…

No comprendí lo que decía así que deje de escucharlo. Él hablaba sin despegar la mirada del televisor y eso me hizo enojar. Así que comencé a ignorarlo un poco, después de todo tampoco era como si entendiese de que me estaba hablando.

En algún momento dejo de hablar y lo mire de nuevo, ahora él comía palomitas mientras se acostaba de costado en el sofá, era un vago, seguro había inventado todo. Además, parecía como si no tuviera casa y se la pasara aquí esperando que lo alimentaran.

_¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?

_Porque me gusta tu hermana.

Eso me hizo enojar tanto que me eche encima de él, él solo evitaba que yo me acercara a su cara mientras entre mordidas rasguños y patadas trataba de atacarlo.

_¡Es mía! ¡Nee-san es mía! ¡Es mi hermana!

_¡Es mi chica! ¡Voy a casarme con ella! ¡Quítate, mocoso!

Todo termino con muchos rasguños para él y yo totalmente castigado. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba. No quería darle a él mi hermana, ella se merecía lo mejor, y él no era lo mejor.

Mi mamá siempre me decía que Sasuke quería mucho a mi hermana… Pero yo también la quería y no la hacía llorar como él lo hacía. Era mi hermana.

Él siempre estaba cuando yo llegaba del colegio, siempre quería sacar a mi hermana a comer, pero al final se quedaban a comer en casa y mi hermana le preparaba la comida. Él se iba como a las cinco y no volvía hasta el día siguiente. Casi no podía estar con mi nee-san por su culpa.

El siguiente día el no llego, escuche que se había ido de viaje a Italia y volvería hasta dentro de tres días, eso me hizo feliz, tendría a mi nee-san conmigo.

Pero no me esperaba que nee-san también se fuera con él para comprar cosas para su boda. No podía creerlo, ¡Lo odiaba mucho!

_¡No quiero que se casen!

_¿Yousuke?

_No quiero que se casen.

_¿Por qué? Sasuke-kun es un buen chico, Sakura no pudo encontrar mejor caballero.

_¡Eso no es verdad!

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_Porque no.

_¿Y por qué no?

No quería decirle, porque suponía que se iba a burlar de mí. Poco a poco comencé a sentirme más avergonzado y solté todo de forma rápida.

_Parece chica, nunca hace nada… y… y… ¡Quiere robarme a mi hermana!

Mamá me miro sorprendida, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y me pareció que quería vomitar o algo similar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba tratando de no hacer ruido con la boca, y cuando escuche el primer sonido supe que trataba de no reír.

_Ja… ja… jajajajaja…

Mamá rió por varios y largos minutos. Apreté los dientes, eso me estaba poniendo un poco enojado y a la vez avergonzado.

_No… ¡no te rías!

_Lo siento, lo siento… jajajaja…

Pero ella no paro, lentamente comenzó a recuperar el aliento y me miro.

_¿De dónde sacaste todo lo que acabas de decir?

_¡Es la verdad!

Mi mamá se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y me acarició el cabello.

_¿Ya te dije que te pareces a papá?

Asentí, era lo que me había dicho mamá y nee-san.

_Sakura se parece mucho a su madre, pero también se parece mucho a papá… Sasuke-kun y tú se parecen un poco físicamente.

La mire como si estuviera diciendo locuras. ¡Eso no era verdad, yo no parecía chica!

_No pongas esa cara. No es que parezcan chicas, es que son muy lindos. Sasuke-kun saco un gran parecido a la tía Mikoto, ella es muy linda, ¿verdad?

_Si, Mikoto-san es muy guapa.

_Sasuke-kun se parece a ella, por eso es tan guapo, tú también serás muy guapo cuando crezcas.

Asustado mire a mamá.

_¿Voy… voy a parecer una chica?

_Jajaja… Digamos que cuando crezcas lo entenderás, cariño.

Mamá se levantó y me cargo.

_Sasuke-kun también es un jefe de una gran compañía.

_¡Eso no es verdad! Él dijo que trabajaba en Uchiha Co-cor… Corp.

_Uchiha Corp. es la empresa de su padre, ahora es el segundo jefe, Sai es el primero y sobre su hermano Itachi, el creo sus propios negocios y dejo a sus dos hermanos menores a cargo del legado de su familia. Además de eso Sasuke-kun se encarga de dar clases de verano a los chicos de secundaria.

_Ya veo.

_Y sobre lo de robarte a tu hermana. Sakura siempre va a ser tu hermana, eso nunca va a cambiar.

_Pero…

_Sasuke-kun tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para conseguir el amor de Sakura y Sakura tuvo que ver más allá de muchas cosas para aprender a amar a Sasuke-kun. Ellos se quieren mucho… así que el día de la boda felicita a Sakura, ¿sí? Eso pondrá muy feliz a Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño y asentí. No podía hacerlo de corazón porque realmente yo no quería a Sasuke, pero si eso hacía feliz a mi hermana entonces lo haría.

Ellos se iban a casar en una semana.

Los días pasaron rápidos y eso me disgusto mucho, pronto llegaría el día, no quería.

Un día antes de la boda pasee por la casa, todo estaba muy bien arreglado y el vestido de mi hermana estaba ahí, era tan bonito y seguro ella se vería muy linda. ¿Si destruía el vestido no se casarían? Estire la mano al vestido.

_¿Qué haces?

Me voltee rápidamente para mirar a Sasuke y el me miro con una ceja alzada, retrocedí dos pasos y mis pies se atoraron con algo, caí de espaldas y me sujete con lo primero que encontré, escuche un crack y como algo comenzaba a rasgarse.

No quería voltear… No quería voltear y ver el vestido destruido.

_Fuuu… Sakura amaba ese vestido.

_Oh… no…

_Probablemente no te hable jamás.

_¡No le digas nada!

_Hmmm… ¿Por qué? Tú fuiste el culpable.

_¡Por favor!

_Bien… Pero con una condición.

_¿Cuál?

_Mañana deberás de comportarte y no hacer desorden, ¿bien?

Ese… no podía creerlo. Pero asentí lentamente.

_Yo lo arreglare, no te preocupes, Yousuke.

_¿Enserio?

_Por supuesto… Si no lo logro siempre puedo decirle a Sakura que fue tu culpa.

_¡Oye!

_Es broma… Vete a dormir.

Como Sasuke lo prometió el día siguiente el vestido estaba como nuevo. Mamá me peinaba lentamente y sonrió cuando vio mi ceño fruncido.

_Cuando felicites a Sakura recuerda sonreír, cielo.

_Pero no estoy feliz.

_Pero eso hará feliz a Sakura.

Mamá me dio el ramo que iba a darle a nee-san y me encamino a la salida. Seguí el camino a la izquierda y toque dos veces.

_¡Pase!

Escuche la voz de Karin-san y tome la manija.

Me sorprendí, se veía tan guapa, mi hermana parecía otra persona. Se veía sorprendentemente linda. Me miro y sonrió.

_Yousuke.

Me sonroje, se veía muy linda y eso nadie ahí podía negarlo. Entonces empezó a llorar y me preocupe, pero entonces sonrió. ¿Alguien podía llorar de felicidad?

No lo sabía, pero mi nee-san se veía realmente linda, me hizo feliz saber que ella era muy feliz.

_¡Felicidades!

Ella sonrió más fuerte y me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, Sasuke y nee-san si serían felices.

_Recuerda lo que prometiste.

Asentí sentado al lado de Sasuke, nee-san hablaba con mi mamá y Mikoto-san. Era cierto, Sasuke se parecía a Mikoto-san, ¿yo me parecería a mi nee-san realmente?

_Sakura va a ser tu hermana siempre.

_Lo sé.

_No voy a compartirla, pero ella seguro querrá estar contigo.

_Eso también lo sé.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y con una mano me despeino el cabello. Se levantó para ir con nee-san y cuando estuvo a su lado le tomo de la cintura y le beso en la mejilla. Aunque me costara admitirlo: Iban a ser muy felices.

Nee-san sería mi hermana y ahora pertenecería también a Sasuke, sería de los dos y deberíamos aprender a compartirla…

Claro, hasta el día que nee-san decidiera tener un hijo.

En fin, mi hermana sería una hermosa dama acompañada de un caballero –que yo nunca aceptaría del todo- como Sasuke.

Oh hermana… en cuantos problemas te metiste.

Pero sé que serás feliz junto a él.

**::**

**::**

**::**

**El tiempo es el mejor autor; siempre encuentra un final perfecto**

**-Charlie Chaplin**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**FIN**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

* * *

_Epilogo listo y arriba._

_Me ha fascinado este epilogo. ¿Realmente Sasuke parecerá una chica?_

_No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que se parece a su mamá._

_Con este epilogo me despido de este fic._

_Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_

_15/octubre/2010_


End file.
